Survive
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: What lengths would you go to in order to survive? Harry discovers a part of him that just won't let him die, what else will he discover on the way? caution: dark story
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Well, it seems that I have a life, and therefore little time to write- or at least that was the case. Right now however I find myself with little to do and endless hours in which to do it in. So I started a few stories, played with a few ideas and decided that since this one seems like the one that I am most likely to finish I decided to post it. I have several chapters of this story already written and I'm actually quite satisfied with the way it's turning out however for right now I'm planning on only posting one chapter a week (unless I receive a substantial number of requests for more*hint*) This is not because I am a terrible evil sadist who wishes to destroy your happiness, but because this story is rather complex and unlike many of my other stories (ok lets face it pretty much all of them) the sexual scenes will not appear until waaaay later in the story. (I kid you not I'm at one hundred and six pages on my word document and I have yet to insert a kiss scene) But if any of you are loyal readers, you can pretty much guess that eventually the sexual tension will lead to something terribly orgasmic and completely steamy and perhaps romantic.**

**Now...the plot.**

**Truly as much as I love all of you I'd rather not give away the element of surprise for this story. Buuut, I will give you a few hints. In this story Voldemort and the Ministry couple up and do horrible nasty evil things. In this story Dumbledore does not die by Snapes' hand and the whole thing with Draco trying to fix the vanishing cabinets neeever happens. However, the story begins during the summer before Harry's seventh year...and that is all I am going to tell you for now so you just have to read to find out what is going to happen! Now on to the warnings.**

**WARNING**

**CONTAINS RAPE AND TORTURE**

** CHILD ABUSE**

**DEATH**

**MAN/MAN RELATIONSHIPS**

**SEXUAL SCENES**

**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**

**None of these characters are mine.  
><strong>

**I consider you all sufficiently warned, if you have a problem, stop reading it.**

**Please leave reviews!**

**Mistress Slytherin  
><strong>

-1-

Harry bit back a scream as the cupboard door trembled and the sound of frantic footsteps echoed through the house. Slowly and without realizing that he was doing it his hands rose tense and claw-like digging into the sides of his head as he clenched his jaw. A loud crashing sound followed by Petunia's short scream caused his lips to twist bitterly. After three weeks of near silence only broken by intermittent cautious whispering the sound was unwelcomed. More so was the sound of his pompous uncle's pleading. Harry forced himself to sit up and with shaky fingers slowly moved the slats that served as an air vent. He could just make out the living room through the distorted view marred by horizontal lines and the somewhat distracting crack down his right lens. Uncle Vernon was blocking Aunt Petunia his pudgy face much thinner than the last time he'd seen it and his hair in disarray as it stuck to his sweat and tear stained face. "No, no please we've done nothing wrong, please we're peaceful folk. We've got nothing to do with you freaks- please no, no please d-don't oh god please!" Harry trembled as the long arm rose wand lit with something purple and horrifying.

"Muggle swine." One of the men muttered contemptuously. The wand fell and the curse exploded from its tip causing Vernon's eyes to bulge and his face to redden further. Harry watched in horrified fascination as large meaty fists snapped reflexively over his stomach nails digging into the flesh as Vernon issued a gurgling pained cry. Aunt Petunia sobbed helplessly now wrapping her arms around herself as Vernon truly began to scream the sound inhuman and pained as blood began to pour out is nose ears and eyes vomit gurgling up between cries as he retched.

"They told us about you bastards." Another said grasping Petunia by the hair and dragging her painfully across the floor.

"Abuse!" Harry flinched. What? It wasn't possible how had they known? Only Dumbledore knew he was sure! The man ripped the front of Petunia's blouse open sneering at her choked scream before backhanding her. Harry could hear the distinctive crack of her jaw breaking and watched as she choked a moment or two before spitting out a mess of blood as well as a few teeth.

"Disgusting cow." The other of the three men said spitting on her as she tried in vain to cover herself. Vernon let out a pained groan and Harry was distracted by the gruesome sight of the wizard spelling his jaw open and pulling Vernon's tongue out before slowly cutting the appendage in ragged seesawing motions ignoring the resulting squeals. Harry placed a hand on the door and pressed himself against it wishing that somehow he could get past the three padlocks on the door, but they were on the outside. He turned his face away when one of the men tore his aunts' skirt away and ripped her nylons uncaring of the cuts he was leaving as the other man spelled her arms to the ground and cut her bra open while she whimpered piteously. His uncle watched helplessly for a moment his own pain nothing as he watched his wife being violated her screams and sobbing cries filling the room. Harry had to turn away then; he couldn't stand to watch a moment longer.

"Bitch! Teach you to mess with our world!" Harry swallowed thickly and quietly climbed to the two inches between the door and his camping cot slipping his feet into the space and carefully lifting the bed up before carefully lifting the rusty stained carpet. The Dursley's had no clue that they had a cellar under their house, the house its self had undergone so many renovations over the years that the cellar had gone unused since the war with Germany. It was only Harry's dumb luck that he had heard the hollow sound his aunt's heals made whenever she crossed the floor directly in front of his cupboard that had lead him to investigate. Of course it probably didn't help that he was going mad simply sitting locked inside his cupboard unaware of what was going on. A week after returning to the Dursleys' he'd been yanked from his bed in the middle of the night and thrust into the cupboard. Locked in. A prisoner. They probably thought him dead; they hadn't opened his door since not even for the loo or to take a shower. Just cold silences and terrified whispers that grew more frightened as the weeks drifted by. He wasn't dead though, the cellar while small and cramped was larger than his cupboard and its walls were lined with canned goods. There was even a working sink though the water had come out orange the first few minuets.

Thump!

Biting his lip he maneuvered himself pulling the well hidden door partially shut with one arm while the other pulled the camping cot down. The carpet was heavy enough that it would roll flat under the cot if he moved quickly enough. He refused to think of what the heavy thumps and his aunt's pained screams meant and when the pained shouts his uncle managed to gurgle out ceased he refused to imagine what it meant. Instead he shoved himself into the corner of the pitch black room and sat silently his eyes wide and unseeing.

Thump!

He swallowed as he listened to his aunt give a desperate and terrible sobbing sound.

Thump!

And he found the silence that followed just as unbearable. A distant shuffling sound could be heard above him and a bit of dust fell onto him as the wizards began to move about. "Well that was messy." One of them said offhandedly. Another snorted.

"I can't believe you actually touched that thing, dear Merlin what a cow!" The last chuckled.

"You didn't have to lug this great oaf about! Merlin! At least now we know where the brat gets his eating habits!" The others mumbled.

"Honestly did you _see_ that holy terror the other day?" There was a grunt of agreement.

"I heard they ended up sending him to the rehabilitating program." Harry could hear them moving about their boots scuffling about. He flinched when something smacked against his skin. Oh god…he couldn't move. The blood had seeped through the floorboards. He shut his eyes tightly and slowly uncurled from the tiny ball he'd forced himself into moving away from that spot just in time to feel another drop fall on his head. Swallowing thickly he crawled silently over to where one of Dudley's old gym bags sat. It had been tossed in the cupboard some time ago torn in several different places since the cupboard had actually been used for storage for a while after his first year. He'd found a sewing kit amongst the canned food and soaps in the cellar and patched it up mostly out of sheer boredom but now he was glad he had.

PINK!

Harry's hand froze as it hovered above the bag. That sound was distinctive, it was a sound he had longed to hear for so long yet now he could only dread it.

PINK!

He let his eyes fall shut and quickly placed what was left of the soap into his bags before starting in on the other things he'd found his hands trembling as he waited for the last damning sound.

PINK!

He listened to the sound of metal hitting wood frozen as one of his darkest secrets was barred to the world with a scrape of wood across carpet. "Oh bloody fuck!" The man hollered leaping back from the door noisily.

"What? What is it?" The sound of feet pummeling down the hallway matched the speeding pace his heart rate was pumping at. There was silence, then a sort of sob.

"Merlin…what did they _do_ to the poor boy?" one of the men said outraged. Harry smiled wryly. He felt hallow his secret which he'd hidden so carefully was no longer his own.

"This is out of our jurisdiction- we've got to call back-up, don't touch anything-" An explosion rocked the area sending the people above him sprawling across the floor loudly before another explosion, this time closer caused a horrible creaking sound. Harry stumbled in the darkness latching onto a shelf only to hiss as an old barbers' blade slashed his hand.

"Damn it! Rebels! Must be the Order; come on call for reinforcements we can deal with this later!" Harry shook as he heard the tell-tale sound of boots shuffling away quickly. He couldn't stay here any longer, it wasn't safe. He struggled to breathe reigning in the panic as he pulled out a bit of cheese cloth and folded it over the cut. He let out a whimper as another explosion this time farther away rocked the earth and pulled on a piece of duct tape winding it around the cheesecloth for a makeshift bandage. Stumbling around he shoved what he could find into his bag as the sounds of shouting grew distant and the pitter patter of blood seeping through the floor boards became seemingly louder. He bit his lip and risked flicking on the camping lantern lighting up the small space. He tossed a blanket into the bag along with a few other items before taking a deep breath and moving towards the ladder. Turning the lantern off he climbed the ladder and with all of the courage he had pushed open the door situating the cot up against the wall and shoving the duffle bag out with minimal force. He took a deep breath before climbing out and quickly covered up the door before hesitantly peering around the corner. His aunts' terrified unseeing eyes met his and for a moment he thought he would vomit.

BANG!

Harry stumbled against the wall as the ground shook and the front door swung shut. He could hear sounds in the distance and a new found fear settled heavily in his stomach. What was happening? What the hell had gone one while he was locked away? He shook his head knowing that whatever it was it wasn't good for him. Quickly he moved through the house gathering up the first aid kit, an packet of batteries and a few water bottles from the kitchen before moving upstairs. Dudley's second bedroom was empty now, none of his broken toys remained, but the loose floor board remained untouched and he was glad for it when he found his most precious items nestled in the never ending bag Hermione had given him for Christmas that year. Quickly he moved the things from his duffel bag into the never ending bag glad for the weightless charms his friend had added as an after thought.

"Go! That way! Over there!" The sound of shouting made him freeze as a bright pink light filled the room from behind the curtains. Curiosity warred with fear as he slowly crept forwards hesitantly peeling back the curtains a few inches. He let out a gasp. He could see smoke rising from houses as far as six blocks from where he hid. Men and women ran around wands drawn with fierce looks on their faces as they shot spells at each other. He had to get out of here, something was defiantly not right. Trembling he made his way into the bathroom and tossed all the bottles of pills in the cabinet into his bag as well as the extra bandages, his uncles hair cutters and whatever else he could find that was useful. That done he moved into his aunt and uncles' room tossing his aunt's jewelry and the wad of bills his uncle kept under the mattress.

"Faster you bloody Ahhhhhhhh!" Harry cringed at the sound of flesh and bone mangling in impossible ways and forced himself to _move_. He had to get out of here, away from all this if only long enough to figure out what the hell was happening. Years of sneaking around the Dursleys and Professors at Hogwarts made it almost easy for him to throw on his invisibility cloak and silently make his way down the stairs and through the back door. The smell of smoke and blood was heavy in the air as he climbed through the smoldering hole in the fence and ran to the other side clutching his cloak around him as he made for the neighbors side gate. A spell narrowly missed him leaving him wide eyed for a moment before a man rushed by him and another spell came the opposite direction.

"Damn you! Can't you bloody stay still!" Harry jerked at the familiar voice swiveling around just in time to watch the man who'd passed him fall to the ground. Moody shuffled forwards his magical eyes swirling about as he paused in front of Harry. "Potter." The man said gruffly. "I don't have time to tell ya what's goin' on but suffice to say all hell has broken loose." The man reached inside his cloak and pulled out a familiar looking bag. "Inside this bag are more potions than Snape could dream of brewin' in his lifetime and several other things you'll find useful." The man paused and Harry could see how pale he was. "You've got ta run now Potter, it's every man for himself now. No where is safe." He pulled out a flask and handed it to Harry. "This'll get you to London once your out of the wards, it's not much better there but its considered neutral for right now. The wards end at that park on the hill; password is 'Irish Whiskey' go Potter, gods speed." Harry clutched the bag and the flash in his hand and turned to run just as three more men came around the corner and began fighting with Moody. Harry didn't look back, he knew that he couldn't or he'd stop and right now the only thing he could think about doing was surviving. So he ran, jumping over corpses avoiding spells keeping himself upright when the ground shook below him and focusing only on escape. He was forced to stop suddenly when agony ripped through him centering on his scar. Voldemort. He clenched his jaw against the pain and rolled over on the hill just in time to see what looked like a black cloud cresting the hill opposite of him. Death eaters…in the hundreds-no _thousands_. He swallowed thickly. When had their numbers increased so greatly? His breathing came out in loud harsh breaths as he struggled to stand clinging to the flask and the bag like a life line as he reached the small park. He felt the wards resist for a moment, feeling like a heavy suffocating weight on his shoulders before with a loud snap he was freed on the other side.

"Irish Whiskey." He said breathlessly as a war cry rose up behind him. Moody would have no chance- no one would. The world spun around him with an air of finality as he recognized that his world would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mwahahahaha! Ok now that that's out of my system... no actually I put that in there for a reason, I was just reading over this chapter and realized that its both short and ends teasing you guys. It's cruel but I couldn't help myself, the plot is moving along so nicely on my end and the fact that I'm posting this chapter is more for my benefit than yours- if the response is good enough I just might post the third chapter which is both vital and a good thirteen pages long. Have I captured your interest yet? I hope so. Now the reason I'm dangling this bit of info in front of you is this:**

**Should I or should I not incorporate vampires into this story thus lengthening _and_ complicating the plot?**

** And by incorporating and lengthening I mean other than the ones I've already written in that make a rather brief and bloody appearance. I have a vague idea what I want to do should I put them in but it would mean going back a few chapters and adjusting some things, nothing too terrible but tedious all the same.**

**Respond please,**

**Hot dangerous vampire boys that just love to screw things up?**

**yay or nay?**

**Or perhaps Werewolves...Hmmmm...**

**Let me know!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**Ps. keep an eye on my profile I will be writing notes about this story and posting them between uploading chapters.  
><strong>

-2-

He fell unceremoniously onto the hard ground in a back ally and bit his tongue drawing blood. With a shuddering breath he stood noting how quiet everything was. There were no cars passing along the street at the end of the ally way and Harry soon learnt why. Whatever was attacking Surry had already been here. The stench was what got to him. As he moved forward clinging to his invisibility cloak the stench of burnt flesh filled him clinging to his hair and clothes making him ill. At first he was curious at the smell, though he dreaded knowing just what it was causing it. He made his way down the street and the horrifying truth met him in the shape of footprints, _his_ footprints in the powder that seemed to cover everything. There were piles of the stuff as tall as he was and the lingering scent of magical fire tickled his senses. They had burned the bodies here…he stumbled back upon the realization of just how many bodies must have been burnt here. Something inside of him, something heavy and hard that he'd known was there since the night Sirius had fallen through the veil grew harder and heavier and just when he thought it would become unbearable it gave way seeming to fade into the rest of his body making him feel numb and simply tired.

He walked forward then knowing that Moody was right, all these years he'd desperately tried to save every one were pointless now, it was every man for himself. He found a hotel and entered silently checking the security cameras only to find that the little red light was off. The place was dark and almost eerie in the twilight his footsteps which were already soft seemed to echo in the silence. The elevator dinged loudly after he'd pressed the button making him flinch and the music inside the small cramped space made him edgy as it climbed the floors to the top suit rooms. The door was open and he could see where red blood had stained the white carpet by the closet. He could almost imagine someone fixing their tie, oblivious to any threat until just like that they were dead. He shook his head determined not to think about it and made his way to the bathroom. Truthfully he just wanted to crawl into the bed and go to sleep. But the blood reminded him that he still had blood on him from the Dursleys' house and that particular thought didn't sit well with him. Of course it didn't help that he hadn't bathed at all since he'd been shoved in the cupboard.

The bathroom was just as grand as he thought it might be complete with fluffy white towels and a marble bath. The sound of rushing water was loud in his ears but the thought of a hot bath made it bearable. While he waited for the bath to fill he decided to look through Moody's bag of tricks. The first thing he pulled out was a small wooden chest which he'd recognized from an article Ron had been looking at.

_You could put whatever you want in it and it will keep it organized. Dad says that most rich guys in the ministry carry them around when they travel so that they always have whatever they need._

But why would Moody put this inside of an already never ending bag? Then he remembered- potions, this must be where he kept the potions. Gently he set the chest aside and reached into the bag frowning when he pulled out a large book. He gaped in recognition. Hermione had shown this to him once, or at least a picture of it. It was a book that could show the information of however many books were stored inside it. He had no doubt that this would be handy. He glanced up to check the water level and caught his reflection instead. He was gaunt, pale and frankly looked like death. There were circles under his eyes that looked so dark they almost passed for black and his hair had grown into long tangles about his head. He realized that he couldn't very well go about looking like Harry Potter any more. Sighing he stood and turned off the water before reaching into his own never ending bag and fishing around until he found one of the home made soaps he'd brought from the cellar. His cloths fell away easily leaving him feeling more emancipated than before; he could quite literally _count _the number of ribs poking through his skin. Cringing he grabbed his wand and slipped into the hot water hissing at first before finding a sort of perverse pleasure in the pain. He cleaned himself mechanically, ignoring the way the water quickly turned reddish brown and avoiding getting his bandaged hand wet.

When the water was finally too gross for it to do him any good he unplugged the drain and got out. He would have to wait for it to fill again before he could continue to wash. Turning back to Moody's bag of tricks he reached in again finding a plate, bowl and some utensils packed neatly into a small wooden box. He thought back to Hogwarts and allowed himself to remember the feasts and all the good things they'd eaten. "What I wouldn't give for some soup…" He said wistfully only to gasp softly when the box in his lap heated up and a thick hearty stew filled the bowl. He swallowed thickly as he looked at it and his mouth watered at the smell. Hesitantly he took the spoon and took a bite nearly moaning at the flavors that exploded across his tongue. "Bread." He said hopefully grinning when a loaf of bread appeared beside the bowl. He bit into the warm bread happily and nearly swallowed the entire loaf whole before finishing what was left in the bowl. Feeling satisfied for the first time in a very long time he set the box aside and turned the faucet back on plugging the drain once more before returning to the bag.

The next thing he pulled out looked like a large jewelry box, cautiously he opened it curious to see what it held. The parts separated magically and Harry realized a very important fact. Moody must have known that he wasn't going to make it out of that battle alive. The top section held glass vials on the right side each one labeled carefully and then placed in a row of similarly labeled containers.

Lucius Malfoy

Sirius Black

Rudolphus Le Strange

Amycus Carrow

Antonin Dolohov

Eileen Prince

The vials contained blood, he had no doubt about that, the other containers had bits of hair skin (disturbingly) and in some cases bone. Harry knew that this must have been the man's life work, there was no telling what number of potions and spells both light and dark could be used with these things. The question was, what would _he_ do with these things? Or rather, what was he going to do now? Now that the world he knew had turned upside down? He stared hard at the vials of blood his mind too tired and stressed to function properly. He needed to survive…that much he was sure of. He could no longer risk life and limb in order to protect every one simply because it was out of his hands now. It was a physical impossibility that not even his tendency to overcome the impossible could triumph over. Simply put Harry Potter could no longer be. He sighed heavily his mind wandering back to the vials of blood, what had Moody planned to do with this stuff? Shaking his head he set it down and turned off the water climbing into the bath a second time noting that his makeshift bandage was now dripping with blood…his eyes widened in horror. Blood! Blood! They could track him using his blood! He scrambled out of the bath dripping wet and wiped his hands just dry enough to lift the large book.

"Counter act tracking spells and potions that use blood." He said frantically his eyes flickering across the page when an index appeared. He skimmed over the page before flipping it his finger pausing briefly. "That one." The pages flipped of their own accord until he was staring down at one particular passage.

_The use of blood as a means to track a person or creature…._

Harry huffed in annoyance as he skimmed over the page only to stop suddenly his eyes widening. Slowly he looked up at the mirror and saw his messy hair, his glasses and behind it all his bright green eyes- his fathers' hair and his mother's eyes. He had to stop being Harry Potter, he had to survive. He looked at the vials of blood as his aunt's screams rang through his head and made a decision a very crucial decision...


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty then...as promised I posted the chapter today (Thursday) and if you missed that memo I posted it on my profile earlier this week. This chapter is the main shift in the story that changes Harry Potter to almost an OC however his character is complex and I can't tell you much yet without giving you too much. Just to warn you in case you didn't get the memo with the first chapter- this will be bloody and full of torture. Not this chapter in particular but future chapters will be descriptive and may make you all want to shiver in disgust though I tried to keep the disgust part out as much as possible. I want you now because I finished a rather bloody torture scene earlier this week aaaand I just wanted to warn you now rather than leave you to find out the hard way. Now...hmmm anything else...Ah yes, I ended up putting the vampires in but they have a rather brief entrance and the story wouldn't allow them much time so if you were looking forward to them I apologize but while briefly importance, their importance was exactly that- brief. I can see the ending of the story now, or at least the road that leads to it and I must say I'm proud of how this one turned out. I will continue to keep everyone posted and stop rambling on like I have now in order to let you enjoy the chapter!**

**NOT FOR THE EYES OF CHILDREN**

**MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS**

**TORTURE**

**NOT MY CHARACTERS**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

-3-

His hands shook as he set the book down and opened the small chest whispering the name of the potion he needed numbly unsurprised when it floated up to him in a large bubbling jar. He chose carefully- for the potion to work he would need to pick four of the vials of blood. Black, Le Strange, Malfoy and Prince, these were names he knew were linked somehow; he'd seen them intertwined on various family trees. They were powerful pureblood names, but he could only pick two, one for paternal and one for maternal lines, for these he would pour the entire vial of blood while the others only needed about a quarter each. It was a very dark potion, something that only Moody could have known about. It was the blackest of magic and Harry had no doubt that his soul would be marred after this if he didn't go mad from the pain as the book suggested that most did. But he had to survive; he realized that he could no longer be Lily and James Potter's son. They were dead and he was alive, he had to let go of whatever ties he might have clung to. His hands stilled their trembling as he poured two of the vials into the potion at the same time chanting the lines that the book offered. The sludgy steaming mixture simmered as he put the now empty vials onto the sink and picked up the other two changing his chant for the next part as he added a quarter of each vial. He watched the potion which had been a rusty color to start with change to a blue color as it simmered. Without a second thought he lifted it to his lips and drank deeply until the potion was gone and he was left with the taste of magic and copper in his mouth.

He felt ill. He stumbled setting the jar down with a heavy clinking sound and quickly replaced the vials to their compartments and everything else back into the bag. His bones began to ache, unpleasantly at first but ferociously in an instant leaving him to cry out. The agony lasted for ten minuets a pain that rivaled the cruciatus curse only that the pain was deeper and on a molecular level. He shivered as he felt hot and cold at the same time and dizzily rinsed out the jar the potion had been in. He didn't bother emptying the bath but grabbed his wand his two never ending bags and his invisibility cloak before stumbling into the main room barely managing to turn off the light in the bathroom before another wave of agony swept through him starting at his toes and moving upwards still following his bones. He gasped his mouth opened in a silent scream as he very nearly crawled to the bed. His arms shook as the pain started on his ankles but sheer will power kept him from passing out on the floor. Stubbornly he managed to climb onto the bed. Stars began to dance behind his eyes. It felt as if he were being dissected while alive, as if someone were taking a blow torch and slowly tracing his bones with it. He grabbed a hand full of sheets and stuffed them into his mouth as another scream threatened to escape and then, blissfully he fell unconscious.

Severus Snape sat heavily in the old chair his body aching in numerous places and bleeding in others. Kingsley didn't sit neither did McGonagall, he supposed they were to lost right now to sit, their minds active or more likely reeling with shock. The floo flared to life once again and yet another survivor fell through breathing heavily as he landed sprawled across the threadbare carpet. Remus Lupin simply lay there for a moment and if it weren't for the steady rise and fall of his chest Severus probably would have assumed that the broken glassy look in the man's eyes meant he was dead. At last he opened his mouth seeming to struggle for a moment with the words they all knew but had yet to acknowledge. "Albus is dead." He said finally his entire body seeming to relax in exhaustion. Severus couldn't even think up a barb for the old werewolf- it just seemed petty at this point. He knew what he had to say and do now, but it hurt just the same. Slowly he stood his body protesting with every move.

"This morning." He said pausing as the few eyes that were in the room landed on him. "or rather yesterday morning, the headmaster called me to his office." He sighed heavily and the others leaned back blank looks on their faces. "He told me that he had kept yet another secret from us in regards to Harry Potter." Remus' flashed in anger, it was rather lucky for the old man to have passed on at this point, he was sure that the werewolf would have taken care of him sooner rather than later otherwise.

"Severus what is it." McGonagall said tensely, she could read him unlike the others, not very well, but well enough to know when something was wrong. He steeled himself for his next announcement.

"Harry Potter is gone." He said softly. Kinsley glared at him.

"Well of course he's gone you daft fool we've been looking for him for a month-" The man cut himself off then his snappish retort broken by understanding. Lupin shook and whimpered pathetically where he lay.

"The headmaster used every method he could think of to find Potter, and I do mean _every_ method, but he disclosed to me that it was mainly for wishful thinking. He had devises keeping track of mister Potter's vitals since the boy was a baby, all of which ceased to work the night they took muggle Surrey." The others looked sick.

"But why tell us now?" McGonagall asked shaking her head. "It doesn't make sense." Severus nodded his head.

"Because he knew he would die tonight." He said calmly. The others tensed and looked up at him in disbelief. "He told me that should he die the Order would be disbanded." Kingsley balled his hands into fists so tight that the skin around his knuckle bones turned white. Slowly Severus moved to the fireplace but paused before throwing in a handful of floo powder. "It has truly been and honor to work with you." He said solemnly. The others didn't move, they looked…defeated. He took a deep breath before stepping into the floo. "The Leaky Cauldron." He said with a note of finality in his voice.

Harry cursed himself once more as he slowly climbed out of the small bed his body still aching terribly. Newspapers were sprawled about the room where he had struggled to piece together what exactly had happened since he'd left school. The picture they painted was not a pretty one. It seemed as if Voldemort had decided on a different approach. At first he simply signed a treaty with the ministry, something small and insignificant about him not attacking ministry officials while they attempted to make peace with each other. It all went down hill from there. The ministry had been corrupt and filled with rot from the start, it wasn't hard for the dark lord to poke at their piles of filth and stoke their fires of righteous indignation when the order responded. The people followed shortly there after ever the willing sheep. In a way it disgusted him to see how weak they were and he found himself wondering why exactly it was that he had tried to lead these people. He cursed himself again for his Gryffindor stupidity as he moved through the hotel room. Why had he been so stupid as to take a potion like that without actually studying _all _the effects? Of course it didn't help that the potion had been lost through time and incredibly dark to start with but _really_ he'd been in a state of constant pain since he'd taken the bloody thing and that had to have been weeks ago. He sighed as he snatched up a pair of trousers and cursed when they wouldn't slip on properly. Many things had changed since he'd taken that potion, for one he'd grown testy and his temper had shortened considerably.

He sighed and looked into the bathroom mirror and sighed. His hair was no longer messy and brown but jet black falling in elegant waves around his face. His glasses were gone- as were his green eyes, his mother's green eyes. Now instead he had the Malfoy's icy blue eyes a stark contrast to his dark hair. His skin was lighter now too, softer, and unblemished, his cursed scar gone or at least hidden from plain sight. His face which had begun to grow more masculine had changed, shifting to a softer jaw line and finer bone structure. His body had changed as well though mainly in stature, he'd grown at least two heads taller and while a bit on the thin side still he had wiry muscle beneath his skin. He sighed and gave up trying to fit into the too small trousers and grabbed up his bags and invisibility cloak intent on finding clothing in another room. _That_ had been another change, he supposed it was survival instinct but he'd easily sunk to a very low place as far as morals went. The people were dead, all of them and somehow in his mind that made what they'd left behind fair game.

The first few days after he'd arrived in London had been the hardest. After waking he'd been forced to lie still mainly because of the sheer amount of agony that was still coursing through his body, which meant that he was trapped with his thoughts and memories. But the odd thing was that unlike before when Sirius had fallen through the veil he felt numb and detached instead of terrified and riddled with guilt and sorrow. It was almost as if something inside him had changed though at first he'd put it down to simple shock. He wasn't sure exactly how many days he'd stayed in bed but it was enough to leave him restless. The moment he was able to move he'd begun his search of London; the entire massive city was empty. The fires had long since been put out but the smell of death clung to him. He had used one of the abandoned cars to make his way through the city unsurprised when he found wards up around it to keep people out. After his first trip he'd taken a break, eaten and then moved into the first small house. He felt no guilt in taking whatever there was of worth, silverware, china dishes, watches, cash; he took it all and then moved to the next house and did the same thing. He ignored the smiling ash covered photos of the people that had lived and breathed and died and took what was left. A part of him felt justified knowing that at least this way it wouldn't be the people that killed them that were profiting from them though it was a hollow argument even in his own ears. He had to survive. _That _was his only prerogative and he could only imagine that in order to survive in a world where Voldemort reined he would need every bit of monetary support he could find.

He sighed as he crossed the street. The only thing that he found he simply couldn't do was sleep in these people's houses. Instead he hopped from hotel to hotel after scavenging, the night before was no different. The store across the street apparently catered to wealthy clientele which in a way was a good thing because he imagined a Malfoy wouldn't be caught dead wearing anything with lesser quality. As he tried on a pair of trousers he realized that he would have to leave London soon, he'd already cleaned out nearly the entire city and was beginning to approach the other side. It seemed sad to him now, to see the ashes clearing up. This place had once been beautiful and filled with life and culture, but now it was an empty city its libraries, museums and treasures sitting in a small never ending bag. He shook his head and flicked the spare wand at his suit transfiguring it until it mimicked a rather fashionable set of robes. He had a total of two hundred and six wands that he'd recovered from the city which he had no doubt would fetch a hefty price once he returned to the wizarding world. He shook his head at himself for a moment before beginning a new day starting with the jewelry store next door.

_Two months later…_

Lucius glared down at the sheet in front of him then at the goblin. "It shows that this boy was born sixteen years ago, how is it that I am just now learning of his existence?" He demanded his tone sharp. The goblin grinned and shrugged.

"I assume that he was hidden away for some reason or another." Lucius frowned, but why would they hide him away? True the Malfoy name had been undergoing some serious controversy around the time the boy was born but to go this far to hide the child's existence…he supposed it was plausible after a long strenuous war where everything is uncertain for the mother to feel the need to hide her child, though that was another mystery. Eileen Prince had been dead for more than a year before the child was born yet she was listed clearly as the mother and magic did not lie. Something didn't add up, and he was curious to find out just what it was but until then there was a Malfoy out there in the midst of a war.

"Find him; I'd like to talk with him. Inform him that as a Malfoy he is given full access to all family vaults. I want to meet…my son."

Harry walked through Diagon Ally with an air of power about him, it helped that he'd grown until he towered over most people; to them he was no longer Harry James Potter but rather the mysterious Ares Darcy Malfoy. They treated him with respect no matter where he went mainly because he now oozed power, having come into his majority shortly after leaving London. Today he would be meeting his 'father' who undoubtedly had many questions for him, questions that he didn't have the answers for. The moment he understood what his position in the wizarding world would be he'd attacked Moody's book finding every bit of information on the Malfoy family (over three thousand years worth of legends and history) and learned everything he could which was surprisingly quite a bit. His new bloodline had altered him in ways he hadn't anticipated, not only was his psyche changed but his mind seemed different and his attention span greater. "Mr. Malfoy!" Harry looked up at the excitable cry and sneered down at the girl manning the front of the posh looking restaurant. An older looking gentleman swooped in then glaring angrily at the girl who blushed violently at her outburst. The restaurant which had previously been filled with the sounds of murmuring, pleasant conversation and the tinkling of plates and glasses was silent all eyes on him.

"Please forgive me sir, she is new to the staff, I'll take you to your seat." The man glared at the girl who looked close to tears and Harry rolled his eyes at the drama. Emotions unsettled him these days and his temper was shorter than usual due to the strenuous circumstances.

"Yes well I had hoped for a quiet lunch, I sincerely hope that not all your staff goes about announcing people like trumpets or I'll get a headache before dessert, now if you don't mind…" He drawled giving the man a pointed look. It should have disturbed him how much like Snape he sounded, it really should have- instead it left him feeling smug and perhaps a bit amused.

"Yes of course sir." The man said bowing deeply before gesturing his arm to the right. Harry easily caught sight of white blonde hair and headed towards the man refusing to look at the others in the large room as they watched him. He was simply annoyed now. He'd always hated attention yet it seemed even as a different person he was to be burdened with it. He paused for the briefest of moments upon catching Lucius' amused and smug gaze. He could only imagine what the man was thinking. He slipped into the small partially enclosed booth with both ease and grace, something he'd coveted as Harry Potter and returned Lucius' intense gaze with one of his own. The man was beautiful, even as a child with impaired vision he'd thought so yet here as he sat before Harry he could see it more clearly more sharply. The man was older than his parents yet he didn't look a day over twenty his skin still smooth and unwrinkled his hair still glossy and silken.

"Would it annoy you to admit that I thought that you would be blonde?" The man asked suddenly tilting his head to the side in childlike curiosity. Harry felt his lips twitch and a few nervous titters filled the room where people were still watching them.

"No it seems to be a common misconception." He said relaxing a bit though he shot rather annoyed looks at a few woman who had the audacity to flutter their eyelashes at him causing him to sneer. Lucius chortled softly before waving over a server.

"My private room if you please." He said the request rolling off his tongue easily though it booked no argument. Harry found that he liked this man; this Lucius was far different from the unstable man he'd met at Hogwarts. Lucius didn't wait for a response but moved easily through the tables dismissing the curious gazes leaving a rather amused Harry to follow. Lucius slipped into his seat with ease and Harry realized that the man must have been merely waiting for him in the other room though why was still a puzzle to him. The man seemed completely at ease lounging in his chair and Harry wondered just what it was that had changed the man since he'd last met him.

"I admit I was rather surprised by your request to meet with me." Harry said cautiously. Lucius smirked.

"I admit that I was rather surprised to learn that I had another son." He returned. Harry smiled wryly.

"Touché." He admitted. The man laughed softly the sound both masculine and beautiful at the same time.

"So Ares, I must admit myself impressed by you." Harry frowned immediately guarded. The man smirked. "Did you think that I wouldn't be watching you?" Harry smiled grimly.

"I had a feeling that you would though I had no idea _why_. I may be your son but my existence having been created out of wedlock makes it rather unorthodox for you to have any interest in me at all." Lucius leaned back.

"Hmmmmm…" He said bemusedly before holding out a glass which was immediately filled. "Yes, I wasn't going to broach that particular topic right away but it seems you have inherited the Prince families' habit of getting strait to the point." Harry's eyebrow twitched. Yes that…he hadn't realized that Eileen Prince was Severus Snapes' mother which made them…half brothers. It was a bitter pill to swallow yet Harry smiled anyway.

"You must be burning with curiosity." He drawled. The man nearly pouted at that something that Harry found both offsetting and endearing at the same time.

"Considering the fact that I never slept with Severus' mother and that she died a year before your conception, why yes I find myself a bit curious." Harry snorted.

"And you call me blunt; perhaps it's a hereditary trait in both lines?" He offered amused.

"Ah, _now_ he keeps me waiting, your diversion tactics are stunning." Harry snorted and rolled his eyes at the man's teasing.

"Apparently not since you saw strait through them." He said toying with his glass absently. He was actually enjoying the man's company which stunned him.

"Tell me?" The man requested lazily seeming a bit reluctant to end their verbal sparing. Harry sighed deeply.

"I do not have all the answers please understand, only what I have come to learn." The man frowned and leaned back nodding his head all playfulness gone now though the lazy grace seemed to cling to the man. Harry looked away almost reluctant to lie to the man though the call to survive demanded it. "I was part of a project, myself and two other children were created using the DNA of various pure blooded families. The idea was to increase the pure blood population which had been dwindling throughout the years. In my case you are my father and Eileen Prince was my mother." Lucius nodded his gaze intense.

"The other children?" Harry frowned.

"Dead, they were proven to be magically and mentally unstable." The lies rolled off his tongue easily and the story he'd concocted was believable.

"How is it that I am just now hearing of your existence? Where were you this entire time?" Harry was surprised by the slightest hint of emotion in the man's voice, it threw him off guard.

"The wards wouldn't let me out until I reached majority, I was thrown from the wards the moment it happened and the entire place was set ablaze. There had been no one for a long time just me, whoever created me died shortly after the first war. As to why you didn't hear of me before then, I assume steps must have been taken to ensure our identities were hidden from the world." Lucius nodded slowly his eyes deep wells of thought. Harry flinched when the server approached not expecting him as the plate was set down. Apparently Lucius had ordered for them though he wasn't about to argue.

"I hope you like Italian." The man said his gaze still thoughtful as he gazed at him. Harry smiled graciously.

"I'm not particularly picky." He said watching as the man unfolded his napkin with ease and grace as his own plate was set before him. Lucius waited until the servers had gone before speaking again.

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly his expression intense. Harry jerked back at the expression his eyes betraying his confusion. Lucius' jaw tightened. "I am not blind you know, the moment you entered the room I knew that your upbringing was…less than satisfactory. As a father…" The man pursed his lips shaking his head and Harry was stunned to realize that something was truly bothering the man.

"I-I'm afraid I don't understand." He stuttered holding his fork tightly in his hand. Lucius sighed heavily.

"Am I correct in assuming that you raised yourself?" Harry stiffened his expression closed off.

"Yes." He said his voice raspy. Lucius leaned forward resting his elbows on the table and holding his fist in his hand settling his chin against it as he gazed at Harry an unknown emotion visible in his eyes. "For the most part." The man frowned.

"Please explain." Harry frowned and looked away.

"I had…caretakers if you could call them that." Lucius frowned deeply.

"But you said you raised yourself." He said thoughtfully. Harry nodded reluctantly wondering why the hell he was giving the man so much ammo, he never trusted anyone with this. Not after having told Dumbledore.

"They were muggles." He admitted a bit of spite in his voice. He couldn't believe he was telling the man this. "They…they thought I was an abnormality." Lucius' face became pale his eyes fiery. Harry wondered at the strong emotions he could see so plainly written in the man's expression. Did he think Harry was a freak too? He flinched at the notion suddenly very uncomfortable. He clenched his jaw tightly and set his fork down. "I-" He struggled for a moment. "Forgive me I'll not take up anymore of your time I don't mean to intrude upon your life…" He wet his lips nervously his hands trembling a bit. "I'll go…somewhere, I- I apologize for the inconvenience-" He choked on his words his eyes wide and terrified as he gazed at the pale fingers wrapped around his wrist. He couldn't move, he was weak, weak against this man, weak against the world, weak against everything in it. He felt that thing inside of his stomach swell and just like before his emotions scattered into numbness leaving him void and empty.

"You are mistaken Ares." Lucius said his voice surprisingly gentle. Harry forced himself to look at the man. Was- was that sorrow? Rage? Impossible. He turned away sneering this time.

"I don't need your pity." He said coldly. The man hissed lowly.

"Good because it's not pity I feel!" Harry flinched at the snarled words more confused than ever.

"Then what?" He asked tiredly. "Is it disgust? For the freak from hell? The boy who could do nothing to stop a couple of _muggles_ when they-" His voice cut off abruptly and his eyes became blank. He looked away ashamed. Weak, always so damned weak!

"I feel sorrow Ares, for a child who did nothing wrong. For the boy- my _son_ who I couldn't help in his time of need. I feel fury, a terrible overwhelming fury towards the ones that would dare harm my son!" The man's hand was still firm as it held him but not painful and he could feel the tremors the man's suppressed anger was causing. Cautiously he looked up into the turbulent eyes and bit back a gasp at the beauty he found there. He sank into his chair in disbelief.

"How is it that you can have that look in your eyes?" He said softly. "No matter what I did, no matter the accomplishment, that look has always been reserved for someone else. How is it that I could have done nothing and yet receive that look?" He grasped his chest which hurt physically from the emotion that welled up inside of him pushing past the numbness. Lucius looked pained and it occurred to Harry that he had never really known this man.

"Because you are my son." He said softly. Harry jumped out of his seat as if it had burned him.

"No, no you can't! I'm not! I'm just potions and spells-" He shook his head. Lucius stood his expression stern.

"You are my son as long as you have my name Ares, I don't care how it came about but as long as you bear the name Malfoy you _are_ my son and I will do everything in my power to protect you!" Harry gazed at the man. Where was the cold politician? Was it all false? The sneering aristocrat? Voldemort's right hand man?

"The muggles are dead." He said stonily. He couldn't accept that proclamation just yet though his heart was torn in accepting it. He wanted it…what Lucius had offered. A father…a family, something that he'd only ever dreamed about, only ever watched from afar. Unobtainable for someone like him.

"Good. I'd kill them myself otherwise." Lucius spat sitting down. Harry eyed the man as he cut into his meal his motions ever graceful and easy despite his obvious anger.

"They died painfully." Harry offered catching the man's eyes. "And I'm not sorry for it." It was the truth. As horrifying as their death had been to him their crimes against him had embittered him to the point of apathy. It was ugly and messy, but his heart was cold towards them and their fate.

"Good." Lucius repeated his eyes softening. "Very good." He said again his voice softer now as something shined in his eyes. Harry relaxed slightly and sat down hesitating before taking a bite of his food. Perhaps it was having to live so long without proper food, but Harry had developed a sort of reverence for food, every bite was enjoyed to its fullest. "Have you had any schooling?" Lucius asked after a moment. Harry was more than willing to move away from their previous topic.

"I was self-taught for the most part though I learned a bit from the witches and wizards I've met recently." Lucius nodded his head slowly.

"I'll hire tutors for you, you're a bit too old to go to Hogwarts though I'm certain the other schools would take you…but for now I'd like to get you caught up." Harry blinked at the authoritative sound of the man's voice. Normally he would balk at any one who tried to take power from him, but Lucius- he was different.

"I heard that Hogwarts is going through major changes." Harry said lightly. It wasn't public knowledge just yet but he had made contact with people in high places recently. He glanced up and found Lucius smirking, his eyes sparkling.

"My, you _have_ been busy." Harry found himself returning the smirk. What do you know?" Lucius said taking another bite. Harry took a sip of water.

"Entrance exams are now mandatory as well as testing magical strength and aptitude; preliminary classes for those coming from muggle homes, proficiency tests held frequently I never expected such changes." It was the truth he had expected Voldemort to ban all muggle born students from attending. Lucius nodded as if thinking the same thing.

"It was decided that muggles would be allowed to enter if they passed the exam and took the preliminary courses." He agreed. In other words, they had to prove to the wizarding world that they were worthy. Harry wasn't blind, thousands of muggles were dead and the death toll rose by the day, those living in the wizarding world have no authority on what happened outside of it and within the last month all portals between the wizarding world and the muggle world had been cut off.

"The influx of students this year will be short." Harry said absently. "Though I suppose that is better, professors will have more time to focus on individual needs and goals." He wondered if Hermione would be there this year, he'd heard that her hometown had been attacked recently but then she wasn't a survivor. He could only wait with bated breath to see if she managed to make it out alive.

"The dark lord intends to start adding to the castle, he wants to add a university to Hogwarts. Perhaps if we can catch you up you will be able to go?" Harry blinked up at the man and noted the smirk. He smiled slowly.

"Yes sir." He said almost timidly. Lucius nodded.

"I heard that you've moved into the country home." Harry looked up. Is that what they called that thing? It was _huge_.

"Is that a problem? I could move out if you'd prefer I- I shouldn't have taken that liberty." Lucius was holding up his hand the smile he'd worn a moment ago gone.

"Anything that belongs to the Malfoy family belongs to you Ares." He said softly though Harry could feel the edge in his voice. "I was only wondering if you wouldn't like to come live with us in the manor." Harry's eyes widened and he almost choked.

"I couldn't do that." He said softly. "You have a family, a life, for me to just walk into that, it would make not only me uncomfortable but your family too. I've grown used to my solitude, I also need to catch up in my studies, I'm afraid that I'll have to decline." He said shaking his head. He couldn't do that, not to Draco and not to himself. He couldn't stand to be on the outside looking in again, couldn't stand watching and knowing that it would never be _his_ family.

"My family is falling apart Ares." Lucius said suddenly. Harry looked up and caught cold dark eyes. "My wife is going mad and my son…Draco can't handle the pressure of being my son." Harry looked at the man carefully; he could see the torment in the man's eyes, hidden behind a thousand icy masks.

"Do you want me to be the one to break it completely?" He asked softly. "To enter your home and tear your family apart simply because of my questionable birth?" Lucius shook his head.

"No, I want- I want to be close to my son, I want to give you what I should have given you since the day you were conceived. Draco and Narcissa…I think you could actually be good for them." And there it was, the reason the man had come here. He was alone and sad in a cold cruel world just like Harry was. But Harry knew better than to jump into a situation blindly. He couldn't move in with them yet, emotional reasons aside he still had half of London in has never ending bag and while his vault in Gringotts was already reaching impressive levels turning all that _stuff_ into money was taking time. But he couldn't ignore the longing inside of him the one he'd hidden from since he was a child and it was made very clear that he was unwanted. Family.

"How about we start out slow." Harry said softly wondering just what kind of heartache he was setting himself up for. Lucius seemed to understand.

"I assume you have something in mind?" Harry nodded slowly.

"I was invited to the ministry ball this weekend." Lucius nodded his head.

"Yes that, I could formally introduce you on neutral grounds to both the public and my family." Harry winced and nodded.

"Can you ensure that a certain Rita Skeeter is not present for the event?" He asked hating the pleading sound in his voice. Lucius laughed loudly.

"I assume you've met her?" Harry shook his head.

"I've seen her in action, I can handle her but I'd rather not." Lucius chuckled.

"Any one else that you don't like?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry sneered at the teasing tone.

"People in general, but I don't suppose you could rid me of them now could you?" He snarked causing Lucius to laugh long and hard something Harry could tell the man hadn't done for a long while. He smiled slightly at the man's obvious amusement. Lucius caught the expression and sobered slightly.

"Thank you for that, even Severus has been in a somber mood as of late." Severus? As in Snape? What could he possibly be sulking about now? He shook his head slightly.

"Glad to be of service." He said covering his confusion over Lucius' statement. Lucius caught it but let it go as he pushed his plate aside, Harry quickly finished his last bite and did the same.

"You are far too thin Ares." Lucius said absently. Harry winced.

"I'm working on that." He said wryly. Lucius' face fell.

"Tell me they at least fed you." Harry looked away and desperately searched for a way to change the topic. Slytherins were far too perceptive.

"Should I wear the Malfoy crest to the ball?" He asked. Lucius' face was unreadable but he nodded anyway.

"I will let the topic slide if you allow me to have a doctor give you a physical." Harry pursed his lips. The Dursleys had never taken him to get a physical, the closest thing he'd ever had was the school nurse. He supposed it would be best for him to get one, and Lucius seemed to almost _need_ to do this. The potion he'd taken had already flushed out of his system so there really was no reason why he shouldn't get one- but, damn it he hated having people poke and prod at him! He sighed heavily.

"Fine." He said slightly petulantly. Lucius smiled thinly.

"You would not be required to wear it however, since I will be publicly claiming you as my son it wouldn't be a bad idea." Harry nodded glad the topic was over.

"The same for family colors I assume?" Lucius nodded.

"Our family is head of the Malfoy family so we tend to be at the peak of fashion no matter the occasion, there are times when our family colors are simply, not in season." Harry nodded. "If you don't mind I'd like to send over a tailor later today, he's the family tailor and the only one the Malfoys' will use." Harry smirked. He was dressed in the latest style but even then the Malfoys' were snobbish.

"Very well, I suppose that's good to know." Lucius smiled thinly well aware of Harry's thoughts.

"I'll send over the hair stylist too if you don't get that look off your face." He warned causing Harry to chortle.

"Oh heavens no!" Lucius grinned.

"And the cobbler." Harry rose his eyebrows in surprise.

"We have a cobbler?" He asked baffled by the idea.

"A make-up artist, skin therapist and masseuse as well." Lucius looked almost contemplative now causing a flash of real horror to flit through Harry.

"Oh Merlin no…" Lucius grinned.

"Manicurist too." He said lightly.

"Did I mention I hate people?" Lucius grinned.

"Nothing to worry about then, the manicurist is a fairy." Harry groaned.

"You are truly evil." Lucius grinned.

"Why thank you." Harry heaved a heavy sigh.

"Lucius what's this I hear about-" Harry blinked his wand at Severus' throat his body tense and ready. "-a prodigal son…" Harry huffed and put his wand away before returning to his seat. A few men rushed in grabbing up the plates as Severus gazed at Harry uncomprehendingly.

"First time meeting and you're already pulling wands on each other, bah! Siblings!" Harry and Severus gave the man identical unimpressed looks. "Merlin you _are_ related." Harry crossed his arms at the same time that Severus did.

"Would you like to introduce me then sir, since you seem to be having a grand time at our expense?" Lucius chuckled.

"You are most entertaining Ares." He said before turning to Severus and motioning to one of the men as they brought in plates of chocolate cake and ice cream. Severus obligingly took a seat.

"I must apologize for my reaction dark times and all that." Harry said almost dismissively causing Lucius to chortle and Severus to raise an eyebrow.

"You certainly don't _sound _apologetic." Harry sneered.

"Yes, well it's the thought that counts and all that rot." Lucius snorted and Severus took his turn sneering.

"Lucius who is this _darling_ creature." Harry rose both eyebrows.

"Darling? Oh you _are_ a fine one with words." Severus smirked.

"Ah yes, well it's the thought that counts." Lucius burst into peals of laughter and Harry snorted.

"Dear Merlin, I suppose we'll have to introduce ourselves since Mr. Malfoy looks as if he's fit to have a conniption at any moment." Lucius tried unsuccessfully to withhold his laughter and it was Severus' turn to chuckle the sound foreign to Harry's ears. He'd never heard the man laugh before; the rich melodious sound caught him off guard in its beauty.

"Yes I suppose we'll have to won't we? My name is Severus Snape I'm Potions professor at Hogwarts." Harry tilted his head in greeting while Lucius gained control of himself.

"Ares Darcy Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's estranged son and your half-brother." Harry said with a strait face. The look of shock on Severus' face was one of those things that Harry would cherish for years to come.

"You- what!" Lucius who had finally gained control of his laughter found himself subject to a new bout of laughter which he tried desperately to hide behind his hands. Harry glanced at him in mock concern.

"Are you alright mister Malfoy? Did they put a cheering potion into your wine perhaps?" Lucius gave in and laughed long and hard seeming to let go of some terrible weight he'd been carrying and Harry felt his face soften at the pure joy he could feel from the man. Lucius grinned almost painfully and shook his head in amusement.

"Severus, close your mouth before you catch a fly." Lucius admonished. Harry grinned.

"I believe they have spelled the building so that fly's aren't able to fly in sir." Harry said cheekily. Lucius caught on with a grin and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah well, it's the thought that counts you see." Harry chuckled until he noted The look on Severus' face as the man turned to Lucius a dangerous expression on his face.

"You'd better explain Lucius." He said coldly. Harry grinned at the completely unruffled look on Lucius' face and began eating his dessert while Lucius showed Severus the file from Gringotts as well as the blood tests they'd run on Harry the moment they'd gotten a hold of him. Lucius explained shortly what Harry had told him previously and Severus was left to stare ahead blankly for a moment while Lucius began on his slice of cake.

"Where was I…" Lucius said thoughtfully after a moment. Harry gave him a confused look. "Ah yes the manicurist." Harry groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so this chapter is not as long as some of them i acknowledge that so Me Culpa eh? If it is of any consolation I will be posting the next chapter rather soon, Tuesday- I think, i don't recall what i wrote on my profile but I believe it was Tuesday so I'm going with Tuesday. This chapter is more of a way to explain how Lucius and Severus believe Harry/Ares came to be, I'm sorry if it makes you feel like the story is dragging but i thought it needed to be mentioned some how. The _next_ chapter will be a bit longer and will have a bit more drama than even this chapter so I'm looking forward to everyone's reaction (hehe i'm evil) any way I'll leave you now bye!**

**NOT FOR THE EYES OF CHILDREN**

**MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS**

**TORTURE**

**NOT MY CHARACTERS**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

-4-

Harry sighed in slight exasperation as he stood on the stool. Lucius was a terrible horrible awful person he decided as the measuring tape zipped along his person, the manicurist buffed his nails, the cobbler sat in the corner taking notes and the skin therapist stood with the masseuse and the hair stylist by the bathroom. A truly _horrible_ person. Snape however was grinning evilly from where he sat flipping through a book. "You're terrible." Harry said petulantly. The man in question looked up and smirked.

"You're skinny and melodramatic." Harry sneered.

"Your shirt sir?" The man asked catching the measuring tape in his hand. Harry huffed but pulled it off anyway. A gasp behind him had him blinking in confusion.

"What?" He looked back towards the mirror and his face fell. He had assumed that since the scar on his forehead was gone, that all the others would be gone as well, he hadn't bothered to look. "Oh." He said his face an expressionless mask.

"Fuck." Harry startled at Severus' shocked response and quickly moved to put his shirt back on only to have it snatched away from him. The man was looking at the long ragged scars with burning eyes terrible furiously burning eyes. "The people who did this to you, where are they." Harry looked away the man's dangerous tone causing the hair on his arms to prickle. "WHERE ARE THEY!" Severus roared. Harry flinched back his eyes down cast mouth pursed into a thin line.

"Severus what the devil-" Harry glanced up just in time to see Severus bodily push Lucius against the wall.

"Did you know!" Something hot and angry filled Harry at the sight of Severus shaking Lucius. "Did you fucking _let_ it happen!" Something inside of Harry snapped, something primal. Severus was threatening that small bit of hope he'd built while spending time with Lucius the past few days. Suddenly he was striding across the room his magic crackling dangerously around him as he grabbed hold of the back of Severus' robes and with inhuman strength pulled the man away tossing him across the room. Severus landed sprawled across the floor and snarled but froze upon seeing Harry. A glance in the mirror told him why. His eyes were glowing and where his lips were pulled back into a snarl he could see that his teeth were sharper than they should have been. He froze as a finger slowly traced the long raised scar that started at the base of his collar bone crossed his spine and trailed off just before reaching his thigh. Harry's breath hitched as the nail grew sharper though it only slid across his skin non-threateningly. Lucius let out a small helpless sound and Harry couldn't help but accept the strong arms that surrounded him.

"I'm sorry." Lucius said his voice thick. Harry shook his head.

"It was never your fault to begin with and the people that did this paid dearly, painfully before their torment ended, it is but a bad memory now." He said smoothly his magic settling around him as he took Lucius' offered comfort feeling greedy while he did so.

"Who hurt you?" Severus asked calm now. Harry shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, they're dead." He said softly but firmly. The man frowned but nodded.

"As you wish-" He hesitated briefly. "Would you like me to make a salve to erase those marks?" He asked softly. Harry hesitated. Did he? A thrill of fear raced up his spine. Could he? Erase them? Erase all his pain and sorrow and loneliness with a simple salve?

"Not yet." He said his voice rough. "Some day perhaps, but not yet." Dark eyes bore into his for a moment before with a jerky nod he turned away. Lucius settled his hand on Harry's shoulder before addressing the others in the room who had wisely kept quiet.

"I trust that not a word of what has happened here today will travel outside these walls? He said imperiously. The others paled and nodded quickly. Lucius smirked and squeezed Harry's shoulder. "Very well then, I believe Ares was having his measurements taken?" Harry gave the man a half-hearted glare but the man merely smirked and moved towards where Snape was sitting. Harry sighed as he was told to climb the stool and hold out his arms.

"Have you found anything?" Lucius said softly his eyes gazing at his son in slight worry. Severus frowned.

"Which project?" He asked slightly annoyed still.

"Ares." Lucius almost snapped back. Severus sighed.

"Nothing, who ever did this was good at covering their tracks." Lucius pursed his lips.

"Tell me Severus." He said uneasily. The man glanced at him eyes glittering. "Who do you think would have the resources for such a project? The ability to draw blood from not only one but _two_ pureblood families is not a feat to be looked down upon. Then you must consider the powerful spells and complex potions involved in keeping it a secret, not to mention the base in which to operate." Severus nodded.

"And the intelligence to get away with it." He added under his breath. "I can only think of a few who would have been capable of this." Lucius nodded.

"Severus." Lucius' voice shook something that Severus hadn't seen in years. "The time frame fits." Severus frowned.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Lucius took a deep breath.

"Do you remember- after the first miscarriage?" Severus breathed in sharply.

"How could I forget Lucius? How could I possibly forget?" Lucius regarded his long time friend with a soft look.

"They thought Narcissa was barren, and- I never told you this Severus because father made me swear not to but- he forced me into accepting Narcissa as my bride." Severus' eyes snapped towards him.

"What?" He breathed. Lucius sighed tiredly.

"He had your mother Severus, he had her under his thumb and the only way I could keep her safe was to marry Narcissa. I couldn't let him hurt her because I saw how precious she was to you, but I swore to him that if something should happen to Narcissa there wouldn't be a thing that he could do to stop me from going back to you." Lucius swallowed thickly and Severus stared at him numbly unable to form a single sentence for a moment before with a painful force understanding hit him.

"Your father…of course…With Narcissa declared unable to birth another child your father would have been desperate for an heir." Lucius nodded slowly.

"And now he torments me from beyond the grave." Lucius said looking at his son. "I have missed seventeen years of my son's life Severus. How can I make up for that? How can I heal these wounds? Severus I want him to be happy, more than anything I want him to be happy!" Severus unconsciously reached out settling his arm across Lucius' shoulders. "I swore Severus, I swore that day when I spat on my father's grave that I would raise my son differently- that any children I might have would have the love and care they deserve." Small tremors were making their way through Lucius' normally proud stature and Severus felt helpless to stop them.

"Eh? I have to choose them?" Ares said his expression exasperated as the tailor pulled out a large leather bound book. Lucius let out a shaky laugh and Severus looked down in time to catch a glimpse of a helpless smile before the man stood leaving him to help his son. Severus sighed. As always Lucius was the one being tormented. Why? Why was the world so determined to destroy this beautiful creature? Lucius had done nothing to deserve this! Oh he knew that the man was cruel and cold, he knew that Lucius had come to enjoy the sick stench of warfare over the years. But it had been an acquired taste, one bred on years living with a father who was born to enjoy it. Severus had heard stories late in the night when Lucius had been most vulnerable to him, stories of Lucius being forced to watch as his father tortured and killed servants simply for the sake of it. In fact the first spell Lucius had ever learned was a rather nasty torture curse that turned one's insides inside out. Lucius had wanted nothing more than to spare his own son such a fate despite the dark lord's schemes.

"Ug! Dear Ares you wound me!" He glanced up to see the two smirking at each other true joy in both their gazes. Truthfully it amazed Severus to see that the boy _could_ joke around after what he'd been through. Ares never laughed at least not really but Lucius seemed to bring something out in the boy. Something Severus could tell had been long hidden- a safety mechanism he understood all too well. Something protective filled him then as he looked over the two, Lucius with his angelic features who seemed to smile more since Ares had come and Ares, his younger half-brother an abused child whose wants seemed so simple and whose strength was admirable. He knew deep inside of him that he'd be willing to die for either of them.

"You must be joking! Professor Snape I beg of you! You must put an end to this madness!" Ares called out to him looking exasperated. Severus tilted his head to the side.

"Lucius what are you doing to the poor boy?" He asked enjoying the boy's melodrama far more than he should. Lucius looked affronted.

"Me? I've done nothing but offer my opinion!" Ares looked panicked.

"Tis a lie! Tis a lie! Yellow Mister Snape, he wants me to try yellow robes!" Severus sneered looking disgusted and Lucius huffed crossing his arms.

"It is not yellow its considered 'French crème!'" He defended. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Lucius, while the color may look stunning on you it doesn't fit Ares' complexion." He said setting down his book. Lucius frowned the look almost like a pout before turning to the cloth he was holding and considering.

"What do you have in mind?" Ares asked. Severus quirked an eyebrow.

"Black." He said simply causing Lucius to snort.

"I told you." Ares said crossing his arms. Lucius glared balefully at his son.

"My dear Ares it appears that you have inherited the Prince blood lines abhorrent habit of dressing like one is in constant mourning." He snarked. Ares lifted his chin stubbornly.

"Black is a practical color!" Severus had to snort; he remembered saying the same thing to Lucius at one point. Lucius sighed and turned to the tailor who had been watching the entire thing with wide eyes.

"What do you think?" Lucius demanded his cold veneer in place where it had softened in the face of Ares. The man winced.

"Black is certainly a flattering color on the boy Mister Malfoy, though it isn't the only color that would look flattering on him. Darker colors add to his somewhat mysterious aura but there are some lighter colors that I believe would look striking on him." Ares rose a fine eyebrow.

"Like what?" He asked curiously. The man stumbled for a moment before reaching into his bag and pulling out a booklet of sample fabric.

"This silver color for example, the idea is not to make the entire set of robes one particular color but to accent them with the color. Black robes would look dashing if paired with a vest or if lined in this color." Lucius seemed satisfied with that idea and Ares thoughtful.

"Do you remember that Asian style ensemble you made for me a few years back?" Lucius said curiously as he looked through the new bits of fabric. The man nodded.

"I want you to make him some like that." Severus watched the boy roll his eyes.

"Compromise Ares, compromise." Severus said picking up his book. The boy shot a glare at him and had he been any younger Severus was certain that the boy would have stuck his tongue out at him. He chuckled lightly.

"Why are you laughing Severus?" Lucius asked quirking an eyebrow. "You're next." Severus looked up at the sly man and his eyebrow twitched. Ares sniggered.

"Compromise mister Snape, compromise." Severus leveled the boy with a glare only to be treated with a satisfied smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright then! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I have a little announcement to make, for some reason when I transfer this story to fanfiction i lose my page spaces and other details that make the story nice and neat. on my word document the spacing is even and their are indents where they are needed, but for some reason they are lost at times in the transfer so I beg your forgiveness. I am trying to go through each chapter as I post it but I might miss some things so I apologize if the paragraphs don't line up. Another thing that changes is that there are times when the letters in a word become scrambled, I thought at first that it was just my bad spelling but I looked it up in the word document and they are fine. I will endeavor to catch all the errors when I read the chapters over but I apologize now if I miss any.**

**NOT FOR THE EYES OF CHILDREN**

**MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS**

**TORTURE**

**NOT MY CHARACTERS**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

-5-

Harry climbed into the carriage and grinned at Severus. During the last week they had become closer through Lucius' attempts to make them over and several shared meals where sarcasm and wit seemed to be the main dish. "I simply adore your robes Mister Snape." Ares said eyening the tastefully cut dress robes where hints of burgundy could be seen in the brocade vest. Severus sneered.

"And yours are simply to die for." He drawled. Ares rolled his eyes.

"I look like a vampire Sir. actually, we both look like vampires." Ares said looking down at his own robes. The sapphire blue lining on the inside of his outer robes made his normally ice blue eyes look almost white and the high collar and long lines made him look taller than his already impressive stature while hiding the fact that he was still too thin. Snape actually seemed to consider that for a moment before snorting.

"Ah Lucius, ever the romantic." Harry smirked.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Lucius glanced at the main doors making the movement appear leisurely though he doubted any one would have been fooled by this point, after all he had 'leisurely' glanced at the entrance a good twenty-six times in the last hour. Narcissa sneered up at him when she caught the motion her medication making her lucid for the time being though to him she simply looked drugged out of her mind. Draco was standing in the corner brooding as his entourage attempted juvenile politics with each other. Finally the doors opened and a rather annoyed Severus entered followed shortly by a smirking Ares. Lucius smirked inwardly as the hall grew quiet his son's stunning stature and grace noticeable with just the surety of his stride. The boy arched a single imperious eyebrow at the people staring up at him before scanning the crowd. Lucius met his son's gaze and smirked causing the boy's eyes to glitter as he nudged Severus and made his way through the crowd. Narcissas' nails bit into his arm where he was cradling her hand and Lucius found himself suddenly worried.

"Behave yourself Narcissa." He said softly so that only she could hear him. He could feel her glare but ignored it as Ares approached them.

"Ares!" he said warmly causing the others in their group a bit of shock. The boy looked just as stunned for a moment before hiding it.

"Good evening sir." He said tilting his head before noticing Narcissa who looked as if she were about to crush him under her heel. "Lady Malfoy." He greeted easily with a tilt of his head. Narcissa twitched slightly.

"Delighted to meet you." She said sounding as if she were swallowing something bitter. Ares frowned slightly and shot a worried look at Lucius.

"Ah, the mysterious Ares Malfoy!" A large plump man greeted with a grin.

"Oh yes forgive me." Lucius joined in. "This is Simeon Dallas head of the Department of Games." Ares tilted his head congenially and Severus rolled his eyes before walking away. He gave the boy twenty minuets. Twenty minuets of listening to the crème de la crème of wizarding society before his natural antisocial tendencies caused him to make excuses to find him at which time he would be standing in a corner nursing his third glass of wine. Severus rolled his eyes wondering how exactly Lucius managed to get him to come to these things.

"Ah Severus." Dark eyes flickered to the side and his and moved stealthily to where his wand was sheathed.

"Bella." The woman was stunning as usual her eyes just as sharp. "What brings you here? I thought you were in France." He said absently before grabbing two glasses of wine off a tray and handing one to the woman who accepted graciously.

"The negotiations went smoothly, we returned earlier this morning." She drawled. Severus didn't allow his smirk to falter. "In fact our lord should be here any moment now." Severus felt a bit of panic rise in his chest. "He was very interested in Lucius' bastard son." She sneered. Severus' smirk fell and his eyes darkened.

"It would be best for you to watch what you say Bella, you may not care for family, but _I _do and _I_ am not afraid to show you just how willing I am to defend my kin." His magic crackled slightly causing the few people that had crowded in their area to move away uneasily. Bella's eyes were bright and wild the madness he knew lay within them vividly obvious.

"Why you-" A gust of bitter cold brushed by them causing her to gasp and spin around only to come face to face with Ares' blank numb expression.

"If I were you I would return your wand to its holster madam. This is a public event and I would hate to have to kill you for raising it against my brother." Severus shivered at the promise he could taste in those words. The boy's magic was…intense. Bella sneered like an annoyed housecat but wisely put her wand away and suddenly the magic dissipated leaving a smirking Ares. "Merlin Mister Snape I leave you alone for a few minuets and you've managed to offend one of the most beautiful women in the room!" Ares teased causing those around them to shift uncomfortably. Severus rolled his eyes well accustomed to the sudden mood changes.

"I'll have you know I was defending _your _honor." He sneered. Pale blue eyes widened.

"My honor? I have honor?" Severus snorted.

"Quite brat." He sneered. "Though I have yet to see any of it." Ares smirked.

"But my dear Mister Snape where is your honor? You have yet to introduce me to your stunning lady friend." He said tilting his head at Bella who looked more than a little confused. Severus sneered.

"I'm protecting her honor; Merlin knows what will happen to her if you get friendly with her." Ares snorted not in the least bit offended.

"I suppose since Mister Snape isn't about to introduce me I'll have to do it myself." Ares said inclining his head slightly. "I am Ares Darcy Malfoy." He said smirking. Bella sneered.

"Bellatrix Le Strange nee Black, Narcissa's sister." Ares didn't falter but nodded instead.

"That explains your remarkable beauty my lady, though I find myself slightly disappointed." Bella frowned the look more like a pout than anything.

"How so?" Severus rolled his eyes at Ares' smirk.

"Well I suppose it would be quite scandalous for me to flirt with a woman who is not only married but in some odd twisted way my _aunt_." Severus nearly choked on his wine and Bella looked like she was ready to tear Ares to shreds. Before she could respond however a familiar tingle raced down her and Severus' arm causing them to automatically look up. Ares frowned at the tugging sensation he could feel on his magic and looked up trying to seek out the source. The entrance doors opened smoothly on their own accord and Ares' eyes widened as the tall figure entered the room. Harry forced his expression to remain neutral as the shock of what he was seeing caused his mind to spin in a million directions at once. The last time he had seen Lord Voldemort the man was snake like and terrible to look at, but- he'd changed completely since then. His skin was a soft cream color and his features incredibly human. His hair looked almost doll lick as it fell down is back in silken chestnut colored ringlets and his eyes while still red were a brownish red now. Harry was surprised at first that he felt no pain at seeing the man, rather he felt an inexplicable tugging as if he wanted to move towards the man, just to be closer. A hand on his shoulder told him that he had taken a step forward.

"This is not a game you want to play Ares." The man warned. Harry knew that, he knew all too well.

"Severus." He whispered his voice tight. "Something is wrong." He strained against the tug battling himself. The man's hand tightened its grip.

"Look at me." The man whispered softly. Harry forced himself to look his muscles straining as he turned his head and met dark eyes. He let out a sigh of relief as the feeling ebbed away though he was thoroughly shaken. "Come with me." Severus urged. Harry nodded and let the man lead him through the nearest door and into a hallway. For a moment all he could do was stand still holding himself as he trembled.

"Severus, Ares are you alright?" Lucius strode down the hall his expression worried despite his effort to hide it. Harry couldn't help the keening sound he made before reaching out and melding into the man's stronger body. Arms wrapped around him automatically.

"It seems he has no control over his veela Lucius." Severus said with a sigh. Lucius tightened his hold on Harry who gladly clung to the man for comfort.

"What do you mean?" He asked lifting a hand to slide his fingers through his son's hair in a calming manner. Severus placed a hand on Harry's lower back and Harry looked up at the man his eyes wide.

"Ares, when you reached your majority was it painful?" Harry's eyes widened. The potion had forced him into his majority early he had come to understand that later though he had attributed the pain to the changes the potion was making on his body.

"Yes." He said softly. Severus nodded as if confirming something.

"Your vision improved?" Harry nodded. "Your magic changed?" Harry bit his lip but nodded again. "And when you first saw Lucius?" He said gently. Harry blushed slightly. "Did you feel drawn to him?" Harry nodded.

"I felt like I could trust him, even after hearing what people said about him." Severus nodded slowly before turning to Lucius.

"It is rare, but there are cases where Veela blood remains dormant until something actively forces it to react- something like a major magical shift. Whereas you and Draco have been living with your blood since birth and have learned to control it, Ares was not a veela until he hit his magical majority. You will have to explain what that means to him Lucius; you will have to show him how to control it before it controls him." Severus said. Harry's mind spun, he had wondered since that day he'd thrown Severus across the room just what was happening with him. Lucius nodded and sighed softly before reaching into his pocket and pulling something out. Harry looked at it curiously for a moment the bright foil wrapper distinctive in the light.

"Candy?" He said questioningly pulling away enough to examine it. Lucius chuckled at his curiosity.

"Chocolate, I suggest that you begin carrying it around it helps curb that feeling you get around powerful people." Harry blinked at the man not quite understanding but shrugged and unwrapped the bit of chocolate anyway tossing the morsel into his mouth with carelessness only to sigh in relief as his high strung nerves seemed to immediately relax. Lucius smiled in understanding and handed him two more pieces which he gobbled down without a thought positively thrumming with satisfaction.

"He looks more like a kitten than a vicious veela to me." Severus sneered though Harry could hear the humor in his voice.

"Meow." He deadpanned looking at the man with a smirk. Severus snorted and Lucius chuckled.

"Better?" Lucius asked popping a piece into his own mouth. Harry nodded lazily causing Severus to roll his eyes.

"Careful Ares, chocolate is like catnip for veela eat too much of it and you'll ooze enough sensuality that not even Bella could resist." Harry frowned.

"Good to know, sounds like it would make for a good party though." Lucius snorted.

"Alright you two, lets get back out there before rumors go rampant." Harry smiled at the man and allowed Lucius to guide him down the hall his arm still wrapped around his shoulder. "I suggest that you remain close to either myself or Severus tonight Ares it will help." Harry nodded as they re-entered looking just as confident as he had upon entering earlier that evening. Severus stayed with them this time his presence oddly comforting for Harry and Lucius kept close always brushing shoulders with him or patting him on the back. Harry _felt_ the subtle shift in the air, he could practically _taste_ the dark lord's power and Lucius' hand tightened on his shoulder letting him know that he felt the man approaching too.

"Ah Lucius." The silky voice made Harry swallow and his face became blank as he struggled to regain control. The tug was gentle this time, but he was aware of it and it was hard to ignore it.

"My Lord." Lucius said tilting his head. Harry regained control just in time to have fiery eyes trace him from head to toe causing a heat he'd never felt before to rise inside of him.

"Ah, this must be Ares." He said smirking slightly as if he knew exactly what kind of havoc he was wreaking on Harry's body. Against his will he felt his head tilt in reverence to the mans' power. Something inside of him purred and several of the women around him brought out their fans cheeks flushed. Severus placed a hand on his shoulder and he felt the overwhelming feeling dissipate leaving him slightly woozy.

"Forgive my interruption my lord but they've just brought out the most marvelous hot cocoa." Severus said slyly as he handed Harry and Lucius a cup.

"Severus? I'm surprised; you usually hide away in your dungeons on such occasions." Harry took a sip of the drink and felt satisfaction roll through him.

"Sip it slowly Ares." Lucius warned softly. Harry nodded and took another sip.

"Yes well, Lucius here convinced me to come; after all it is my half brother's debut." Red eyes landed on him again but this time he felt prepared.

"Half brother?" The man questioned a smirk on his face. Severus nodded.

"Apparently someone-" Harry snapped his head towards the man his face pale.

"Severus I doubt this is the place." He said coolly noting the way people were leaning into listen. Severus pursed his lips.

"Oh but it is." Voldemort said his curiosity piqued, it was a demand, there was no turning back now.

"As I was saying, apparently someone thought it a good idea to try to breed purebloods, their methods were a bit unorthodox but the idea was similar to the movements you have been making recently." Harry felt that thing inside of him harden and his face became stony. The way these people were looking at him now, sizing him up, wondering just what kind of freak he was. He retreated into himself and vaguely felt Lucius stiffen beside him.

"I think I need some fresh air." He said absently. "Ares come." Harry followed the man his expression blank his heart hardened. He was brought back to awareness by the slight chill in the air and found Lucius standing before him gazing at him with worry. "What ever you think Severus did back there I want you to stop thinking it." The man said softly. Harry shook a sneer crossing his features.

"He had no right!" he snarled. "He had no right to-to expose me like some kind of freak accident!" He was hurting now, because some part of him had trusted Snape to do what was right and that trust felt betrayed.

"You are right." Lucius said shocking him. He glanced up at the man well aware of how wounded he must look. "You are no 'freak' my son, you are a brilliant young man who deserves to be treated better than that. But it had to be done." Harry looked at the man with bewildered sadness. "The way he did it made you more of a passing intrigue to the dark lord rather than a pawn to be used; it diverted his attention away from you and focused it elsewhere." Harry bit his lip understanding now if only slightly, but it brought to front how vulnerable his new ties made him.

"I understand." He said softly. "But…I can't take one more minuet of this, I can't stand the way they look at me-" He choked on his words. Lucius placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hush my son, I know it's hard but you mustn't back out now, you are not weak. You are a survivor and you must hold your head high because you are stronger than them." Survivor, Lucius had no clue just how much of a survivor he was, but it helped to think about it that way; to think that he had survived while thousands of others had died.

"Alright." He said squaring his shoulders and taking another sip from his cup Lucius smiled softly, the smile he reserved for a few people only and Harry soaked up the warm glow it gave him.

"Shall we?" Lucius said holding out his arm. Harry snorted but slipped his hand in the crook of the man's arm anyway.

"Certainly, after all, I've already flirted mercilessly with my would-be aunt Bella tonight, why not look as if I've just come back from a romantic liaison with my father, that will keep them talking!" He said cheerfully. Lucius chuckled and lead him back into the room. Severus glanced at them and Harry pointedly scowled lifting his chin at the man who rolled his eyes and continued his conversation.

"Don't be too hard on him Ares." Lucius said amused. Harry sneered.

"He deserves it." He said his tone clipped as he pointedly ignored the glances and whispers he was receiving. Lucius snorted.

"Very well, just keep in mind that you are acting the part of a petulant child at the moment." He said smoothly. Harry stopped a frown on his face. Was he? Was he really? Suddenly his shoulders sagged.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. Lucius tightened his grip.

"It's alright it has been a rather strenuous evening hasn't it?" Harry shook his head.

"Don't offer me excuses; I'm acting like a child when I should be playing the part of your son." Lucius frowned and sighed.

"Ares, you have done exceptionally well. I couldn't expect more and in fact I'm proud of how well you're handling everything tonight, you just found out that you aren't as human as you thought you were; that alone must be a heavy blow." Harry clenched his jaw. Lucius was…proud of him? He looked into the man's eyes and found that odd sparkle he'd seen previously. Was that pride? Something warm filled him and a part of that numbness he'd been carrying around faded.

"Thank you." He said lowering his eyes. "I came into your life so suddenly and yet you've accepted me despite everything I-…you deserve better." He felt shame then, for betraying the man with his lies, for bringing his family shame, how could he ever think himself a part of this man's family? Lucius shook his head his expression tense though it was hidden well.

"I should have been there for you." He said despairingly, Harry smiled bitterly.

"You didn't know I existed, you cannot continue to blame yourself for something you had no control over." Even as he said the words he recognized the irony in them. He had blamed himself for every death, had blamed himself for the way his aunt and uncle treated him, for the way they had died, but there was nothing he could have done. Not a single thing he could have done to change what had happened, and yet he had blamed himself for it. Lucius was sighing but nodded sadly anyway.

"We'll get through this Ares." He said with conviction. Harry nodded. They would. No matter what he would. He had a family now, one that he had laid claim too and he would never let anyone take that away from him. A sharp tinkling sound rang through the room and his wand was in his hand before he could think. Lucius gripped his wrist causing him to tense.

"Ladies and gentlemen if you will adjourn to the dinner hall your meal is ready." A man said bowing deeply before turning and disappearing. Ares took a shaky breath and slipped his wand away. Lucius smiled wanly.

"Come my son, tonight you dine with your family." Harry frowned as he met Narcissa's barely veiled glare from across the room.

"Are you sure that's wise." He asked hesitating. Lucius' grip on his arm tightened.

"She will control herself." He said with a steady assurance that Harry had come to understand about the man. With a hidden sigh he nodded and followed the man into the other room. Lucius guided him with a smile.

"By the way Ares you look stunning tonight." He said humor in his voice. Ares smirked.

"Even if it's not yellow?" He retorted innocently. Lucius scowled.

"Crème!" He insisted. Harry snorted.

"Ah yes how could I have forgotten?" He said smiling as they reached their seats waiting for his father to sit down before he took his seat to the right of the man only to frown. Narcissa and Draco both sat to the man's left but something was off. Lucius noticed his look and leaned over.

"Severus usually sits there but no worries-" He said watching as the Dark lord and Severus seated themselves on the other side of the table directly across from them. "-he's moved up in rank." Lucius finished his own eyes glazing over at the sudden influx of power. Harry dropped his eyes to his plate and his hands shook slightly.

"Ah, well this is a surprise isn't it?" Came a cheerful voice to his right. Harry nearly jumped out of his seat but managed to keep anyone from noticing.

"Minister?" He asked barely keeping the note of hysteria out of his voice before turning to his father knowing that the man was up to something.

"Minister." The man greeted tilting hi head slightly in greeting his cool aloof demeanor back in place. Harry struggled to gain control of himself as the sensations threatened to overwhelm him.

"And who is this?" The man said quirking an eyebrow at Ares. "I was under the impression that I would be seated next to you Lucius." The man said with a stern note to his voice. Indignation filled Harry at the way the man was treating his father but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

"This is my son Ares, you've heard of him?" Lucius said just as sternly. Harry would have groaned if he could have. The hall was nearly silent as people tried horribly to hide the fact that they were eaves dropping on them. Harry pulled on that numbness inside of him and felt himself relax as he turned to the minister.

"Good evening Minister." He said with a tilt of his head. His eyes however were flat and the minister had a hard time meeting them as he smiled nervously.

"Ah yes! Yes of course." The man said hesitantly extending a hand. Harry shook the man's hand firmly and smiled faintly hoping that it didn't appear as false as he thought it did. He could feel Lucius tense beside him and realized that he was leaking his magic again. Clearing his throat he pulled it back determined not to make a mess of this. The flat look in his eyes faded slightly though his eyes remained emotionless. "My father has said so many great things about you sir." He said guiding the conversation and effectively distracting the man from his initial reaction.

"Oh-oh well Lucius does tend to flatter me!" The man said tittering easily before beginning a conversation with the man on the other side of the table. Harry felt a tug on his magic and his hand tightened around the stem of his glass. A firm hand settled on his arm and he glanced up meeting his father's slightly glassy eyes.

"Forgive me for springing that on you Ares." He said softly. Ares shook his head.

"I understand sir." He said with a thin smile. Yes, he understood, being Lucius Malfoy's son would mean he would have to rub elbows with the minister and other important delegates, it wasn't something he could simply avoid. Lucius smiled apologetic.

"So, how have your studies progressed?" Lucius said directing their conversation. Harry smiled slightly.

"You know how they go sir." He said amused as he took a bite of the chicken that had appeared on his plate. Lucius smirked.

"You're tutors simply rave about you." He admitted rolling his eyes. Harry chuckled lightly.

"I've enjoyed their guidance." He said easily. Severus snorted across from him.

"Lies Lucius- don't believe a word the boy says." Harry sent the man a petulant look.

"Why mister Snape you wound me!" He said unable to hide the slight smirk. Severus wiped his hands on his napkin and shook his head.

"He's enchanted them with his brilliance." He said shortly with a small smile on his lips. Lucius chuckled.

"Yes I read the reports; it seems it's not only his intelligence that has charmed them however." He said smirking. Harry fought the blush that threatened to creep across his skin.

"Mister Malfoy are you insinuating that I would flirt with my professors?" He asked innocently. Severus let out a short laugh then startling several people. Harry glanced up at the man and smirked wickedly. "It seems I've made an impression on you mister Snape." He said nearly grinning. Severus rolled his eyes.

"My dear Ares I do believe you've charmed not only your tutors but the house elves and staff as well, there's not a person I've met who hasn't fallen for you." Ares frowned though the look was slightly ruined by the stubborn twitching of his lips. Lucius sniggered. "Oh don't you start Lucius, I seem to remember you being the same way as a boy." Severus said smirking. Lucius simply tilted his head to the side not denying a thing.

"Oh dear Ares, I think we are under attack, I do believe our morals are being questioned." Harry forced a surprised expression onto his face.

"We have morals?" He said aghast casting a look at the sniggering Severus, Lucius rolled his eyes lazily.

"So much to learn Ares, so much to learn." Harry snorted.

"Will you be going to Hogwarts when the term starts?" Narcissa broke in her voice brittle and filled with false kindness. Lucius and Severus exchanged a glance and Harry frowned as their previous mirth dissipated. He looked to Lucius wondering the same thing; the man tilted his head in consideration before with a small smile nodding.

"I don't see why he wouldn't, he's advanced nicely in his studies, he should be able to go for his seventh year, of course he'll have to be sorted."

"Oh? What house do you think you'll be in?" Voldemort joined in easily his conversation with the minister having ended. Harry avoided meeting the man's eyes.

"Slytherin." He said chorusing with both Severus and Lucius who smirked at each other knowingly.

"There's no doubt in my mind that he will be in Slytherin." Severus said smirking. "Ares is as sly and resilient as they come." Ares couldn't help the slight blush he felt that time. Lucius chuckled.

"My dear Ares I do believe you have found the one person you _can't_ charm." He said with a grin. Harry sneered.

"Mister Snape isn't the kind that can be won over by pretty words and batted eyelashes; one has to actually _work _to achieve any praise from him." He said sounding slightly put out by the thought. Rich laughter sent shivers of pleasure up his spine and he was drawn towards Voldemort's laughing frame unable to dodge red eyes as they met his and frozen in the face of the man's entirely sensual smile.

"Oh dear Severus, it seems you have a fan." Harry felt Lucius' grip on his wrist under the table and in truth it was the only thing that was keeping him seated. Everything about the man drew him in- the strong slope of the man's shoulders cleverly hidden under layers of clothing, the smooth caramel colored skin and wine tainted lips. Severus kicked him under the table and he flinched tightly forcing his gaze away from the man.

"A fan? Why that would imply that the boy might actually _listen to me_." He drawled the power in his voice easing the hold Voldemort had on him. Harry swallowed thickly and smiled giving his father's hand a squeeze under the table.

"Oh I don't know Severus; you _are_ the only one who can actually get him to do anything he doesn't want to." Lucius drawled causing Severus to roll his eyes.

"Oh dear Ares, I do believe he's still bitter about the yellow robes." Harry tried to hide the laugh but failed as Lucius expression turned indignant.

"Crème!" He insisted. Harry snorted and hid it with his napkin.

"Now Severus stop teasing poor Lucius." Voldemort chided with hooded eyes. Harry had to force his gaze away from the man and clenched his jaw. Severus smirked.

"Yes of course, but it is so fun to annoy him you see." Harry smirked and met dark eyes noting the amusement swirling about in them.

"I would agree but I do hold some family pride." Harry said causing Lucius to roll his eyes.

"Only when it suits you of course." He said with a small smile, Harry grinned.

"And when it doesn't involve flirting with relatives." Severus added with a drawl causing Lucius to nearly choke on his wine. Harry sighed heavily.

"I couldn't help it; Bella is such a treat you see." He tried defending himself, Lucius chuckled and Narcissa straightened in her chair a look of annoyance crossing her features, Voldemort chuckled.

"Oh _do_ tell." He said lazily his eyes watching them from beneath sweeping lashes. Severus grinned and Harry frowned.

"The boy was coming to ikle Sevvies rescue you see." Chimed in a sickly sweet voice. Harry tensed at the woman's appearance his magic swirling dangerously within him as she approached the dark lord from behind.

"Why Bella! Could it be true? Have you left that husband of yours to run away with me? Forgive me but while the offer is tempting as I told you before I simply cannot! Family is family after all." Harry said playing his part well. Bella scowled at him her façade cracking a bit. Harry drew back dramatically. "Oh, sweet lady don't look at me so! Your beauty is stunning in your fury! It tempts me so!" Bella seemed to twitch and the minister let out a bit of nervous laughter. Voldemort chuckled richly as he watched the interaction. Not many people were bold enough to stand up to Bella; she was frightening in her madness.

"Oh Bella stop tormenting the boy, can't you see he's smitten?" Voldemort said his tone darkening slightly. Icy blue eyes met brownish red. What was that? Harry wondered, something about the way the man said that bothered him. Harry frowned and forced himself to look at Lucius wondering if the man could answer his question only to see the same confusion in Lucius' gaze.

"Bella have you finished dinner already?" Narcissa asked cocking her head to the side. "Would you mind taking a turn with me I'm a bit restless." Harry glanced at the woman who had a calculating gleam in her eye which worried him. Bella seemed to stumble in her mind and nodded her face twisted slightly.

"Alright, see you soon sweet nephew!" She jeered her words slurring together slightly. Lucius was tense as he watched the two leave.

"Ares if there is one thing I can teach you it is to be very wary when two woman leave the room together, it means nothing but trouble for us men." He said quietly. Harry nodded his head jerkily.

"Should I be worried then?" He asked tilting his head to the side. Lucius nodded his expression bearing a wince. Harry sighed.

"Women, gah!" He said shaking off the feeling.

"I was under the impression that madam Le Strange had you smitten?" The dark lord said his eyes swirling with something hidden. Harry winced and avoided the man's gaze.

"I fear that despite Ares' habit of flirting he has never truly been smitten." Severus said sipping his wine. Harry smiled and knew it to be true.

"Love will only betray you in the end." He said coldly. "One can play an instrument with skill and grace yet despise the music it plays; it is possible, if improbable." Lucius tensed beside him and Harry could only shake his head gazing into the distance. He could remember his little cellar, the dark coldness, the loneliness. For him that was the love he knew, the only love he could remember. That darkness had rid him of any illusions he might have had about love, it has sucked it from him leaving him dry and numb to its cold touch.

"Ares." Severus' voice pulled him from his thoughts and dark eyes made him shiver.

"Forgive me I don't suppose that was very polite conversation; tell me mister Snape, what is Hogwarts like?" He asked. The man pursed his lips and gave him a look before sighing.

"It's beautiful." Voldemort said slipping in his eyes a torrent of something unknown. "If you would like I could take you on a tour, I'll be visiting her this coming week." Harry tensed; he didn't like the idea of being alone with the man, not when his hold on his veela was tenuous at best. Severus caught his gaze.

"I couldn't possibly take up your time like that." He said panic rising in his chest. Severus nodded.

"Shall I come then? I'm sure you'll be busy my lord and Ares has been begging me to show him my lab." Harry frowned slightly, well if Severus was there…

"No Severus, I'd like to take young mister Malfoy myself if you don't mind." It was an order and they all knew it. Harry felt a thrill of fear race down his spine.

"Of course." Severus said tensely before sharing a look with Lucius. Harry kept his face from showing emotion.

"It would be an honor sir." He said softly before tilting his head. He could _feel _the man smirking. What did the man want? Did he suspect something? Harry felt his heart thunder in his chest. Impossible. He had made sure to learn Occlumancy something he found easier after taking the potion and his walls were strong enough to keep Snape out. What could the man want?

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Draco glared his face pale as he watched the three men interact. Ares, his brother. He sneered. He'd watched the byplay between his supposed brother, his godfather and his own father. Jealousy reared its head as he noticed how often his father was smiling and how much attention the dark haired boy had garnered from _his_ godfather. And not only his father and godfather, the bloody dark lord! A private tour! It stung deeply to watch the boy. The boy who seemed to best him in every way. Draco clenched his fists and glared at the dark haired boy who gracefully slipped on his traveling cloak and said his goodbye's to Draco's father and godfather. Draco narrowed his eyes as he watched his mother and Aunt share a look filled with dark promise. They were going to do something, and Draco found himself unable to care.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Severus was tense. Ares had only left a few minuets ago yet he had a bad feeling. "I find your new son quite charming Lucius." The dark lord said his eyes unreadable. Lucius glanced at him but Severus could pay him no attention he was distracted.

"I'm glad my lord, I had worried when you heard of his…questionable birth that you might be annoyed with me." Lucius was trying to divert the dark lord's attention away from his son Severus could tell, it was a feeble attempt. The dark lord smiled thinly.

"He is not the first child born out of wedlock Lucius." He said shooting the man's hopes down. Severus knew he should be helping Lucius but something was bothering him and he felt inexplicably worried for Ares.

"He is my son never the less." Lucius agreed reluctantly. The dark lord was well aware of his vow to raise his children differently than his father and the look of contentment in the man's eyes told Severus that the man was content with that knowledge. Suddenly Severus straightened as a sharp pang went through him and he was suddenly very much aware of something.

"Severus?" Lucius was looking at him worry written on his face.

"Lucius." Severus said his face paling. "Have you seen your wife?" Lucius looked confused.

"She was with-" He cut himself off his own face paling. "-Bella." Severus clenched his jaw as another pang went through him.

"Ares." He said sharply a terrible fear raging inside of him.

"Shit." Lucius hissed. It wasn't often that Lucius Malfoy cursed; in fact it was practically unheard of. Severus discarded his glass on a tray and waved his arm.

"My coat." He said shortly to the server who paled at his demeanor and took off.

"Severus." Lucius said tightly his magic swirling around him. Severus nodded.

"I'll come with you." The dark lord said sharply, Severus could only nod.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I have to apologize for not warning you about the whole Harry is a Veela thing I'll also have to apologize after the next chapter for something else too but I just can't bring myself to give it all away. Anyway no worries about this being the typical Veela mate plot Harry's far too stubborn a character to go down so easily. Anyway, things are going to begin to speed up here so hang on! By the way this chapter is a looong one so I won't upload again till next week.  
><strong>

**NOT FOR THE EYES OF CHILDREN**

**MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS**

**TORTURE**

**NOT MY CHARACTERS**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

-6-

Harry growled, there were a thousand curses that he wanted to use coming to mind as he dodged the few dark ones sent his way. He winced as the gash across his chest was stretched and wrenched as he dodged and ducked. He should have known. Lucius had warned him after all. Breathing deeply he sent his own volley of curses towards the two crazed looking woman as they attacked him. Something seared across his back as he twisted out of the way and he held back a scream all thoughts of restraining himself gone. The ache was too familiar; the pain brought him to a place without mercy. He let out a hiss and his wand slashed forward his magic reacting to his wants. Bella let out a scream as she fell to the ground writhing under the effects of the cruciatus curse. For Lucius' sake he had refrained from killing her the moment he saw her. For the chance of happiness he had held himself back trying to ignore the memory of Sirius falling into the veil. But not any more, not now! His eyes blazed as he pushed the curse through the borrowed wand feeling it crackle as her screams pierced the air. "Suffer." He hissed fury written on his face as he released the spell long enough to disarm Narcissa and bind her with ropes. "Suffer as I have suffered!" He cried out sending a dark curse at Bella watching as thick lines of blood appeared through her robes long slashes appearing through the cloth.

"Filth!" She cried out her own eyes blazing with madness. Harry growled and sent another curse at her which she dodged uneasily.

"Damnable woman!" He hissed slashing his wand in front of him watching in undisguised glee as it hit causing the bones on her left arm to shatter. She let out a shriek of agony and Harry grunted as a wave of dizziness came over him. Bella stood her arm limp at her side and raised her wand pointing it determinedly at him. Harry bit is lip and dodged as the spell cut into his left shoulder causing a spray of blood to hit his face. He closed his eyes against the pain and let out a dark chuckle as he stood using the numbness inside to create a barrier around the pain.

"You think…" He said panting as he stood. "That you can hurt me!" He growled sending spell after spell at her his magic sparking out around him. "I am beyond pain woman!" He cried out as a spell cut her side open and dark bruises appeared across her face and neck disappearing under the hem of her torn dress. He wanted…he wanted to _kill_ her. For the first time in his life he truly wanted to kill a person, and for the first time in his life- nothing was stopping him. He roared rushing forward pulling a dagger from his belt. Her eyes widened at the fury written on his face and suddenly she was before him and the blade was sliding, slipping through her with ease. Something lit within him and he raised it again his fury, sadness, and lust careening together as blood showered him and another blade appeared in his other hand.

Suffer.

Pain.

Feel it Bella?

FEEL IT _BELLA?_

He snarled as he met her wide eyes his hatred sedated by the agony and fear he could see written there. _Yes_. Suffer like we did. Like Sirius did. Then the light slipped away like sand dripping through his fingers and he felt cleansed. He panted coughing painfully. The Longbottoms had been avenged, Sirius, and all the others that she'd hurt had been avenged. He pulled his blades from her torn flesh with a sickening squelch and stumbled to his feet. Narcissa was staring at him her eyes wide with horror and he smiled a slow sweet smile.

"Ares!" He gasped as Lucius crested the hill eyes wide hair in disarray followed shortly by Severus and most surprisingly by the dark lord. Harry shivered as the wounds on his fevered body began to take their toll and stumbled forward towards the man.

Severus gasped at the bloody scene as Ares stumbled towards his father. The Trestles that had been used to drive the carriage lay on the ground necks and bellies split open, the carriage its-self on its side. "Merlin your hurt!" Lucius cried out in worry. Severus' nostrils flared and his eyes zeroed in on Narcissa but before he could take a step forward the dark lord was striding forward his dark eyes glittering as he lifted the woman by her hair.

"Ligilimens!" The man hissed. Narcissa screamed.

Voldemort watched as the two woman met with each other from Narcissa's mind.

'Come Cissy you can't accept such a thing! He is unpure!' Narcissa in her rage agreed.

'But there is nothing we can do! Lucius has accepted him publicly as his son!' Voldemort's eyes narrowed as a familiar expression appeared on Bella's face. Blood thirsty, longing for violence. The memory swirled and he watched as they left the party following the carriage until it was in an uninhabited area before attacking taking down the beasts with ease. He watched with growing fascination as the young Malfoy burst from the carriage as it tipped over his wand already lit with a spell. He watched the boy hold back using primarily defensive spells until a spell caught his back causing him to cry out in agony. Ice-gray eyes glowed inhumanly when they opened once more and all restraint was gone. Voldemort watched, impressed as the boy cast spell after spell at Bella one of his best fighters and cut her down his cruciatus strong enough to have even Bella writhing in unadulterated pain.

'Suffer.' The boy hissed lifting the curse long enough to incarcerate Narcissa. 'Suffer as I have suffered!' Voldemort's eyes glittered at what he saw there, the hatred was intoxicating as he watched the two battle heatedly. 'I am beyond pain woman!' Voldemort hissed in pleasure as the remembered darkness rolled over him in steady waves as the boy lashed out blades cutting through Bella with ease while the boy's eyes continued to glow until at long last he stopped staring into Bella's dying eyes in satisfaction until she was gone. Voldemort sucked in a breath as the boy raised himself blood spattered and victorious a look of contentment on his face as he slowly looked directly into Narcissa's eyes and smiled and unholy glow filling them. Voldemort pulled out of Narcissa's mind reluctantly and looked towards the boy who was staring at him warily while Lucius fretted pulling the boy's arm over his shoulder. Voldemort turned to Severus as Lucius apperated himself and his son.

"Take me where the boy is going." He demanded. Severus looked as if he wanted to say no but nodded obediently before grabbing his arm and apparating them.

Lucius was glaring down at the Mediwizard as they appeared his pale blonde hair flipped through the air as he began to pace his hands clutched behind him. "Oh my young master Malfoy, what _have _you done to yourself?" The mediwizard said shaking his head as he cast a spell cutting the expensive robes open. Ares grinned deliriously.

"Me? You should see the other guy!" He said laughing weakly. The doctor rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. A crack filled the air and a worried looking elf set down a bowl of warm water and a sponge.

"Considering most of this blood isn't yours I dread to see the 'other guy' as you put it." The man said dryly as he began to wipe away the mess being careful of the long gash across the young man's chest. Ares smiled sleepily as he swallowed the potions he was given. The mediwizard tisked and drew his wand holding it over the gash as the rust colored water and sponge popped out only to be replaced with another bowl. "You may stop pacing now Lord Malfoy; he'll be fine now that I've given him the blood replenishing potion." The mediwizard said sternly. Lucius spared the man a glare before moving to sit beside his son. Dazed grey eyes met his as he took hold of the pale hand.

"Funny." The boy said softly. "I always wanted someone to sit by me like that." He slurred. Lucius frowned.

"Alright over we go!" The mediwizard said. Lucius let go of Ares hand as the boy was raised into the air and turned over. The mediwizard stilled at the sight of the long ragged scars and spared a glance at Lucius' torn expression before reaching into his bag and pulling out a burn salve spreading it across the blistering burns.

"Lucius those marks…" it was the dark lord this time. Lucius felt sick.

"The people who had him before I did." He said softly. "Ares told me that they are dead and that they suffered before they were killed." He said clenching his fists. "But they couldn't have suffered enough; they could never have suffered enough for what they did." He said admitting aloud that rage he felt towards them for the first time. Severus placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed watching the strong shoulders tremble. The mediwizard sighed as the last of the wounds was sufficiently taken care of.

"Would you like me to perform the physical once he awakens?" He asked looking at Lucius who nodded tightly.

"I would like to see the results." Voldemort said his voice booking no argument. Lucius nodded again this time helplessly. Voldemort's eyes glittered strangely as he watched the boy's chest rise and fall. "You will divorce your wife and take custody of your son." He said smoothly a dark look crossing his features. Lucius nodded again anger rising in his own face.

"Of course my lord." He said tilting his head. Voldemort nodded.

"I will return tomorrow, Lucius, Severus." He said curtly before with a swirl of robes disappearing. Lucius turned as Ares whimpered and shivered the loss of Voldemort's dark presence affecting him deeply. Severus reached forward and brushed his fingertips across the pale forehead causing the boy to relax. He shared a look with Lucius, the man was frowning at the empty space where the dark lord had been and he knew that his fears were shared; the dark lord had taken an interest in Ares. Sighing he reached out his other hand and settled it on Lucius' shoulder. The man frowned worriedly up at him before leaning into the touch. The future was as unclear as ever. Severus sighed and took a seat ignoring the mediwizards inquiring look when Lucius gave in to his veela and rested his head on Severus' shoulder accepting the comfort offered.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Harry huffed as Lucius paced wondering what on earth the secrecy was about. Despite the fact that the mediwizard had cleared him Lucius had insisted he stay in bed for at least another day. However, now all the man did was pace across the room while Snape stared at the floor brooding his eyes unreadable. At first he had attempted to bring humor to the situation but one look from the two men silenced him. Then he had tried to catch up on his studies but Snape had cursed him after the first hour for his 'infernal scratching and page turning noises' so he'd put that away as well. Now he could only lay in bed and watch his father pace with growing annoyance. A sudden crack in the silent room startled him and his curse barely missed the elf who squeaked piteously.

"He is being here sirs!" The elf said after finding its-self pinned with various degrees of annoyed glares. Harry frowned.

"He? Who he-" His breath caught in his throat as power leaked into the room and his chest tightened. Oh…_that_ he. Harry fought to keep his expression passive as the tall man glided into the room his striking beauty causing Harry to give an involuntary shiver. Despite his tendency to flirt he'd never truly thought of sex at all. At first he had thought himself abnormal because of it after all what pubescent boy didn't think of sex? But then he realized that he hadn't really had time to think about it, he was constantly having to watch his step and the thought of just sex for the sake of sexual gratification did not appeal to him in the least. But Voldemort, as much as the thought might have horrified his previous sensibilities, _was_ sex. He oozed it with every step he took. Of course it didn't help that the veela inside of him thought his power enticing and that still small part of him from his days as Harry Potter remained connected to the man.

"My lord." Lucius said bowing gracefully distracting Harry from his thoughts. Voldemort have him a jerky nod before sitting beside Harry's bed. Harry kept his gaze cautious.

"Sir…" He said looking to Severus who was crossing the room in long strides.

"Stay Severus." Voldemort ordered clearly his eyes not straying from Harry's already tense form. Harry forced himself to meet the red gaze and clenched his jaw.

"Mister Malfoy I'm sure the dark lord must be ravished would you mind ordering us some tea? Could you see if they have the chocolate biscuits that I love so much?" Harry asked the power in the man's gaze too much for him to bear. Lucius made to move but Voldemort rose a hand stilling him. Harry watched a smirk slide across the wine red lips and his breath hitched.

"No Lucius, no chocolates, no Severus keeping him under control, I know what he is and how I affect him you two will stay where you are." Harry trembled at the raw power he could feel flowing from the mans' rich tones. Harry forced himself to remain still despite the way his body called to him to move. Red eyes softened minutely in a way that only Harry could see. "Do what feels natural to you Ares." He fought it with every fiber of his being but the man raised his hand and settled it on his head and he couldn't help the way his body leaned into the touch a slow contented purr falling from his lips. That touch! Come to think of it he hadn't touched the man before this. Now he understood why Lucius had insisted on buying him countless numbers of gloves. His body positively sang as the electrifying touch controlled him. Then it was gone and before he could let out the mewling sound that threatened to erupt past his lips his mind returned to him and fury ripped through him. He tore out of the bed with a hiss and moved towards Severus gripping the front of the man's robes tightly as he glared furiously back at the dark lord. Lucius was pale his lips pressed into a thin line as he turned slowly to the dark lord.

"With all due respect my lord, do that again and I shall tear you to shreds." He said the last bit coming out like a suppressed growl. Red eyes were ignoring him though their gaze intent on Harry's still trembling form Harry could tell that he hadn't been the only one to feel the electricity formed between them. He had touched other witches and wizards, but nothing came close to the sensation he'd felt just then.

"May I ask just what the point of that was?" Severus said dangerously. Harry had yet to understand just what Snapes' part in his veela life was but he knew that the moment the man's arms tightened around him he felt safer than he'd ever felt before.

"You may ask but I will not answer, not just yet anyway. Young Ares it seems has found his way into my plans." He mused a thoughtful expression crossing his features. "You may come back now; I'll not do that again today. Lucius I believe the boy was asking for biscuits?" Lucius and Severus shared a look and Harry only moved at the gentle prodding of the potion master's hand. Lucius called for a house elf as Harry slipped back into the bed leaning as far away from the dark lord as possible distrust evident on his features. Harry clutched Severus' arm and glared at the dark lord not caring one whit about respect. The man tilted his head to the side and smiled faintly. "Are you angry with me?" Voldemort asked his voice vaguely amused. Harry sneered.

"Positively incensed." He snapped. "You took away my will, made me vulnerable and had the gall to assume that I would let it slide." Severus tensed but Harry could care less the man could use the cruciatus on him and he would still have his say. Voldemort merely chuckled proving to anger him more.

"Ah but you are a little spitfire aren't you?" Harry sneered but let it drop, he wasn't a child anymore, he wouldn't raise to the bait.

"What is it you want dark lord." He hissed between his teeth. Voldemort frowned apparently expecting him to fall for the childish taunt.

"I could curse you for the disrespect you're showing me." The man said with narrowed eyes, Harry sneered.

"Go on then make my day." He ground out, he was decidedly unbalanced by now, the weakness he'd shown was getting to him. Voldemort raised his wand and Harry glared at the man not backing down. "I'll bare my neck to whom I please." He said silkily. "I gave you respect for Lucius' sake and his sake only that respect is gone. If you think that you can control me using fear think again, pain has no hold over me. Go ahead and try to break my body if you wish, my mind will always be safe from you." Voldemort narrowed his eyes and lowered his wand. Harry ignored that screaming thing inside of him that feared the wrath of this man and held the powerful gaze. Slowly a smirk crossed the man's lips and he leaned back in his seat a smug look on his face.

"You amuse me to no end Ares." He said with a smirk. Harry simply glared at the man his temper still sharp. A small crack filled the silence as a tray of tea appeared. Harry grabbed one of the biscuits and bit into it nearly sighing as the air in the room seemed to become lighter. "I'm actually here to inform you of your new position." Voldemort drawled. Harry frowned.

"What position?" He demanded. Voldemort gave him a grin.

"When you killed Bella you evoked some very old magic. The ranks of the death eaters have always adhered to this magic though I have final say in every decision made." Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously not liking the sound of this.

"My lord you can't be serious." Lucius said shock and panic warring in his eyes. Voldemort smiled.

"Oh but I am, Ares will take up Bella's post as head of the lower tier." Harry scowled. The lower tier was the new initiates, those who had to prove themselves in order to move up a level, each member of the inner circle had a tier they were in charge of. He had heard that Bella was especially hard on the new initiates, meaning that she was prone to killing them. Harry huffed.

"Victor gets the spoils, yes I've read about that law I should have known." He shook his head. In killing Bella he had received her place among the death eaters and respect in the wizarding world. Voldemort's lips twisted into a smile.

"You have also inherited her wealth and position as heir to Rudolph Le Strange's fortune." Harry furrowed his brow. He supposed it would make sense; Bella and Rudolph were bound to have separate wills in order to prevent fowl-play, by killing Bella he had become heir in her place only able to inherit should Rudolph die without him planning it or in fact having anything to do with it. Harry sighed.

"I refuse to take your mark." He said lifting his chin. Silence filled the room.

"What?" Voldemort said dangerously. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I am not related to her by blood- the only way I could have inherited that requirement as well is if I were related by blood. The mark is a slavery mark, if she'd had children they would have been required to take it. However, I am not her child and I therefore am not required by magical law to take your mark nor will I willingly do so. You will not own me dark lord." He said crossing his arms across his chest. It was a gamble because he was in fact related to her by blood; he had added a quarter of her blood as well as her husbands' blood to the potion he'd taken but Voldemort didn't need to know that. Harry was unprepared for the cruel smile that stretched across the dark lords lips. Suddenly and quicker than he could see Voldemorts' face was hovering beside his head his breath hot against his cheek.

"There are other ways to mark you Malfoy." He said silkily. "You will be mine whether you take my mark or not." And with that he was simply gone his seat empty and the air around Harry cold and desolate. Harry let out a roar.

"DAMN HIM!" He shouted clenching his fists. Lucius and Severus were pale their expressions terrified.

"Severus?" Lucius said his voice soft and frightened. "What did he mean by that?" Lucius asked. Severus frowned and shook his head.

"I have no clue." He whispered his voice coming out dry. Harry trembled and fell back against his pillows.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Harry adjusted his cloak once more before giving Lucius and Severus a look which he'd meant to be reassuring only, their nervous faces told him he hadn't done a very good job of it. Sighing he dropped his handful of floo powder into the grate. "Hogwarts, headmaster's office!" He said firmly. The world spun in a million different directions for a moment and it was only his duel honed instinct that made it possible for him to find his bearings rather than sprawl out of the floo. He nearly grinned in triumph when he landed gracefully on his feet mid stride; it was only what he saw upon exiting that caused his grin to die. Dumbledore's office had undergone several changes, for one it was darker than he could remember and the paintings of past headmasters had been removed from their usually messy placement. The headmaster's walnut desk which had once been strewn with scrolls and baubles had been replaced with a monstrous mahogany desk which was organized meticulously and without decoration save the one picture frame in the upper right hand corner. The rather tacky sitting chairs had been replaced with a tasteful plush sofa and chairs and the rug which had been red was blue. Book cases lined the walls all neatly organized and he suspected alphabetized. "Ah, Ares." The velvety voice drew him to the corner where the dark lord was entering through a door that had never been there before a glass of something red in hand. Harry tilted his head still wary of the man.

"Sir, I hope I'm not late." He said. Voldemort waved him off with a grin.

"Not at all, now, let's get started shall we? I'd rather not preoccupy Amycus' office for too long poor dear tends to get a bit twitchy when people are around his things." He said making his way to the door. Harry frowned.

"Amycus?" He asked hesitantly, red eyes glanced back at him lazily.

"Yes, Headmaster Carrow to you I suppose." He informed setting his glass on a small side table beside the door. "That aught to piss him off." He said cheerfully. Harry glanced at the glass warily before following Voldemort down the stairs. His jaw clenched when he noticed that the gargoyle defending the headmaster had been changed to a rather fierce looking dragon but said nothing as he followed the dark lord his eyes taking in the tall hallways he'd missed so much. Hogwarts was cleaner he noticed, and the many paintings that had lined the walls had been removed along with the suits of armor.

"Did you attend Hogwarts?" He asked taking in the rather large window which hadn't been there when he'd last been at Hogwarts. Of course he knew that Voldemort had come here but he couldn't help but wonder what the man had thought while in these walls. He could guess of course, but it wouldn't be the same. Voldemort paused his gaze wistful as he reached out a hand and caressed one of the arches lovingly, the way Harry had noticed that he tended to caress his wand when he was thoughtful.

"Yes." The man said at last. "Hogwarts was my home." He said softly. Harry had to look away, this emotion that the man was showing it was private but Harry could understand his soul too was rooted deeply in Hogwarts walls.

"I've never had a home." He said aloud, which was true, Hogwarts had been his only home. He screwed up his face at the irony of it. "What is home?" He asked curiously. He could only guess. But he had betrayed his home hadn't he? He'd let Hogwarts fall into the hands of death eaters. Would she ever accept him back? Could she still be home after all he'd done and seen? He jerked back suddenly a scowl crossing his features. "It doesn't matter though does it? Home makes you weak; it's a baseless emotion one gives to a place of dwelling, a word perhaps but nothing more than that." He turned and caught deep red eyes which seemed to burn quietly with some unknown thought. Voldemort turned away looking once more at the stone walls.

"I don't know Ares, to me, home is something that can never betray me." Voldemort said dropping his hand. Shock raced through Harry, he hadn't expected that…such a _human _emotion. Dumbledore had once told him that Voldemort couldn't love; that he was incapable of it- yet, here the man was gazing at Hogwarts walls with a familiarity he'd only seen in the closest of families. He found himself wondering at the words the man had said and hesitantly he spoke.

"What if you betray home though?" He said confused as he carefully reached his own hand out snatching it back before he could touch the cool stone. Red eyes were gazing at him when he turned away a look of deep thought marring graceful features.

"No matter what you do, home will always welcome you back- that is why it can never betray you." Voldemort said softly. Harry wondered what the man must be thinking, Hogwarts was his home and somehow she had accepted him back into her walls. Hesitantly he reached out his hand and pressed it to the cool wall gasping at the magic he felt swelling up to meet him, to welcome him as Ares Malfoy, and as Harry Potter. He found it suddenly hard to breathe and pulled his hand away if only to keep himself from submitting to the well of emotions the action had caused to spring loose. He looked at the wall with a new reverence then holding his wrist with his other hand as it tingled from the magic. When he looked up Voldemort was smiling. A small smile, but a true smile, it was disconcerting.

"Shall I show you the Great Hall then?" The man said brushing off the emotional scene with all the grace of a practiced politician. Harry nodded ducking his head as he tried to gain control of himself and followed the man quietly to the large doors which he noted had been replaced at some point and a large glittering chandelier had been placed above it, he could only imagine what it must look like at night. Voldemort smirked down at his wide eyed look and pushed open the doors causing Harry to gasp. The hall was larger than he'd remembered, and tall cushioned seats had replaced the long uncomfortable benches. The tables had been replaced with nicer tables made with a lighter colored wood. The ceiling still depicted the sky however several chandeliers also dripped from the ceiling and more windows had been added to the walls making the room brighter and more open. The head table had also been replaced and the professor's chairs looked far more comfortable, the podium where the headmaster sometimes made announcements now depicted a ferocious looking dragon that had been painted silver.

"It's beautiful." Harry said honestly as he noticed once again the sheer _cleanliness_ that Hogwarts showed. Voldemort chuckled.

"We've made a few changes, and more are still to come. It seems getting a competent caretaker was the key, the last one was rather lazy and a squib, so he couldn't even use magic to keep the place up." Harry nodded absently not daring to wonder what had happened to old Filch and his cat. "We bought more house elves too, the few Hogwarts had before couldn't keep up with taking care of students _and_ cleaning up after the caretaker as well." Harry nodded slowly still taking in the changes before turning to find a smirking Voldemort looking at him. Immediately he found himself wary and straitened himself out forcing his expression to become more neutral.

"What?" he asked guardedly. Voldemort shook his head smiling slightly.

"Reminiscing perhaps." He said his voice warm as he looked over the hall again before standing and striding over to the Slytherin table. "I sat right here you know." He said pulling out a chair half way down the table. Harry watched the man curiously as he sat down and gazed across the empty hall. "My head full of dreams, of things that I was determined I would accomplish- dreams that I did eventually accomplish." He said leaning back into the chair his face shifting from content to wistful. "Many of them any way." He admitted. Harry could only watch transfixed as the man he had hated so much denied his claim of the man being anything less than what he was in the end- a man. Slowly Harry made his way across the room and traced the Slytherin table.

"There will be students here." He said aloud. "People I've never met before all with their own plans and ideas, people who have spent the last six years at this school making friends with each other or at least comrades in arms." He shook his head at the image of him sitting at this table with the others avoiding their schemes and plots, ignoring their snide comments and sharing cold looks. Was this really what he'd come too? Could Hogwarts remain home despite it all?

"Nervous?" Voldemort asked curiously. Harry's mouth opened ready to vehemently deny it but instead he paused his face falling slightly.

"Perhaps." He admitted. Voldemort nodded.

"So was I you know." He said. Ah, quid pro quo. Harry's admittance allowed Voldemort to admit, it wouldn't always work but it was a tactic he could try again at another time. He quirked an eyebrow.

"You?" He asked causing the man to grin wickedly. Harry shook his head. "Somehow I doubt it; I can see you striding in here confidently your head held high as you awaited your future." He said imagining the small Tom Riddle standing off to the side as the others were sorted, always standing out from the group even then when the future was so uncertain.

"I'm flattered." Voldemort chortled lightly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"No doubt." Voldemort sneered halfheartedly as he stood and pushed in his seat.

"Now, now mister Malfoy lets' not tease." He said making his way to the doors. Harry followed the man with a snigger. It was hard to stay mad at the man he realized, the colder part of him said that it was quite possible for him to hate Voldemort for what he was and everything he'd done. But hatred was tiring and apathy much more rewarding. Silently he followed the man as he was guided to the library which had remained much the same if not larger. Harry's eyes traced the books hungrily and he wondered how it was he'd ever been able to sit in here and _not_ want to read. There was so much information, so much potential in the written words and dusty spines.

"Did you spend a lot of your time in here?" Harry asked pulling a book out at random. Voldemort traced the spines on the shelves opposite with reverent fingers.

"Yes, I didn't have friends you see, only classmates with uses and they grew tedious from time to time.

"I had friends." He said quietly causing red eyes to snap towards him. "They're dead now though." In all likelihood they probably were or if they weren't he couldn't possibly dream of making friends with them in this frightening new world. They'd turn their back on him in a second if they knew what he'd done.

"May I ask what happened?" The man inquired feigning casual interest. Harry smirked at the man telling him that he'd seen right through the act.

"In order to survive I killed them." He said softly the words rolling from his mouth too easily and with too much coldness. "I didn't realize how much they'd come to mean to me until they were gone, a weakness I can't afford. I'll not be making that mistake again." He said before frowning wondering what that coldness in his chest meant. "Actually I'm not quite sure I _could_ do that again after all who could understand…" He trailed off his mouth clicking shut loudly. He was getting too comfortable around the man. What was his motive? He sighed and slid the book back into place before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a chocolate. He'd been doing well so far keeping just enough distance between them and eating chocolates every once in a while but he knew it wouldn't be long until the man pulled something, it was better for him to be prepared. Cautiously he turned around to find the man frowning at something unseen the look in his eyes telling Harry that he was deep in thought. Red eyes snapped towards up upon realizing he was being watched.

"Lets' go on shall we?" The dark lord said breezing past him. Harry frowned startled at the move but didn't argue. The air was chilly as they climbed the steps and Harry found himself hard pressed to keep up with the dark lords' quick strides. "This is the Quidditch field." Voldemort said suddenly and Harry looked up in shock. Quidditch, he could remember the freedom of flying the limitless lines in the sky, but there was also a part of him that understood that Quidditch associated him too closely to Harry Potter, in fact in his mind it was something he couldn't touch. He couldn't tell if it was out of fear of being found out, or perhaps out of respect for the Harry Potter he had once been. The brash boy who would make death defying moves simply to catch a small golden ball. Either way he felt hesitant upon entering the enlarged stadium. He glanced at the red eyed man and found him smiling slightly as he sat on the bleachers. Harry cocked his head to the side and sat on the bench below the man relishing the soft cool breeze for a moment.

"It peaceful out here." Harry said after a while, the long silences were making him uncomfortable.

"Hmmm? Yes quite peaceful." The man was smirking tracing his lips idly.

"Any particular reason you sound so smug?" Harry asked unnerved. A red eye cracked open and the smile widened.

"I was just remembering I received my first kiss on the Quidditch pitch." Harry's jaw would have dropped- instead his eyebrow twitched. He chuckled, the thought of Voldemort kissing some chit clumsily a hilarious thought.

"And what did you want so badly you were willing to kiss some girl for it?" He drawled a smirk on his lips. Amused eyes turned towards him.

"A job, it was a boy though, quite a bit older than me actually." Harry blinked the thought of Voldemort allowing some older boy to hiss him. His mind was flooded with images of the young Tom Riddle eyes determined as he watched the older boy dip his head, widening at the last moment- he shook his head dispelling the images and with them the slightly disgusted feeling he felt towards the older boy. Taking advantage of a child! "What about you Ares?" The man asked watching him with lidded eyes. Harry frowned sneering slightly. Quid pro quo again? Very well.

"A girl- she was also older than me." He shuddered at the memory. "Not something I particularly want to try again she was bawling the entire time bloody messy and…wet." Voldemort let out a loud laugh clutching his stomach as he tossed his head back the rich sound filling the air making Harry smile slightly. No matter the man's faults he had the most wonderful laugh. Lucius laughed like that some times and Severus too, but neither of them matched the color that filled Voldemort's laugh. Red eyes caught him and he quickly looked away.

"Perhaps you were kissing the wrong person? I find that given the right person kisses can be positively orgasmic." Voldemort drawled with a lazy smirk as he leaned back on his elbows. Harry snorted his expression indignant.

"Yes well the second his wasn't very intense either, nor the third nor the fourth, it seems that no matter who I kiss I simply mphh-!" Harry was cut off as a strong hand grasped his jaw tilting his head back. Voldemort leaned close his expression closed off and dangerous.

"Just how many people have you been with Mister Malfoy? Be careful you're beginning to sound like a whore." The man said his voice deep and velvety with a dangerous edge to it that sent shivers down his spine. He struggled with himself desperate to gain control of himself. He'd known this would happen, that the man would do something, that the man had something planned! He jerked away from the touch panting at the effort it took and rubbing his chest where that icy cold spot had settled.

"What the bloody hell are you on about!" He hissed furiously. "I'm no bloody whore!" He spat. "If I can't even feel anything from a single bloody kiss what the hell makes you think that I'd let someone get any farther!" He shivered in disgust. "Is that what you wanted?" He asked suddenly as things began to click into place. "To know that I find sex and the very idea of intimacy disgusting? That kissing makes me cringe and anything more than that makes me want to run away? Is that what this was all about?" He shook his head backing up from the man his eyes burning. "Well there you go then, I flirt but I feel nothing you have your bloody proof!" He hissed before turning his back on the man and storming off. He couldn't be here any more, not when the man was able to control him through something as simple as physical contact. It was too dangerous. He needed…He needed Severus and Lucius. The thought shocked him. He'd never willingly gone to anyone for help before; it had always seemed so pointless because for the main part he knew that he wouldn't get help. He ran through the hallways cursing the dark lord and his inability to control himself. He stopped upon reaching the gargoyle and stared at it for a moment realizing that he didn't have the password.

"Malfoy!" Harry flinched at the harsh tone and gripped his upper arms in a parody of a hug as his breathing began to come out in cold spurts. He coughed and reached into his pocket his fingers stumbling as he tore at the chocolate wrapper and shoved the sweet in his mouth his body feeling weak his head spinning from the intensity of his reaction. He stumbled away from Voldemort as the man approached his eyes distrustful and the man clenched his jaw.

"I'll not hurt you." He bit out. Harry let out a bitter laugh.

"Oh but you will, everyone does in the end!" He said clutching at his chest with one hand as he pulled another candy from his robe and tried to open it with the other. He leaned against the wall heavily as tremors raced through him.

"You're hysterical." Voldemort said with a frown. Harry chortled.

"You're illogical!" he bit out with a laugh. "You go from having a conversation about kisses to accusing me of being a whore! What does it matter to you! How does _that_ of all things fit into your grand schemes?" He asked shaking his head in disbelief. He nearly cheered when he managed to open the small bit of foil and dropped the chocolate into his mouth nearly melting against the wall as it took effect.

"You're veela." Voldemort said with a frown Harry rolled his eyes. Honestly did the man ever make sense!

"You know that already!" he said with a huff as he crossed his arms feeling calmer now that the chocolate was in his system working to rid him of that cold spot in his chest.

"No, veela have high sexual appetites it would make sense if you slept around-" Harry smiled grimly his face pale.

"Well I don't so forgive me for going against my nature, a nature I didn't even have until I reached my majority recently!" He ended snapping slightly. He looked away from the man, he couldn't handle this right now, he felt as if the walls were falling apart around him. He cheered inwardly as the gargoyle began to move. Now if he could just get to the floo-

"So you're a virgin?" Voldemort all but demanded. Harry froze his mind spinning out of control. Virginity could be used in any number of rituals, had Voldemort planned on using one? He felt almost hurt by the idea, something that rather quickly twisted into anger.

"Yes." He said coldly. The man leaned back looking mollified and Harry could only sneer. "But you won't use that!" He snapped. "Whatever your planning be it ritual or some terrible act meant to break me it won't work! I won't let it destroy me. No matter what terrible plan you weave I'll not give in to it, I'll learn your motives and I'll come out on top!" He snapped before climbing up the steps two at a time. "Bloody manipulative bastard." He hissed to himself as he strode through the office giving the tall slender man a jerk of a nod before striding strait to the floo.

"Malfoy!" The sharp voice rang through the room and Harry noticed the headmaster twitch visibly. Harry paused, his face twisted into an ugly sneer as he looked at the dark lord.

"Yes sir?" He hissed annoyed. "Do you have any more degrading comments to spit at me? Or perhaps you want to-"

"Crucio." Harry should have seen that coming. He clenched his jaw and fell to the ground trembling as he resisted the urge to scream letting out a loud pained growl instead as his arms jerked. He would not scream, he would not scream for this man! He lifted his gaze despite the pain and met the man's gaze head on. Numb. Cold. Go back to that place. That dark place where he was safe. He felt himself slip away felt his eyes go flat and his body go limp twitching like a broken toy as he retreated into the back of his mind watching it all happen as if it were happening to someone else. He watched Voldemort's eyes shift his expression screaming confusion as he lifted the curse. "Ares?" But his body stared forward unblinkingly. Slowly he felt a tug and followed it catching a glimpse of Voldemort's wide eyes just before he was yanked back into his body awareness making its self know to him. Pain...The familiarity of it was almost comforting. He felt his lips twist slowly.

"You cannot break me." He said his voice rough as the lingering feeling of that cold dark place ebbed away. "My body is but a shell." He laughed softly. "Tell me dark lord, how is it that you think you are going to convince me to serve you when all you seem to do is convince me that I _don't _want to kneel before you?" He shook his head. "I don't know if I am the same way now, but there was a time when I would have done everything for those I was loyal to. You cannot break me because I a have already been broken and I have picked up the pieces and put them back together, I know where each one goes and no matter how many times you think you've shattered me I'll just put those pieces back where they belong." He smiled cruelly at the man whose eyes glittered with something unknown.

"Amycus leave us." He said sharply. The tall man hesitated before darting out of the room his eyes wide and frightened. Voldemort strode forwards pausing just before him and leaning forward so that he could speak directly into Harry's ear. "Did it ever occur to you that I might not want to break you? That I was genuinely interested in who you are when I asked you those questions? Tell me Malfoy what will it take for you to bow to me willingly hmmm? Money? You have that, fame? You aren't the type. There isn't much that I could offer you that could entice you and I am well aware of that. But I am also aware of the fact that you are worth whatever I pay in the end. I would not use some one like you for a ritual and I do not aim to harm you in any way, do not under estimate your worth in my eyes." He hissed softly before pulling back his eyes narrowed his jaw tense. "Despite how things ended today I quite enjoyed myself." Voldemort said his shoulders relaxing slightly as he made his way to the door. "Go home Malfoy, I'll see you at the coronation." Harry watched more confused than ever before as the man left the room. What was that? He shook his head slowly. Voldemort had never looked at him that way before and he'd certainly never spoken to him that way- as if he was worth something beyond grandiose scheming. He rubbed his face wearily and stood on shaky legs before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pouch of floo powder tossing some into the grate.

"Malfoy Summer House." He said tiredly before slipping into the floo. The dark lord would never cease to confuse him.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Harry sighed as he looked himself over in the mirror, he had to admit- the uniform looked good. He sighed and slid his finger down the tight dark material. At least he wasn't the scrawny thing he'd been at the start of the year, the moment Lucius and Severus had seen his report from the mediwizard he'd been placed an a very strict regimen of nutrition potions and Lucius had decided to eat _all _of his meals with him ensuring that Harry ate everything on his plate and urging him to take seconds and thirds. This combined with the dulling and combat classes he was taking had lead to a rather nicely filled out body and while he wasn't overly muscular the muscles he had were tight and deceptively hidden. His stomach looked flat but one touch would tell of the corded knots just beneath the skin. His legs and arms while appearing muscular were by no means a body builders arms though his speed and agility made up for that. He sighed heavily once more. How did he get himself into these situations? A chuckle drew himself away from the mirror to where Lucius was leaning against the doorframe his own uniform making him look tall and imposing. "You look smashing in a high collar Ares." He said smiling fondly. Harry couldn't be mad at the man, he couldn't even muster the courage to be annoyed with him instead he just sighed again.

"Why did I kill her again?" He asked himself aloud. "Oh yes, she was a bitch." He confirmed to himself causing Lucius to chuckled once more. The man crossed the room a soft look on his face as he ran his hands over the material on his shoulders testing the thick, cleverly hidden padding and armor smoothing the cloth of invisible wrinkles.

"She deserved it though I should have been the one to deliver the blow." Lucius said with a helpless look on his face. "The road ahead of you is not an easy one Ares, I would have preferred for you to have some means of childhood left to you." Harry caught the man's hands in his noting the similarities in shape and size.

"I was never a child Lucius, it is a sad fact but one we must come to grips with." He said tiredly. Lucius nodded and raised his hands hesitantly touching the circles beneath his eyes.

"Your eyes have seen far to much for one so young as you, I wish sometimes that I could simply disappear with you, Severus and Draco and hide in a cave somewhere. I know it's not possible though." Harry smiled sadly.

"I did try _not_ to catch his attention you know." He said smiling ruefully. Lucius chuckled.

"Ares there was nothing you could have done to hide yourself, you are a Malfoy, it is a given that people will take notice of you." Harry nodded and Lucius pursed his lips. "Of course it didn't help that you killed his favorite and refused to take his mark." The man said quirking an eyebrow. Harry grinned.

"Oh come on! I couldn't just give into the man after he did that! He pissed me off!" Lucius rolled his eyes.

"He's killed people for less." He said dryly. Harry winced.

"Yes, well I'll tread carefully you know that." He said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Lucius smirked and opened his mouth to retort only to be cut off by a knock on the door frame.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Severus said with a smirk. Harry grinned.

"Forgive me mister Snape but after losing Bella I simply couldn't help but seek comfort from the arms of another!" Severus quirked an eyebrow unimpressed and snorted before entering the room.

"Impertinent brat." He said reaching out to wrap his arm around Lucius' waist. "I'll show you not to play games with what is mine!" He said grinning evilly at Lucius who rolled his eyes at the two of them. Harry had wondered about the two of them, but after Lucius' divorce with Narcissa Snape had proven him correct by moving in and demanding that Lucius just accept the fact that he wasn't going any where this time. Harry had taken it in stride teasing them mercilessly whenever possible.

"What is that Severus?" Lucius asked his eyes darting to the oblong package Snape was trying to make unobtrusive. Severus sighed and held it out for Harry.

"This is a family heirloom." He said smiling thinly. "My mother hid it away along with a few other possessions, I was intended to have it but…I think its better for you to have it now, I couldn't bring myself to use it." He admitted softly. Harry took a step away.

"But I'm not even-" Snape thrust it into his hands.

"Take it." He said softly. "Bring honor back to the Prince name." Harry clutched it to his chest and looked at the man carefully before nodding and slowly tearing the brown paper and twine away revealing a handsome case made of mother of pearl. He traced the smooth silver at the hilt reading the words softly.

"_Abyssus abyssum invocat._" He said softly looking to Severus who nodded a soft smile on his lips.

"Hell invokes Hell." He said his voice a deep rumble. Harry bit his lip and slid the blade from its sheath gasping at the power he felt thrumming through him as the scrawling gold filigree contrasted beautifully with the silver metal. "Its Elvin made, a treasure that one should not take lightly. It is said that the Prince line came from the royal line of elves." Severus said smirking. Harry's eyes shot up meeting the dark gaze.

"That's why…" Snape nodded and put a finger to his lips.

"It is a secret, one that only a few of the oldest lines are aware of." Harry nodded his head holding the sword reverently as he tested its weight. He gasped as the Sword shimmered and words slowly etched themselves into the blade.

"_Aspicio diabolus causidicus._" Harry read frowning at the delicately engraved words. Severus was pale his eyes shining as he looked at Harry.

"Behold, the devils advocate." He said breathlessly. Lucius gasped softly and Harry frowned at the words. "The sword is magical Ares it works on old magic, earth magic, the kind that elves used in their time before wars and humans drove them into hiding. What is inscribed there could mean anything but-" He licked his lips smirking slightly. "-I have an idea of what it means." Harry tilted his head to the side sliding the blade back into its sheath.

"What do you think it means?" He asked tying the strap around his waist. Severus grinned slightly.

"That you're going to raise hell."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I'm going to warn you now I am _not _fluent in elvish. The elvish in this chapter came from a variety of sources so if someone out there _is_ fluent and finds mistakes I apologize ahead of time. Now I have to warn you now that I am revising this story before I continue because there were parts that I found lacking so I'm going back and polishing a bit so I will only post this chapter this week I apologize but if you want the story to turn out well I have to take the time to revise and fix what I don't like, this chapter is rather long and I've been rather generous with the length of my chapters so I can only hope that this will some what make up for the lack of a second chapter this week. Thank you for all your kind reviews! Oh and before I forget, just a note as I was writing my word processor kept switching the spelling for SWORD to S-W-A-R-D and I became aware of it a bit too late so if you see this error please ignore it, I am aware of it.  
><strong>

**NOT FOR THE EYES OF CHILDREN**

**MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS**

**TORTURE**

**NOT MY CHARACTERS**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

-7-

Harry walked resolutely into the room behind Voldemort to his left where Bella had previously stood. He felt eyes on him the moment he entered and heard the whispers that filled the room immediately. Red eyes glanced back at him full of mirth and he scowled back at them, he still hadn't forgiven the man and made sure Voldemort knew it; however the man was unaffected and seemed to find his ire more amusing than anything. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes and looked forward taking his place beside the large throne his eyes scanning the hall for potential danger. Whether he liked it or not this was his job and he would protect Voldemort if only to bring honor back to the Prince family, he owed Snape that much for accepting him. Voldemort sat down regally a satisfied smirk on his lips and the room fell silent. "Welcome." Voldemort greeted positively thrumming with glee which would have worried Harry if he didn't already know why the man was so happy. He watched as the assembled crowed fell to their knees and pressed their hands over their hearts greeting him and swearing their allegiance to him. To his left Harry could feel Rudolph Le Strange's gaze on him but found that there was no malice there. Did the man not know? Surely by now he would have been informed of his wife's death. "We have today, a change in ranks." Voldemort glanced at Harry and smirked, Harry returned the gaze coolly. "Ares Darcy Malfoy please step forward." Harry internally sighed and moved before the throne standing with his hands behind his back, his jaw set and his eyes gazing forward. Voldemort chuckled and returned to his seat. "Lucius? Would you like to introduce your son and his rank?" He asked softly though every one heard him. Lucius placed his hand over his heart in a fist and bowed at the waist.

"Thank you my lord." He drawled before stepping forward and placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Today I introduce to you my son Ares Darcy Malfoy as heir to the Prince line, the Black line and the Le Strange line. Lord of first tier and second general to the dark lord's army, may you serve with loyalty and bring honor and glory to your name. All rise and salute!" Harry clenched his jaw as the hundreds of people stood saluting him their arms over the left side of their chest unlike the right side. Lucius smiled at him briefly. "Serve well my son." He said quietly but Harry heard him and his chest tightened.

"I will…father." Lucius' eyes widened and Harry could see the slight dampening of the man's eyes before it disappeared into the icy mask. It was the first time he'd called the man by the honorific but Harry felt that it was time, the man had given him so much and despite Harry's belief that no one could be trusted- Lucius was different. He wasn't simply no one, he was the father Harry had always longed for and he would do anything to keep the man safe and to bring honor to his name. He tensed as Voldemort stood and stepped down from his throne.

"Kneel." He said softly. Harry bit his lip staring defiantly at the man before slowly lowering himself placing his hand over the right side of his chest kneeling on one knee. "It is not often that one so young is proven so worthy." Voldemort said to those gathered. "Under normal circumstances Mister Malfoy would have to start on the first tier and work his way up however-" Harry swallowed as the man's magic caressed his skin and threatened to overcome his will. "Ares has proven himself. Bella was one of my best fighters and yet she was brought down with a skill and grace that I had not anticipated in young mister Ares Malfoy. He has earned his place through skill and finesse and I expect him to be treated with the same respect the others in my inner circle are treated with." His red eyed gaze drifted across the sea of people as a warning. Voldemort rose his hand and jerked two fingers forward causing Severus and Le Strange to step forward together. Severus stepped forward first.

"Today I present you with the Prince family ring and pronounce you Lord to the Prince line. _Aspicio diabolus causidicus- _behold the devils advocate!" Severus smirked at him as he lifted the lid to a small box and pulled out a ring placing it on Harry's left index finger. Harry's breath hitched as magic pulsed into his hand. The ring was large, made from the same silvery metal as his sward which wrapped around a large oval cut sapphire in small delicate vines. Harry sighed quietly as he looked at it the metal pulsing strangely and vividly. Severus settled his hand on Harry's shoulder for a moment a rare smile on his lips before he moved away stepping back into his place in the inner circle. Le Strange stepped forward next his eyes cautious and his voice calm and deep as he spoke.

"Today I present you with the Le Strange family signet claiming you as heir to the Le Strange family. _Ni dessus, ni dessous_ - Neither above nor below." The man pulled out a small wooden box and pulled out the signet ring placing it on his left ring finger. Harry nodded at the man inclining his head in respect. The man nodded jerkily before returning to his place and Harry was left to look at the dark lord warily. The man smirked at him.

"Rise Ares, you have done well, we can expect great things from you I am sure." Harry paled at the man's words his memory racing back to a simpler time. _I think we can expect great things from you mister Potter…_ Olivanders' words haunted him echoing in the back of his head as he stood his face a mask his eyes haunting to look at. So many dead…He shook the thoughts away just in time to catch sight of curious movement to his right before he could think he was moving his blade cutting into flesh as his instinct and training kicked in. Gasps filled the air as Harry pulled his blade out of the hooded figure and tore the knife away from the shocked hands sending it clattering across the floor.

"Damn you! Bloody death eater scum!" Harry froze for an instant before flicking his wand tying the gloved hands behind the man's thin back. Survive. He clenched his jaw knowing what he would find as he lowered the man's hood. Kingsley Shacklebolt glared up at Voldemort rage showing blatantly on his face as he snarled blood dribbling from his lips. If it hadn't been for Harry, he would have succeeded in stabbing Voldemort. Of course Harry knew that it wouldn't have killed the dark lord, and if he hadn't succeeded in stopping Kingsley it was his own blood that would pay the price, but it truly hurt betraying a one time comrade like this. Survive. It was only that instinct that kept him quiet and stilled his shaking as he pushed the man forward onto his knees. Red eyes shifted from showing shock to revealing fury and the dark lord's magic swirled making it hard for Harry to breathe as he struggled to retrain himself. Survive. The Prince ring on his hand pulsed and immediately he felt more in control of himself. He spared a shocked look at Severus who nodded once the motion well hidden. Suddenly the magic retracted and a cruel parody of a smile split across Voldemort's lips.

"Very good Ares." He said nearly purring out the name. Harry resisted the urge to shiver and tilted his head at the compliment though in truth he wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball and escape. _Survive!_ He felt his lips twist into a grim line as he caught sight of the gleam in Voldemort's eyes. "Kill him Ares; Painfully." Harry felt something ugly twist inside of him as he bowed his head. His veela…and something else, they wanted Kingsley to suffer…He nearly let out a purr as his hand tightened painfully his suddenly sharp nails digging into the back of the man's neck. _Survive_. He stood and let his veela take control his eyes glowing with power as it flexed out around him. Kingsley glared up at him defiantly and Harry sighed softly moving around the man with a grace he knew wasn't entirely human. He startled when Voldemort's magic collided with his and a warm hand settled on his wrist nearly electrifying him with sensation.

"Lord…" He managed his voice straining as he peered up at Voldemort. Red eyes were glazed over.

"Use this, use it like you did with Bella make him suffer." Something heady filled the dark tones something that had his heart pounding in his ears as he accepted the knife he'd tossed away. Harry felt the ring on his finger pulse and nearly gasped as the whispering words filled his ears. The words escaped his lips before he could stop them.

"_Tel' kemen irma ho._" Severus gasped from where he stood and Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

"Severus?" He hissed the demand implied.

"High Elvish my lord." Severus said hesitantly. A gasp rang through the hall followed by low murmurs.

"Pardon?" Voldemort hissed a slow smile beginning to form. Lucius shared a long look with Severus but it was Harry who spoke his voice lazy and filled with power.

"The earth desires him." He said gazing at Voldemort with dazed eyes. Voldemort watched Harry for a moment before nodding sharply.

"Show me." He said softly his voice echoing through the hall. A soft breeze filled the room whispering unintelligible words as it brushed against Voldemort before circling around Harry causing his hair to flutter and his magic to hum. Harry reached out and grasped Kingsley's face carving something into his forehead and cheek bones causing the man to grimace.

"_tuulo' kemen lle loth._" Harry lifted his wand then drawing several fluid shapes inside a circle around the man. Voldemort glanced at Severus who sighed.

"From earth you blossomed." He translated.

"_e'a kemen lle lanta kaima_" Harry glided forward and loosened Kinsley's bonds taking his left arm and carving symbols from his shoulder to his wrist.

"Into the earth you sleep." Severus said his own eyes glittering.

"_Sereg'wethrin._" Harry hissed angrily.

"Assassin." Severus said his voice rough.

"_Ohtar._" Harry said his face softening.

"Warrior." Severus said.

"_Istar_" Harry said softly.

"Wizard." Severus repeated in English.

"_Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa._" Harry said moving to the other arm and carving a new line of symbols into the dark flesh.

"Your heart is that of a lion." Severus said quietly as the magic in the air picked up and began to spin about the room.

"_Gurth goth Tel' Morier Heru en amin._" Icy eyes lifted and stared into Voldemort's for a moment before dropping down as a large curved series of lines and circles was cut into Kingsley's chest causing the man to gasp in pain. Severus' eyes widened minutely and for a moment he was silent.

"Severus!" Voldemort snapped his eyes glinting dangerously.

"D-Death to the foe of the Dark Lord." He said softly.

"_Namaarie._" Harry said his voice a wisp of sound in the air as he stepped from the circle.

"Farewell." Severus said. Kingsley arched his back suddenly the cuts lighting brilliantly with a fiery magic as his silent scream turned to one of pure agony. Kingsley cried out shrieking in fear and pain again and again his hands frantically scratching at his face and arms and chest. Magic poured through the room and Harry fell to his knees holding his hands out as it poured over him centering around his hands swirling like a dust devil becoming solid in long fluid elegant lines of glowing silver-ish metal. Kingsley gave off one last long brittle scream of agony before slowly disintegrating the glowing light of magic increasing in Harry's hand completing the circle of metal with a small space at the front where vines of metal sat ready to embrace a stone. Harry gasped as the sound of the voices increased tenfold until it was almost painful and suddenly it was gone the push of magic that made his limbs move almost on their own accord, the twist of invocation that had his heart thrumming and his mind buzzing gone in an instant leaving him kneeling on the ground struggling to control his breathing as the last message flowed through his mind. He breathed deeply trying to gain control of his body. Severus! The man had wanted their heritage to be a secret! He lifted his head slowly and looked at the man pleading with his eyes.

"_Amin hiraetha._" _I'm sorry._ Severus tensed for a moment before sighing.

"_Lle ume quell_" _You did well._ He said the words rolling off his tongue with practiced ease. Harry nodded tiredly.

"_Diola lle._" _Thank you. _He said quietly before standing and turning to the dark lord his breath catching in his throat as he looked at the man.

"Ares?" The man questioned at his hesitance. Harry clenched his jaw.

"I-" He hesitated transitioning back into English the sounds harsh and crude in his mind and on his tongue. "She has a gift for you, but I don't know if you want me to give it to you here or explain it privately." He said the words coming out slowly and clearly as he concentrated. Voldemort narrowed his gaze for a moment before nodding jerkily.

"You will tell me in private." He said before looking out at the audience of people who were still gazing at Harry some in awe others in fear. "Tonight we celebrate the addition of a powerful ally to our ranks! Go home and prepare yourselves for a grand feast!" Harry watched as people immediately fell to their knees and saluted the dark lord before filtering out of the room. Severus paused briefly gazing at Harry hesitantly. "Have robes ready for him Severus, I will return him to you shortly there is no need to watch over his shoulder." Voldemort said looking slightly amused. Severus frowned but nodded sharing a look with Lucius before disappearing leaving Harry alone with Voldemort. Harry nearly flinched as the large doors slammed shut with a loud foreboding bang. Red eyes glimmered as Voldemort caught sight of Harry's hesitance his lips twisting slightly. "Do I frighten you my creature?" Harry scowled.

"I am not 'your' anything and I am most assuredly not a creature." He sneered his wariness forgotten for a moment. How dare the man besmirch his race! His magic swirled inside of him brushing Voldemort's seductive magic away. Voldemort must have felt it his eyes narrowed.

"What are you then my dearest Ares?" He demanded silkily. Harry's face grew stony.

"Not yours that much is for certain!" He defended adamantly. Voldemort's eyes flashed and suddenly he was in front of him eyes glowing. His power so close made it hard to concentrate and Harry had to grit his teeth. He couldn't handle it much longer. "High elf." He said through his teeth hoping that it would distract the man. It worked. Voldemort pulled back his gaze thoughtful.

"What do you know about your race?" The man demanded softly. Harry shook his head.

"Nothing. Severus told me that our race was destroyed many years ago, our blood diluted, I am the first to wear the family ring since Eileen Prince's father over a hundred years ago." He admitted using the time to gather his wits. Voldemort frowned.

"Then it shall be your first project." He said after a moment. "You and Severus will find what information there is and report to me your findings." Harry frowned but nodded, after all he too wanted to know more about what he should expect.

"Very well." He said stiffly taking a step back when the man took a step forward making him grin.

"You amuse me to no end Ares." He said softly almost fondly. Harry sneered.

"Good to know someone here is entertained." He snarked causing Voldemort to smirk.

"You don't trust me." He stated smiling. Harry snorted.

"I trust no one." He said coldly, brutally. Voldemort rose an eyebrow.

"Even Lucius?" He asked smirking. Harry's sneer dropped.

"He would kill me if you demanded it." He said hollowly. Voldemort's smirk fell slightly.

"Perhaps, but you still trust him." Harry smiled thinly wryly.

"Is there any point to this conversation?" He diverted. Voldemort snorted.

"No." He said shortly. "Tell me Ares, what is this gift that you spoke of?" Harry hesitated his breath catching in his throat. The dark lord turned to him eyebrow raised and Harry bit his cheek. Slowly he lifted his hand holding out the loop of metal.

"She told me to give you this." He said eyeing the metal which glowed slightly as Voldemort reverently lifted it into his own hands examining it.

"A diadem?" He asked letting his finger glide across the smooth metal. Harry felt as if a gust of cold air was washing over him and part of him wanted to snatch it back, instead he took a deep breath.

"Deep in the highest mountains a dragon rests protecting her treasure- her fire opal. Slay the dragon with your own hands and retrieve the stone which fits in the diadem." He said feeling numb to the words that flowed from him. Voldemort frowned listening intently.

"And?" He said softly. Harry bit his lip something about this bothered him, he didn't know why. Perhaps his old self was appearing? Was the Harry Potter he had once been channeling now of all times? Red eyes moved up meeting his. "What else?" He demanded. Harry swallowed forcing his voice to remain steady.

"She said that it will protect the mother of your children- your mate." He said steadily. Voldemort frowned a sneer crossing his lips as he looked at the diadem.

"From what? This world is mine." Harry's breath caught in his throat.

"I suggest you do not treat her gift that way, even you must know not to anger her." Voldemort frowned at the reverent tone in his voice and scowled thoughtfully.

"My mate?" He said quietly before sighing heavily. "Very well, you may go arrive early tonight; the inner circle always enters together in these events." He said indifferently. Harry clenched his jaw at the dismissal before tilting his head in acceptance and making his way to the door. Something cold settled in his chest as he made his way to his carriage and climbed in, for the first time he found himself looking back wondering if he'd done the right thing. Children? A mate? No doubt she would be beautiful, and powerful. The dark lord would never stand for anything less. He had to smile slightly at that despite the heavy ache that had settled inside of him, the dark lord could be completely predictable at times and completely unpredictable at other times. He tried to imagine what the dark lord's family would look like. Would it be a cold family? Probably. With little love if any. Some cold beautiful pureblood mad enough to accept a mass murderer. Though that would probably be all she would see in him. She would never know his childhood, the long lonely hours, the drive to prove himself. She would see his brilliance of course but would never be able to touch it never come close to understanding how a mind without emotion could work. And Voldemort…He could see the man as a father, if only to prove to himself that he was a better father than Tom Riddle had been, if only to fill that empty space, he would be there for his children, he would teach them and protect them and teach them to protect themselves. Would they be as driven as he? Or as vapid and pretentious as whatever pureblooded diva he chose? Harry could only wonder. He snapped his attention to the present as the door to his carriage was opened and he caught sight of Lucius and Severus who looked worried. He smiled thinly at him.

"Hello." He said tiredly as he climbed out. He jumped as Lucius rushed forwards suddenly and wrapped him in his arms holding him to his chest tightly. "S-sir?" Harry said returning the embrace hesitantly. His veela purred and his strained nerves relaxed as the offered comfort was accepted. His body went lax and his breathing seemed the slightest bit lighter. A strong hand settled on his shoulder and he let out a shuddering breath.

"Did he do anything to you?" Severus asked his voice rough. Harry shook his head.

"He was too occupied by what I had to tell him." He said as Lucius pulled back and looked him over with sharp eyes. It was only then that he notice Draco standing a bit away from them his arms crossed his face set into a moody scowl.

"I assume that what ever it was that you had to tell him is to remain a secret?" Severus asked waving off the carriage. Harry frowned.

"He didn't say but…" Severus nodded.

"It's best not to assume." Harry nodded his face clouding over.

"He gave us a mission." He said quietly. Severus frowned.

"Oh?" Harry nodded.

"He wants us to find out what we can about our race." Severus sighed heavily.

"That will be tough." He said warily, Harry nodded.

"That's what I told him." Severus nodded.

"Alright, well I suppose I'll start on it while you're at Hogwarts. It would be best if you looked it up while you're there as well. I doubt Hogwarts will have much but perhaps the restricted section…I'll make sure you get a pass." Harry nodded and sighed.

"Thank you, I'm sorry about earlier…" Severus waved him off.

"The ring has belonged in our line since it began it was bound to have latent magic in it, I should have studied it better before presenting it to you, besides people will be more wary of stepping on your toes after seeing what you did to Kinsley." Harry winced and nodded. Lucius smiled.

"Go get dressed Ares, will talk about this later for now just enjoy the evening." Harry gave the man a quizzical look.

"Well I suppose with the dark lord's mind so preoccupied I might have a bit of fun tonight but only if you let me spike the punch." Lucius rolled his eyes.

"That's a bit old fashioned don't you think?" Harry grinned.

"I never said _what_ I'd spike it with." He said before taking off towards the house his stride jubilant until he was well out of sight. He worried his lip as he entered the large doors unable to keep smiling for some reason. He sighed. Well of course he just killed a man. Yes, that must be it. He hadn't known Kingsley very well, but the man had fought valiantly until the end refusing to bend to the new regime Voldemort made. It was foolish and suicidal but Harry couldn't bring himself to blame the man. If he hadn't met Moody that day, if he hadn't been trapped in that small dark place for so long he would have done the same thing or perhaps something equally as foolish. Yes, he would have run in brashly filled with self-righteous anger and grand delusions of prophecies and broken dreams. And he would have died. He shivered. He didn't fear death, he accepted that some day he would die, but he was driven to live. Perhaps it was selfish of him, no, undoubtedly what he was doing was selfish, but still…he wanted to live to make his name and not be Harry Potter.

"Who are you?" He jumped his wand in one hand his sword in the other as the voice sounded. He hadn't expected anyone to be in his rooms. Draco was pale his eyes on the sward. He sighed and put the sword away crossing his arms in annoyance.

"I suggest that you don't try that again unless you want to be skewered for sneaking up on me." Draco shook his head anger overcoming his fear.

"I hate you." He seethed passionately. It stung but harry didn't' show it.

"Dully noted." He said dispassionately quirking an eyebrow as he tapped his finger against his wand.

"My mother is mad because of you." Draco spat his face turning red. Harry huffed.

"Your mother is mad because she made the wrong choice and because madness runs in her family." He said coldly. He couldn't remember much from his time as Harry Potter not for fear of losing whatever grip he might have on his own sanity, but he could remember Draco. Immature, bratty Draco who thought he was better than everyone else. The boy needed a swift kick in the arse in Harry's opinion. Draco let out a strangled sound and lifted his wand only to have it soar out of his hand. Harry watched it soar over to the doorway where Severus was watching them his eyes narrowed.

"Draco, go get ready for tonight." Severus said silkily his tone dangerous. Draco sneered furiously and strode over to the man snatching his wand back.

"Don't tell me what to do! You don't get to tell me what to do! You think I don't know what you and father are doing? You disgusting excuse for a-" Harry felt nothing as he watched Draco soar through the air and into a heap on the ground clutching his jaw with wide eyes. It took a moment for Harry to realize that he had done it but when he felt the sting he could only be glad for it.

"Wake up you spoilt little brat!" He hissed. "Wake up and see the world for the frightening thing it is! There is no more mummy to coddle you! No more headmaster to protect you from the evil death eaters! Stand up and learn to fight if you want to survive! Learn to keep that foul mouth of yours shut if you don't want it sewn shut or blown off!" He heaved his face twisted in rage. "You have to _fight_ to live now!" He shook his head slowly in disgust. "Good god man you act like your still four years old!" He crossed his arms. "Do you know what's out there?" He asked bewildered. "Do you know what it looks like outside your little world? Death. The streets are filled with the ashes of thousands of dead muggles, the air stinks of it, _this_ is a cold cruel world Draco Malfoy." He sneered before spinning on his heel and disappearing into his rooms. He rubbed his face with his hands. He hadn't wanted to take it all out on Draco, not really. True the boy needed to be brought down a notch or six but Harry was disgusted with himself for giving in so easily to the stress that had been building in him since the day started. He scowled at his reflection in the mirror and turned on the faucet splashing his face a few times in hopes of cooling himself down and waking himself up a bit.

"A bit dramatic don't you think?" Severus drawled. Harry didn't react; he'd heard the man enter. He sighed.

"Yes I'll admit that it was." He agreed softly. Severus snorted.

"I'll be the first to admit that he needed that though." Harry shook his head slowly.

"Children aren't meant for war, Draco…he is still a child in many ways. If I were to be honest with myself, I admit I'm jealous of him, of that innocence he clings to." He smiled despairingly and rubbed at his hair with a towel. He glanced in the mirror and saw dark eyes staring into an unseen distance.

"We are not at war any longer though." Severus said finally. "The war is over, the dark lord won." Harry sighed as he combed his hair.

"The war isn't over until the people cease to resist and even then the world in which we live in now is one built on an idea of doing whatever it takes to get to the highest position. The muggles won't be the only ones to suffer." He said unbuttoning his robes and entering his closet. Snape stayed outside his gaze thoughtful.

"Do you not agree with what the dark lord is doing?" He asked quietly his face drawn in concentration. Harry let out a bark of laughter that he had to admit sounded slightly hysterical.

"It doesn't matter what I believe, the world has been changed, altered to a different path, the earth herself has given the dark lord her blessing. Honestly I don't know what to believe any more, I know only that I will side with those few whom I care for. My only goal is to survive." He admitted as he changed shirts the fresh gray shirt making him feel slightly better.

"Survive?" Severus said as if to himself, Harry pulled on clean trousers and buttoned them up before speaking.

"Mainly yes that is my goal, I have others, but I was born struggling to survive. Against all odds I am alive and here striving even now to better my situation." He said pulling on a cloak and adjusting his collar as he exited his closet. Severus he noted was already dressed his hair tied back at the nape of his neck and smelled slightly of aftershave. Absently Harry found himself rubbing his bare chin; it was a Malfoy curse to remain this hairless. Snape smirked slightly at him as if reading his thoughts and he sniffed before moving to the bathroom to put some cologne on. He didn't know who exactly it was he was trying to impress, he couldn't think of anyone he'd met so far who he'd like to impress and he still found himself floundering at the idea of sexual attraction.

"What about happiness?" Severus asked slightly amused by his scowling and primping. Harry paused frowning. Happiness…

"A dream." He said his heart aching. Happiness was Ron and Hermione… happiness was at Hogwarts, the laughter echoing in the hallways and the mischief making planned in the dark. Happiness was Neville exploding cauldrons and Hermione hugging him at the start of every term; it lay in catapulting gnomes from misses Weasley's garden and stealing mister Weasley's Ford Angela. Happiness was a thing of the past, overshadowed by falling ashes and overbearing dark lords. He chuckled weakly. "I suppose you could say…that I'm too old for happiness now." He said thickly. Severus had nothing to say to that, perhaps he felt that way too, either way it didn't matter.

"Severus?" Lucius' voice filled the air and a smile found its way onto Harry's face and, he noticed onto Severus' face as well. He chuckled dryly.

"Perhaps." He said softly drawing the man's attention to him. "Perhaps happiness is not something we have to make for our selves, but something we have to find in others." Severus smiled slightly a true genuine smile and tilted his head.

"Perhaps." He agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright so...I've revised and re-revised and re-re-re-revised, my story is now two hundred and thirty-three pages long (unintended effect of my revising) and it looks like I'm not done yet! I've decided to let my twisted brain handle the ending on this one so who knows how it will end though I have a rather nice idea that is floating in a sea of madness. I'm going to warn you now however that Harry/Ares will _not_ be spending much time in Hogwarts in my story, you will see why waaay later in chapter twenty something so forgive me if you were looking forward to his time in Hogwarts. In all honesty I wanted him to spend more time in Hogwarts but, apparently the story (which has a life of its own I swear it) did not want him to spend time at Hogwarts. Well, now that I've thoroughly trashed your hopes and dreams...enjoy the story!  
><strong>

**NOT FOR THE EYES OF CHILDREN**

**MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS**

**TORTURE**

**NOT MY CHARACTERS**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

- 8-

Harry gazed down at the dancers and party goers all of which were sending him furtive looks of interest, lust and greed. He hated these functions with a passion. He met Severus' gaze and the man smirked faintly raising his glass. Harry sneered and rolled his eyes causing the man to grin slyly. It seemed that simply attending parties and being the guest of honor were completely different things. As a guest he could have simply faded into the masses and perhaps left early- as the guest of honor he was drawn into virtually every circle forced to converse with people he truly despised. He tensed suddenly making the man he was currently being forced to listen to frown at him curiously before paling and sputtering.

"M-My Lord!" He said bowing deeply at the waist spilling his drink as he did so. Harry clenched his teeth and turned slowly dipping his head at the man.

"Leave us." Voldemort said his eyes narrowed on him. Harry smiled thinly and his ring pulsed visibly as it tried to keep the man's powerful Aura from crushing him. The squat man whose name he couldn't really be bothered to remember scuttled off nervously bowing every few steps as he did so. Red eyes lowered and a frown painted his lips as he reached out and touched the ring. Harry took a step back and clenched his teeth ignoring the man's narrowed gaze as he calmly glanced around the hall.

"I heard that you are at odds with the Vampires." He said coolly. Silence stretched between them.

"You have joined my ranks yet you remain insolent?" The man demanded amusement tainting the dangerous words. Harry felt a small smile creep across his lips.

"_If_." He said quietly. "I ever choose to bow to you it will be out of true respect and with the intention to serve you more loyally than any other, that is how you would want it is it not?" He asked smiling thinly. He could almost feel the man's anger but also his intrigue and frustration. Slowly Harry chanced a look into the man's eyes. "I could be loyal to you Lord Voldemort." He said softly. "More loyal than any of those out there on the dance floor, their motives and back stabbing methods grow old- true loyalty has no motive." He said forcing himself to look away. Voldemort stared at him for a moment in contemplation.

"You are wise beyond your years." He said softly, Harry smiled thinly at the complement and tilted his head in acknowledgment.

"A true complement." He said. "In return I feel that I should give you something, something I owe you and something more." He said meeting the man's eyes for a moment before dropping his own. "I apologize for my irrational behavior at Hogwarts, you were being kind and I was too paranoid about ulterior motives to accept that kindness." He said before meeting the man's eyes and finding red eyes glittering back at him.

"A Malfoy apologizing in all sincerity is a treat, _you_ apologizing…" He shook his head and reached out lifting Harry's slightly bowed head with a knuckle. "Makes me feel as if I have won a battle." Harry smirked and reluctantly moved his head away.

"And here is where I give you that something more." Harry said wryly. "I killed a man tonight for your sake, when I did so I wasn't thinking about anything other than protecting you as my place in the inner circle dictates that I should- however I will admit that part of me _wanted_ to kill him." He met curious red eyes. "Because he tried to hurt _you_. Not the Dark Lord, not Voldemort, but the man who looked at Hogwarts and saw home, the man who is both infuriating and pulls from me _grudgingly_ a bit of respect." He said before turning away unable to bear the man's gaze.

"A bit of respect Ares?" The man said after a moment. Harry winced but nodded.

"A…small, bit." He said holding his head high. A slow chuckle fell from the man rolling over him pleasantly.

"If I get respect for every time I compliment you I aught to do so more often!" The man said shaking his head. Harry lifted his chin even higher.

"You didn't receive my respect because of the compliment, I only admitted to it because of the compliment." He said with a sniff causing the man to laugh quietly in amusement.

"Of course Ares, of course." He said lifting his glass to him before drinking. Harry watched with slight fascination as the man's throat moved before forcing his gaze away. "The vampires." Voldemort said moving closer and leaning against a pillar. "Asked for too much." He said with a smirk. Harry tilted his head.

"I see." He said smirking slightly back at the man. "It is always unwise to ask something of a Dark Lord." he said not pressing for information.

"Oh? How so?" The man asked curiously.

"Dark Lords only truly notice things which have potential value to them or which entertain their morbid sensibilities." Voldemort tilted his head contemplatively before smirking.

"I pay attention to you Ares; tell me, do you have potential value?" He asked curiously. Harry snorted.

"You've said it yourself, I amuse you. I am your entertainment." He said glancing at the high ceilings curiously. Silence met him and he turned curiously to the man whose lips were suddenly missing their smirk.

"I see." He said catching Harry's gaze. "So if you are my entertainment as you so blithely put it." He said setting his glass on a low table a bit harder than was necessary. Harry frowned at the action. What had he said to annoy the man this time? "If I said dance, you would dance." Harry rose an eyebrow not liking the tone the man was taking with him. Red eyes were narrowed in a challenge as he held out a gloved hand. "Dance." Harry clenched his teeth and lifted his head.

"No." He said stiffly before smirking at the man's infuriated expression. "I wouldn't, and _that_ is why I entertain you." He said before turning and walking away from the man half expecting to be hit by a crucio only to be startled by the man's slow dangerous laughter. Startled he looked back and met the man's narrowed eyes.

"You are not simple entertainment Ares, nor are you potential value." He said shortly before smirking. "No one has ever denied to dance with me or for me Ares and yet you do so with such grace and poise that I cannot help being amused and chagrined." He shook his head slowly and leaned against the pillar once more. "I will have that dance someday Ares." He promised. Harry felt that he should have felt fear at the man's words, or at least a small bit of indignation. He didn't expect to feel anticipation instead.

"Perhaps Lord Voldemort, perhaps." He said before making his way down to the first floor. Severus met him at the landing eyes narrowed.

"You didn't just do something possibly suicidal did you?" He demanded. Harry managed to look affronted.

"Me! Never!" He said blinking innocently causing the man to snort. Harry grinned a sudden idea coming to mind as he took hold of the man's hand. "Dance with me." He demanded feeling red eyes on his back. Severus sneered at being tugged along.

"Ares are you on something? Have you had too many drinks?" He demanded trying to tug his hand free. Harry smirked back at him.

"If you want to keep me from doing something truly suicidal you'll dance with me." He said cryptically. Severus twitched but nodded jerkily.

"You are going to be the death of me." He sneered before striding towards the dance floor and tugging him into place wincing at their closeness as the next song began. Harry scowled at being forced to take the man's hand and allow him to place his other on his hip.

"Why do I have to be the girl?" He pouted. Severus rolled his eyes.

"To keep you from doing anything stupid." He said as the music began and he forcefully dragged Harry into the dance. Harry sighed and followed the lead despite the beginning and allowed for the man to gain his composure and allow the dance some finesse. He felt red eyes staring down at him in annoyance and smirked causing Severus to frown eyes darting around cautiously before widening comically and turning to Ares to glare down at him. Harry grinned.

"If neither of us have died by the end of the night I suggest we count this as success." He said with a grin. Severus glared down at him.

"Why do I get the feeling that instead of preventing you from doing something stupid and possibly suicidal I've only assisted you in the task." Harry grinned.

"Because that is exactly what you just did, but don't worry, the quarrel is not with you I'm only annoying him." He said gleefully. Severus let out a sigh.

"Oh yes because all intelligent people go around poking _powerful_, dark wizards prone to killing first and asking later." He muttered disdainfully. Harry tilted back his head and laughed this time the utter insanity of the situation feeling somehow freeing.

"If it comes at any comfort I could have chosen someone who he didn't know was taken, _that_ would have been the truly suicidal thing to do." Severus narrowed his eyes picking up on the unspoken words.

"What are you up to Ares? You think he would be jealous?" he demanded. Harry frowned slightly.

"Jealous? No he is probably as incapable of such things as I am." He said mulling it over. Severus sighed exasperated.

"Then? What is it exactly that you are trying to provoke?" Harry smirked.

"Mayhem." He said leaning closer to the man catching narrowed red eyes. His smirk twisted into a grin as he winked at the man before pulling back.

"He thinks that I am somehow sexually driven by my Veela." He said absently as he bowed the song having ended. Severus glanced at him sharply.

"Grand. What does that have to do with anything?" he demanded grabbing a glass of wine from the nearest tray and gulping it down.

"He managed to wheedle out of me that I'm still a virgin." He said so quietly that it was impossible for anyone other than Severus to have heard. The man in question nearly choked.

"You are? Wait what? Damn it!" He said spilling wine on his cuff. Harry waved his hand absently and cleaned the mess causing the man to glance at him suspiciously. Harry however was already continuing.

"He has a motive, I know he does I just can't figure it out." He said softly. Severus seemed to twitch before sighing.

"That's dangerous information; I don't think I need to tell you why." He said shaking his head. Harry nodded.

"I know- that's why it worries me." Severus glanced up as Lucius approached them and sighed.

"I'll keep my ears open." He said softly. Harry smiled at him gratefully.

"Ares." Lucius said tightly. Harry blinked up at the man in confusion for a moment before laughing.

"Merlin Severus I fear my habit to flirt with incest has worried my father." He said noting the way the man was standing stiffly. Severus frowned in confusion and looked at Lucius carefully before smirking.

"Why Ares, I believe you're right." He murmured before reaching forward and grasping Lucius' waist with a low growl. "Jealousy suits you Lucius." He hissed before handing Harry his glass and dragging Lucius into the next dance. Harry laughed heartily and handed a server the empty glass. His laughter halted as his eyes caught sight of the moon hanging low outside the window. It glowed an eerie yellow sitting roundly in the sky. A feeling that started at his feet rose and filled him. A warning. It shivered through him and had his hand on the hilt of his blade before the first shadow could be seen. A few startled screams filled the air as something hurled through the glass on the second floor and a loud terrible growl filled the room. His eyes were instantly on Voldemort who was still standing where he had left him. More crashes sounded and he was jostled by panicking people as more growls rose dangerously. Harry felt his blade spring to his hand before the werewolves attacked. He knew that he needed to get to Voldemort, but to do so meant getting through a crowd of screaming people and violent werewolves.

A growl from his left had him swinging his blade instinctively cutting deeply into the wolves shoulder and partly into its chest as the creature lept at him. Another growl had him yanking his sword in a different direction catching another wolf with a killing blow as he lopped its head off. His eyes moved with his feet as he searched for Voldemort finding the man by the impressive lash of power the man sent out at the group that had begun to circle him. Harry was momentarily stunned by the plethora of spells the man cast in succession before spinning on his heel and sending something flying- a blade he realized as it lodged its self into one of the beasts necks. A scream from beside him snapped him from his thoughts as he rushed through the crowd cutting down another wolf with ease as he rushed to the stairs. Voldemort didn't need him, he knew this, but something forced him to move. A cry filled his ears and he stilled as he caught sight of blonde hair- Draco. He let out an inhuman snarl and lept off the stairs soaring through the air in a crouch before bringing his blade down on the werewolf that was approaching Draco's terrified form. Blood spurted out of the creature and Harry met wide silver eyes as he landed his legs straddling the twitching werewolf. He brought his blade down slowly, deliberately making sure to keep his gaze locked with Draco's and cut the head off. Draco flinched.

"Welcome to the real world Draco." Harry said solemnly before tossing Draco two silver daggers that he'd kept under his robes. Slowly he turned and made his way back to the stairs silently mourning the loss of Draco's innocence as he tore up the steps. Red eyes met his as more wolves joined the few remaining, the ground covered in the werewolves that had already been killed.

"Care to dance Ares?" The man said narrowing his eyes. Harry sneered.

"You may dance if you wish, I'm here to kill." He said before striking. Voldemort snorted and flicked his wand.

"Some day my Ares." He said shaking his head in annoyance. Harry growled and cut into flesh headless of the blood that now coated his expensive robes. They whirled and jumped and killed with ease and for a while Harry could keep his own. A familiar shout however, distracted him and it was only Voldemort's quick maneuvering that kept his neck on his shoulders as a werewolf attacked from his blind spot. Harry caught the man's body as it crashed into him and rolled instinctively once they hit the floor dragging the man back up and behind him in time to slice through a wolf's neck as it rose up to attack. Harry panted as he noticed that it had been the last of the wolves still capable of attacking him and looked wildly at the man behind him questions written in his eyes. The man had saved him…why? What did he want with him?

"Don't do that again." He said without thinking. Red eyes narrowed and he was forced to look away freezing when the man growled slightly directly in his ear. He realized belatedly that in his attempt to black the man from danger he had placed them closely and before he could step back a hand was gripping his wrist. He froze, the touch, along side the battle had brought his veela close to the surface as well as his elf, not even the pulsing of the ring could keep the shiver from racing visibly down his spine. Voldemort's fury fell like a stone replaced instantly with smug satisfaction.

"It is always unwise to ask something of a Dark Lord." The man said smirking. Harry frowned biting his tongue until it bled as he struggled to control the urge to lean into the touch rather than away from it.

"I didn't ask." He said tightly. Voldemort narrowed his eyes and tugged him forward, Harry hissed slightly as he felt himself go willingly his restraint slipping.

"_I_ make the demands here my Ares." He said softly. Harry struggled for a moment all he could do was breathe and keep from giving in to the power.

"Ares!" He startled as his mind cleared the pained voice pushing aside the fog like a strong wind. "Ares it's Lucius!" Severus shouted. Suddenly harry could smell the copper and found the strength to pull away. He glanced back at Voldemort seeing the man's eyes narrow and licked his lips.

"Some day-" He said softly. "We will dance." He whispered before racing down the stairs not glancing back to see the man smirk like he knew he would. His mind became focused on Severus who was pale faced as he leaned over a fallen Lucius. Harry's eyes caught on the three long gashes in the man's chest. Rage and panic built up inside of him as he saw several of the fallen werewolves begin to get back up.

"_Taurnin ho_" _Heal him_. Harry said quietly before gripping his blade. Magic crackled around him and the wolf closest to him whined slightly glancing at the others. Harry was beyond mercy though and suddenly his mind was slipping into a single thought. _Kill_. He let out a roar and attacked with inhuman speed his anger driving him as he cut through flesh and bone destroying the few that had stood before his fury could run out. For a moment his gaze landed on familiar amber eyes and his heart nearly stopped as he watched the wolf limp weakly forward, towards him. The eyes were tormented even in this maddened state, broken…so broken. Begging him. It couldn't be could it? He watched the creature warily as it stumbled forwards and recognized a familiar scar across the bridge of the werewolf's snout. Harry felt something twist inside of him as he realized that Remus Lupin had come here tonight on a simple mission that even Mooney could understand. He'd come here to die. Harry was frozen, he could not move even as the wolf growled impatiently.

"Ares." Voldemort said coming to stand beside him a cautious look in his eyes. Harry swallowed thickly.

"He wants to die." He said quietly his voice thin like it had been stretched too far. "He's alone, his pack is gone and all he wants to do is give up and die." He said taking a step back as his hand trembled the sword suddenly heavy. "He's in pain, every one hates him- they call him a monster, they don't see him suffering, they refuse to." Harry clenched his jaw tightly. "He wants to die but he can not bring himself to end it when it is against his very nature-" A hand wrapped around his strong and firm forcing him to stare up at Voldemorts cold expression.

"End it for him Ares, for him there is nothing; give him the mercy death offers to him." He said taking a step forward. Harry jerked back.

"No." he said softly shaking his head. "Survive, he must survive, he can build a new life he can be stronger better-" Voldemort shook his head slowly.

"Not every one is as strong as you are Ares." He said softly. Harry shivered thinking about that cold dark place about blood that dripped down on him, of ashes that drifted beneath his feet. He lifted his eyes and met red ones his very soul seeming to shrink into its self. He didn't know what he was asking but the man seemed to understand even if he didn't. "Ares. I order you to kill him." Voldemort said. Harry swallowed and robotically, as if his body didn't belong to him, and strode forward lifting his sword watching as amber eyes closed and a small sound of relief escaped the werewolf. Harry felt his arm move, watched its graceful arch- and nearly screamed as it came down and slid through the soft tissue. His entire body shook as he watched the light fade from amber eyes and couldn't help but think that Remus looked peaceful.

"_Quel esta._" _Rest well_. He said shakily before stumbling back until strong hands were clutching his shoulders and his back met a firm chest. His sword slipped from his numb fingers falling to the floor with a clatter.

"Good Ares." The man said softly his voice soothing his frayed nerves. Harry felt something inside him crack as he watched the blood pool around his feet. A sudden memory floated to the surface of his mind- of Remus and Sirius laughing quietly as they reminisced about the past eyes watery, gazes longing. Had Sirius wanted to go too? Had they both secretly been longing to be freed from the chains life wrapped around them? He blinked dazedly as dark eyes came into focus.

"I'll take him my lord." the man said his face pale his hands trembling. Harry felt the hands holding him together tighten and noticed for the first time that healers had arrived and were rushing around their white robes turning red along the hems.

"No Severus, go with Lucius. I'll take Ares." He said solidly. Severus caught his breath and looked at Harry his eyes darting to the side where Lucius was.

"With all do respect sir, Lucius would kill me if-"

"Go." Harry whispered softly his voice foggy. "Keep him safe Severus; he is your happiness- and mine." His voice cracked and Severus spared him a last cautious look before disappearing. Harry let himself be guided by the firm hands content for the moment to let the man steer him while his mind and emotions whirled chaotically. Eventually they were drawn into a sitting room and Harry was pushed gently into a chair and handed a glass of something.

"Drink." Voldemort said softly, Harry now more aware of himself rose an eyebrow causing the man to snort. "If I had wanted to kill you I would have done so already." He said curtly. Harry felt a small smile slip onto his lips as he lifted his glass and cautiously took a sip. He sneered.

"Brandy?" He said placing the glass onto the small table beside him. Voldemort snorted.

"I should have known you would be well versed in even the quality of a good drink." He said sounding slightly amused. Harry sighed and leaned back.

"I should have known you would have tried to get me drunk." He returned his lips twitching. Voldemort rolled his eyes.

"Your paranoia is almost as bad as mine." He said leaning against the mantle over the fireplace with casual ease. Harry smirked.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He said softly. Voldemort smirked.

"Does respect come with this compliment as well then?" Harry snorted and traced his lips.

"No." He said after a moment before meeting the man's gaze. "Not for the compliment." He said smiling wanly. "But for keeping me from falling apart I will admit my respect has…if only the slightest bit, grown towards you." He said wincing slightly. "Thank you." He said sounding as pained as he felt. Voldemort watched him for a moment his gaze heated and thoughtful before turning to the fireplace and staring into the flames.

"You seemed to know what the wolf was thinking intimately." The man said his voice smooth and nearly emotionless. Harry sighed, of course he did, he had watched the man slowly deteriorate since Sirius had died, his own supposed death would have and quite literally _had_ killed him inside and out. But he couldn't say that though. Red eyes moved towards him. "Have you wanted to die before Ares?" He asked quietly an offer in the words letting him know that he was free to lie if he so chose, but that the man would know if he did lie. It was Harry's turn to stare into the fire as he contemplated his options. Had he ever wanted to die? He looked back carefully on his past, on the sheer hideousness of it. No. He decided, he hadn't. He'd spent so much of his time struggling to stay alive that dying willfully was the last thing he'd ever _wanted_ to do.

"No." He said deciding to be honest. "Death…I don't want to greet death until I understand what living means, even then…" He shook his head. "Perhaps I'm too cowardly to die, I've spent too long just struggling to stay alive." He said biting his thumbnail absently before looking up at the man. "You?" He asked softly. "Have you ever wanted to die? He asked cocking his head to the side curiously. Voldemort gazed at him with a closed expression.

"No." he said at last. "I wanted to achieve my goals, all of them; I wanted to become something that no one would ever dare to forget. Eventually however I noticed that my time was running short, soon I would loose my youth and the advantages it has. So I sought to make myself immortal so that someday I could complete my goals unhindered by time." Harry nodded slowly. Dumbledore was wrong then. Voldemort didn't fear death, not really. He wanted to complete all that he had set out to achieve and Harry despite knowing first hand the horrors of what the man had been so driven to achieve couldn't help but admire his perseverance. He knew then what the hat had meant about Slytherin ambition. This drive had led Voldemort to greatness.

"Did you suffer on your path?" He murmured softly to himself, nearly forgetting that the man was there until he spoke.

"Yes." He said hoarsely startling Harry who looked up at the man carefully. Voldemort sighed and smiled wryly. "I suffered greatly, I starved, I was beaten and broken, but like you I continued to push forward. Even when I was hindered by things that were out of my hands I struggled against my own perceived fate to achieve my goals. There was a time when I had no body, I was but a parasite, every movement I made felt as if I were being torn apart, but I continued on. Just as you will, just as you must. There will be no mercy killing for you Ares I will not allow it." The man said lifting his chin in defiance. Harry found that he couldn't even bring himself to be angry at the man, instead he merely smirked. Slowly, feeling much calmer now he stood and tilted his head.

"Whatever you say Lord Voldemort." He said quietly before dropping the smirk in sincerity. "Thank you." He said feeling it necessary. Voldemort eyed him for a moment before nodding jerkily.

"Sleep well Ares, I will see you soon." Harry smiled weakly and nodded.

"Good luck in your search for your mate." He said the words bitter in his mouth despite the respectful tone they made. Voldemort's eyes grew wistful as he turned back to the fire and smiled.

"Yes, thank you Ares." He said dismissively already lost in what was probably a million different plots and counter plots and ideas that only a genius such as himself could come up with. Harry chanced one last look at the man before striding from the room intent on finding his father.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so for those who don't know, I am an insomniac which means that I usually end up working on this story after around forty-eight hours of no sleep- which means that forgive me but, there will be mistakes. Also I don't have a beta right now so _I'm_ the one doing the checking so please forgive me for the lack of commas and other small mistakes that can easily be looked over if you are determined to. I write this because I've received a few messages where people seem genuinely upset at my lack of commas and I apologize but I write for pleasure. I couldn't very well go back to _all_ the other chapters and check them for comma correctness when I just finished going through all the other chapters for other mistakes. Now, my mini rant is over, I will endeavor to keep an eye out for commas in the chapters that I am writing right now but I make no promises! Tata, I'll be posting on Sunday or Tuesday depending on how much I get done in the next few days.  
><strong>

**NOT FOR THE EYES OF CHILDREN**

**MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS**

**TORTURE**

**NOT MY CHARACTERS**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

-9-

Le Strange was waiting for him in the foyer, legs crossed casually, shirt un-tucked and blood spattered. Harry tilted his head cordially upon seeing him having almost missed him as he strode through the floo. "Ares." The man said carefully the title obviously odd on his tongue. Harry smiled thinly.

"Lord Le Strange." He greeted his mind already on his father. Le Strange seemed to notice his hurry and smirked slightly before gesturing at a manila folder and a pile of scrolls that were piled precariously on the coffee table.

"My late wife kept records which I thought you might like- they are unfortunately rather erratic and disorganized but I thought you might like to see them any way." He said his voice slow and deliberate. Harry pegged the man for the kind that tended to think things through to every last detail before acting- the complete opposite of Bella.

"Ah, yes I appreciate that." He said, curious and slightly wary of the man' nonchalance despite his urgency. Le Strange seemed to sense his silent questioning and smiled slightly.

"My late wife and I married for our connections; in truth we couldn't stand the sight of each other, I hold no grudge towards you, in fact I am quite glad for this turn of events." Harry frowned and tilted his head smiling sheepishly.

"Sir?" He questioned delicately.

"I like men." He said bluntly a smirk on his lips. "There was nothing about Bella that I found appealing and so there was no heir, I had worried that the Le Strange line would end with myself, however now that worry is past and I am free at last to pursue my preferences freely. I must admit if I had thought of this sooner I probably would have helped you kill her." He said looking rather amused at the prospect. Harry rose his eyebrows and the man chuckled. "Don't look so stricken Ares; I have faith that you will bring glory back to the name Le Strange. I can at last rest freely with minimal social obligations; I must thank you for this. If ever you have need of something- I would be glad to oblige." He said tilting his head slightly. Harry smiled faintly.

"Thank you sir." He said tilting his own head gratefully. Le Strange smirked and made his way to the floo.

"Attend to your father Ares Malfoy; I will contact you if I find anything that might prove useful." He said before pulling out a pouch and tossing some floo powder into the grate. Harry watched in slight bewilderment as the man spun out of view.

"Ares!" Harry turned in time to see a rather shaken looking Severus striding towards him. Harry's face fell.

"How is he?" He nearly demanded. Severus paused before nodding his eyes showing relief.

"The healer was able to heal what I wasn't, he'll scar but he wasn't infected." Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and Severus watched him with sharp eyes. "And you?" The man demanded. Harry smiled and winced slightly as he sat down.

"Tired but uninjured." He said wearily. Dark eyes narrowed.

"Ares…" He said warningly and Harry only shook his head.

"I'll be fine Severus." He said quietly. Severus huffed and sat down stiffly.

"Then would you care to explain that little display?" He said cruelly. Harry winced visibly and leaned back.

"There were times in my life," He admitted softly. "When I wondered if death wouldn't be the better than the pain- and yet I couldn't bring myself to see these moments any further than they existed. I never truly _wanted_ to die and yet tonight I watched a man who had lost everything give up and beg me to kill him." He laughed bitterly and choked when it came out a sob. He breathed slowly and batted away the stray tear. "There have been many instances where I have willingly put my life on the line for others and it was only tonight fighting beside the dark lord that…I realized that things have changed." He said tiredly. "I swore never to let any one risk their lives for me again and yet- the person I thought least likely to do so…saved my life." He admitted quietly. Severus was frowning when he cracked his eyes open.

"He risked himself for you?" he said in disbelief. Harry frowned thinking back to their battle. His eyes widened.

"Yes." He breathed. "He left himself open to attack in order to get the wolf attacking my blind spot." He said stricken. Severus nodded slowly looking pale. Harry snorted slightly at the improbability of it. "He probably had a plan or at least knew that I would be able to pull us back up in time to block the next attack." He said tracing his lower lip absently. Severus furrowed his brows.

"But then, Ares- that would mean that he trusted you enough to pull him out of such a situation." He said contemplatively. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he looked away.

"What the devil is he planning?" he asked quietly. "His motives are hidden and his movements erratic, there must be some pattern to them, some reason to it all." Severus nodded.

"He probably knew something like tonight was bound to happen. He said quietly Harry's eyes were sharp.

"The new law." He said causing Severus to smirk.

"Some day I will learn where it is that you get your information." He said softly. Harry smirked.

"According to the werewolf act only those under Fenrir's rule are safe, any unregistered as being in his pack or the sub packs under his rule are subject to immediate termination and are herby labeled as 'Rogue.' I suspect that if that hadn't pissed them off then the bounty placed on werewolf rogues would have." Severus' eyes glinted slightly in pride.

"The war has made it hard on the economy, the ministry wants to circulate money once more, most pure blooded families are willing to hire bounty hunters who then will circulate the money elsewhere." Harry shook his head.

"The money should have been spent elsewhere, its' blood money- as if the werewolf community doesn't have enough trouble as it is." He said shaking his head. Severus rose his eyebrow.

"I never took you to be a sympathizer." He said pointing out the irony. Harry snorted.

"It would be better to keep them alive and dependant on us rather than destroying them so wastefully." He said with a sigh. Severus narrowed his eyes.

"What would you suggest then?" he said curiously. Harry frowned. The situation was bad no matter what, Voldemort saw the werewolves as both a threat and an asset. An asset to the war, an asset because he could bribe them with muggles to hunt. However it was a powerful asset.

"Colonize them." He said at last. "Have several prominent wizarding families look good by raising money to build a reservation for the werewolves. Give the werewolves shelter, food, and work- harmless desk jobs that no one else wants to do since the ministry is such a mess right now. I know first hand how grateful one can be when provided the barest essentials, the Dark Lord will undoubtedly have another war and the wolves could be an asset. Make them _want_ to fight for the Dark Lord, for what he has provided that no one else has offered." Severus was watching him carefully once he'd finished and he couldn't help but wondered if he had done something odd. Or perhaps the man had seen the similarities between his idea and Dumbledore's tactics? Harry hated to think like the man but in a way it was with vindictive glee that he brought the idea to this side of the war; where it belonged.

"Brilliant." The man said quietly. "None of the others would have thought of it because of their distain towards lesser blood but _you_." Severus shook his head. "You can think objectively, it will set out apart from the rest Ares." Harry frowned.

"Er…thank you?" He said tilting his head to the side. Severus snorted.

"You're still impossible, impertinent and you have a death wish." He said crisply causing Harry to relax.

"Whew! I thought I was going to have to check for poly juice!" he said smirking. Severus huffed and stood.

"Get some sleep brat, and refrain from creating chaos for a few days hmmm?" Harry grinned.

"Awe but Seeeevrus!" He teased causing the man to roll his eyes.

"I mean it, in fact, why don't you write down your little idea for the mutts to occupy yourself." He said briskly. Harry frowned and tilted his head to the side.

"Really?" He said curiously. Severus snorted.

"If anyone could convince the dark lord it's you." He said pointedly. Harry rose an eyebrow.

"Severus are you drunk? You're complimenting me rather than insulting me." He said warily. Severus sighed.

"Not drunk, just tired, and rather desperate to keep you out of my hair for a few days. You can turn in your ideas during the meeting which the Dark Lord is likely to demand at some ungodly hour at some point this week." Harry sniggered and shook his head.

"If only he knew how you truly felt…" He said dreamily. Severus snorted.

"I'd probably be dead." He said easily. Harry grinned.

"Nah, he likes your snark too much." He quipped before turning down the hall towards his own room. "See you later." Harry said with a yawn. Severus sighed.

"_Much _later I hope." The voice said floating after him. Harry smiled thinly before heading to his rooms. He had work to do.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Harry groaned tiredly as his head hit the pillow hair still damp from his shower, sooooo tired…so abso-bloody-fucking-lutely tired. He sighed slightly in contentment though as he felt exhaustion drift over him taking him to the edge of oblivion- The lights flickered on and his wrist jerked in half-asleep fury. There was a sharp _pink_ as metal- his dagger hit metal- probably Severus' blade. He cracked one eye open and glared at the smirking man who was twirling his dagger in his hand absently.

"Is there a particular reason you're here tormenting me?" Harry slurred glancing at his alarm clock. "At three-thirty in the morning never the less?" He added his eyebrow twitching. Snape smirked lazily.

"The dark lord is calling." Harry groaned loudly and buried his face into his pillow.

"Damn that man." He hissed into his pillow before slowly dragging his weary body out of bed ignorant of his nudity in the man's presence. He felt dark eyes watching him critically for a moment.

"Have you not been eating?" He demanded. Harry yawned widely. "Or sleeping for that matter?" Harry glared balefully before pulling a set of casual yet elegant robes out.

"I've been working." He said rubbing his eye absently. Severus snorted and reached into his own robes pulling out a vial of pepper-up potion.

"Here." He said amused. "You'd better be alert if you expect to address the inner circle tonight- or rather this morning." He corrected, Harry glared and swallowed the potion making a face as it rushed through his system making him feel slightly light headed for a moment.

"Thank you." He said shortly before slipping his cloths on buttoning the shirt and hooking the clasps with ease.

"I'm afraid there isn't a potion in the world that can hide those circles however." Severus said making his way to Harry's desk where the finished project- a rather large stack of parchment beside another rather large stack of scrolls bound neatly. Harry glanced at the mirror and frowned.

"Ew." He said with a sneer before casting several glamour charms.

"He'll know that you've cast those." Severus said absently as he glanced at one of the parchments. Harry snorted.

"I don't care if _he_ knows; it's the others who would jump at any perceived weakness." He said smiling at the now refreshed looking him in the mirror. "Especially if this goes through, they'll be looking for any chance to attack." Severus let out a small noise of agreement as Harry snatched the parchment from his hand and shrank the pile placing it carefully into a small leather pouch.

"You've thought it through then?" The man said with a raised eyebrow. Harry snorted.

"I haven't slept for a week Snape." He said with a sneer. "Of course I've bloody well thought of everything." He said slipping the pouch into his pocket. Severus glared mildly.

"You'd better hope your father doesn't catch wind of those glamours." He said sharply. "Now grasp my arm, we've dallied enough with your primping." Harry sneered and grabbed the man's arm as he pressed his wand to his dark mark. Harry clenched his jaw against the unsettling feeling of sidelong-apperation and forced his face into a neutral expression as they landed in a tastefully decorated foyer. Lucius, smiled thinly at them from where he'd been waiting.

"Took long enough, every one is about here." He scolded quietly. Severus snorted.

"Tell that to your beauty queen of a son." Harry snorted.

"Its three thirty in the bloody morning Snape I wasn't exactly dressed for the occasion." He said as they made their way to the large double doors and entered into the room.

"Yes well, nude isn't really the recommended fashion statement." Severus relented causing several to glance at them with raised brows. Harry for his part refused to blush as the dark lord narrowed his gaze from where he was seated.

"Head out of the clouds Severus, not all of us are exhibitionists." Harry said absently skillfully turning the conversation around against the man. Severus rose an eyebrow his lips twitching. Harry huffed and rolled his eyes. Voldemort stood from his spot ending the conversation.

"Now that we are all assembled." He began glancing at Ares. "I thought it prudent that we discuss the rogues." He said his voice expectant. Harry leaned lazily against the wall as red eyes surveyed the room slowly. Silence rang in the air. "Come now, surely someone must have an idea." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Kill them." Rebastian said leaning back in his chair. There were a few mutters of agreement and Severus cleared his throat causing Ares to glare at the man who turned his gaze on to Ares causing the others to glance in his direction. Harry huffed.

"I believe Ares had an idea." Severus drawled smirking. Harry had wanted to present his idea at a later point- preferably when he had a moment alone with the dark lord. His gaze was drawn to the man whose lips were twisting slowly into a hungry smile. The man's magic may have less of an effect across the room and with the ring on, but the man himself had enough charisma not to really need it.

"Oh?" He inquired lightly. Harry forced his gaze to remain impassive as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the pouch.

"I believe that it would be a waste simply to kill them all." He said frankly as he loosened the draw strings and reached into the bag moving over to the oval table to set down the scrolls and parchments enlarging them to their regular size with a flick of his wrist. Voldemort's smile grew into a satisfied grin as he eyed the plans.

"And what is it that you suggest Ares?" Voldemort said silkily as he lifted the first paper his eyebrows lifting in surprise.

"Colonize them." Harry said bluntly. Voldemort tilted his head to the side in consideration.

"Explain." He said crisply his eyes flickering over the page as Harry began to speak.

"We set aside a place for them, perhaps some of the muggle cities that are now empty and under warding." He said briskly. Of course what they didn't know was that he had already taken anything of value from these places and hidden it away in his vaults just like he had in Muggle London. "We can tear these cities down and grow forests warded for the full moon to allow for their freedom and our safety." Voldemort smirked.

"Department of Wizard and Werewolf relations?" He said glancing up from the paper he was skimming. Harry nodded.

"To boost economy and improve relations through trade, this will also allow Fenrir Grayback the ability to rule without human interference. We will have very little say in how he runs his pack and sub packs which will suit him I believe, and on the other hand we will provide them with work should they want it." Lucius tilted his head to the side.

"Work?" He asked curiously. Harry nodded.

"Organizational stuff mainly, the ministry, if you haven't noticed appears to be drowning in paperwork. If we rope off particular areas and have the werewolves work in that area we can focus on pressing forward with our goals rather than trying to sort through the past." Lucius nodded in understanding and Voldemort hummed lightly.

"You were thorough Ares, I will of course need time to look through this, but already I find myself interested in this alternative. We did after all make several promises with Fenrir that I believe would be best if kept." He leaned back contentedly and tilted his head to the side in consideration. Harry knew that he wasn't going to like whatever the man said next, he could tell by the faint glimmer of humor that could be seen in the man's eyes. "You will be in charge of the project I think." He said smirking when Harry twitched. "I will allow you to choose whom ever you like from the tiers as long as the request is reasonable to help you in this endeavor, though I must warn you now, any negotiations made with Fenrir will be made in my presence." Harry sighed inwardly and nodded reluctantly. Voldemort turned to the others. "Now, about the centaurs…"

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Voldemort smirked at him as the others left the meeting. "You can drop the glamours Ares." Harry frowned and let them fall before letting himself fall into a chair, tiered beyond all reason.

"Why did you have to call a meeting at three in the bloody morning?" He groaned rubbing his sore eyes. Voldemort snorted.

"To piss you off of course, now, give me one reason I shouldn't begin to see you as some sort of werewolf fanatic." He said leaning back. Harry cracked one eye open and sighed.

"I assumed that there would be more wars, werewolves are better fighters alive then dead, and you have to admit they would probably work harder at their given tasks than wizards. It seemed a waste to kill them all." He knew he sounded cold, but he knew that it was the only way to get Voldemort to understand and accept his ideas. "In the end the wizards will benefit more than the werewolves, but the werewolves won't see it. We're giving them a chance at a somewhat normal life, for those who spend most of their lives struggling to survive being offered even something as small as physical comforts- they will start to respect those who make the offer. Respect will turn to loyalty once they realize that it won't be snatched back and that the strings that are attached are ones they can bear and come to live with. In time they will come to see you as a sort of second alpha- after all you provide shelter and protect them from the harsh lives they have lived by offering them a sanctuary." Voldemort nodded thoughtfully.

"Intriguing." The man said simply his lips twisting. "So tell me, did you do this for yourself? For me? Why Ares? I want to know your motive." He demanded. Harry tilted his head to the side.

"Severus and I were talking and I told him I thought it was a waste to simply kill them all- he asked me what I thought should be done and the ideas began to spin in my head, I did it because I felt like it really, and it seemed like a challenge." Voldemort snorted.

"So you didn't do it because you couldn't get the mercy killing out of your head?" He said knowingly. Harry frowned and looked away.

"No, though that wolf was part of it. I started to think about how they suffered and then about what might happen to them and about your hesitant agreement with Fenrir. Then it became a puzzle to me, I wanted to figure out a way that would seem appealing to both you and the werewolves. Then I began to think about the wizarding world and the need for an economic boost, after that the plans just started forming." He said shrugging his shoulders leisurely.

"And Severus' making you promise to keep from creating havoc had nothing to do with it?" Voldemort drawled, Harry frowned.

"You try keeping away from trouble when it keeps coming to you." He said petulantly. "How did you know about that anyway?" He asked cracking an eye open. Voldemort smirked.

"Severus was rather worried about your well being, he wanted to know what was said the night of the ball." Harry scowled.

"Nosey, so very unbecoming of him. So what did you tell him?" He asked curiously. Voldemort smirked.

"That is for me to know." He said cryptically. Harry clenched his jaw. He didn't like that the man was keeping secrets from him, it was reminiscent of Dumbledore. He had thought that things between himself and Voldemort would be different, but of course, he must have been wrong.

"I see." He said his tone clipped his body tense. "Well if that is all Lord Voldemort." He said standing and spinning towards the door in one fluid motion.

"I have not dismissed you." The man said his voice sharp with warning. Harry felt a sneer creep across his lips.

"There is nothing else for us to discuss and you despite what you may think are _not_ my master." He bit out glancing over his shoulder his gaze cold and hard. Red eyes glinted as the elegant features grew icy. The man was suddenly inches away from him though even his superior sight hadn't caught the man's movement and a hand was wrapped around his neck not quite choking but not quite comfortable either.

"You are mine." The man seethed before slowly a cold smile twisted across his lips. "You will never find a master like me and you know it, no one will match me, you may resist all you want but soon you will fold and you _will_ be mine." Harry felt the low hiss before it left his lips. His hand shot out and with inhumane force he knocked the man's hand away from him.

"I am not yours!" He cried out yanking away from him. "Do you think that I would allow you to knock me to my knees? That I won't fight back! That I wouldn't rather _die_ than become your fucking footstool!" He panted his magic reacting around him. "I'll not let that happen! I won't! I _won't_!" He shouted a vase beside him shattering. "You can talk to them over my head go on! Manipulate them to do your bidding but _I_ will never trust it, never trust _you_ if that's what you are going to do!" He seethed before turning and striding towards the door only to have it slam shut in his face with a sudden burst of magic. He let out a strangled shout and spun to face the man. Red eyes were glittering but the man's stance was relaxed his hands behind his back as he watched, waiting. Harry felt his fingers twitch.

"Pull your wand on me Ares and it will be the last thing you do." Voldemort seethed. Harry narrowed his own gaze.

"I don't need my wand to cause damage." He said coolly. "Let me out. We are through here." He said finality ringing in his voice. Voldemort remained passive.

"No." He said simply. "I am going to wait until you have calmed yourself and then we are going to address the matter calmly." Harry snarled.

"What matter! There is no bloody matter! There is only _you_, lording over every one- _bullying_ them like some school yard miscreant!" Red eyes narrowed and the stance stiffened causing Harry to smirk. "Going to hit me now? Curse me? The cruciatus worked _so_ well the last time you used it didn't it!" He said eyes wide and accusing. Voldemort's entire being seemed to relax.

"No." He said softly. "Because that is just what you _want_ me to do isn't it?" Harry flinched startled at the abrupt change in demeanor and felt himself deflate.

"What?" He asked before he could help himself. Voldemort took a step back before turning and pouring himself a drink.

"You want me to prove you right. To prove that I will be just like every other person in your life who has betrayed you and hurt you." The man said his gaze softening. Harry felt himself take a step back as his mind flitted wildly around the idea. What? Why would the man think that he would- "You refuse to fear me, and yet you are absolutely terrified that I might end up just like every one else." Voldemort said before taking a seat seemingly content to sit and watch as Harry's mind twisted about trying to understand what was going on. He shook his head roughly confusion swirling in his eyes.

"That's not-"

"Then why did you bait me Ares?" Voldemort said cutting him off. "Think about it." Harry bit his lip. Why…Why _had_ he done that? There had been nothing to gain from it, he wasn't fool enough to be blind to just what _could _have happened. Slowly he began to replay the entire evening over in his mind only to rub his sore eyes in exhaustion when he realized that he didn't know _why,_ he didn't know at all. He leaned his head back and jumped when something cold and damp pressed against his neck. He blinked confusedly at Voldemort who seemed to have moved suddenly again and stood directly in front of him pulling the source of the shocking cold- which appeared to be a glass of some liquor away from his neck.

"Drink, fall asleep, trust me enough to return you to your home and we will talk about this later." The man said his voice uncharacteristically soft. Harry wasn't really aware of the sound that came out of his mouth only of the finger that placed its self at his lips. "Shush Ares, allow your self to trust me in this." Voldemort said his voice quietly rolling through him in a calming sound. Harry held the man's gaze as he took the glass in his own hand surprised when Voldemort's hand didn't move away but helped guide his shaky hand and the glass cradled within it. The liquid burned as it went down and Harry smiled at the smoky flavor.

"The good stuff." He slurred pushing the glass away. Voldemort chuckled a low soothing sound and led him by the hand to the small couch. Harry sighed as the sleeping potion the man had slipped into the drink began to take effect on his already weary body. He blinked lazily up at the man for a moment his focus slipping.

"Thank you Ares, for trusting me." The man said though Harry was already tipping off to sleep. Trust? Did he trust the man? He wondered distantly, but the answer was swallowed up in darkness as he fell into a deep sleep.

Voldemort watched his chest rise and fall for a moment a contemplative frown on his face. "You can come in now." He said loud enough to be heard on the other side of the doors. He was unsurprised to see Severus stride through jaw tense expression guarded. Voldemort gave in to the urge to smirk at the man before returning his gaze to Ares' peacefully sleeping face. It was the first time he'd seen such an expression on the boy's face. Free of worry and fear, unguarded by the many walls he'd built up to protect himself. Voldemort had to admit- it was beautiful. Absently he brushed away a dark silken curl before turning to Severus who was watching him tensely. "You want to know what I have planned for him." He said with a small smirk. Severus' jaw tensed before his head jerked in an abrupt nod.

"Yes." He croaked. To see Severus Snape- impenetrable Severus Snape this worried was indeed a treat. Voldemort's smirk grew as he returned his gaze to the sleeping form.

"Greatness." He said simply as he watched the boy sigh in his sleep. Fascination crept through him, how long had it been since someone had risked sleeping in front of him? Since he'd simply sat by and watched someone vulnerable without thinking of several thousand plots against them.

"Greatness my lord?" Severus prodded when he didn't elaborate. Voldemort smirked.

"Yes Severus, greatness." He said before leaning down and scooping up the surprisingly light body cradling it against his chest. He frowned. "Does the brat ever eat?" He said slightly annoyed to think that Ares wouldn't take care of himself- though from what he'd gleaned of the boy's past, a lack of a normal dietary schedule shouldn't surprise him. Severus blinked momentarily thrown off by the question- but then, when had he, Lord Voldemort bothered to ask after some ones health? Severus shook his head.

"His father and I try to keep his eating schedule regular, but with Lucius wounded and on bed rest for the better part of this week we were unable to keep an eye on him." Voldemort clicked his tongue.

"He hasn't been sleeping either." He said tucking the boy closer as he made his way to the main hall. Severus glanced at him.

"Indeed." Voldemort sighed and shook his head.

"Severus you and Lucius are paramount if he is to recover from his childhood, without you he will begin to doubt everything and every one around him." Severus was blatantly staring at him in shock now which made him turn and lift an eyebrow. Severus quickly averted his eyes.

"Understood my lord." He said shortly his eyes flickering wildly as he thought. Voldemort snorted.

"How about this Severus, if you do not find it in yourself to worry after the boy like the family you claim to be, _I_ will take him out of your hands." It was a warning and a vow, but they both knew that Voldemort would do so without a second thought, and _that_ sent a shiver down Severus' spine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Riiight, so a bit of an update, I apologize for anyone who was waiting for the chapter on Sunday, my internet was down and I wasn't about to go traipsing around looking for wi-fi. Hopefully the fact that I will be posting two chapters today will make up for the loss. Things are going to start picking up for dear Harry/Ares in the next few chapters, you will be seeing a few time skips and vaguely mentioned background info that will confuse you and perhaps make you wonder what the hell is going on. That is done on purpose for this story, as I mentioned to someone earlier this story is written with Harry/Ares' mindset as the guiding factor and in case you as the reader find yourself confused by the implications- Harry isn't exactly sane in this story. That is the point, things are meant to be choppy because Harry is traumatized and slowly but surely going mad, _especially_ in these next chapters. Something is happening that will not be explained until later. forgive me if I have not explained it to you properly, if you still have questions you can send me a message and I will answer your question as vaguely as I can without giving away the plot line! Hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>

**NOT FOR THE EYES OF CHILDREN**

**MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS**

**TORTURE**

**NOT MY CHARACTERS**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

-10-

Harry woke slowly, his eyes ached and his body was stiff. The soft warmth of his bed and the clean scent of his sheets almost lulled him back to sleep again, but the familiar taint of magic had him sitting up rapidly, eyes wide his breath catching in his throat as his gaze met red eyes. He swayed as memories assaulted him and he was left pale wondering how on earth he'd _not_ managed to get himself killed. Voldemort… Voldemort had brought him home as he'd promised…he'd…taken care of him when he was at his weakest rather than harming him or-or…well perhaps that thought had been a bit hasty, he thought as he began to suspiciously take stalk of his limbs, fingers, toes and magic. He didn't _feel_ any different. He met red eyes again and caught them watching him in mild amusement.

"Good afternoon Ares." The man said smirking before snapping his fingers. Harry jumped as a tray of food appeared on his bedside. He blinked owlishly at it for a moment before looking back at Voldemort who was gazing at him imperiously. "You will eat every bit of what is on that tray." The man said his tone warning. Harry gazed hesitantly at the man, then back at the tray unsure of what to do. "Ares." Voldemort's voice made him catch red eyes. "Eat." The man said his voice hard.

Harry swallowed before shakily taking a bit of the fruit and sticking it in his mouth his confidence growing when nothing happened to him. But then, the man had brought him home and had taken care of him the way he had promised he would hadn't he? Harry blushed slightly in spite of himself. It had felt good to be taken care of. He shook his head and decided that the sleeping potion the man had given him must have still been running through his system. "You've been asleep for a day and a half." The man said as if reading his train of thought. Right, well no potion then. Wait-

"A day in a half!" He said sitting up suddenly. Voldemort snorted.

"Yes Ares, you see people no matter what kind of creature blood they might have running through their veins, are meant to _eat_ and _sleep_." He said pointedly. Harry sheepishly grabbed the bowl of porridge and began eating it. "Though I'll admit I find your devotion to the werewolf problem charming." He said smirking. Harry scowled.

"You might want them for the next war." He said in his defense. Voldemort narrowed his gaze.

"You know as well as I do that your reasons defer from mine Ares there is no reason to hide the fact any longer." Harry scowled down at his porridge and continued to eat. "That mercy kill made you emotionally vulnerable." Voldemort said carefully. Harry's eyes darted up and fear curled through him though he wasn't quite sure why. "I sent you home thinking that Severus and Lucius would be better equipped to handle it because you trust them more than you trust me." Harry let his spoon sit in his bowl as he watched the man. The words spilled from his lips before he could keep them to himself.

"But you took care of me." He said before snapping his jaw shut. He hadn't meant to say that…he hadn't meant to say that! Voldemort smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yes, I told you that I would, and no, before you think it I did not do it as a ploy to gain your trust; I did it because I bloody well wanted to." He said sounding slightly annoyed, as if Harrys' lack of trust truly bothered him. Harry gazed at the man before lowering his gaze and taking another bite letting the silence stretch between them for a moment as his mind worked.

"I apologize for lashing out at you." He said after a moment. Voldemort tilted his head to the side seeming amused. "And…" He said hesitantly. "Thank you…for taking care of me." He looked away uncomfortable. Somehow it wasn't like the other times he had apologized and thanked the man, which now that he thought about it he'd been doing quite a bit of both recently. He looked up at the man and found red eyes gazing at him in thought as if Voldemort too could sense the change between them. Slowly a smirk worked its way across the man's lips and Harry cursed under his breath causing the man's eyes to glitter in satisfaction.

"Eat your food my Ares." The man said contentedly. Harry's mouth opened to object but the man's satisfied smirk only had him huffing as he took another bite.

"Not yours." He grumbled well aware of how entirely childish he sounded Voldemort chuckled.

"Petulant brat." He said shaking his head. Harry, for his part truly tried not to smile, he failed, but he did at least _try_. Voldemort snorted. "Eat, we have much to discuss." Harry nodded his head and ate. "I read over the material." The man said his voice becoming more businesslike, Harry, understanding the importance focused on the topic at hand rather than the thoughts swirling about in his mind.

"And?" He said between bites. Voldemort smirked.

"You were very detailed, I couldn't think of a single thing that you hadn't already addressed." Harry fought against the blush that rose.

"Compliments Lord Voldemort?" The man quirked an eyebrow.

"I do not give false compliments Ares you know that." Harry smirked.

"Of course you do, just not to me." He said tilting his head forward in a mock bow. Voldemort snort.

"And he's cocky too." He said with a half hearted sneer. Harry smirked.

"I learn from the best." He said raising his glass of orange juice. Voldemort chuckled.

"Compliments Ares?" The man said grinning evilly. Harry smiled grimly in return.

"I give respect where it's due." He said tilting his head. Voldemort's smile changed into a more contented looking smile and Harry averted his eyes.

"Thank you." The man said causing Harry to snap his head towards the man. Harry tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"What for? I give my respect only to those who have earned it; you need not thank me when you've earned it." He said curiously. Voldemort smiled thinly.

"I thank you because with that respect you have given me your trust." Harry opened his mouth to deny it but realized that he couldn't.

"To a certain extent." He admitted guardedly. Voldemort smirked.

"Granted." He said smoothly. Harry put the tray to the side and cleared his throat.

"So you approve of my ideas?" He said changing the topic. Voldemort allowed it and nodded.

"You knew I would." He said tracing his lower lip thoughtfully. "You created the plans with my mentality in mind something which startled me given how shortly we've known each other." Harry inwardly paled. Was the man catching on? Did he sense that Harry wasn't who he said he was?

"I make a point of watching people who are important to my goals." He said carefully. "However," He smirked shaking his head slightly. "You are still an enigma to me. There are times I think I've figured you out but then you do something completely against everything I think I've come to expect." Voldemort snorted.

"Trust me Ares you do the same to me." He said his voice laced with irony. Harry smirked glad to have sidestepped any suspicions the man might have had.

"We'll Lord Voldemort I have to keep you interested some how." He said causing the man to snort. Red eyes met his and glittered dangerously.

"There is never a moment when I am not intrigued by you Ares Malfoy." He said. Harry's heart jolted as his mind supplied a rather realistic thought. No, that was a lie; the man was only interested now when he had motive or perhaps something to offer or gain. Voldemort wanted to win him over but then what? When Harry at last became the man's good little servant, what would happen to him? Would he be treated just as the others? No, he wouldn't let that happen.

"We keep deviating from our topic." He said smiling bitterly in spite of himself. Voldemort caught the expression and sighed.

"I approve of it as you well knew that I would, even the few things that you thought I might have a problem with- you know, the ones where you over exaggerated your reasoning and went more into detail on?" The man said smirking. Harry huffed and looked away.

"Was it really that obvious?" He said smirking. Voldemort chuckled.

"Only to me, but your reasoning in the end was valid so I'll allow you to go forward with the project, in fact I would like this to be your main priority until school starts." He said smirking slightly. Harry narrowed his gaze at the man.

"You're up to something." He said with a frown. Voldemort grinned.

"You have a press conference this evening, ah, and your meeting with Fenrir will be in an hour." Harry twitched.

"Press conference?" He said his voice low and steady. Voldemort chuckled darkly.

"Ah, yes dear sweet Ares." He said leaning back. "You didn't think I'd let any one else handle this historical event did you?" Harry nearly growled.

"I hate you." He said. Voldemort laughed outright.

"So dramatic Ares." He said shaking his head. Harry groaned and rubbed at his face.

"Press…ug!" Voldemort smirked.

"Did you honestly think your little outburst would go unpunished?" he said innocently. Harry glared and looked away.

"No, I suppose an apology wasn't enough." He bit out. Voldemort tisked.

"Don't take it personally Ares; if you had been any one else you'd be dead." He said blatantly. Harry winced, because he knew it to be true. "Which leads me to our next topic." The man said his expression serious. "The mercy kill." Harry clenched his fists in his sheets and looked away. "I know Ares." The man said his voice softening slightly. "For a moment you saw yourself there, broken, alone and without hope." Harry's head shot up his eyes wide.

"Yes." He croaked suddenly ashamed. He looked away a sneer of self disgust on his face. Voldemort sighed.

"Don't Ares." He said quietly. "You are a strong person but you are not infallible, you built these walls to protect yourself and have these high expectations and goals but you cannot forget the beyond it all you are still a living, breathing human being and that is nothing to be ashamed of." Harry slowly looked up at the man.

"He could have had a better life." He admitted slowly. Voldemort shook his head.

"No Ares, he would have remained broken, the damage done to his soul was irreparable- but the damage done to yours can be repaired. He had nothing but memories and a past that haunted him and the knowledge that he would die lonely and painfully; _you_ on the other hand have a family that cares for you and a future that awaits you." Harry looked down at his hands.

"When you ordered me to do it…" He said softly willing himself to trust the man with at least this. "…I could do it." Voldemorts eyes were cool and understanding as he nodded.

"Because you needed someone to bear the burden with you, or perhaps _for _you." He said slowly. Harry frowned. "You see Ares, to you I am both a threat and someone who _could_, given the right situation help you." Harry tensed but nodded because a part of him knew this to be true, he was getting closer to the man, he did not intend to but he was, after all Voldemort had been there through it all hadn't he? The constant, the one he acknowledged as being similar to him in many ways, the man who he could potentially turn out to be. Yet now, as he grew to understand that he could no longer fight that future- he saw Voldemort as someone just as jaded as he was, yet the man was wise, and he had _survived_. And that was what all of this was about wasn't it? Harry turned away unable to take the topic any longer, after all, soon the man would have a mate, children, a family, and soon, Harry would become nothing more than a servant to the man. He sighed.

"I'd better get dressed." He said his voice tired and emotionally drained. Voldemort gazed at him for a long moment before nodding his head.

"Very well, I'm going to speak to Severus." He said before striding out of the room. For a moment Harry was tense. The man was going to talk to Severus. About him. Again. But slowly, he relaxed, because Voldemort had taken care of him in a very vulnerable moment and Harry, despite all the reasons he shouldn't trust the man with his well being- did. Voldemort, for some insane reason that Harry couldn't fathom, was taking care of him- was taking responsibility for him. He sighed. Perhaps the man was practicing; he would be a good husband and father after all. Something stirred inside of him- jealousy he realized belatedly. He smiled wryly, he wondered why he felt jealous, he had always been on the outside looking in, this wouldn't be any different. Shaking his head he made his way to the shower. Voldemort. Would the man ever leave him alone? Even in his own thoughts?

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Harry felt a twinge of sadness as he watched the proud city of London crumble into ashes bit by bit. Wizards, paid by 'generous' Pureblooded patrons (by 'request' of the Dark Lord) began working to gut the land until all that was left was bedrock. London or what was once London would soon be a forest filled with everything the werewolf's could think of to ask for. Fenrir in particular had been ecstatic and his eyes seemed to garner a respectful look whenever Harry was around which he found rather unnerving though Voldemort seemed to find it hilarious. Honestly, he hadn't meant for his name to be posted all over the bloody movement even if it _was_ his idea. Voldemort on the other hand seemed to enjoy watching Harry suffer through function after function as his name was mentioned more and more in the news papers.

"Do you think you'll have everything ready before term starts?" Severus asked from where he was standing surveying the area. The werewolves had agreed for a section of the land to be used for the growth of the primary ingredients to the wolfsbane potion which would soon become required for any werewolf planning to spend their full moon outside of the forest. Severus, along with a team of Herbologists were there to scout the area and specify what they would need to grow the plants- another idea Harry had come up with in order to boost the economy and provide jobs and apprenticeships to Herbologists. Harry sighed.

"I've talked with the headmaster, I've been granted use of the staff floo as long as my head of house knows where I am and how to reach me and as long as my grades remain stable. I plan to have the forest completed before winter break so that during winter break I can focus on helping with the designs of the colonies. Luckily Fenrir seems to have an organized structure that won't be hard to work with and I already have plans made to work around it." Severus nodded.

"Lucius told me that the werewolves you have working at the ministry are doing a better job than the wizards at organizing everything and it's making it easier for them to focus on fixing the economy without being overwhelmed by paperwork." He said amused. Harry smirked.

"Yes well I couldn't simply forget about my own fathers' needs could I?" He teased. Severus snorted.

"Don't let it get to your head Ares." He said dryly. Harry grinned. Apparently the dark lord had scolded Severus spectacularly for ignoring him and considering he was rather irate with the man for going over his head to speak with said dark lord about his well being…well he rubbed it in whenever possible to say the least.

"Of course not." He said as another explosion rocked the area.


	11. Chapter 11

**See I told you I would post a second chapter...*winks* By the way did anyone go to see the Death Cab for Cutie concert? I was there Friday night AWSOME. I'm not a die hard fan but I do know good music when I hear it, even if my taste tends towards Bach and Mozart. Anyway get reading you hungry avid readers! Enjoy!  
><strong>

**NOT FOR THE EYES OF CHILDREN**

**MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS**

**TORTURE**

**NOT MY CHARACTERS**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

-11-

For the first time in his life, Harry had family on platform nine and three quarters. Of course it was not lost in him the sacrifice that such a feat had cost, after all, the platform looked nearly empty compared to previous years. "I'll keep in touch with you should I find anything." Severus said cutting through the silence that had surrounded them, it seemed no one knew what to do really. Sure Lucius had seen Draco off in previous years but Draco had taken off without so much as a good bye the moment they'd crossed the barrier leaving Harry, Lucius and Severus to stand their glancing around awkwardly. Harry smiled thinly at the attempt at conversation.

"I'll do the same though I doubt Hogwarts will have much, I wrote a few contacts of mine too, I should receive word from them in a few days." Severus nodded relaxing slightly into the conversation.

"And I'll make sure to send you your chocolates; the dark lord does tend to show up at Hogwarts frequently." Lucius said with a helpless look in his eyes. Harry very nearly winced. The dark lord. He smiled thinly and nodded. Lucius frowned and hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder shocking him, public displays of affection were something the man did not condone. It portrayed weakness, yet the man was doing it anyway. "Be safe Ares?" The man said too quietly for anyone but the three of them to here. Harry felt his throat tighten.

"I will." He said placing a hand over the one on his shoulder. He was still confused by Lucius, still unable to believe that the man could feel for him as deeply as he felt for his own son and for Severus. As far as Harry was concerned he was still a stranger to them he wouldn't allow himself to give in to that longing he had inside of him so easily though he knew it would happen eventually. Lucius was the closest thing to a father he'd ever known, he might not believe that this wouldn't all fall through some day, but he wasn't about to let go of that chance either. The train whistled loudly and Lucius dropped his arm.

"See you soon Ares." He said smiling slightly. Harry nodded jerkily unsure of how to deal with such an emotional moment now that it was there.

"Study hard." Severus said nodding at him. Harry smirked and straitened his back.

"I will." He said softly. "See you soon." He added before turning and making his way onto the train. When he glanced out the window of one of the compartments Lucius and Severus were gone, yet some part of him that had before felt unfulfilled ached less. He schooled his features into a bland expression as he made his way to the back of the train settling into an empty compartment. He had yet to see the usual gaggle of red heads which worried him, of course he'd arrived late so he might have missed them but still he worried for his old friends. He knew that he wouldn't be able to return to the friendship he'd once held, there was a sea of blood between them and a library of secrets keeping him silent. Ron and Hermione had been his best friends, his dearest friends but if he was to survive he knew what he would have to do- he'd have to kill them, in his heart they would have to be just as dead as he'd told Voldemort that they were. It was a bitter lonely thought but then, that summer had changed him. He knew that even if he had somehow managed to tell them that they could never understand what he had to do now. He killed, he caused pain, he lied and cheated and stole- he would do anything to survive which included betraying them. They could never understand how his thirst for revenge had been quenched with Bella's dying breath- they could never understand what he had become. He startled when the door slid open his wand in his hand a curse on his lips before he registered blue eyes and blonde hair.

"The other Slytherins want to meet you." Draco said coldly. They hadn't spoken more than a few words to each other since Harry had lost his temper with the boy. Draco had become more broody and thoughtful than ever since then. He rose an eyebrow.

"Oh?" he said putting his wand away. "That's nice." He breezed before reaching into his bag and pulling out a book intending to sit back and ignore the boy. Draco huffed.

"I have the passwords for all prefects bathrooms at any given moment." He said crossing his arms. Harry smirked. Very good Draco. Slowly he looked at the boy.

"Oh?" He said with a small smirk. Draco twitched. _Come on I know that's not the best you can do._

"I might also happen to know when the dark lord's next visit will be, and I might happen to have the prefects' rounds schedule, and I might happen to know a secret room in the library that the professors may decide to avoid after hours while on their rounds." Draco said as if it pained him to say the words. Harry very nearly grinned. Good boy Draco. He slipped his book into his bag and lifted it to his shoulder causing Draco to roll his eyes.

"Lead the way little brother." Harry said indifferently. Draco huffed and made his way down the hall opening a door to his right. Harry followed him in with a blank expression noting the awed greedy looking faces as he entered. Theodor Nott sat next to the window his expression bland but his eyes flashing with thought and interest. Daphne looked nearly as frightened as she looked hungry as if she were ready to pounce on him.

"Lord Malfoy." Pansy greeted dipping her head lowly. Harry rose an eyebrow at her. Ah yes she was due for initiation during the winter solstice.

"Parkinson." He said blandly.

"Lord Malfoy." Millicent Bulstrode said batting her eyelashes at him. he rose an eyebrow at her.

"Bulstrode." Another of his future first tier candidates. Crabb and Goyle both stood bowing at the waist.

"Lord Malfoy." They chorused before stepping into the corridor to make room. Harry eyed the two thoughtfully before moving to sit next to Blaise Zambini who said nothing but dipped his head in respect. The boy was Neutral, his whole family was but that didn't mean that the boy would pass up an opportunity to rub elbows with those in power; a trait Harry admired somewhat if only for it's uniqueness. Draco slinked in sitting himself beside Theodor as silence fell over the compartment. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Parkinson. You are set to receive your mark during the winter solstice are you not?" He asked breaking the silence. The girl blushed brightly and nodded her head rigorously.

"Y-yes sir." She said straitening in her seat. Harry nodded.

"In fact if my memory serves most of you will be joining first tier come winter. It was wise of you to seek me out, the information and guidance I am capable of giving you can be invaluable- however." He paused looking them over before smirking. "It comes at a price." Pansy looked determined. "I am not an easy person to please. I have money and power. Consider this lesson your reward for seeking me out. In order to succeed you must learn to find out what can be used to buy what you need. True, there are certain circumstances where money will serve you but for the most part those in power have wealth, if you want to advance you must seek to meet the habits of those in power." He smirked at their greedy expressions. "Draco?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Draco rolled his eyes and pulled out several pieces of parchment handing them to him. Harry glanced over them quickly before nodding sharply. "I let you off easy this time little brother but you have the mark already, you should know how to please those in stations above you already. You also have the upper hand over the others because you live with me, you know my habits. That is not to say of course that I will allow you to simply skate through to second tier. The point of first tier is to teach you how to survive, something that if only for the sake of our father I _will_ teach you." And with that he stood exiting the cabin. Two weeks, the dark lord would visit Hogwarts in two weeks which meant that when he left after the sorting tonight he had two weeks to find out what he could about high elves. There was no way he was simply leaving Severus to searching for the information; the man could hold back vital information simply for the sake of sparing Lucius pain, Harry wasn't about to let that happen.

A door clattered open beside him snapping him from his thoughts. His heart stuttered to a halt as tired blue green eyes met his. Ron. He felt relief that the boy had survived though it was obvious that it was not without sacrifice. There were dark circles under the boy's eyes and his red hair was dry and hung limply around his face. He was taller than Harry had remembered but also thinner. "Malfoy." He said his jaw tightening his body tensing. Harry was forced to remember that he could not be friends with Ron any more.

"Weasley." He greeted shortly before stepping away forcing himself to stare strait forward. He could not look at the boy more than necessary, could not seek him out. It hurt but the alternative made the pain worth it. He sighed slightly once the door to his compartment slipped closed and pulled out his book only to have someone knock on his door. He cursed his luck and set the book in his lap. "Yes?" He drawled frowning when the door slid open and yet another familiar face greeted him. Neville was taller and broader his eyes colder as he looked at Harry for a moment before speaking.

"I didn't want to interrupt." He said his voice deeper than Harry had remembered. "But I had to hear it from you." Harry tilted his head to the side suspiciously.

"And what is it that you had to hear from me?" He asked coolly. Neville's tongue flicked out wetting his lips.

"Did she die painfully? Did she suffer?" Harry was taken aback. The heat in Neville's voice was frighteningly real. Had Neville been hiding this inner violence, this turbulent rage? This held true potential, he couldn't deny it and his position called from him to make this move. Slowly he looked back at his book stroking the cover.

"Everything comes at a price mister Longbottom; you of all people aught to know that. A copy of the memory of her rather…bloody demise would fetch a high price in any circle. If absolution truly means that much to you, I suggest you find a way to pay that price." He said absently before opening his book. He glanced up at the boy whose jaw was set in determination his eyes fiery. Neville nodded jerkily.

"Understood, thank you for your time." He said dipping his head before slipping out of the compartment. Harry stared at the door for a few minuets in thought. It was not up to him to decide what others did; he had remembered Neville for being the weak willed yet noble boy. Yet the young man he'd just spoken to was quite different, the years had been cruel to him and maybe, just maybe he was learning how to return that cruelty. His wand heated up in his pocket telling him that they were to arrive at Hogwarts soon and he pushed the thoughts away. It did bear looking into but Neville would have to learn just like every one else, what it took to survive in this world. He smiled as he pulled on his robes. A new year at Hogwarts and it was already proving to be interesting.

Unlike the past years, first years (and the few upper graders that had yet to be sorted) would not be taking the boat across the lake. Instead they were taken separately following Professor McGonagall who despite everything that had happened managed to maintain her post at Hogwarts as Transfiguration professor and head of Gryffindor. "Welcome to Hogwarts." She said primly. Harry had secretly been glad to see her alive if not a bit worse for the ware as he followed her along with the other first years her welcoming speech exactly as he'd remembered it from his first year. The tartan woman had of course sent him a rather fiery look to start with but after words seemed to ignore him entirely. He found that he couldn't blame her; after all he had been the one to kill Kingsley- a good Auror and a worthy opponent in battle as well as an Order member as well as Remus, a student of hers and he suspected a good friend as well. He straitened as they approached the doors leading to the Great Hall. Even from here he could feel it, the intoxicating magic that slid across his skin like warm water. Clenching his jaw he reached into his pocket and unwrapped a chocolate sliding it into his mouth. The Prince family ring made the harsh pull on him loosen slightly but it didn't erase the hollow spot that seemed to form in his chest when ever he thought about the man these days.

_Mate. _

Rumor had it that the man had taken a sudden interest in the pureblooded women in society requesting profiles and making a point to attend social functions. More than once Harry had watched the man gaze at a woman as if sizing her up from across the room. He didn't know why, but it left a terrible taste in his mouth and a hollow aching in his chest. More than once recently he'd had to step out of a ball room to regain his fluctuating temper a weakness that pissed him off like no other. Why did he care that the bloody dark lord was all but ignoring him? He should be glad for it! He breathed deeply as the doors opened revealing the Great Hall lit up and in all its glory. This was not the time to be thinking these things he decided as he strode in along with the others feeling utterly ridiculous as he looked down at the first years who were all a good few heads shorter than him making him seem as if he was towering over them. There were only a few others that were being sorted that weren't first years but rather students who had been forced to hide after the first war for their parents affiliations with the dark lord, yet even _they_ seemed short to him.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Harry's eyes shot up as the velvety voice filled the room. Of course he had noticed the man sitting at the head table beside Amycus Carrow their esteemed headmaster, but he'd avoided looking at him knowing that the moment he did that pull would grow stronger. He was unsurprised when it did. He clenched his jaw against the feeling as red eyes drifted over the assembled indulgently. "This year marks the start of a new era for Hogwarts. It is with pride that we sit here and witness today the first class to enter this new era." Red eyes flickered and caught his before pulling away leaving Harry feeling bereft, cursing himself for wanting those eyes to linger. Instead they drifted to McGonagall. "Let the sorting begin." Voldemort said turning back to his seat. Professor McGonagall pursed her lips before slipping the scroll open.

"Abone, Charles!" Harry let his mind drift forcing his eyes to gaze directly ahead as the small group of first years gradually drifted to their respective houses. Perhaps he should have ignored Earth's call to him that night, he dismissed the thought nearly as quickly as he thought it. No, she would have had her way no matter what his will might have been. But still, it bothered him. He didn't know why it bothered him and there was nothing really that he could do about it, but damn it, it bugged him!

"Malfoy, Ares!" Harry's head snapped up and he strode forward his face a mask of boredom as he sat down on the stool wondering if it hadn't shrunk since the last time he'd sat in it. The hat slipped over his head with a wry chuckle.

_A re-sorting is it?_

Harry would have rolled his eyes, instead he just smirked.

_A sly one Mister Potter- or rather Malfoy now isn't it? Hiding amongst the lions until the time was right and the tides turned? Well, there really is no other place for you now other than the place I originally set out to put you in._

"Slytherin!" Harry smirked darkly as the hat slid off his head and polite applause filled the room. He'd had no doubt where he would end up. He'd certainly fought it in his first year, but even he wasn't blind to the fact that he would have to change if he was to survive. And as the years went by and that side of him he tried to hide became more and more useful…well eventually he knew he would have to accept the hat's judgment. Absently he sat down nodding politely at the hushed congratulations and salutations as the sorting continued. His eyes despite his annoyance drifted over to the tall proud man sitting at the head table. The man was watching the sorting with a leisurely sort of grace his eyes half opened in slits like a cats almost hiding the red-brown eyes. Once more Harry was struck with the beauty of the man. He forced his gaze away and instead faced forward letting his gaze travel over the sea of faces, all familiar, yet irrevocably changed. War was not meant for children, it was a horror empty of the glory many romanticized it to hold. And this…this hall filled with children whose eyes had lost that sparkle of innocence- this was the result. His eyes darted to the side of their own accord as the dark lord's imposing figure made its way to stand behind the podium.

"I expect." Voldemort said his voice reverberating through the room without the need for spells or enchantments. "That in the coming year you will all learn, and not just things that can be learned from books or practical exams. You will most probably learn much about yourself and your classmates while you are here. Hogwarts has many things to teach you _if_ you are willing to learn." The man gazed over the audience causing more than one person to flinch and look away. "Now, as most of you know the forbidden forest is named the forbidden forest for a reason, you enter at your own risk just like you cross me, your professors or a few select that have power at your own risk. Choose wisely your words and think before your actions." Harry let the last of the foreboding warning roll over him in waves hating himself for the way his magic was reacting. "Enjoy your meal." Voldemort said waving his arm lazily as he sat causing the feast to arrive on their table the succulent smells filling the air.

Harry found himself wondering if the dark lord would be the kind of man that would join his mate during meal times. His apatite waned at the image of the man sitting at a table with his chosen mate and children laughing over some inane comment one of his sons made and gazing possessively over his chosen- undoubtedly some woman decadently clothed and dripping gems. He clenched his jaw and ate slowly the food losing its flavor sliding down his throat like ashes. He ate mechanically his mind occupied with the image as the others at his table played immature games of politics. He stilled his fork half way to his mouth when a hand brushed his cheek and his eyes darted up meeting fluttering eyelashes. Faster than she could see he had her wrist in his grip.

"Bulstrode do you _want_ to die?" He asked his voice empty his temper tested as he squeezed causing her to cry out. She shook her head frantically and he let her go. "Then do not attempt to touch me again." He bit out as she clutched her wrist to her chest her whole body trembling. Their table had fallen silent; all eyes watching the events play out.

"Yes sir, forgive me." She said weakly her eyes wide with fear. Harry nodded jerkily and returned to his meal. Slowly the conversation returned to normal though there was a strained undertone as Millicent quietly poked at her food favoring her wrist through out the rest of the meal. Harry however found that his meal was ruined. Slowly he stood causing the table to fall quiet again as he made his way out of the hall unable to stand the direction his mind was going in for a moment longer. He ignored the tug on his magic as he made his way down the hall and tried to push his swirling thoughts away as he made a bee line for the library.

He needed to focus on something else.

The doors to the library opened silently as he entered his only company being his echoing footfalls. High elves…where was he going to find a book on high elves? He sighed and pulled out his wand muttering a useful spell Hermione had taught him in fourth year which caused all the books mentioning a particular topic to come to him. The only problem with the spell was that it called _all_ the books mentioning that particular topic. He watched as several large stacks of books began to settle in the air in front of him with growing dread. He doubted that any of these books actually had any relevant information, but he would look through them any way. Sighing he made his way to the wooden paneling on the wall and found the one he was looking for hissing the password Draco had given him. The panel slid to the side quietly allowing him to slip into the small space his books floating behind him. The room was small and rather dusty with disuse but a couple cleaning charms and the shifting of some of the stacks made the space usable. Nodding to himself and determined to distract himself he pulled out the first book and opened it.

_Hours later…_

Harry sighed as his wand heated up letting him know that he needed to head to the dorms. He'd managed to make it through a dozen or so useless books during the night and his mind was sufficiently exhausted enough that he didn't think he would have to worry about certain dark lords and their potential mates circling around in his mind. He glanced down at his minuscule notes with a sigh. So far all he could find out was that the high elf was called '_Cala'quessir_' in elvish. That alone had taken four hours to figure out yet all he had to do was think about it. He realized now that elvish was sitting on the edge of his mind, he _knew _it. It was natural something that he should have been born speaking. He rubbed his forehead and gathered his things before slipping out of the library and heading down to the dungeons towards the Slytherin dorms. He hadn't returned to the dorms with the other students the previous night but Draco's list of passwords had included the password to the Slytherin common room. He eyed the large painting noticing that it had changed since he'd snuck in to the common room intent on finding out of Draco was the heir of Slytherin. How foolish he had been then, how naïve and lacking in so many ways.

"_absolutum dominium"_ He said quietly. The lady in the portrait tilted her head in greeting and swung open. Unlike Gryffindors' common room where one had to quite literally _climb_ into the room, Slytherin offered a much more practical solution of a doorway. He yawned quietly as he stepped through the still quiet room raising his eyebrow when he caught sight of Draco asleep in an armchair. He had to smile. The boy looked like a child, like the innocent he truly was. He frowned as the boy shivered and noted that the fireplace had long since gone out. He hadn't previously noted the chill in the hallways, perhaps he was too tired? Shaking his head he transfigured one of the pillows into a soft blanket, re-lit the fireplace and cautiously swung the blanket across the vulnerable form chuckling when Draco merely murmured and tugged the fabric tighter. A child, by all rights but one that could not stay so trusting for long…his smile faded into sadness. He cast a few more spells that would hex anyone who should try to touch Draco before heading to the dorms.

Seventh years were given their own set of rooms in Slytherin, something Harry knew he'd come to appreciate. He rubbed his eyes and showered on auto pilot his mind swirling with unanswered questions until he could finally push the thoughts away and concentrate on the day ahead of him. Today they were due to take their magical aptitude tests and in his case an exam for each of the core classes in order to determine where he would need to be placed. Hopefully, if Snape was right, he wouldn't have to take potions and could choose a different subject. If anything Severus had been determined to teach him the proper art form of making potions, something Harry had been surprised to find he actually had a natural aptitude for now. Severus had noted that as high elves they were more in tune with the earth and in general plants and animals, things like potion making were something that they held a natural intuition for. Other subjects had turned out the same way, his grip on defensive and offensive magic combined with the simple paranoia that came with being him had put him well ahead of the other students. He sighed happily and climbed out of the shower brushing his teeth and combing his hair quickly.

His robes were ready for him the Slytherin crest proudly displayed on the breast pocket. For a moment he simply stroked the patch wondering what on earth it would mean for him, he had been a Gryffindor through and through upon entering Hogwarts for the first time, or at least that was what he'd told himself at the time. Had he really simply been hiding himself _from _himself the entire time? He shook his head dispelling the thought and quickly pulled on his uniform taking a cursory glance in the mirror before heading out. What he saw, for the first time, was himself as Ares Malfoy. Of course he'd looked in mirrors frequently but before, the person staring back at him had always been an impostor. Now however, the cool icy gaze that met his was his and the tall toned body belonged to him. The dark wavy hair that framed his face was his. For the first time…he was _himself_ in this body.

"EEEK!" He smirked at the shrill sound before grabbing up his bag and making his way down to the common room a smirk firmly planted on his face as Pansy's terrified expression came into view- or rather what could be seen beyond the still growing lips and hands. Draco was glaring at her still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Draco you really aught to refrain from falling asleep in public places like this." Harry said absently. Draco scowled which in his mussed half-asleep state looked more like a pout than anything.

"Damn it Ares remove the damn hex!" He snapped grumpily. Harry snorted and flicked his wand at Pansy causing her lips to slowly deflate to their normal size though they did look a bit red and tender.

"Care to explain yourself dear brother?" He asked curiously wondering what could have made the boy stay up late and fall asleep in such an undignified manner. Blue eyes narrowed but widened instantly.

"The dark lord!" He gasped causing Harry to stiffen. "I was supposed to tell you to meet with him after breakfast." Harry relaxed a bit but frowned. The man had all but ignored him recently, more interested in finding his mystery bride to be- he probably just wanted him to do something. He sighed tiredly and rubbed his temple.

"Thank you Draco, now you'd best get ready or you'll be late." He said before turning and heading for the exit. Damn lord Voldemort. He'd finally managed to stop thinking about the man only to turn around and think some more! He was becoming obsessed and he knew it, every part of him from his veela, to his elf to the very core of him that made him himself was centered around the man's thoughts actions and potential plans. There was just no escaping the red eyed man and his intoxicating power. One look could make Harry want to scream injustice and do exactly what he was told at the same time. He frowned at the realization. Did he…_want_ to simply cave in to the man? The thought was hesitant but the answer immediate. Yes. It shocked him but it shouldn't have, not really. He wanted to be able to follow the man and be done with worrying over whether his actions would cost him his soul. As much as he wanted to fight it he knew that eventually he would give in and swear his loyalty to the man. A part of him ached for that very thing.

_Heruamin_

He paused pursing his lips as the word came to mind, one that sealed his fate despite no one knowing it save himself. During his coronation when he'd spoken his home tongue he'd spoken of the dark lord as _Heru en amin_ which while giving respect did not link him to the man, in fact it treated the dark lord literally as _someone else's_ lord. It was respectful, but impersonal. He was lost already, his instincts informed him. By referring to Voldemort as _Heruamin_ he was calling the man _his_ lord, as in the person _he_ had chosen to serve. He couldn't deny his loyalty now. He belonged to the dark lord, and it was a bittersweet realization. He schooled his features as he entered the Great Hall and for the first time, didn't fight the urge to look up at the man. Red eyes met his almost immediately as if sensing his gaze. He felt his breath still in his chest. The man tilted his head in greeting eyes cautious aware of the shift in his attitude yet unable to place it. Harry hesitated briefly before returning the silent greeting knowing that for now at least his secret was safe.

_Heruamin_

He slipped into his seat carelessly and began sipping his morning tea his mind lost in the potential the single word held. _Heruamin_. Every time he thought it the word sounded more natural, sounded _right_. Of course he would have to tread carefully, he didn't know what _Heruamin _would do if he learned that his loyalty was assured. Being the Slytherin he was he would probably take advantage of it somehow. Harry ignored the others as the seats around him slowly filled with sleepy eyed students, it was reflexes that had him reaching out and capturing the charmed paper crane. For a moment he simply stared at it before opening it.

_Care to make a trade?_

_-NL_

He blinked down at the note in mild surprise before smirking. What are you up to Longbottom? A glance at the boy told him that he hadn't slept at all the night before. Was Neville so bent on seeing Bella suffer? He could understand a bit, after all hadn't he felt a sort of vindictive rage towards the woman and had relished her screams of agony. The revenge had been sweet and the satisfaction well worth it. He was curious to see what Neville had come up with to bribe him with smiling he ignored the curious gaze he could feel from the head table and retrieved a bit of parchment.

_I will meet you soon, be ready._

He didn't sign his initials, he didn't have to really the boy would know. Quickly he muttered a spell and watched as the paper folded its self neatly into an elegant swan. He smirked as the tell tale screech of morning mail filled the room and lifted the swan onto his palm blowing on it softly before watching it take flight soaring gracefully through the air, lost in the flapping wings of the many owls. His mind slipped away from the transaction the moment he caught sight of several familiar owls heading in his direction some with small packages attached to their legs. His lips twitched upwards as they gracefully swooped forward dropping their burdens before flying out leaving only his personal falcon to swoop territorially over him. Harry smiled raising his arm unafraid of the sharp talons as the impressive bird settled on his arm. Hermes had been a gift from Rudolph Le Strange and one he cherished. The proud creature fluffed its feathers affectionately and preened at the awed looks he was receiving as Harry soothed the bird with soft cooing sounds slipping into elvish without a thought.

"_Sut naa lle umien sina re lirimaer?_" _How are you doing today lovely one?_ He said letting the words roll off his tongue. The bird let out a soft affectionate trill and Harry was shocked when its meaning simply came to him.

_"I am well human, you however are far too thin."_ Harry smirked.

"_Tula__, vasa ar' yulna en i'mereth_." _Come, eat and drink of the feast._ He urged rubbing the soft feathers beneath the sharp beak. The bird let out an amused warble and nipped him affectionately.

"_No, you eat my skinny slip of a human, I must go rest._" It said making Harry smile.

"_Quel fara lirimaer_" _Good_ _hunting lovely one._ He said raising his arm watching as the bird sailed high into the air gliding proudly from the hall. His face shifted upon noting the silence surrounding him. He paused and flickered his gaze to the others with a raised brow.

"Huh, I thought that was a one time thing." Draco said with a frown. Harry snorted. Only Draco would have balls enough talk to him like that. He smirked.

"Not quite _poikaer ea_." He drawled before standing and gathering his packages. Draco's face screwed up in confusion.

"Huh?" He said looking like a confused child. Harry chortled startling the others out of their awed stupor.

"Nothing brother just eat your meal." He said dismissively. Draco scowled but wisely refrained from speaking any more. Harry in a considerably better mood glanced at the head table finding eyes the color of dark garnets gazing at him thoughtfully something unknown swirling in their depths. He refused to shiver at their intensity and subtly cocked his head to the side in a silent question. Full lips twisted upwards in an amused smile before the man gracefully stood and cocked his head to the side. Harry nodded and silently made his way from the hall well aware of the many gazes that followed him out. He took a sharp turn upon exiting the great hall and made his way down the long corridor slowly.

"I'm finding myself fascinated by your language Ares." A smooth voice greeted. Harry tilted his head to the side as the man slid forward his hands behind his back as he moved lazily. Harry accepted the tug he felt on his magic and moved closer subtly.

"_Lle? Seasamen._" He said enjoying the way the words rolled from his tongue. He grinned cheekily at the raised eyebrow. "I said: Yeah? My pleasure." He translated. Voldemort smirked.

"You are far too vain for your own good." He said shaking his head. Harry simply smirked.

"Coming from you, that is a compliment." He retorted feeling giddy as the magic brushed up against him and danced around him. Voldemort let out a short laugh.

"My! Someone's in a good mood this morning!" Voldemort said shaking his head. Harry smirked.

"You seem to be content as well." He said tilting his head to the side suspiciously. Voldemort chuckled.

"Now, now I'll tell you in time, for now you have to take your magical aptitude test, _then_ we'll talk." Harry frowned disappointed but nodded easily.

"Dangling information before a scholar how rude." He muttered causing the man to snort as they approached the headmasters office.

"_Ad Victoriam._" He said softly, Harry frowned suddenly curious.

"Do you speak fluent Latin?" He asked tilting his head to the side. The man regarded him silently for a moment before nodding.

"I found it useful in my studies, besides most of the intriguing insults happen to be in Latin." He said before stepping onto the stairs. Harry snorted and followed the man.

"Is the latter the real reason you learned Latin then?" Voldemort smirked.

"Perhaps." He quipped smiling before opening the door to the headmaster's office. Headmaster Carrow twitched visibly as they entered most likely remembering the last time they'd used his office. Harry felt his jaw clench in remembered pain. It wasn't his proudest of moments; he'd handled the dark lord terribly that day and deserved the crucio he'd received. Voldemort as if seeing his thoughts gave him a quiet look accepting his unsaid apology.

"My lord?" Headmaster Carrow said dipping his head. "Mister Malfoy." He greeted absently. Harry nodded in return and Voldemort wasted no time.

"Bring me the _navitas polus._" He said dismissively before serving himself some tea. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Either you're eager, impatient or you have somewhere to be I can't decide which." He said slipping into one of the comfortable arm chairs. Voldemort smirked and took a sip as headmaster Carrow rushed to bring them a large box with ruins burnt into the sides and lid.

"I find it amusing to keep you guessing." Voldemort said sweetly. Harry frowned but refused to be baited smirking instead.

"_Manka lle merna._" _If you wish._ He returned just as sweetly causing the man to send him an annoyed slightly envious look. Harry chuckled slightly before becoming distracted by the intriguing contraption Carrow pulled out from the box and placed on his desk. Two rods, the one on the right made of what looked like some form of pink quarts and the one to the left made of some black glittering stone, were attached to a large copper base which had ruins and illegible words etched into it on the sides and all across the top. Voldemort chuckled.

"Deceptively simplistic looking." He said fondly. "It took me eight years just to get the spells and enchantments to work properly and another two years to get them to work together." The man said looking slightly frustrated. Harry gazed at the thing in fascination his mind spinning as he tried to figure out the theory behind it. "But that is another matter; all you have to do is grip the poles and let your magic flow into it." Harry looked at it skeptically as if expecting it to jump out at him. Slowly he held out his hands glancing at Voldemort who rose an eyebrow in challenge. Harry huffed and wrapped his hands around the poles feeling an immediate change. He gasped as his magic rushed forward and into the poles circling through the machine and back into him in one euphoric stream. The stones began to crackle and glow feeling warm beneath his hands but his eyes glazed over and thought was impossible because the stones were thrumming with Voldemort's magic and his own magic was lost in it reaching out alarmingly before rushing back into him. Magic sparked outwards and crackled in the air slowly beginning to form a bright glow which shifted from green to blue to purple and yellow as little streaks of light surrounded it looking like an egg that was slowly cracking. Suddenly he was pulled away strong arms keeping him from falling to his knees as he stared strait forward his eyes wide and unseeing. "Shit, you're illuminati!" Voldemort hissed the sound distant in his ears. Harry felt his hand rise of its own accord and settle against the smooth cheek.

"_Cormamin lindua ele lle…Mankoi? Heruamin…Mani naa sina?_" Harry sighed as his dizzy mind seemed to give way to exhaustion and he was dragged into a heavy sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dear Merlin I'm spoiling you people...three chapters in on week...I couldn't leave you hanging though I suppose. Tata! Don't kill me for leaving you hanging again, knowing me and my tendency to over indulge my readers I will probably post a fourth chapter on Sunday.  
><strong>

**NOT FOR THE EYES OF CHILDREN**

**MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS**

**TORTURE**

**NOT MY CHARACTERS**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

-12-

Voldemort was watching him thoughtfully when he woke but instead of feeling annoyed like he usually did he felt rested. He rubbed his eyes idly and sat up slowly his body aching as if he'd gone for a rather long run. His mind felt muddled as if there was cotton in his ears. "Here." Voldemort said quietly handing him a bottle. Harry eyed it for a moment before opening it and sniffing it. Pepper-up potion. He knocked it back sighing as his mind kicked into gear. Slowly he began to remember the events that had caused him to be asleep on the headmaster's chair.

_"Shit. You're illuminati!"_

"_Cormamin lindua ele lle…Mankoi? Heruamin…Mani naa sina?_"

He shot up his eyes wide, had he really said that? He shook his head frantically feeling very glad that the dark lord didn't understand elvish. Cautiously he looked at the man. "I'm illuminati?" He asked wondering what the repercussions of such a thing could be, illuminati were virtually unheard of. People who could use the magic from their surroundings, take it up from the ground or from a breeze- hell if he ever wanted too he could suck the magical core strait out of a wizard. Voldemort smiled thinly a glint in his eyes that Harry didn't like at all.

"It appears so." He said softly, considering. Harry shivered and ran a shaky hand through his hair. "I have dallied long enough waiting for you to wake up." Voldemort said at last his expression unreadable. Harry frowned.

"I'm sorry." He said cocking his head to the side, the way the man said that made it sound like he was…going somewhere. His eyes widened before becoming dull. "You're going then?" He asked hiding the sorrow in monotone words. Red eyes flashed and he nodded slowly.

"Yes, when I leave here I will go to retrieve the stone." He said calmly. Harry let his eyes fall shut as he nodded. Something inside him nudged him and he frowned concentrating on it. He tilted his head to the side once he understood it and slowly stood moving closer to the man who cocked his head to the side in question when Harry dropped to one knee and pressed his fingers to his lips then to his forehead.

"It is a custom when some one goes on a journey to wish them well and send them with blessings." He explained before hesitantly reaching out and pressing his palm to the firm chest where he could feel the man's heart beating. "_Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle_ _tenna' ento lye omenta._" He said softly the blessing rolling from something innate inside of him flowing through him like a sweet warm breeze. He sighed with the feeling before looking up and meeting dazed garnet eyes."-May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back until next we meet…_ Heruamin._" Harry said before pulling his hand away a somber quiet feeling settling in his chest. Slowly he stood returning to his seat letting his eyes fall shut. Yes, he was well and truly lost to the man wasn't he? But how deeply? How far? That was the confusing part.

"I feel as if I should say something in return but I don't know what." The dark lord said quietly sounding amused. Harry smiled.

"Bid me farewell however seems most natural and most sincere- that is what the old magic likes." He said softly the words reverent.

"_When next we meet I will raise you above all others…_" It took Harry a moment to recognize the subtle hiss that gave the words away as being Parseltongue. "_You shall hold a place higher than any other my illuminati…my Elvin Prince._" Harry felt his throat constrict and it took all of his will to keep his expression blank. "Ares." Voldemort said causing him to jump slightly snapping his eyes open to find the man standing before him. "Will you do something for me before I go?" Harry knew that he should say no, after all he didn't know what exactly it was that the man would ask of him but he found certain earnestness in the man's voice that he couldn't refuse.

"Yes." He said thickly his voice rough but the man merely stepped back then a small smile crossing his lips. Harry realized that he had all but given himself away in agreeing and scowled half heartedly at the man who smirked in response.

"I don't think I should ask now for something you've already given." Harry huffed annoyed at himself for allowing himself to be led on so easily, but this only caused Voldemort to chuckle. "Instead I'll ask this of you." He said his face softer now. "That when I return you greet me on bended knee to serve me of your own free will according to the old ways, according to the ways of your people." Harry gasped his eyes wide for a moment before narrowing slightly.

"What's in it for me?" He asked half heartedly. Voldemort snorted rolling his eyes.

"You will do this whether I give you anything or not." He said knowingly. Harry gave him an annoyed frown. "But…you will be the one I share my plans with, the only one I will trust with my secrets." Harry's breath caught in his throat. The idea was appealing so very tempting. He smiled wryly.

"As you said- I would do it whether you gave me anything or not." He said easily his voice heavy. He hadn't wanted to give into the man so easily, but it was so tiring hiding it when his magic sang every time the man entered the room. Voldemort smiled, a small smile that he didn't often give that Harry was certain only a few of the inner circle had ever seen and only rarely.

"I know, that is why I made the offer, because you above all others are sincere." Harry smiled thinly before sighing in annoyance.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way you know." He said half scolding. Voldemort smiled. "I was supposed to secretly hate you, I was never supposed to- to become like _this_." He said shaking his head. Voldemort chuckled amused.

"You once told me that you killed your friends because they threatened your survival, tell me, honestly- could you kill me?" Harry frowned deeply. Could he? Could he imagine a world without this man? No- he couldn't even remember a world without this man to lose him would be devastating.

"When you return." He said thickly his voice shaking slightly. "I will swear my allegiance to you the most honest way I know how, but there is one thing you must never ask of me." He looked up at the man feeling his heart clench. The dark lord nodded urging him on. "Don't ever ask me to kill you, I could not step aside and let you die either...it's…" He said shivering at the thought. "Don't ask me how or why…but you dictate my survival now. To kill you would be like turning my blade on myself." He swallowed looking away from the man because he knew how raw and open he'd just been and it was a truly frightening thing. He hugged himself shrinking into himself slightly wondering if he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life. A hand settled on his shoulder sending a thrill of sensations through him. Slowly he lifted his head and met molten red eyes.

"How do you say friend in your language?" The man asked softly. Harry frowned. Huh?

"_Mellonamin._" He said quietly. Voldemort frowned a bit in concentration before nodding.

"You are the first and only person I could call Mellonamin." He said softly causing Harry's breathing to accelerate and his eyes to widen. Friend… Mellonamin… Harry made a small sound in the back of his throat.

"And what would you have in return for such a gift?" He asked meeting red eyes squarely. Voldemort smirked and shook his head.

"Once more you underestimate your value in my eyes." He said silkily. Harry tilted his head to the side before shaking his head.

"The value of that promise outshines my value by far." He said bewildered. Voldemort shook his head and pulled his hand away at last making it easier for Harry to think without wanting to- to what exactly he couldn't decide.

"Then cherish it." Voldemort said simply. "Because if you don't, if you betray it I will kill you." Harry felt as if someone poured ice cold water over him and a feeling of dread filled his chest. Suddenly he understood how dangerous a game it was that he was playing.

"I will cherish it." He said softly. "But I must ask you for something." He said clenching his jaw. Voldemort narrowed his eyes but nodded.

"Speak." Harry smiled at the familiar cautiousness.

"If you ever come to hate me, kill me." Voldemort eyed him for a moment.

"If I ever come to hate you…I will kill you." He swore softly. Harry nodded and Voldemort straitened. "Now go, you have tests to take." Harry smiled and stood.

"_Tenna' ento lye omenta._" He said softly. "Until next we meet." He translated easily. Voldemort nodded. Harry forced his expression to remain blank as he left the office but once the large dragon was closed he found himself turning to it his hand clutching his chest "_Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au' Heruamin…_" He said feeling the cold ache return to his chest. Suddenly he remembered his earlier words and couldn't help the hopeless smile that crossed his lips.

_Cormamin lindua ele lle…Mankoi? Heruamin…Mani naa sina?_

_My heart sings to see thee…Why? My lord…what is this?_

He snorted despairingly at the injustice of it all- of knowing that lord Voldemort had such a hold on him. He turned away from the dragon intent on returning to his dorm only to freeze as dark glittering eyes met his. He suddenly felt terrified and sad and so very weak at the same time.

"Severus." He said softly, guiltily. The man's lips were pressed into a thin line.

"_Mani ume lle quena?_" _What did you say?_ The man asked undeterred. Harry flinched.

"_Amin hiraetha._" _I'm sorry._ He said clenching his teeth. Severus stalked forward his face hard.

"_Mani ume lle quena?_" _What did you say?_ He demanded his voice hard as he backed Harry into a wall. Harry trembled and looked away.

"_Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au' Heruamin…_" He said weakly.

_My heart shall weep until it sees thee again my lord._

Severus' eyes widened. "_Amada._" _Fool._ Harry flinched.

"_Amin weera._" _I agree._ He said smiling bitterly. Severus reared back.

"_Lle lakwenien?_" _Are you joking?_ He sneered furiously. Harry shook his head tiredly.

"_Amin naa ho nai._" _I am his to command._ Severus grit his teeth.

"I thought you were stronger then that." He said coldly. Harry shook.

"So did I." He said weakly. Severus shook his head and crossed his arms.

"_lle mela ho?_" _Do you love him?_ He asked quietly. Harry's head snapped up.

"_Mela?_" _Love?_ He shook his head startled by the notion. Love…ha! "_Lau._" _No._ He said softly. Severus gave him a long look before nodding sharply.

"_Uuma ma' ten' rashwe._" _Don't look for trouble._ He said softly with a sigh. Harry nodded his head.

"I did not mean to." He said quietly in English. Severus nodded his head slowly.

"We never do Ares, but what's done is done." Harry bit his lip.

"_Amin hiraetha._" _I'm sorry._ He repeated. Severus shook his head and settled a hand on his shoulder.

"Tread carefully Ares- that is all I ask." He said wearily. Harry nodded.

"I'll try." He said just as tiredly. Severus chuckled.

"Have you read your mail today?" He asked tilting his head to the side. Harry frowned.

"No, he wanted to see me right after breakfast I haven't had the time." Severus nodded.

"I sent you information that I think you will find invaluable." Harry frowned.

"Is it about _that_?" He asked. Severus nodded.

"Like I said, invaluable." Harry sighed.

"I'm not going to like it am I?" He asked shaking his head. Severus snorted.

"If it gets through your thick scull then no, you probably won't like it." Harry scowled crossing his arms.

"Hey! You're just being mean now!" Severus snorted.

"Hardly, do you know what your father is going to do when I tell him what you've chosen?" Harry sneered.

"I won't say it publicly until he returns." Severus shook his head.

"That doesn't change anything and you know it." Harry's face softened.

"I know." He agreed. Severus nodded his head jerkily.

"Good now go to class before I'm tempted to curse you for the sake of it!" He snapped half heartedly. Harry sighed.

"Alright, alright." He said shaking his head.

Notes:

_poikaer ea_ –pure one

_Ad Victoriam _-to victory

_navitas polus- _energy poles


	13. Chapter 13

**Well I hope you all enjoy how much I'm spoiling you this week, I have to warn you though that I will not be so giving with the next chapters. Ares and Voldemort's tryst will be coming up soon though so for all those who have been patiently awaiting it- I hope you enjoy! Anyway, I'm off! i will post the next chapter sometime this week but I have not decided yet on the exact date.  
><strong>

**NOT FOR THE EYES OF CHILDREN**

**MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS**

**TORTURE**

**NOT MY CHARACTERS**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

-13-

Severus had been right when he said the information he'd gathered would be invaluable. What he should have also said though was how incredibly earth shattering the information would be. Of course Severus had no idea just how earth shattering it would be because he didn't have to worry about eternity- he had found his '_one_' as the books had translated. The one that would complete him. For Severus that _one_ was undoubtedly Lucius. For Harry…there would be no _one_ and he knew it. The _one_, as Severus had put it in his notes would be a person who would understand him on every level, the person that would stabilize him. Without that _one_ person he would slowly but surely wither away. The book defined it as 'fading' –the gradual loss of health and life until he was nothing but a husk. As the days rolled into weeks he pondered these things, he had no fear of dying despite his desperate need to survive at all costs, but it would inconvenience Voldemort. More than once he caught himself searching for an answer. Surely there was a way for him to go on? He exhausted himself in his search but while he learned other important information, nothing could help him with his dilemma. At last, frustrated he stopped searching and tried to focus on the date Draco had said the dark lord would return.

When two weeks ended and the dark lord did not return he threw himself into his studies. He shoved to the side all thoughts of his supposed _one_ and lost himself to the never ending cycle of studying and learning bettering himself in hopes that when Voldemort returned he might actually be worthy of the position the man offered him. Quickly his new found determination began to spread into his work with the werewolves and his original plans were changed as cities rose and fell at his ambitious will.

When a month had passed with no word from the dark lord and Fenrir announce his people stable Harry threw himself into training his first tier participants. Neville Longbottom, his thirst for revenge quenched by the memories Harry eventually gave him joined his list of potential death eaters after nearly gutting a boy for insulting his parents. Draco, in light of the newer harsher world adapted accordingly.

Harry continued to resist the urge to look out the window and wonder what Voldemort was doing.

Talk of unrest in other countries caused even Severus to be worried and Harry began to prepare himself.

Silently he moved nations like pieces on a chess board ensuring that Voldemort would win.

He slowly came to terms with the knowledge that he could trust the man as his Lord- Oh his elf and Veela had told him long ago that he could, but his human, that part of him which was still centered on the little boy in the cupboard, had taken longer to convince. He knew that he would be shattered if Voldemort decided to betray him which in turn made him realize that there was no use fighting it. If he was to survive he had to be willing to go to any lengths to serve the man, especially with rumors of another war circulating. He would have to kill for the man- again. He could only do what he'd done when he'd killed Remus, share the burden with Voldemort. More than once the inner circle met up discussing and sharing information as whispers grew into words and the red haze of war settled on the horizon. Harry also, began to notice soft whispers that had nothing to do with the war- whispers that spoke to him alone. At first he ignored the idea thinking them snakes or perhaps just figments of his imagination, but soon they became to strong for him to ignore. He asked Severus about it and the man gave him an odd look.

"It's the trees Ares; I've heard them for weeks warning me of approaching danger." He said as if it were the most natural thing in the world to him. Ares of course was stunned. He had read about it of course but thought it to be legend. Determined he strode out to the forbidden forest and placed his hand against the bark of a tree. It spoke to him. After that he allowed himself to listen whenever possible. The trees offered him wisdom and comfort, and as the days continued to go by he found that he needed that wisdom and comfort more than ever. He was restless and it showed in the long drawn out drills he frequently scheduled for himself and for his first tier members.

The day he graduated from his seventh year France attacked the ministry killing sixty people and wounding another twenty. That night the inner circle met and Lucius retrieved a small scrap of paper upon which were four short words.

_We go to war._

It was the first anyone had heard from the dark lord since his abrupt departure and despite the meaning of those terrible words Harry couldn't help but feel relieved. His father looked gravely at them. "Our Lord has given us an order, to war we go." He said firmly. There were nods all around the table and Harry looked sadly on his heart torn between elation at knowing that Voldemort was well and the sheer terror being involved in another war meant for him. Carefully he met Severus' gaze who nodded in understanding. It would be a bloodbath. Harry should have been disgusted but the image of red eyes kept flashing in his mind and the words the man wrote commanded him.

"You will need proper battle robes." Severus said once the others had parted already making plans and informing the other tiers of death eaters. Harry nodded and Severus sighed. "_Cuamin linduva yassen megrille._" _My bow shall sing with your sword_. Harry could only smile; Severus was telling him that his allegiance was with him.

"You know what my answer is to that." He said softly. Severus nodded.

"You will serve him even knowing what you must do?" He asked cautiously. Harry nodded his head his eyes carefully blank.

"There is no 'one' for me Severus." He said softly. "I would rather die fighting for the one whom I owe my loyalty to than simply wait until the time comes where I wither away. I would rather die in battle than a pathetic wisp of myself." Severus' breath caught in his throat.

"You once told me that you would do anything to survive." He said sharply. Harry nodded his head.

"And I would- if I had the choice but you must understand Severus there is nothing _I_ can do to stop this." Severus frowned.

"You don't truly believe that there is no 'one' for you do you?" He asked his voice bearing an edge to it. Harry laughed quietly the sound hysterical in his own ears.

"Severus, my food has begun to taste of ashes." He said softly. Dark eyes widened in horror.

"No." He denied. "A fluke it has to be! Have you been ingesting potions? The elves must not be seasoning it properly perhaps-" Harry shook his head a terrible hollowness in his eyes.

"It's begun Severus." He said watching as the man's eyes fell shut his face twisting in agony.

"Ares!" He mourned. Harry closed his eyes unable to bear the sight of the strong man falling to pieces.

"We knew from the start that I was incapable of love." He said his voice trembling. "Don't tell father, if I do not die in battle it will only be a matter of time before he finds out, let him think that all is well." He said brokenly. Severus let out a roar his magic snapping around him in the air.

"DAMN IT!" He cried out lifting a chair and hurling it at the wall shattering it. "THRICE DAMN IT!" He shouted flipping out his wand and sending cruses at whatever lay in the path of his frantic pacing. Harry watched somewhat stunned. He knew the man had come to care for him, but just how deeply had always been a mystery to him. To see Severus Snape who valued control above all things lose it so spectacularly. It was oddly comforting. The man's iron grip captured his shoulders suddenly and a fierce look glittered in his eyes. "We will find a way! I swear it you will not fade on us Ares." He said lowly his voice dangerous. Harry just sighed and nodded his head. What choice did he have?

"Thank you." He said quietly as the man pulled him into an embrace his quiet sobs echoing in Harry's mind and heart.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

The pale chest rose and fell slowly as red eyes gazed out at the early dawn light. Slowly the lithe body sat up the bandages wrapped around its shoulder and down its back uncomfortable with the heat of the fever. Voldemort's harsh rattling breathing calmed slightly once the arduous task was complete and he was left sitting up.

"A red dawn- war approaches." Said the little old man who leaned heavily on an old wooden cane as he mixed herbs with practiced ease. Voldemort nodded.

"How long until I am well?" He demanded hating the feeling of being incapacitated. The elderly man frowned deeply.

"So impatient for one who should be dead." He muttered quietly. Voldemort snorted.

"I have reason to be." He said reaching out his hand to the bedside table where the small velvet pouch sat. Reverently he removed the diadem holding it up so that the light caught the different colored flecks in the fire opal- the cause for his current condition. His breath sharpened as his mind returned to that dark place where brilliantly green eyes had zeroed in on him. The thing had nearly cut him to ribbons and had burnt his shoulder badly- yet he'd prevailed as he knew he would but the venom on the dragon's claws and the extent of the damage done had kept him immobile for a long time. Undoubtedly he would feel uncomfortable around fire for a while. It was well worth it though. Upon his return he would have what he needed to protect his chosen mate. True, the news of France's attack would cause him to need to concentrate on the war he'd declared upon his return, but with Lucius Malfoy guiding his death eaters and Severus Snape planning defenses there truly wouldn't be much for him to worry about. Not to mention of course his little illuminati. He smiled thinly and slipped the diadem back into its case.

"I must change your bandages now." The old man said as he hobbled across the room. "And you must take your medicine." Voldemort sighed in annoyance but scoot himself over anyway allowing the older man better access. The man clicked his tongue at the deep gashes before setting about cleaning them and binding them.

"And you chide me for my impatience." The dark lord hissed as the man non-to-gently applied the salve to the slowly healing wounds. The man snorted.

"I have reason to be." The man quipped pursing his lips. "Tell me oh wise dark lord, what is it you plan on doing with _that_." He said gesturing to his left where workers could be seen slowly dissecting the dragon's carcass and packing it away in various jars. Voldemort grinned thinking of icy grey blue eyes.

"That my rather grouchy old man…is none of your business." The man rolled his eyes.

"In my days flowers were enough to get a hand in marriage." He said jutting his thumb back at the Dragon. Voldemort merely quirked an eyebrow and glanced back at the rising sun. Ares- god of war…today the boy would most likely be readying himself for battle. His mind flickered back to the night the boy had killed Bella- ah what a glorious sight that had been. He needed to return to his throne…needed to claim what young Ares had offered before he'd left.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Ares stood stoically beside the others in the stillness of the pre-battle air. The tall buildings they stood on had been evacuated already or rather any one inhabiting them had met their fate at the tip of a wand and the burst of green spell casting. His armor had been fitted to him the day before and Severus continued to brood silently with their shared burden. Harry sighed inwardly at the looks of blood lust the others were already gaining and wondered how red the rivers would flow by the time they were done here. Dust floated in the thick air as their enemy lined up against them looks of madness written in their eyes. "_Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar._" Severus whispered to Lucius who quirked his eyebrow at him unable to understand. Harry however knew and gave Severus a nod, should this battle end and Lucius make it out without Severus he would tell him. _I will follow you to death and beyond._ It was a pledge, one not given lightly, but Lucius was Severus' only something Harry envied though he knew it was hopeless. Rage filled him in a sudden passion and he too felt the stirs of bloodlust, the need to destroy and tear apart those in his path if only to let out his frustration at his own helplessness.

"No mercy." He said softly though all who stood around him could hear him speak. "Tear them to shreds. Bring them to their knees." He said his voice a void of emotion. "I suggest that you all stay out of my way today by the way." He said half conversationally. The inner circle members gave him odd looks but nodded warily to themselves. He had been proven an enemy that aught not be crossed.

"Ares?" Lucius silently questioned but Harry was already drifting away.

"Give me the word father." He said his voice deepening as power filled him. Slowly he lifted his arms hands splayed out. Lucius stiffened at the feel of the foreign magic and nodded.

"For glory!" There was a cheer. "For Blood!" There came a louder cheer. "For the dark lord!" He cried out causing a riotous cheer to fill the air. Harry sighed softly…for the dark lord…The clouds gathered over head as he silently called to them.

"_Tincya…en'…russe…tuulo'…moriloomir!_" He said his voice booming with power as flashes of light lit up the sky and roaring thunder crashed overhead.

"CHARGE!" Lucius cried as streaks of lighting crashed down on their enemy filling them with fear. Harry let out a gasp and tilted his head back as energy rushed through him and lighting flew from the sky at his summoning striking his enemy down by the hundreds. For a moment he felt as if he _was_ the lighting wild and uncontrollable, destructive and untamable somewhere in the back of his mind he heard the war cries fill the air as men and woman stormed past him and he knew it was time. Gently, gratefully he released his hold on the storm. He sighed as the numbness filling his body faded and cold deadly fury replaced it. His blade sang to him…the magic in the air called to him…

"RAAAAAAAGHHHHH!" His voice carried through the air as his blade slipped free of its case and his legs thrumming with energy sent him soaring through the air. The earth whispered to him as his blade whistled through the air brought down on the first unsuspecting enemy with a gentle tearing sound slicing through the flesh with ease. Then he was moving again his blade faster than ever before as he began to dance swirling and sliding and gliding with deadly ease as blood painted the air and screams filled his mind.

Cut…aim…thrust…spin…repeat…slide…jump….blood…_scream_…

A heady burn began to fill him as he cut through the enemy his muscles warm with the vibration of magic and of fluid motions he demanded of them. He could see Snape casting spell after spell in the distance back to back with Lucius who spun just as easily and gracefully as he did as he battled a look of pure concentration on his face. The smell of fire and heavy magic filled the air and Harry was drawn to it sucking the magic in to his body and letting it circulate for a moment before holding out his free hand and sending out a burst of raw magic obliterating enemies in masses as they approached him.

_Cut…aim…thrust…spin…repeat…slide…jump….blood…scream…_

_Slide…jump….blood…scream…cut…aim…thrust…spin…repeat…_

He tore through them, like the monster he was, their armor and flesh like torn paper in the presence of his rage filled mind. A loud cold laugh bubbled up inside him as he jumped into the air and somersaulted over the dead gliding through those still alive only to leave dead in his path. He raised his wand with malicious glee. "_Fiendfyre!_" He hissed causing several of the death eaters to gasp in fear as the enormous beasts erupted in thin air sending out loud screeches and brays of madness before chasing after his enemies while he easily cut down the ones surrounding him. He cursed as one of the death eaters stared stupidly at the display of magic and jumped cutting down the man's enemy for him. "Pay attention damn it!" He hissed at the man before jumping back and continuing to battle with one hand while the other controlled his spell. Agonizing earsplitting screams and groans of agony filled the air as the fire consumed all it came across. Eventually Harry released the spell in favor of using his other hand to snap a man's neck who was getting too close to Severus' blind side.

_Cut…aim…thrust…spin…repeat…slide…jump….blood…scream…_

It became a mindless tempo of dodging and striking his enemy no match for the superior grace his heritage offered him.

_Slide…jump….blood…scream…cut…aim…thrust…spin…repeat…_

Their enemy was retreating; their backs turned their faces twisted in horror. "FIGHT ON! NO MERCY!" Lucius cried out over the din and several cheers answered him. Harry felt the slight tickle of a blade managing to catch his shoulder and before he could blink the man who had managed to hit him was dead Severus' heated gaze meeting his for the briefest of moments as blood sprayed through the air between them. He watched as the man grinned slowly and found himself grinning back understanding what he was saying. This was what they were made for…_this_ was what they thrived on. Laughter bubbled free from his throat as he spun in the air decapitating two men with one easy swipe of his blade as Severus disappeared into the rising smoke.

_Cut…aim…thrust…spin…repeat…slide…jump….blood…scream…_

Harry's face twisted at the smell of burnt flesh as he rushed at the few who were running as fast as their legs could carry them in a desperate attempt to escape with their pitiful lives. Run…Run!...RUN! Fire blazed through him as he chased after them the thrill of the hunt making his movements seem almost lazy as he used the sides of crumbling buildings as a means to boost him forward the momentum carrying him over the mangled bodies

_Slide…jump….blood…scream…cut…aim…thrust…spin…repeat…_

_Harry…_

_Freak…_

_Harry Potter…_

_The boy…who lived!_

_Ares Darcy Malfoy…_

_My son…_

_Ares…_

_Ares…_

"ARES!" Harry turned his head slowly and lowered his blade his mind foggy. The tip of his blade met something soft causing him to turn back and stare down at the corpse below him which was little more than a hacked up bit of pulp. Slowly he came to realize that it was quiet, the air crackling in half hearted contentment. The battle was over…He blinked and rose his blade watching as thick rivulets of blood slid down the length of it. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of something truly terrible- only to realize that it was a reflection of himself. He was dripping blood from his finger tips and his clothes were soaked in it. His hair stuck to his face and curled around his neck lazily. "Ares?" He turned around slowly and met his fathers' gaze. He had other things to worry about.

"Severus?" He croaked. Lucius blinked.

"Distributing potions." He said softly his gaze cautious. Harry blinked feeling a sting on his arm and glanced at the large gash on his bicep.

"Are you wounded anywhere?" He asked as a drop of blood slipped down his cheek and off his chin. Lucius shook his head.

"A few bruises and sore muscles but I'm relatively unscathed. You?" Harry nodded his head.

"Just my arm- and a desperate need for a shower." He added with a slight grin. Lucius seemed to relax a bit at that.

"Yes I can see." He said snobbishly. "A manicurist as well." Harry groaned half heartedly causing the man to grin. "And a hair stylist…skin therapist too…" Harry chortled and slumped forward.

"No yellow robes though kay?" He said bumping the man with his elbow as they stumbled through the mess. Harry tried not too think about what he'd done. He tried not to remember how much he'd enjoyed it. Lucius' face turned grave.

"They won't hold back now you know." He said his voice hard. Harry's smile slipped from his face like water.

"I know." He said shortly. "But they'll think twice before attacking again. Hopefully they'll try to make an agreement before they call for blood." Lucius shook his head at the thought.

"Even if they do…I doubt he'll negotiate. He'll want to make a point to the other nations that might try to do what France has done." Harry nodded. Yes that sounded like Voldemort alright. He sighed as they approached the tents that were being set up.

"Our losses?" He asked softly almost fearing the answer. His father gave him a sidelong look.

"Few, twenty at most." Harry let out a low whistle. Twenty out of the four hundred they'd brought with them. It was a loss, but it could have been a bigger more devastating loss.

"You know." A caustic voice drawled from behind them. "There are such things as cleaning charms." Severus sneered giving him a once over his eyes giving him away as they darted over his person checking for injuries. Harry grinned.

"Awe Severus! But red looks good on me!" He jeered causing the man to roll his eyes and flick his wand at him. Harry hissed as the cleansing spell tore across his bleeding arm and Severus was on him in an instant muttering out a healing incantation with a skill and ease attributed to only the most experienced mediwizards. Harry watched in fascination as the skin knit its self back together leaving only a thin line of red. When Severus pulled away he reached up and thwacked him upside the head.

"Get in there and help brat." He snapped causing Lucius to chortle and Harry to huff. Harry turned opening his mouth to say something only to find his words stuck in his throat as he caught the glance the two men shared. The heat, the protective, possessive and entirely _adoring_ look Severus gave to Lucius who stared back with an equal amount of passion silver eyes swirling with heart wrenching need and reassurance. A sudden sharp pain raced through him and the world spun around him knocking him to his knees as a shiver wracked his frame.

"Ares!" He gasped as air refused to enter his lungs and that cold spot inside of him grew leaving him pale and trembling. "Damn it Severus do something!" Lucius cried out his hands fluttering over Harry worriedly. Harry gasped and tried desperately to breath. Suddenly he was lifted into the air.

"Get him some water Lucius." Severus directed. Harry let out a low keening sound burrowing his head into the thick folds of Severus' cloak and felt the man's arms shake where they held him. He gasped and shuddered his grip loosening and tightening reflexively. "Damn it Ares." The man muttered setting him down. Harry shivered at the sudden cold and nearly choked when something was thrust into his mouth. He gagged in disgust at the taste of ashes mixed with mud but his shivering slowly ebbed away and the pain in his chest ebbed away.

"Ares! Ares Oh Merlin, son…" Lucius murmured wrapping his arms around his still trembling form with a helpless keening sound.

"Ares I need you to take deep breaths…" Severus said his voice low and soothing. Harry felt as if he were on a ship rocking back and forth. Something was pressed against his lips and he accepted it, screwing his face up at the taste. "That's it Ares…good…just breath slowly…very good…" Harry let out a low mourning sound as his vision swam. Strong hands settled on his shoulders and the feeling of comfort filled him as the wind whispered softly lulling him.

"Severus…" Lucius said helplessly. Harry could hear the man hesitate and his eyes snapped open pleading.

"A panic attack Lucius, probably after shock from all the magic he used earlier, he'll be fine with some rest." Severus said glaring at Harry his dark eyes pained. Harry just smiled hopelessly and nuzzled his fathers' robes.

"I'll take him home then; he can't do anything in this state." Lucius said struggling to lift him. Harry sighed tiredly his eyes glazed over as he blinked blearily at Severus' twisted pained expression.

"Yes, that would probably be best." He said softly. Harry gazed at him tiredly.

"_O-Olin…_" _Secret…_ He muttered weakly. Severus nodded.

"Go rest." The man said roughly. Harry nodded and placed his hand on the small disc that Lucius brought out watching as the world of death and violence spun away from him.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Harry sat at the table staring blankly into his plate of uneaten food as Lucius shook the news paper and Severus glared. Harry grit his teeth and took a bite of the aromatic foods only to cringe at the taste of rotten fruit and vegetables. He knew he must look a mess. The attack on the field had left him weak and trembling like a mouse for nearly a week, his sleep was fitful and slow in coming. Today was the first time he'd felt up to leaving his room feeling his strength return to him though that frigid part of him that had been created that day on the battlefield refused to thaw. Slowly he picked at his food under Severus' watchful gaze. "Hmmm, it appears that the French have finally made a decision." Lucius said offhandedly as he folded the paper and shook it slightly to fold it again. Harry swallowed glad for the distraction.

"What have they decided?" He asked interested. Lucius smirked a gleam in his eyes.

"They've decided to blame the whole thing on rogue wizards." He said amused. Harry snorted.

"Rogue wizards?" He questioned incredulously. Lucius chuckled.

"Apparently." He said his tone suggesting that he didn't believe the idea one bit. Harry let out a dry laugh.

"And? What's next then?" He asked amused by the entire situation. Lucius grinned.

"Next…we wait." He said simply before tossing his paper onto the table lazily. "You see Ares these things have a cycle, for the sake of 'peace' we accept their excuse. Then in return we are invited to several of the most lavish parties you will ever attend." Harry snorted.

"Really, and then what?" He asked tilting his head to the side. Lucius smirked.

"Then, eventually _someone_ will make a social blunder, something small perhaps that starts a family feud, which spreads as bitterness and animosity grows within and without. Eventually someone will declare war, but this time France will have Allies in other nations- that is what they're doing, giving themselves time to find help now that they've realized that they are out of their depth." Harry smiled at the rather satisfied tone his father had taken on and laughed softly.

"You seem entirely too pleased about this." He said shaking his head in amusement. Lucius smirked gleefully.

"Of course I do Ares, its times like these that fill our coffers after all!" Severus snorted in amusement and Harry tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"What do you mean?" He asked lost in the politics. Lucius' eyes sparkled.

"During the short period of peace France will simply be _dying_ to open up trading with us in an attempt to prove their sincerity. A few maneuvers in the business world there and when the war starts our family will take up to half of Frances wealth when the war starts." He said smirking. Harry shook his head at the man's scheming and opened his mouth to say something only to freeze his expression clouding over as the fork he'd been holding fell from his fingers and clattered against the plate. Severus stiffened his face pale and Lucius frowned. "Ares?" He questioned quietly. Harry slowly let out a breath and shook his head.

"He's back." He said quietly before bolting from his seat. Severus let out a low curse and threw his napkin onto the table abandoning it.

"Severus! Ares!" Lucius called after them as he stood and pushed his chair out.

"Ares you little fool what are you doing!" Severus seethed but Harry could barely hear him. He'd felt it. The exact moment the man had returned to them he'd felt it…the subtle pulse of magic as the earth rejoiced. Strong arms locked around him pulling him against a strong chest so that he couldn't run any longer and he felt panic well up threatening to overwhelm him.

"I-I have to go to him." He gasped pleadingly. Severus' grip tightened and the man's magic crackled around him.

"And what do you plan on doing once you see him?" The man demanded. "Do you plan to simply rush in there unannounced and unrequired? Ares, _think_!" He demanded. Harry became still the sound of his heart in his ears. He let out a low whimper.

"I promised…"He said weakly but Severus' grip was unrelenting.

"And?" He asked incredulously. "Has he called for you? Has he requested to see you?" Harry trembled and took a shuddering breath. Slowly reality returned him to a more stable state of mind and he shook for a different reason entirely.

"Oh Severus…what am I going to do?" He pleaded gripping the man's cloak. Severus loosened his grip and set his chin on top of his head in a comforting gesture.

"There is nothing you _can_ do Ares. You have to wait for him to summon you." Harry nodded his head shakily.

"Ares?" Lucius said hesitantly. Harry sighed as Severus' grip loosened.

"It's…nothing…I thought I heard someone coming." He felt himself saying though the words sounded hollow in his own ears. "I'm going back to bed." He said suddenly tired and cold…why was it so cold? He shivered and slowly made his way back to his room crawling under the covers intent on simply sleeping the misery away.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Harry stared down at the elf in disbelief as Severus nearly salivated beside him. "You're joking." He said waving at the crates that the elf had just enlarged…the thirty-two bloody crates of Dragon bits. The elf shook its head fearfully and Harry staggered into Severus not bothering to hide his need for the man's support. Severus despite the priceless ingredients before him snapped out of his daze and wrapped an arm around him steadying him.

"Ares?" The man said worried. Harry shook his head.

"He hasn't called me yet he sends me an extravagant gift." He said blankly. So this was it then, he had been reduced to a formal relationship, perhaps a worthy ally but nothing more now that the man had his Diadem. He looked at the crates and felt suddenly tired of it all. Why did he bother surviving? This was the man's way of saying 'I'm home, my mission was a success, soon I will find my mate and I would appreciate it if you kept your promise to bow before me.' He was an ally, nothing more. He blinked frowning as his vision blurred slightly.

"Ares, what's wrong?" Severus said concerned. Harry clenched his jaw.

"Brew me whatever strengthening potions you can create with this Severus." He said quietly. The man looked at him carefully for a moment.

"What is it Ares?" The man said his voice tight. Harry frowned and blinked again before smiling bitterly.

"Color is gone from my sight, the world is dull-black and white." He quoted from one of the books Severus had managed to procure on high elves. Severus paled his expression growing grim and furious.

"We'll find a way Ares." He said stiffly. Harry let his eyes fall shut.

"I'm going to write him a thank you letter…and then I am going to take a nap on the veranda, care to join me?" He said tilting his head to the side his eyes empty. Severus swallowed visibly and audibly but Harry found that he couldn't bring himself to care.

"I'll be in my lab." Severus said nearly choking on his words. Harry nodded lazily finding that he didn't seem to care one way or another.

"Alright." He said hollowly before slipping out of the hall. Severus' jaw clenched and several windows shattered causing the elf to squeak and cover its head.

"Take these to the labs." He said softly before striding out of the room. Lucius slipped out from the nook he'd been hiding in and frowned dangerously.

"What are you two hiding from me?" He said his eyes flashing. He would find out, and he would put an end to it.


	14. Chapter 14

**yeeeeaaah I made you all wait for this chapter, I spoiled you rotten last week you can handle it. This chapter will be the first to actually have any male/male action but I promise that it will not be the last and _no_ it's not between Voldemort and Harry...yet. Just wait, it should be in the next chapter somewhere if I'm correct. we are nearly half way through the story by now and I have yet to end it, though it is (albeit) slowly coming to a close I just can't seem to find the proper ending though I have several ideas. anyway, enjoy! I won't upload the next chapter until either Sunday or Monday just so you all know, I have to spread them out until I finish the story.  
><strong>

**NOT FOR THE EYES OF CHILDREN**

**MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS**

**TORTURE**

**NOT MY CHARACTERS**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

-14-

Harry stared blankly ahead exhaustion written in the circles under his eyes and the slight sag to his weary shoulders. I had been three weeks since the dark lord had returned and he had yet to call for him. He sighed heavily and placed his empty glass on a tray as it passed. Just as Lucius had predicted they'd been invited to one of the most lavish parties he'd ever laid eyes on. The air was thick with the smell of expensive perfumes and heady wines, everywhere he looked hundreds of glittering gems sparkled and laughter rang. But to him, the food was tasteless- the laughter dull and distant and the music muted. He was fading fast. More than once Severus had been forced to calm him as the hollowness threatened to overcome him. It was only the potions Severus was brewing that kept him in a somewhat humane state restoring what strength he lost in his lack of appetite with small doses of dragons' blood.

He hissed as a sudden spurt of magic startled him out of his stupor and a young man stepped up to him. Blue eyes sparkled with joy and blonde curls fell about broad shoulders decadently.

"Ares Malfoy correct?" The young man greeted in heavily accented English. Harry blinked as the boy seemed to cut through the fog in his mind.

"Yes, and you?" He replied feeling vaguely amused. A brilliant open smile split across the man's lips.

"Anton! Would you dance with me?" Harrys' eyebrows rose in surprise. No one had dared approach him yet, his part in the battle was legendary and bloody. He smirked slightly feeling a bit of life for the first time in a while.

"I don't see why not." He said grinning tiredly. The boy grinned and took hold of his hand startling him with the jolt of magic that rushed through him as they made their way onto the dance floor. Anton tilted his head to the side and grinned playfully before holding both hands up apparently willing to let him take the lead. Harry chuckled slightly and took hold of the boy's waist bringing their midsections together with a pull causing Anton to gasp wide eyed. Slowly a coy grin began to steal across his cherubic features and the music started. Harry smirked glad to be feeling _something_ after so long being trapped in a state of perpetual apathy or overwhelming loneliness, and easily took the lead gliding across the floor as if the dance was made for _him_.

"My god you are a divine dancer!" Anton said chuckling as he pressed his cheek against Harry's chest. Harry reared back slightly at the contact but slowly relaxed into it continuing the practiced motions with ease until he could direct Anton out spinning him and capturing him with ease causing the young man to let out a string of laughter that cleared Harry's mind even more. Something glinted in the light capturing his eye as the song ended and he frowned leaning forward.

"What is that around your neck?" He asked curiously. Anton quirked an eyebrow at the question before chuckling and pulling out the small locket. Harry's heart nearly studded to a halt as recognition flashed through him. Young Tom Riddle, captivating and charming as he wooed the flattered Hepzibah Smith who he would later kill to form his second horcrux.

"Dear mister Malfoy you look entirely dangerous." Anton said chuckling nervously. Harry snapped from his reverie to find the boy cocking his head to the side. Harry smirked and reached forwards toying with a lock of the boy's hair. Now he understood what it was that had attracted him to this boy- it was the locket. He leaned closer his voice low and purring as he reached out to the boy with his magic.

"I want to take you somewhere quiet Anton…perhaps we can continue our conversation there?" He drawled lowly. Anton let out a low moan and Harry smirked to see the boy hardening through his robes.

"Merlin yesss." The boy said panting slightly. Harry took hold of the elbow and guided the boy through the hall and out the main doors snapping his fingers to call his carriage. Anton shivered slightly as he traced his fingers across the skin where the chain to the locket lay his own eyes half closed as the tingle of familiar magic washed over him. The carriage clattered to a halt before them and Harry grinned guiding the boy into the small cavity and leaning him against the cushions gazing at the boy in amusement as he pulled a few pieces of chocolate from his pocket and slipped them into his mouth. Anton's eyes became dilated and his breathing erratic as Harry let his magic reach out and caress him. He cockled his head to the side.

"Are you alright dearest Anton?" He purred watching the boy arch to the sound of his voice a shaky hand reaching down to touch himself. Harry chortled and knocked the hand away. "No, no, none of that Anton." He drawled heatedly, his voice like the warm chocolate he'd just eaten. Anton cried out and arched his back clutching at the cushions desperately. Slowly Harry reached out and Anton leaned into the hand that wound around his neck squeezing lightly. The boy gasped and whimpered before letting out a long moan. "Are you frightened of me Anton?" Ha drawled catching blue eyes as they widened and trembled. Anton gasped and tilted his head back further.

"Yes…" He said strained. Harry leaned forward letting his breath brush against the sensitive shell of the boy's ear hotly leaving the boy panting.

"You have nothing to fear." He said letting his hand slide down tracing the contours of the locket which gleamed in the darkness. Gently he leaned forward and slowly pressed his lips to the exposed collarbone where the thick chain had coiled. Anton let out a shout and orgasmed a wet spot forming on the front of his pants. Harry rose his eyebrows and chuckled lowly before casting a cleansing charm over the boy who had passed out. Carefully he reached behind the lax neck and unlatched the necklace shivering as the chain coiled in the palm of his hand. The hollowness inside of him melted slowly as he lifted the locket and placed it around his neck gasping when the exhaustion he'd been feeling was replaced by immense satisfaction. Familiar magic welled up and surrounded him easing the strains of the past year and making him feel better than he'd felt in a very long time.

He smiled slightly and leaned forward pressing his wand to Anton's temple. Tomorrow the boy would wake up with an outrageous hang over. He would remember offering to show him the sights of France, he would remember drinking more and more, embarrassed at the attentions Harry bestowed upon him. He would remember Harry remarking on his necklace which Anton laughingly traded for a kiss on the cheek. Then he would remember only bits and pieces. Harry asking him if he was alright, him being so drunk he couldn't see strait and then Harry offering to take him home. He would wake up in the morning embarrassed at having passed out like a drunken fool and wouldn't be able to contact Harry due to the sheer embarrassment of the situation. The carriage jerked to a stop and the door was wrenched open by a rather irate looking Severus who's nostrils flared immediately. Harry watched the man's eyes fall shut as an annoyed tic made its self known in the man's jaw.

"Oh Ares, dare I ask?" He questioned sounding positively deadly. Harry smiled thinly. True, the man had reason to be annoyed with him after all he'd taken off with their ride.

"I think I found a way to survive." He said brightly. Severus inhaled sharply at the light he could see clearly in Harry's eyes. With one smooth motion he slipped into the carriage and closed the door.

"Explain." He said sharply.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

It was another week before they finally received a note from the dark lord requesting their presence and in that week Harry's health managed to go from steadily declining to restored and vigorous. The constant presence of the locket around his neck seemed to bring new life into him, and while Severus had been skeptical at first Harry's immediate positive reaction caused the man to accept its presence rather quickly, especially upon finding Harry in the kitchen one night steadily making his way through enormous amounts of food. For Harry, it was like a breath of fresh air, a constant reminder that he was not alone, it filled him to the brim with energy and returned him to the ambitious Slytherin he'd once been. Harry smiled happily as the comforting weight settled against his chest beneath his clothing. Lucius sat across from him smiling softly as he was prone to do these days now that Harry's health had improved and Draco's innate Slytherin abilities had finally paid off moving him from first tier to second.

"I wonder, my son what the special occasion is." The man said absently a smirk on his lips. Harry grinned widely. He still hadn't told Lucius of what he'd promised the dark lord a year ago in the headmaster's office or what he'd been promised in return. But he had taken extra care in his appearances for today's meeting which the perceptive Slytherin had easily picked up on- that and the fact that Harry was positively brimming with excitement.

"I wonder dear father…I suppose you'll just have to wait and see." He teased lightly causing gray eyes to flash towards him in slight annoyance though the amusement shining in his eyes destroyed whatever look Lucius was trying to pull. The man reached up and slid his fingers through his silken hair a gesture he'd picked up from watching Harry do it in nervousness. The man was still one of the most beautiful men Harry had ever met; Severus was a truly lucky man to have such a powerful and graceful partner.

"You're no fun." Lucius drawled playfully causing Harry to laugh lightly.

"Father I'm the only fun person you know." He said chuckling as the man opened his mouth to deny it only to snap it shut in thought.

"You know…you're right…goodness!" Harry chuckled happily at the man's expression. His breath caught in his throat as the carriage came to a stop. He took a deep breath as the door opened and felt his face go slack the emotion drained from it save the slight glimmer of hidden humor that could be found if one looked closely into his eyes. This was it. He could feel the magic calling to him- he could feel the dark lord calling to him. He let his magic meet the foreign magic and sighed when he felt excitement in response. One of the lower death eaters rushed forward upon seeing them and nearly stumbled as he bowed greeting them.

"My Lords." He said bowing deeply. "Our lord sent me to tell you that you are to meet him in his office, Lord Snape is already waiting for you." He said dipping his head. Lucius rose an eyebrow at Harry who kept his face blank.

"Thank you, you have performed your task you may go." He said silkily watching as the man bowed nervously before scrambling away.

"Ares?" Lucius questioned smirking. Harry spared him a grin before turning and striding towards the front doors following the welcoming trail of magic which seemed to get stronger with every step he took. He struggled to remain in control as his magic warred with his mind; he wanted nothing more than to run to the man but decorum held him back. Suddenly the doors were in front of him and his future lay just beyond them. He was ready; he wanted this more than anything. He raised his hand to knock but the doors were swept open. His heart nearly stuttered to a stop as he met red brown eyes. No one in the world had this effect on him; no one could evoke such emotion in him, no one.

"Ares." The man said his eyes glittering as that small intimate smile crossed his lips. Harry smirked ruefully as magic swelled and entwined meeting again for the first time in what seemed like decades.

"My Lord." Lucius said from behind him seemingly amused by the byplay. Harry sighed happily the spell broken as he scowled half heartedly.

"Don't bother father he's forgotten about us can't you tell?" He teased causing Voldemort to snort and move from the door frame with a graceful glide allowing them entrance.

"Now Ares is that any way to greet me?" Voldemort asked his eyes glinting. Harry chuckled.

"I thought you'd forgotten us- or worse yet found someone out there who can raise more hell than I do!" Harry said shaking his head at the idea. Voldemort let out a laugh.

"Certainly not! I could never forget my devils advocate, you are one of a kind!" He said waving the thought aside. Harry let his expression fall slightly the humor filled expression softening.

"In that case." He said taking a step forward and bowing his head and reaching out clenching his jaw at the sensation as his hand captured the dark lords and lifted it to lay over his chest in a loose fist so that the man could feel his heart beat. "_Le suilon, Nae saian luume' cormamin lindua ele lle…Heruamin._" He said quietly and with reverence as the magic drifted between them. He could see Severus clenching his jaw from where he stood in the corner. The fist held over his heart was warm and reassuring. "I greet thee, it has been too long…my lord." He said belaying through his eyes just how glad he was to see the man. Lucius gasped behind him and the locket under his shirt pulsed with warmth. Voldemort smirked before looking back at Severus with a quirked eyebrow.

"What say you Severus- that translation sounded a bit short to you didn't it?" Harry cursed lowly and looked away.

"Indeed my lord." Severus said his lips twitching. Harry scowled trying not to blush too brightly.

"Alright it was a bit more personal than that but you don't need him to spell it out for you, you know what I meant." Harry said dropping the man's hand and taking a step back. Voldemort let out an amused laugh.

"Oh dear now I really must know what you said Mellonamin." He said causing Harry to snap his head up in shock and Severus to gasp sharply. Red eyes met his easily and reassuringly. Harry smiled weakly. Damn he wasn't good with all these emotions. He heaved a sigh.

"I said that my heart sings to see thee." He said softly a slight blush tingeing his cheeks despite his best effort to hide it. Voldemort's eyes widened before returning to their normal lazy gaze his lips twitching upwards into that rare smile Harry enjoyed seeing.

"It's good to be back Ares." He said softly. Harry inclined his head slightly and the man smirked. "Now, greetings aside I believe there is something you promised me?" He said slyly. Harry snorted.

"Rub it in won't you." He muttered causing the man's smirk to grow.

"Why of course." He said before tilting his head back slightly. "Severus." He said calling the man over. "I want you to translate this." He said causing Lucius to frown.

"Ares?" He questioned softly. Harry just gave the man a thin smile as he untied his sward and took a deep breath glancing fleetingly at Voldemort pleading the man with his eyes to not betray him as he fell to one knee and held out his sword on his palms.

"_Hermamin._" He intoned as the magic caressed him seeping up from deep in the ground.

"My lord." Severus said clearly his eyes a maelstrom of emotion.

"_Morier._" Harry said softly.

"Dark one." Severus translated.

"_Manka lle merna_" Words dripped from his lips easily now.

"If you wish."

"_Ed' i'ear ar' elenea._"

"Then by the seas and stars,"

"_Amin naa tualle._" Harry said looking up to meet the mans' eyes. Severus sucked in a breath.

"I am your servant." He said smoothly despite the fire building in his eyes. Voldemorts eyes glittered then and that possessive look he'd seen in the man's eyes once before returned.

"_Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar_" He said the earnestness visible in his eyes as he forced himself to hold the glittering garnet gaze.

"I will follow you to death and beyond." Severus said his eyes growing blank with some unknown emotion. The intensity in the dark lords gaze made it hard to hold but Harry forced himself to because he knew that it was the only way to prove that what he was saying was said out of honesty and sincerity.

"_Amin lava a' lle ere'_"

"I yield to you only."

"_Amin naa lle nai_" Harrys' voice was strong as he spoke, unwavering and honest. He knew the risks that he was taking, he knew that Voldemort would no doubt take advantage of him, but he also knew now that he couldn't live without him.

"I am yours to command"

"_Cuamin linduva yassen megrille_"

"My bow will sing with your sword" The magic swirled through him lazily and reached out with each oath linking its self more and more to the magic that was leisurely brushing up against him.

"_ Amin khiluva lle ere'_"

"I will obey you only." Voldemort's eyes widened slightly at the proclamation and Harry felt his magic reach our and lend its self to the man showing him that even his magic would obey.

"_I'narr en gothrim glinuva nuin I'anor_"

"The bones of your foes will gleam under the sun."

"_Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha_" Harry sighed inwardly as the magic began to settle as if sensing the end of his oath. His knees ached and his senses were going haywire.

"May the leaves of your life tree never turn brown" Severus said solemnly.

"_Heruamin._" He said fondly.

"My Lord." Severus diligently repeated.

"_Morier_" Harry said with acknowledgement, he would be a fool not to see the darkness in the man, not to appreciate it for what it was.

"Dark One." Severus intoned. Harry hesitated for the briefest of moments as he made certain that Voldemort understood what he was giving the man.

"_Tura_" He said at last causing Severus to clench his jaw tightly. Voldemort glanced at him.

"Severus." He said raising an eyebrow. Harry frowned and gazed at the man in a silent battle of wills.

"_Tura_." Harry repeated conviction in his voice. Severus sighed and looked away.

"Master." He said the word barely a breath of air yet its impact was immediate the magic which had been settling around them grew and swirled around Harry who met red eyes with a promise in his own.

"Do you accept?" He asked softly the English words sounding harsh and foreign. Voldemort gazed at him for a moment before nodding.

"I accept." He said finally and Harry sighed as the magic wrapped around his right wrist swirling until the magic began to turn solid like the tiara had only this time without a place for a stone as it wrapped around his wrist in an elegant silver band. Harry stared at it for a moment before looking up at Voldemort.

"You swore that some day you would mark me." He said a tint of humor in his voice. Voldemort smiled thinly before reaching out and taking a hold of his arm examining the band.

"What are these words?" He asked pointing to the lips of the band. Harry squinted at them and smiled.

"They are my words, my promises to you." He said softly. He felt numb now that it was all over.

"Ares." Voldemort said softly drawing his attention to the man. "Thank you" He said his voice ringing with warmth. Harry smiled softly. "Rise Ares, we have a meeting we must attend to." Harry snorted and stood tying the sword around his waist where it belonged.

Cautiously he looked towards his father who was staring ahead his face blank. For a moment he wondered if the man was angry, if he hated him, but he couldn't think about it, he had to concentrate on the meeting. He followed Voldemort with trepidation unsure of himself and of the unpredictable he'd just tied himself to. He forced his expression to remain blank as they passed through the doors to the main conference room. It had always unnerved him to see so many people in a room at once. Voldemort glanced back at him with a small slip of a smile that told him his discomfort was not lost on the man as the mass of people steadily dropped to their knees and saluted the dark lord. Ares darted his eyes to the side cautiously and glanced at Severus who was gazing forward his face pale his expression closed off. Before he could contemplate this however Voldemort spoke.

"Welcome." He said congenially causing the hall to become silent. "My faithful" He drawled softly before glancing at Ares. "It has been too long since we have been together like this, much has occurred since then- in fact a war has occurred since my departure." He said with amusement his red eyes lazily trailing over those assembled. "I commend you all for a battle well fought." He said smiling lazily. "I have watched the memory in a pensive many times since my return." He said his eyes flickering back to Ares. "Rudolph?" He said softly causing the man to step forward.

"My lord." He said quietly though Harry had noticed the tensing of the man's shoulders.

"I must thank you for sharing your memories with me it proved to be…enlightening to say the least- especially where your heir was concerned." Ares didn't react instead he kept his expression steady. "In fact I am told that dear Ares has proved himself very worthy indeed while I was gone, first tier step forward." Harry's eyes flickered up to the group as they stepped forward and bowed. He had made them strong; he had worked their bodies and minds until there wasn't a sliver of doubt that they sought, above all other ambitions, to serve their lord. Red eyes met his. "And dear Ares, those who you found worthy to enter your ranks? I have read your reports on them, very impressive." Harry tilted his head and reached into his pocket pressing his wand to a small disk. Harry watched as fifty or so people slipped into the room and fell to their knees behind the first tier members. Harry shivered as Voldemort's magic washed over him satisfaction filling the air. "Come here Mellonamin." The man said silkily his voice rolling over Harry in waves. He stepped forward curiously though his expression remained closed off.

"_Heruamin._" He greeted bowing his head slightly. Voldemort radiated satisfaction.

"You have done well Ares Malfoy; I have been of course made aware of the full extent of your work though I admit it took some amount of searching." Harry tensed slightly wondering exactly how far the man had searched. As if hearing his unspoken question Voldemort chuckled lowly. "Yes Ares, I know of _all _your accomplishments." He said softly. "There is no need to be humble." Harry remained passive. He'd been extending the dark lord's network starting with smaller countries and war torn nations. He knew all too well what kind of loyalty could be inspired through producing simple necessities for those who suffered. Slowly he'd been spreading Voldemort's web to other nations something not even Severus or his father had seen him doing.

"Ares call those forward whom you deem ready to move to second tier." Voldemort said absently. Harry called them forward one by one and watched as his ranks slowly emptied until there were only a few left.

"…these _Heruamin_ have yet to prove themselves though some are close." He said with a dismissive wave. Voldemort, who had returned to his throne smiled lazily as he lounged.

"Rebastian…" Voldemort drawled easily turning to the gruff looking man who was missing the same veneer of grace that his brother wore so patiently. Harry smiled thinly at the man as he stepped forward. Rebastian was second tier leader he and Harry had spent many hours discussing how high they would set the bar for their tiers.

"My Lord." The man said jerking his head in a nod.

"I trust that you have read their files?" Voldemort asked tilting his head to the side.

"I have my lord." He said stiffly. Voldemort nodded.

"And?" Voldemort intoned absently. Rebastian nodded.

"They are ready for second tier; Lord Malfoy has trained them very well, in fact many of them will not be in second tier for long if they apply themselves wisely." He said his gravelly voice echoing through the room. Harry felt a swell of pride for his tier members at the compliments; Rebastian was not one to give compliments easily. Voldemort smiled.

"I had no doubt that we would be seeing great things from you Ares." He said absently. "Very well Rebastian assign them their tasks, if they perform to your liking then they shall move to second tier come our next meeting. First tier you may return to your places. Ares?" The man said quirking an eyebrow.

"_Heruamin_." He said softly tilting his head before gesturing for his intended members to step forward. Voldemort slid from his throne and stepped forward. Harry nearly broke his mask to grin when the man stood still before one particular member.

"Neville Longbottom…" He turned to look at Harry a sort of malicious glee in his eyes at the irony.

"My lord." Neville said calmly. The boy, now a young man knelt with his broad back strait and his eyes trained to the ground. Harry had worked with Neville in particular he'd found the boy's hidden violence and taught him how to tame it and to accept it, then like all the others he'd taught the boy to respect and worship Voldemort. The dark lord chuckled lowly.

"Tell my mister Longbottom can you prove yourself to me?" Voldemort asked unable to resist the treat of baiting the one who was supposed to destroy him.

"I will strive to do so if that is your will my lord." Neville said reverently. Voldemort rose an eyebrow and smirked.

"Then you will go far." Voldemort said smiling down at Neville whose expression became determined. "Hold out your arm Neville." Voldemort said softly. Harry watched fascinated as Neville was given the dark mark proud of the young man for managing to keep him his screams. One by one the new members were inducted all proud as the clutched their arms and moved to stand with the others in first tier. Finally, Voldemort turned his nostrils flared in satisfaction as the smell of burnt flesh lingered in the air.

"You have done well." Voldemort said to Harry. "Very, very well in all the tasks I've set for you. Come sit beside me Ares, because you stand above all others now. From this day forward you will be known as my Dark Prince." Gasps filled the air as Voldemort flicked his wand causing a seat to appear beside his. Harry felt his throat close up. Even though the man had promised him this before his departure Harry had brought himself to believe that it was perhaps a fluke, or a manipulation. Yet here he stood being announced as Dark Prince.

"Thank you _Heruamin._" He said softly his voice thick despite his best efforts to keep it steady. Voldemort smiled at him before moving to his own seat beckoning Harry to follow. Harry sat down beside the man and felt for the first time completely at ease in this room. He smiled thinly in satisfaction and leaned back ready to sit the rest of the meeting out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok so the long wait for Harry and Voldemort to get together is over, soon you will all get to see how twisted and complicated they are together and why I've been pulling my hair out over them. Anyway for the next chapter let me warn you: Read the authors notes for the next chapter when i put it out! That is all  
><strong>

**NOT FOR THE EYES OF CHILDREN**

**MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS**

**TORTURE**

**NOT MY CHARACTERS**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

-15-

Harry sighed as he slid into the comfortable chair his mind buzzing with plans and excitement his magic swirling lazily in a sort of drunken haze from being in the dark lord's presence for the entire evening. France was as always stunning in her glory. His mind drifted for a moment as he lazily watched the dark lord flip through papers the day's worth of sight seeing and too much food and wine seeming to have no effect on him what so ever. Harry on the other hand felt as if his energy had been zapped. As the Dark Prince he was required now to go virtually everywhere Voldemort went at all times. Smiling slightly he summoned his own stack of papers and began to flip through them the quiet companionship that filled the room becoming comforting as the buzz of energy pulsed between them. "Has Lucius written to you?" The man asked after a while. Harry glanced up and frowned.

"No." He said not bothering to hide the disappointment he felt. His father had yet to speak to him since the night he'd sworn himself to Voldemort's side, after the meeting he'd simply vanished not sparing Harry a word and upon returning home he found his father's and Severus' quarters vacated. Voldemort tisked.

"I will speak to him." He said annoyed. Harry smiled.

"There's no need." He said softly. "I knew that I shouldn't have formed a relationship with him but I foolishly did so anyway. Now I must accept the loss." He said despite the ache in his heart. He could feel red eyes on him as he stared determinedly at the paper not truly reading what had been written.

"You loved him?" The man asked tilting his head to the side. Harry clenched his teeth together raw pain swirling in his gaze.

"I still love him." He admitted with finality. Silence echoed in the room.

"I thought you said that you were incapable of loving anyone?" Voldemort said allowing a slight shift of topic. Harry smiled wryly.

"That is because I believed myself incapable of loving anyone, however, I was wrong. I will not however, let that love become a weakness. If father chooses to despise me for the decision I made then he goes against every promise he has ever made to me. He scorns the love I offered in spite of myself." He said softly the words a numb litany of things he'd told himself a million times, yet now as he finally had the chance to sit after the whirlwind of political movements Voldemort had moved them through in the past few weeks he found the words empty, hollow in his own ears.

"What is that like?" Voldemort asked suddenly a look of concentration on his face. "That love?" Harry could see that the man truly did not know, after all he'd spent his entire life alone like Harry only he'd never made friends, never been loved by family. He smiled sweetly not bothering to hide from the emotions that crossed his face.

"It is like…like the fondness you hold for Hogwarts. It is the feeling you get when she welcomes you home only- solid, in human form. It is a feeling of safety. A certainly that regardless of the risk and without manipulation that, that entity will be there to protect you, to hold you and not judge you when you can't handle the madness of the world." He paused his breath catching. "But it aches as well sometimes because you find yourself feeling that you would return that protection, that you would risk the pain of loss for that entity." He said quietly his gaze drawn to the fireplace. Red eyes watched him for some time after that even when he'd returned to his work or at least pretended to. The silence that filled the space between them was riddled with questioning glances until at last it was broken by the loud chiming of the clock signaling that they aught to get ready for the ball later that evening. He stood slowly surprised when the man broke that silence.

"Tell me Ares." Voldemort said standing. Harry turned to look back at the man. "Do you still hate kissing?" Voldemort asked absently tilting his head to the side in veiled amusement. Harry let out a snort and shook his head.

"I've not kissed a soul since long before that conversation _Heruamin_" he said before pausing cocking his head to the side. "No, actually I misspoke…there was that one boy though I'm not certain he counts since it was only on the collar bone and he passed out right after mphh-!" Harry gasped as a hand slid around his waist turning him with ease as the other hand cupped his jaw keeping him still. He gasped and shuddered when lips- scalding, encompassing, and _furious_ lips met his. A heat more delicious than anything he'd ever felt before snaked through him winding around him leaving him dizzy as soft claiming lips turned harsh and unforgiving. A tongue hot and wonderful delved into his mouth coaxing a moan and a whimper from him as he found himself lost to the sensation leaning into the firm welcoming body. Fire licked at his belly and shivers that had nothing to do with the cold swept through him. A low rumbling sound erupted from hot lips and he moved restlessly closer tilting his head back as the strong body bent him back. The arm around his waist secure as the hand cradling his cheek moved possessively down the front of his shirt causing him to gasp and writhe overwhelmed.

Suddenly it was over.

The body ripped away from him leaving him to stumble to the ground a desperate cry crossing his lips before he could stop it. Blood pounded in his ears as he panted shaking feeling as if he was going to explode from the heat coursing through is veins. Red eyes were gazing down at him swirling with heat and that other previously unknown shimmer that Harry now recognized as desire. A slow satisfied smirk made its way across the dark lords' lips despite the flush on his cheeks as he stared down at Harry.

"Has anyone ever kissed you like that Ares? Made you feel like this?" He demanded softly. Harry shook his head eyes wide as he continued to tremble. The dark lord nodded jerkily in satisfaction. "Then I will be the only one to kiss you at all is that understood?" He said dangerously his eyes flashing. Harry swallowed thickly and nodded reaching a shaky hand up to brush his tender lips with curious fingertips. A slow satisfied smirk crossed the man's lips as he leaned down capturing Harry's hand with surprising gentleness and pressing a chaste gentle kiss to his abused lips. "Good." The man said before letting go and disappearing into his room. Harry was left startled, confused and most surprisingly- aroused.

Slowly, he got up and stumbled into his room and then into the adjoining bathroom. He struggled upon entering ripping his suddenly uncomfortable clothing away as he fumbled with the shower taps. He gasped softly as the warm water hit his already sensitized body. He knew the basics of sex; it was a subject that many books at least mentioned in some way. But he'd never understood it this way or at all even, he'd never understood how a person could lose all restraint in such an explosive way when really, to him the whole idea had seemed messy and unimportant. Yet a single kiss from the man had left him aching in a way he'd never understood. As a child he could remember his uncle beating him upon catching him in a curious pursuit of his body- he must have been seven then. His uncle had made him hold out his penis as he beat it with a leather strap warning him that if he was ever caught touching it again it would get cut off. So Harry, partly out of fear and partly out of remembered pain hadn't touched it again. Later on when most of the other boys were gallivanting about the school with stories of supposed exploits, he'd been more concerned with the rising war. Even though he'd tried to begin relationships he'd always found them lacking and tedious. But now…now he was stuck with a surprise he didn't know what to do with. He worried his lip as he gazed down at his now aching arousal.

_That kiss should have never happened. _

And yet while he knew this he understood that it _had_ happened and by the look in the man's eyes it _would_ happen again. He shivered at the remembered feel of those hot lips gliding across his and his hand drifted down wrapping around his arousal. He hissed and leaned his head back remembering the way the man's toned body had pressed into his demanding and commanding. His hand began to move in steady strokes as the roar of blood rushing behind his ears hid the loud whimper he gave off. Oh gods…He hissed thinking about the way the man's tongued had slid inside his mouth, as if it belonged there, as if it belonged to him as the possessive hand had slid downwards- He tilted his head back in a soundless scream as white hot pleasure unlike anything he'd ever felt before rushed through him leaving him to stumble back weak kneed into the tiled wall as the water beat down on him. Heat coursed through him in a steady pleasant thrum of energy as he sat for a moment struggling to catch his breath. Lazily he tilted his head to the side to avoid the direct spray of water only to feel his breath catch in his throat.

Red eyes gazed at him possessively from the doorway.

Long fingers traced full smirking lips slowly, sensually.

Slowly the man straitened from his place leaning against the wall with one leg crooked lazily behind the other as his arm supported him against the doorframe. "Mine." The man said clearly. Harry felt a jolt of pleasure rush through him.

Voldemort turned and left the room.

Harry let his head hit the back of the shower with a dull thump.

_That kiss should have never happened._

He groaned quietly lifting his hands to cover his face.

What had he done?

What had he done!

Oh Merlin, what had he done!

He smiled bitterly as the pieces seemed to fall into place.

Voldemort- who had taken away his chance of a childhood, who had killed thousands.

The dark lord whose magic made him lose control.

The dark lord who had turned out to be far more human than he'd ever believed possible.

The dark lord who had touched the wall of Hogwarts with fondness in his eyes

The man with red eyes who inspired loyalty in Harry's bitter broken hours

The man whom he'd offered his servitude to

Voldemort whose horcrux had saved his life when he'd begun to fade a year after the man himself had left

Voldemort.

The Dark Lord.

_His_ Dark Lord.

He gasped at the reality of it all- the reality he should have come to understand long ago. But hadn't Severus said that it wouldn't make it through his thick scull? He let out a dry laugh.

_Mine_

Yes. He thought sadly as he struggled to stand on shaking legs. Yours. More than you'll ever know. He reached up and slid a finger over the smooth face of the locket feeling the power radiating out from it.

Because it was Voldemort.

Because he had no choice now.

Because without Voldemort knowing it, he was Harry's _one_.

And yet the earth had promised the man a mate, a bride.

Was this his punishment for leaving Harry Potter behind? To watch as the man who held him captive in every way chose a woman to bear his children- to bear the title of wife? Was this his lot in life now? Lover on the side? Concubine? Was _this_ what he'd suffered for? What he'd killed and plotted and betrayed for? Slowly, mechanically he dressed himself feeling like a doll playing dress up for someone else's amusement. Slowly a smiled crept across his lips. A bitter, sad, broken smile.

_At least… _

He thought wryly to himself.

_..He would survive._


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, a couple of things I suppose, I'm actually posting this chapter early upon request of a particular reader who is at the moment enjoying the insanity of being stuck with family, need I go on? My condolences. Anyway, it sounds as if they are at least having fun. As for this story I will apologize ahead- I truly struggle with battle scenes. Violent slow torture I can handle but all out battle? I struggle, so I apologize if it seems off or uninteresting, I really did try for this one. Alright enough of my babbling I'm about to leave you all with one of the worst cliffhangers I could possibly create mwahahahahaha! Merlin I'm suck a non-closeted sadist some times...Enjoy!  
><strong>

**NOT FOR THE EYES OF CHILDREN**

**MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS**

**TORTURE**

**NOT MY CHARACTERS**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

-16-

**Note!:** This is the version of the Devils Trill that I recommend for the battle scene part of the story, sadly it came in two parts so you might have to stop reading for a moment if you intend to listen to the whole thing to start the next part:

Part 1 http: /www. youtube. com/watch? v=pKnse4Gng84

Part 2 http: /www. youtube. com/watch? v=i_nwaT-ikTE

Harry sighed as he exited his bedroom his mind in a state of confusion and loss. What was he to do? Could he act as if the man was nothing more than a lover to him? The idea made him ill. He pushed the thought aside warily and glanced up finding the man sitting in his usual chair reading over some papers. "Ready my Ares?" The man said without looking up. Pleasure coursed through him but he squashed it quickly.

"Yes _Heruamin_." He said staring resolutely at his shirt cuff as he fiddled with it trying to get it to settle over the silver band. Warm fingers wrapped around his wrist stilling him. His breath caught in his throat at the casual contact and his nerves sang.

"Don't hide this." The man said rolling his sleeve up with dexterous fingers. Harry swallowed thickly when fingertips brushed the pulse point on the underside of his wrist.

"Yes _Heruamin_" He said tightly as he fought the heat rushing through him. Red eyes gazed at him heatedly for a moment before with graceful ease the man reached out and placed a knuckle beneath his chin tilting his head up. Smooth lips brushed his, a tease of a kiss before pulling away as the man strode confidently to the door.

"Come Ares; let us enjoy France as it was meant to be- for lovers!" He tossed over his shoulder with an absent wave of his hand. Harry let out a slow shaky breath before following the man. Desperately he searched his mind for that comfortable trade of conversation they'd shared these last few weeks.

"Do you still plan on convincing D' Armand to sell you that statue?" He asked casually, years of pulling himself away from difficult situations through choice words coming to his aid as he threatened to break under the revolutionary information he had whirling in his head. Red eyes glanced at him seeing strait through the tactic as thin lips twisted into an amused smile. Lips that had kissed him…He mentally shook his head. He had to stop getting distracted like this!

"Of course it is one of my favorite pieces, the tale of Ganymede ever the enchanting one. A god finding beauty in a boy and swooping down to steal him away as his lover and servant for eternity- such a romantic tale don't you think?" Harry resisted the urge to twitch as amused red eyes bore into him.

"Certainly _Heruamin_." Harry said biting his cheek. Voldemort smirked.

"Speaking of priceless pieces, that pendant of yours…" The man trailed off as Harry reflexively reached up clutching it worriedly through his shirt.

"Please don't take it away!" He found himself whispering his voice trembling his expression crumbling. Voldemort turned his eyes narrowed in anger and suspicion.

"You know what it is?" He hissed. Harry nodded slowly.

"I-" His breath caught in his throat as he looked away. "You heard I'm sure, about my illness in your absence?" He said quietly his heart pounding.

"Yes." Voldemort said prodding. Harry swallowed audibly.

"It wasn't just an illness." He said hesitantly. "I was dying." Voldemort's nostrils flared and his eyes widened.

"High elves are immortal Severus assured me!" The man hissed. Harry nodded his head wondering when Severus had let the man in on that bit of information.

"We are, if we find our _one_. It is the equivalent of your mate." Voldemort frowned.

"But I am not dependant on my mate." He said curiosity warring over the initial shock. Harry nodded his head.

"You are not high elf, we are drawn to our one- if they die we fade." He said softly. Voldemort frowned deep in thought before reaching out his hand to caress the horcrux causing Harry to shiver lightly.

"You will protect it with your life?" Voldemort asked resting his hand over the piece causing it to warm in recognition. Harry felt dazed as heat raced through him and shakily he raised his hand wrapping it around the elegant fingers.

"I would tear through an army before I let any one other than yourself so much as touch it." He swore his voice deep with promise. Voldemort nodded sharply letting his hand linger for a moment.

"Ares…I think I would have been inconsolable had I returned to find you dead." The man admitted softly confusion etching into his features. Harry's eyes widened and warmth filled him.

"Y-You would have missed me?" He asked his voice small and childlike as he looked away scared of the answer he might find but readying himself for it anyway. Voldemort was silent for a moment before nodding.

"I think so. You have become a part of my life that could not be replaced." He said as if bewildered by the admonition. Harry thought he could safely bet that the man had never felt anything like this before, the idea was strangely reassuring.

"Well I am not going anywhere now." He said softly. "The pendant has stabilized me." He said regretting when the man's hand finally slipped away at the sound of approaching footsteps. Red eyes glittered.

"Come Ares, tonight we feast on all that France has to offer and then when we are done and you feel that you can endure no more-" he smirked dangerously his eyes darkening as he leaned forward. "-I will show you that you can endure much, much more." He intoned his voice no more than a low vibration of dangerous promise leaving him shivering and cold when the man pulled back smirking heatedly at him over his shoulder as he began walking. "I will show you what it truly is to be wholly, irrevocably, and with utmost certainty- Mine." Harry's eyes drooped as heat pooled in his stomach like lazily drifting lava as his heart pounded behind his ears.

"As you wish _Heruamin_." He said his voice dropping to a low sensual drawl causing the man to look back at him his eyes harsh and possessive. Harry swallowed thickly before schooling his features as they rounded the corner and made their way to the floo. He was reminded, for only a moment of the first hotel he'd strayed into in London, grand white marble pillars, sweeping white marble floors with patterns made of green marble inlayed. Those beautiful wooden moldings painted gold and placed in delicate squares along the walls and against the ceiling in the way that the French were fond of doing. For a moment all he could see was the empty ash covered floor and a foreboding silence.

"Ares." His memories were dispelled by the coolly impatient voice and he turned his head towards red eyes and the outstretched hand where a small velvet bag of floo powder sat. Clenching his jaw he grasped a handful and tossed it in the grate hissing his destination quietly before spinning and gracefully landing mid-stride on the other side. He moved to the left to offer the dark lord more room his eyes already scanning the area for potential threat. Perceiving none he watched expectantly as the floo flared to life and with a leisurely grace and ease which Harry had become accustomed to, strolled out. Red eyes immediately darted to him and he felt for a moment as if he were prey to some glorious beast before just as quickly the glance disappeared and he was left to follow keeping up with the mans strides without looking hurried.

"_Heruamin_?" Harry asked when they paused outside the grand doors leading to the ballroom. Something was bothering the man he could tell. Red eyes met his for a moment before the man shook his head.

"Keep your eyes wary Ares." He said softly before pushing the doors open. Harry, thrown off by the request felt an urge to protect the man that was stronger than he'd ever known. He followed his expression empty save for the cruel heat in his eyes which caused many to shiver at a glance. No one would hurt his one. He determined. As if hearing his silent oath Voldemort turned slightly giving him a small smile. Harry felt something hungry fill him something he only felt on the battle field and without a thought he stepped closer to Voldemort watching as the man relaxed slightly. Something purred inside of him for a moment at the thought of the trust the man was now showing him. Hushed whispers filled the room the way they were prone to do whenever he and the dark lord entered a room.

Ladies fanned themselves with hooded eyes and muttered amongst themselves a blush on their cheeks that had nothing to do with the rouge they were wearing. Suddenly Harry understood why Voldemort had warned him. Nestled beneath the veneer of high society he could just pick out several forms that were too pale and far too still. Vampires. The dark lord had been negotiating with them for some time but it appeared that they had reached an impasse at the moment. Voldemort hadn't told him why exactly, only that they had required something of him that he was not willing to give. Harry suspected it was his mortality, that they wanted to turn him after all the dark lord was a very powerful, beautiful specimen.

"Ah lord Voldemort!" A large man said. Harry noted the many gaudy rings on the man's hand and the rather heavily waxed mustache and lazily settled his hand on the hilt of his sword looking by all appearances as if it was out of sheer habit that he did so.

"Monsieur Babineau." Voldemort greeted. Harry let a smile grace his lips as they conversed greetings mixed with barbs and political maneuvering flowing in a litany of practiced ease while in his mind he began to track the vampires. There were ten hidden in the crowd all cleverly immersed in their roles as they danced and seduced, yet he could _feel_ something subtle and warning. A sudden burst of air swept through the room as the doors blew open startling a few guests who laughed riotously at their fear before pushing the doors closed. Harry became tense suddenly as the wind whispered in his ears.

_Tua amin! Tua amin!_

A trap!

The wind played weakly and affectionately with his hair for a moment before dying away. He looked up to see Voldemort and the large man part ways and subtly touched the man's sleeve just above his wrist making it appear casual an almost affectionate thing.

"_Heruamin_." He said quietly his eyes sharing the message. Red eyes glanced at him and glinted upon receiving the message. Outwardly Voldemort appeared to smile indulgently at him.

"Excuse me sir?" Came a hesitant voice. Harry turned toward the source surprised to see a shock of blonde hair; he tilted his head to the side in surprise.

"Anton?" he said with a smirk, the young man's expression melted to guilty excitement a blush crossing his cheeks.

"Lord Malfoy." He said his voice tight with embarrassment. Harry smirked.

"Actually he is known as the Dark Prince now." Voldemort inserted silkily. "My, Dark Prince." The warning was clear and unhidden which shocked Harry until he noticed how on guard the man was. His hand absently settled on the man's hand where he was gripping a now empty glass.

"_Heruamin._" He said clearly and softly his own message just as clear. "Shall I get you another glass of wine?" He asked once the fingers went lax and he could slip the glass from them. Anton's eyes widened in fear his pupils dilating in unbridled lust.

"Ah, forgive me- you must be…" A sickly sweet smile crossed Harry's lips.

"The dark lord and my master." He assured his voice laden with sultry warning. A flush crept up the boy's neck and Harry felt something rise inside of him causing him to lean closer to the boy. "Control your insatiable lust for the dangerous Antonin." He hissed power vibrating in his voice before he swept away feeling amused eyes on his back as he gracefully tracked down one of the servers and wandlessly summoned a glass of wine. A shiver raced down his spine as he felt the vampires shift their eyes on him and he quickly returned to the dark lord's side handing the man the glass. Anton made hasty apologies and slipped away at the sight of him and Harry couldn't help but feel the slightest bit smug.

"Oh _do_ tell me the story of dear Anton." Voldemort said his eyes hard and dangerous. Harry winced at the implied order.

"Do you remember that piece we were talking about earlier?" Harry asked his face neutral. Voldemort's gaze flashed towards him.

"Yes." Harry nodded shortly and made to look as though he was simply watching the dancing pairs as they made their way across the floor.

"Hmm, while you were gone Severus and I made a trip to France on business and for pleasure. I sensed the magic on it and was led to Anton at one of the parties. I was- particularly ill that night." He said with a frown. "I was lost in a sea of apathy _Heruamin_, yet it called to me like a beacon." He smiled thinly.

"And?" The man intoned quirking an eyebrow. Harry smirked.

"Dear Anton seems to be drawn to danger rather than put off by it, a rather interesting kink wouldn't you say?" He said smirking. A hand settled on his shoulder tightening in a bruising punishing grip causing him to grit his teeth.

"Rather like yourself then." The man said tightly. Harry's breath caught in his throat and his heart thudded in his chest under the intensity of that gaze.

"No." He breathed. "Anton merely flirts with it- I am consumed by it." He muttered lowly enough that only the man before him could feel the oath. Red eyes remained dangerous though there was fire in them as well.

"I know." He said with finality. "Because you are inspiring danger as you speak, now tell me what you did with him." Harry shook his head swiftly in denial at the implied accusation.

"Nothing _Heruamin_." He swore. "I danced with him, used my veela to corrupt his mind and seduced him with words and magic." He said softly. Voldemort's face was tight.

"Come with me." He said softly, dangerously before spinning on his heel and striding from the room. Harry followed hesitantly well aware of the ire he'd created in the man but wanting to push- to see just haw far and deep it went. The moment he passed through the side door where Voldemort had slipped out of he felt the man's hands wrap around his wrist tugging him forward. Suddenly he was pressed up against the wall his hands' pinned with a firm grip above his head. "Let down your shields." The dark lord whispered. Harry gazed at him with wide fearful eyes for a moment and bit his lip. Was this it? Would the man see other things as well? Incriminating glimpses of a past he'd rather forget? Had he come this far to fall to something as simple as his need to understand the man's jealousy? Panic welled up inside of him.

"Pensieve!" He gasped softly his body trembling as he avoided the man's eyes. "I'll give you anything, _anything _but please _Heruamin_ not my mind." He shivered terrified. Voldemort's grip tightened and the other hand grasped his chin and forced his face forward.

"Look at me Ares." The man whispered dangerously. Harry shivered his will fleeting as a helplessness that only this man could inspire curled around him. His body went lax and his eyes brimming with a thousand emotions slowly met red ones. "What do you hide that would terrify you so?" He demanded softly. "What is it that makes you fear even me so much that you cannot submit?" Harry clenched his teeth in emotional turmoil. "Tell me Ares or I will assume that you are betraying me and take what I want by force." Harry's eyes widened.

"I would never betray you _Heruamin_. Never!" He swore.

"Then tell me." Harry looked at the man for a long time.

"You will hate me if I do, I have worked so hard for this, for you, yet a simple thing would have you despise me." He said weakly. The man gazed at him in confusion and something else.

"Ares." He whispered warningly. Harry smiled bitterly and nodded in determination.

"Look then, but remember your promise not to hate me and kill me strait away if you do hate me. I have given my all to you my lord, my master; I will yield to you and offer my neck to you with all the sincerity of the oath I have given you. I am yours no matter my past." He whispered his heart aching. The grip on his jaw loosened and the hand moved away slowly. Harry gazed into the man's eyes with honesty knowing that he could run but knowing also that he would die a miserable wasting death if he did so. He felt the familiarity of the magic swirling around him and allowed it to lull him as the wand, the brother wand to his own which he kept hidden away raised. He could taste the word Legilimens on the mans lips but before the word left the man's mouth a tortured scream filled the air shocking them both. Voldemort gave him a look which held promise before letting go and moving to the doors to see what was happening. Harry stumbled forward at the sudden freedom and immediately rushed forward the hilt of his sword gripped tightly in his hand as he followed the dark lord into the room just in time to watch a body fly through the air and hit the wall beside them with a sickening crunch.

"Clan war." Voldemort hissed his gaze steady. Harry frowned.

"So they aren't here for us?" he asked relaxing his grip on his sword as a hiss filled the room and two lithe bodies flew at each other. Voldemort smirked slightly.

"Oh I am most certain that they are here for us, my guess is that someone paid handsomely for them to appear, two small covens of new vampires- volatile and territorial perfect for a disaster." Harry glanced at the man.

"A social pas, with this is the beginning of the war." He said understanding. Voldemort nodded his eyes gazing intently at the two circling each other vicious snarls filling the air. Harry couldn't explain what happened next. For him it was as if time had no hold on him. A subtle shift in the air and suddenly and impossibly he was standing in front of Voldemort a piercing pain filling him. Slowly he looked down finding the hilt of a blade protruding from his belly.

_Tua amin! Tua amin!_

A trap.

Suddenly he understood, the clans were hired with the intention that they would fight distracting them long enough for the true assassin to make his move. Slowly he looked up meeting wide trembling blue eyes. Anton. Harry tilted his head back as numbness took over and the pain receded into the back of his mind.

"Oh Anton." He said softly the magic picking up around him as a familiar burn filled him. Smirking he reached down and wrapped his hand around Anton's smaller fist and with a jerk wrenched the blade from his stomach causing an arch of blood to fill the air. "You fool." He said before bringing the boys' hand down on himself in one quick motion slicing his belly smoothly. The boys' eyes widened in agony and shock before he fell to the ground screaming. Harry felt a thrum of magic fill him.

"Ares?" Voldemort said his voice tight behind him. Harry shivered and turned to the man adrenalin and bloodlust mixing pleasantly with the heat the dark lord always inspired. He breathed sharply and daringly reached up to trace the man's lips his fingers shaky and leaving smears of blood on cream colored skin.

"You look good wearing my blood _Heruamin_." He whispered hotly his magic spiking at the darkening that immediately clouded the man's gaze. Harry leaned into the man laying his head on the strong chest as he struggled to restrain himself from what he wasn't entirely sure. "I await your orders my lord." Harry whispered. "Shall I paint this place red for you?" He drawled keening when he felt the man shudder. A long fingered hand reached up gently cradling his chin and tilting it up.

"I am not one for public shows of affection my Ares." He said brushing hot lips across his. "But your blood tastes as good as it looks." He whispered his eyes burning into him. "And I cannot stand the thought that someone here besides me had a hand in drawing it." He growled dangerously the grip on his chin becoming brutal as he leaned forward cording his arms around him. "Dance for me Ares…after all, I have heard that you are a divine dancer." Harry groaned and whimpered as the arms released him but nodded his head sharply before drawing his blade.

"Yes, _Heruamin_." He said the words barely a breath of a whisper across his lips. Before with a sigh he turned crouching down as the magic swirled around him and the doors slammed shut locking themselves before the panicked crowd could escape. Magic swirled and twisted across the windows making them unbreakable and blocking any exit it could find- no one would leave here alive tonight save himself and the dark lord. He gasped as a shrill wail filled the air. He turned slowly to find the lord kicking the corpse of the violinist as he drew the bow across the strings.

"Have you ever heard of the Devils Trill?" The man asked turning one of the knobs slightly and testing the string. Harry shook his head. Voldemort smiled slowly a terrible gruesome smile that did nothing but add more pleasure to his already thrumming body. "You have until I hit the final note my Ares." Voldemort said lifting the bow dramatically. Harry's breath caught at the challenge and he tensed waiting for the bow to fall. With a single sharp breath Voldemort brought it down filling the air with the slow melodious beginning each note just as coaxing and beguiling as the last as Harry arched through the air blade crashing through the air at impossible ease as the music seemed to fill every fiber of his being. He must have made quite the sight spinning through the air his feet hardly touching the ground as he silenced the screams one by bloody violent one. His breath was lost as he moved crashing his elbow into a man's ribcage hard enough to collapse it before thrusting his open palm up to snap a woman's neck. The toe of his shoe landed as he cut strait through the midsections of two men. He pivoted as the cacophony of screams lit up the music and the dark lords enchanting rich laugher poured over him.

He gasped as he caught sight of a pale wrist and gleaming inhuman eyes and suddenly the music picked up tempo racing across the strings. With a graceful arch of his back Harry soared through the air in a back flip his legs swinging about the vampires neck and twisting filling the air with a resounding crack before he let go and boosted himself back to his legs cutting down two more vampires at the slightest shift in the air. He grit his teeth as an unseen enemy managed to bring down their own blade on his side cutting through his skin and cracking a rib with the force of the blow. Harry spun and quite literally twisted the vampire's head strait off his shoulders before sweeping his leg out and knocking another across the room with a stunning blow to his chest. He let out a holler and magic crackled in the air around him setting the vampires closest to him on fire as he shifted his footing and slid his blade across the necks of three French wizards who were charging at him with a shout that was cut off.

"Dance Ares! DANCE!" Voldemort cried out. Harry shivered at the given order and sped up his pace easily avoiding the already fallen bodies as he targeted the vampires.

There were only five left now…

He smirked and slid his sword back into its casing before pulling out two deadly daggers and speeding his movements to match the music nearly teasing the vampires by appearing and giving them shallow cuts before disappearing and attacking one of their brethren. He laughed heartily as one caught drift of his little game and looked at him in horror.

"My god he's playing with us!" The vampire cried out causing Harry to laugh loudly before reappearing behind the vampire and cutting him down with one smooth slice across the neck appearing a split second later across the room only to snap his fingers and set two others on fire.

Three left.

Voldemort cackled still playing his music his head tossed back in mad glee making Harry smile as he spun and dove centering the magic around his hand long enough to be able to punch a hole through a terrified vampires stomach with a well placed punch. With a grin stared into the vampire's terrified eyes and cast a spell setting him on fire from the inside out. The vampire's screams echoed through the room.

Two left.

A blur filled his vision and he hissed as sharp pain caressed his left arm a deep cut in his shoulder. He roared gliding his blade through the vampires chest his dagger clicking against the ribs just below the skin as it cut through them. The vampire cried out and jumped back. Harry followed and gripped the man's throat tearing it open with his bare fingers before embedding his blade into the man's heart and sending a wave at him causing him to light up in flames.

One.

He turned his gaze zeroing in on the figure and widening as he saw the man's intended destination. Magic rose up around him and in him as he reared his fist back and snapped it forward sending a ball of magic careening into the figure tossing him to the side just before he could reach his intended victim. The dark lord smiled thinly at him as the wave of heat passed him. Harry sighed and immediately began on the few humans that were either catatonic with horror or frantically beginning to plead with him begging miserably. A few were casting spell after spell at the doors crying or screaming desperately as they tugged uselessly on the firm handles.

"Finish it Ares." Voldemort said lowly his voice traveling through the room despite the noise. Harry gazed at the man for a single dizzy instant before nodding sharply. Taking a deep shuddering breath he lifted his hands.

"_Pelekta…yassen…runya!"_ He cried out. Heat burst from his hands in two long streams of whip like fire. Gracefully he swung around and lashed the magic at the few still alive and the ones on the floor that were either dead or dying. He fell to one knee as the screams fell silent and the air was filled with the smell of copper and charred flesh. He cursed as the pain radiating through his body made its self known to him raking through him in one agonizing sweep as the last shivering wailing note.

Harry gazed up at the man with pained dizzy eyes as he clutched his torn stomach. The absence of sound was deafening as red eyes met his and he felt himself smile even as he began to sway.

"_Lle naa vanima_ _Heruamin_." He mused aloud. "_Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin._" Voldemort smiled softly his eyes heavy lidded as he approached his footsteps echoing in the room.

"And what exactly does that mean Ares?" He said his voice soft and low like molten silver. Harry's breath caught in his throat.

"I said that you are beautiful my lord." He whispered a weak smile tilting the corners of his lips. "And that I shall treasure your gift in my heart." His voice was rough and it was becoming hard to concentrate. The pendant around his neck gave a soft almost fond pulse of magic giving himself enough strength to stay awake. Voldemort gave him that rare smile and reached out a hand. Harry smiled and allowed himself to be pulled up and into the man's strong body.

"You did well Ares." He said softly before apparating them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow...so I am spoiling you today...this is a _really _long chapter. But I guess I'm also just happy because...drum roll please...**

***#$%I HAVE FINISHED THE STORY!***#$%**!**

**yaaaaaaay seriously yay, it's not as impacting an ending as I'd like but it felt like it needed to end the way it does and who knows? It might have a sequel down the line! I don't know for sure though so don't get your pretty little hopes up, I would have to finish the story I'm working on right now (hint hint yes I'm working on another story while working on this one and I think you'll like it). If you would like, when I finish posting the chapters for this one I will post a short description of my new story. It doesn't have a name yet but hopefully by then it will. Any way, because of the length of this chapter I will not be posting until at _least_ Wednesday or Thursday of next week.  
><strong>

**NOT FOR THE EYES OF CHILDREN**

**MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS**

**TORTURE**

**NOT MY CHARACTERS**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

-17-

Harry landed and immediately turned his head to the side vomiting violently. He breathed harshly as he stared into the blood tainted muck which disappeared with a wave of Voldemort's hand. "You took that blow for me." The man said his expression curious as Harry struggled to lift himself. "Why?" He demanded. Harry huffed and crawled onto the bed. "Why would you take it knowing that I did not trust you- Believing that I would have hated you and killed you only moments before, why Ares?" He demanded more urgently his arms crossed defensively. Harry panted as he laid on his back and grimaced.

"Can I answer that after you get the healer? I'm pretty sure that at least one of the blades was laced with poison." He said gasping as pain rolled through him. Voldemort's jaw clenched and his eyes grew hard.

"Answer me now or there may not be a healer." He bit out. Harry dry heaved as another wave of agony rippled through him before leaning back on the pillows panting for air. He knew that the man was confused. He was confused and defensive because Harry could have died with that blow yet he had taken it anyway. He shivered and sighed.

"I told you once that to kill you would be the same as suicide for me, I sw-wore to protect you….I am yours Voldemort, my reasons are confusing in my own mind but few things are clear…one of them is that I would rather die than watch you die…You have charmed me heart…body and soul despite my wishes…No matter how hard I tried I could not hate you, I could not feel any ill will towards you despite my temper…I wanted to protect you…Does that answer your question?" He said feeling his strength fade.

He didn't hear the man's answer.

His mind disappeared into a sea of oblivion.

For a while he laid their contentedly.

Waves of agony or nausea sometimes made their way to him but just as quickly as he experienced them they were gone. Sometimes he drifted away from his place and back to his feverish shaking body. Sometimes he heard himself cry out. For the dark lord…for Severus…for Lucius. Frequently he dreamed of happier times. He dreamed of his first ride on the Hogwarts express where he met Ron and Hermione. He dreamed of mucking up a potion and getting a detention. He dreamed of flying about the Quidditch pitch and doing homework in the common rooms surrounded by friends and laughter.

Then, when he could feel the fever at its worst…he dreamed of the Dursleys. He dreamed of his cupboard and of the safe haven it had become. He screamed with remembered pain as his uncles' belt, the rod from the towel rack in the bathroom or a large unforgiving shoe whipped him. He begged for food and promised to be good the way he had when he was younger and so very naïve. He twisted in madness as he watched through the air vent as the Dursleys were tortured. He screamed as blood dripped on him form the floorboards above him. He wept for the parents he never knew. He ached with loneliness as he was forced to watch the Dursleys coddle Dudley unable to touch them when they so obviously avoided his touch.

Suddenly things changed. He could see himself in the mirror as he held the potion that would change him irreversibly. He was staring at himself taking in the green eyes of his mother and the facial build of his father knowing that he would have to let them go forever. He was crying silently the way he'd learned to from so many years of unshed tears.

He was taking the potion. He was Ares Darcy Malfoy writhing on a lonely hotel room bed as his screams echoed through the empty streets of an ash filled London. So much death, so much pain.

_Survive._

The word echoed through his mind.

_Survive._

The word that had kept him going for so long.

_Survive._

All he had left as he picked through the empty streets.

_Survive._

He was meeting his father for the first time, admiring him yet too cold and too broken to accept the man's affections. He was joking with the man talking with the man. He was meeting Severus and introducing himself as the man's half brother.

He was attending the ministry ball and meeting the dark lord for the first time.

_Survive._

He was overwhelmed by the man's presence and learning about his heritage.

_Survive._

He was murdering Bella…and it felt wonderful…

_Survive._

He was walking the halls of Hogwarts beside Voldemort confused, flustered and indignant.

He was walking the halls of Hogwarts respecting the man beside him despite his confusion.

_Survive._

The man was asking about his first kiss.

The man was promising not to hate him.

The man was gone.

He began to fade.

He twirled through a battle on the edge of madness.

_Cut…aim…thrust…spin…repeat…slide…jump….blood…scream…_

He was dying.

He was helpless and hopeless.

He met Anton.

The memory swam up from the sea of black and white as Harry danced with him confused and curious by the draw he felt towards the boy. The horcrux. He noticed it, was drawn to it, he thought of killing the boy for it. He was desperate for it, desperate to feel again, to taste food again, to _live_ again. _Survive._ Anton was arching under his ministrations as he gazed obsessively at the locket touching the chain pressing his lips to it and subsequently the collar bone below it. Anton was crying out at his whispered words. He was unlatching the pendant and nearly purring in satisfaction as he cradled it in his hands the rush of feeling leaving him dizzy.

His growing respect for the dark lord was concreted, his loyalty assured.

He made his promise.

He belonged to the dark lord.

Suddenly he rose up from his sea of oblivion gasping for air as he reached consciousness and meeting wide red eyes.

A wand was pointed at his temple.

His mental shields were down.

He gasped as his memory twisted painfully in front of him. Hot lips caressing him, warm, commanding, owning. He was falling into an oblivion of lust. He was giving in. He was standing in the shower gazing at his prick as a memory of his uncle resurfaced. He was losing himself anyway. He was gasping. He was cumming.

Again he resurfaced this time his body thrumming with remembered arousal. Red eyes were gazing down at him heatedly as confusion warred with lust and anger and respect and awe. A hand reached up and slowly trailed down his jaw. He looked up at the man quietly not moving, not struggling, it was an offer. The long toned body moved onto the bed and carefully laid over him entwining their legs yet leaving space between their stomachs his he noticed was bandaged and sore. Slowly, hesitantly the man closed the space between them and pressed a slow kiss to his lips. Harry jerked in surprise as something cool and sharp kissed his neck. His eyes slid towards Voldemort's other hand which held the hilt of a dagger and met red eyes with a sad accepting understanding. He tilted his head back offering the man better access and let his eyes fall shut as a bitter anguished tear slipped free. He was crying, he realized brokenly. He couldn't remember the last time he'd allowed himself to cry. The blade scraped his neck slowly in a dangerous caress but did not push or slide.

"Please." He whispered his heart aching. "You promised." He tried his voice thick as more tears poured from his eyes. "Kill me." He was helpless to stop the dry broken sob as it escaped his chapped lips. He gasped when lips crashed down against his and teeth bit brutally at his lips. Despite everything he felt his arms rise and wrap loosely around the man's shoulders clutching weakly at the back of his shirt as a mewl escaped his lips and pleasure mingled with terror and pain. The lips gentled…the teeth nipped playfully now…a hot tongue entered the mix owning him with deep languid strokes before slowly retreating leaving him breathless his arousal pressed into the man's stomach and answering heat pressed into his thigh. Lips were simply caressing now brushing leisurely against his.

"Harry Potter." The voice said in rich lust ridden tones. He felt his throat constrict.

"Yes." He said the word just the barest wisp of sound. Fingers traced his cheek bones, the arch of his nose and finally with excruciatingly slow movements his bare forehead.

"Its' gone." The man said tracing the spot where his cursed scar had been. Slowly Harry lifted his hand and captured the wandering hand pulling it down settling it over where his heart was beating.

"I think." He said softly, voicing his thoughts on the matter for the first time. "It became a part of me." Lips turned downwards.

"You once said that to kill me would be like suicide." He said slowly. Harry nodded shakily still aware of the blade cutting into the soft skin of his neck.

"I am no longer that boy, Harry Potter- his experiences were breaking away his soul slowly- my soul- our soul. When I took that potion we merged, we are the same and yet entirely different. Your fragmented soul- your unintentional horcrux, filled in that empty space and merged with my own soul. I became someone different in more ways then just blood. I am…almost like a reincarnation of the boy I used to be, I hold the same experiences and the same memories but they are distant, deadened. I can look the man who was once my best friend square in the eye and feel nothing more than gladness that he has survived. But I can never be his best friend again I do not hold the capacity to be his best friend. Do you understand?" Voldemort frowned is eyes narrowed.

"And what about us Harry? I began to count you as friend was that all a lie? Are you incapable of the emotions I require as well? Are you going to try to kill me when I turn my back? Have you become my Brutus? The Judas who would betray me with a kiss!" He demanded his voice a thin line between fury and true pain. Harry shook his head in denial.

"No! When I look at you, that little part of your soul helps me to understand you. It…It made me feel the way I do for you because I learned to respect the person you are, to admire you." Harry paused hoping that his thoughts were somehow understandable. Red eyes gazed down at him a spark in his eye telling Harry that the man's brilliant mind was at work. Eventually, the man blinked rapidly, confusion and heat warring in crimson eyes.

"And what about this?" He said thrusting his hips down sharply. Harry gasped and groaned at the sudden contact. He had been managing to calm that part of himself down, now however he could only shiver.

"That…is me." He gasped as the hand on his heart drifted down slowly and possessively.

"Explain." Voldemort said pausing. Harry let out a shaky breath and swallowed against the cool metal the danger of it somehow not helping his situation but rather sending a thrill of excitement through him. Harry slowly rose his hand and reached out caressing the strong jaw.

"I am Ares Darcy Malfoy now _Heruamin._ I am part high elf, part veela and entirely yours. I enjoy chocolate, I am told I dance well and my father is Lucius Abraxis Malfoy. I am made up of your horcrux and Harry Potter's broken soul, but I am not them, not really. What I feel now, or at any time really, belongs to me, to Ares Darcy Malfoy, Lord of the Prince family, heir to the Le Strange line and your Dark Prince. I have sworn myself to you of my own free will and-" He looked away nervously before speaking in a small voice. "-likewise I am infatuated with you of my own free will." He said softly feeling the heat brushing his cheeks in embarrassment. Voldemort pulled away suddenly and stood looking away as he thought. Harry shivered at the sudden cold and noticed for the first time that they were no longer in the hotel room but instead in a large well lit bedroom. Voldemort crossed his arms and gazed at him for a moment.

"You are mine…" Voldemort said his eyes thoughtful. "You were my enemy but now you are incapable of defeating me." Harry tilted his head to the side and frowned.

"What if-" He stopped himself biting his lip and shook his head as he came to the decision. "What if I told you that Harry Potter never wanted to kill you?" He said solemnly. Red eyes widened. "That he never hated you." Harry carried on. "That I always secretly saw myself in you and visa versa. Saw what I could become and was frightened by it- frightened to leave the people who had given me the family I'd always secretly longed for. What if I told you that I hated Dumbledore for what he allowed to happen for not stopping it? _Heruamin _no one ever asked Harry Potter what he wanted." Harry said sadly. "Not even you." He looked away his hands gripping the bed spread reflexively as he choked back the tears that he couldn't help but let fall.

"I offered you a family do you remember?" Voldemort said. Harry knew what the man was talking about and shook his head. No, Lilly and James Potter would have never been the same had he brought them back, nor would they have forgiven him.

"You can't bring back the dead, after nine years of secretly waiting for them to come pick me up and say it was all a horrible mistake I knew that they weren't coming back. I didn't want them back. Some part of me hated even them for dying and leaving me behind to suffer." He explained shaking his head. Voldemort gazed at him for a long moment before nodding.

"I think I understand." He said carefully. Harry smiled thinly and brushed the stray tears that had lingered away from his face.

"I hope you know I'm blaming these emotional out bursts on whatever potions you've poured down my throat." He quipped feeling suddenly annoyed with himself. Voldemort let out an amused chuckle.

"Of course." He agreed teasingly causing Harry to scowl half-heartedly. The man gazed at him for a moment longer heat returning to his eyes as he slowly trailed his eyes appreciatively over Harry's body making him flush with arousal.

"Merlin." He said breathlessly. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He asked the heat pooling in his gut under that possessive gaze. Thin lips twisted slightly in amusement and Harry sighed shivering as the pleasure began to roll through him. "_Heruamin._" He whispered panting slightly. The dark lord slipped forward lazily and touched the tip of the dagger that was still in his hands to his lips. Harry gasped and parted his lips slipping his tongue out and nicking it on the end of the blade purposefully causing the man to suck in a breath as Harry traced his bottom lip with the wounded appendage painting it red. The man leaned forward sliding his blade from reddened lips down the soft chin and neck. Harry tilted his head back pleading with his eyes as the man lapped up the blood with his tongue.

"In here I am your master." Voldemort said with finality before pulling away. Harry nodded breathlessly. "Touch yourself." The man said lowly as he stepped back his eyes tracing the smooth contours or Harry's- no Ares' pale muscular body. "Make yourself cum like you did in the shower, only this time, know that I am watching." Harry let out a desperate sob and immediately reached down hissing as he pushed down the band to the pajama bottoms he was wearing cursing the fabric softly as it teased the hardness beneath. He panted as he scooted back the pain in his stomach only making the beauty of his pleasure more real, more intense. "Does it feel good my Ares?" Voldemort whispered knowingly as he reached out pressing his fingers harshly into the wound before pulling away. Harry arched his back slightly in response to the silken words before moaning at the twist of fiery pain the movement resulted in. "Tell me Ares." Voldemort demanded watching as with deliberate slowness Harry reached down and grasped his arousal arching his back again and letting out a breathy moan. Harry should have been mortified- instead he was floating away his will determined by the sound of Voldemort's voice.

"It's like slow torture." He said aloud tossing his head to the side in pleasure. He panted softly before stroking once keening at the heat the man's gaze was inspiring. "I have- no control." He gasped out starting to move with slow steady strokes. "You do…!" He hissed desperately. "Want you." He admitted before groaning and panting.

"Where?" Voldemort asked his voice breathy. Harry cried out at the sound of it and whimpered quickening his pace.

"Every where." He moaned. "Where ever you want to be." He amended biting his lip until it too bled. His arousal was hot in his hand as his mind swam with images. Voldemort leaned closer sitting on the edge of the bed as his gaze continued to follow Harry's now frantic strokes.

"Do you know what I want Ares?" He said his voice roughened and low. Harry gasped wordlessly and shook his head unable to speak. The dark lord leaned closer his breath brushing the sensitive skin below his ear. "I want you to kneel before me." Voldemort said the sound going directly to Harry's throbbing arousal. "I want you to beg me to allow you to suck my cock." Harry cried out so close to the edge… "And I want to cum all over your beautiful face." Harry's eyes widened impossibly at the image and his head tilted back as he cried out.

"Massster!" His body arched and twitched as he came crying out when harsh unforgiving lips met his and pulled a kiss from him. Strong arms slipped beneath his back and pulled him up dragging him into an embrace as he shook and gasped meeting the skilled lips with sloppy yet earnest encouragement. He panted hotly as the tongue met his frantic appendage in slower more leisurely strokes. Boneless he relaxed into the strong arms and gave himself over to the steady heat and pleasure of the kiss his mind incapable of thought. Gently the man pulled away gazing at him with lust filled eyes as he carefully stroked Harry's cheek the act tender and almost out of character for the man. Slowly coherent thought returned to him and while he felt slightly embarrassed by the whole thing he couldn't help but shiver at the thought. Slowly a smirk crawled across his lips and red eyes alighted when he carefully slipped out from the warm cocoon and knelt on the floor. Voldemort chuckled his arousal evident.

"Ares?" The man questioned softly his voice deep with strained longing. Harry schooled his features into a mask of innocence.

"You have not cum yet master." He said eyes wide. Voldemort snorted though a hitch in his breathing bled through.

"Don't pretend to be innocent Ares." He scolded lightly. Ares let his face soften and allowed his curiosity to show as well as his longing.

"I-" now that he was here it was almost ridiculous for the words not to want to come out. Voldemort shifted subtly and his eyes were drawn immediately to the large bulge in the front of the mans trousers. He felt his face flush with want. "I want you in my mouth-" He admitted his voice rough with want. Voldemort let out a sharp gasp.

"Oh?" The man said his voice tight as he struggled to play along. Harry took a deep breath before reaching out only to have a hand smack it away. Red eyes narrowed and he swallowed his hand trembling his face flushed with embarrassment and slow interest. Arousal was already beginning to return and he nearly cursed himself for his veela's sexual nature, but his blood sang as he looked at the bulge and any protests his pride might have made dissipated as the need clouded his mind.

"Please master let me pleasure you." He begged his cheeks burning with shame his eyes burning with want. He wanted to see it, touch it, taste it…Voldemort moved spreading his legs slightly to offer him more room.

"Yes my Ares." He said softly his magic brushing Harry's in anticipation and want making him moan. Quickly he shuffled forward settling himself between the man's knees hesitating briefly as he met red eyes before slipping his hands across heated thighs and finding the man's buckle. The leather was soft against his skin and his eyes darkened slightly as he remembered Vernon's belt hard and unyielding against his skin. Voldemort frowned at his pause as he became lost in remembrance before reaching out and carding a hand through his hair drawing him to the present.

"I never hated it you know." Harry admitted softly as he pulled the button from its hole. "When he'd hit me." Harry looked up at the man before slowly lowering the zip licking his bottom lip. Harry sighed and gripped his hair making him gasp as his head was yanked back.

"Why?" Voldemort asked lowly his eyes filled with fire.

"Because it was the only time he'd touch me." Harry said looking down unable to meet the man's eyes. The grip on his hair loosened and became a caress.

"Finish what you started Ares, we will talk about this later." Voldemort said his voice thick with promise. Harry smirked up at him feeling a sudden burst of wicked courage.

"Before or after I wash your cum off my face?" He asked causing the hand in his hair to tighten the slight pain grounding him as he reached forwards and hesitantly pulled the thick weight out and into his hands gasping slightly at the rush of sensation he was feeling. He held it in his hand for a minuet testing its weight before want stole over him and he leaned forward nuzzling it and inhaling the heady scent his body thrumming with pleasure as he cautiously took the head into his mouth and laved it with a curious tongue. The hand in his hair pushed him forward slightly and he gasped before taking a deep breath and relaxing his throat sliding his mouth as far as it would go over the silken heat. The man above him gasped and he shivered sucking lightly before pulling back and laving the tip again before repeating the process his own want driving him forward. The smell of heat and strength and arousal made him moan sending vibrations down the smooth shaft and causing Voldemort to gasp his hand impossibly tight in his hair.

"Ares." He hissed tightly. Ice gray eyes darted up in slight worry. Had he done something wrong? The man looked almost pained as he forced a reassuring smile across his lips. "I need you to relax your throat Ares." He said his lips twitching. Suddenly Harry understood. The man was losing control. He relaxed his throat and hummed his approval causing the man to gasp. Harry keened as his head was suddenly pushed forward until the hot length hit the back of his throat and with an extra push went deep into his throat. For a moment he almost panicked but the man's words floated through his mind and he relaxed allowing the grip in his hair to guide him content to simply concentrate on relaxing and humming intermittently. His own arousal began to ache in interest and he began to moan slipping his hand down only to have it twist behind his back pinned by an invisible force the wrenching motion drawing a cry from him. Red eyes met his warningly for a fleeting moment before slipping shut, head tilted back. Harry shivered as he watched glossy curls bounce slightly around Voldemort's lust slackened face.

"Yessss." The man hissed his motions speeding up causing Harry to groan and pant shivering at every pull, helpless and unable to move. A soft low moan rumbled through the man and Harry struggled the sound making him whimper in need. Suddenly the hand pulled him back away from the heat and Harry watched enraptured as red eyes rolled back the exquisite face twisted in an expression of pure bliss. He gasped in surprise as scalding fluid hit his cheeks and nose some of it falling into his mouth as he whimpered loving the feeling.

"Yes master yes!" He whispered, begged, his jaw sore and his voice rough. Red eyes opened in slits as the man let out a long satisfied moan. Harry shivered as the hot fluid spattered over him.

"Ares…" The man moaned his hand tightening in his hair as he gave one last shuddering twitch breathing heavily a look of awe on his face as he gazed at his work. Harry blinked slowly pleasure making him incapable of doing anything more. He could feel the mess cooling on his cheeks and in his eyelashes where a stray drop had fallen. The bitter taste filled his mouth as he reflexively swallowed drawing a whimper from him. Gods…he darted his tongue out and caught a bit that had landed in the corner of his lips and swallowed again deciding he liked the taste- especially if it caused those red eyes to look at him like _that_. The man lifted a shaky hand and wiped a bit off his cheek with his finger before pressing it into Harry's pliant lips gasping when Harry's tongue laved at it and his lips wrapped around the finger sucking lightly. He nibbled gently at the tip of the finger before letting it slip away.

"Master." He whispered pressing his face into the man's palm. The man let out a soft contented sigh before reaching out and pulling Ares up dragging him onto his lap. Harry gasped as his arousal brushed against the man's shirt and keened when the man wrapped his hand around the base of his scull and dragged him forward for a kiss claiming him and moaning at the taste of himself in Harry's mouth. Harry gasped when the man's other hand wrapped around his arousal tugging it sharply. "Master!" He gasped rocking his hips forward as the man began pumping.

"Are you close?" The man whispered softly their faces still close enough for Harry to feel his breath against his sensitive lips.

"Yes!" He cried out gripping the man's shoulder with his free hand as he tossed his head back. Voldemort leaned forward and pressed as small kiss to the juncture where neck and shoulder met before mouthing it and breathing hotly against it.

"Come for me my Ares." He whispered sending him over the edge as he bit down harshly on that spot topping off his pleasure with the sudden burst of pain. Harry let out a shout his mind lost in a blank world of pure pleasure as he orgasmed before slowly, gradually drifting back down to earth as a trickle of something warm dripped down his chest. Slowly he looked down and groaned at the sight of his blood against pale skin. Voldemort chuckled darkly and laved at what was undeniably going to be a rather gruesome wound shifting so that he could lay Harry back onto the bed his tongue darting out and following the long line of red while Harry watched on blissfully.

"Thank you." Harry said his voice rough. He didn't need to say what for, the darkness in the man's eyes told him that he understood. Voldemort gave one last lick to the smudge of blood just above the bandages before climbing up and settling himself on top of Harry a position he found that he quite liked.

"This is where you belong Ares." He said nuzzling his neck lazily. "In my bed covered and claimed by me." Harry sighed contentedly as his magic settled at the mans gentle coaxing.

"Yess." He said softly pressing his cheek closer to the man content to lay still sharing warmth and soaking in the gentle touch the man's roaming hands smoothed over him. He felt safer than he'd ever felt in his life. A warmth he hadn't believed in settled in his chest replacing the cold hollow that had been there before.

Suddenly he felt very, very fragile as he realized that this man could never belong to him, that he was bound to find a mate to bear his children. He closed his eyes tightly against the pain and breathed deeply to calm himself. He pulled the man closer to him wrapping his arms around the broad back and holding him to him. He pushed away the feeling knowing that he would deal with it later rather than here in the man's arm. He wondered idly what the man thought of him now. Did he see him as a whore? A causal fuck? He smiled depreciatingly and knew that either way it didn't matter because at this point he would be whatever the man told him to be. Was that what had frightened Severus so? He sighed and nuzzled into the warm flesh pressing a kiss to the space below the man's ear. The head moved lazily and red eyes met his. "Shall I bathe you master?" He asked not at all ashamed, it felt right to want to take care of the man after the man had taken care of him. Soft slightly swollen lips twisted into a lazy smirk and a finger reached up tracing the deep bite on his neck.

"Yes my Ares." He said softly the endearment rolling off his tongue. Harry sighed happily and captured the hand pressing a kiss to it. Suddenly it didn't really matter what happened in the future because he knew that he would be unable to stop it. He smiled as the man slowly managed to push himself up and off the bed. Reality continued to force its self on him as the haze of the afterglow slowly faded. Mechanically he started the water in the large bath before carefully stripping the man dropping the dirtied robes onto the floor and piling them into the corner. He nearly purred as the camel colored skin became visible to his wandering eyes and Voldemort smirked smugly before trailing his eyes possessively up his own equally naked body. He flushed and turned away unable to stand the heat of that gaze without becoming aroused. He gasped when a finger slowly trailed up one of his scars.

"I assume there is a reason you keep these?" The man said lust overridden by anger and annoyance. Harry nodded thinking carefully. After all he had refused to let the man place his own mark on his skin, and given the man's rather possessive nature, the scars would only caused him to feel bitter and annoyed. Slowly he turned keeping his eyes on the floor.

"I suffered." He said swallowing thickly. "Severus offered to remove them but- I cling to them, I see them and it reminds me that despite all the grandeur that I enjoy now there was a time when I was just a child living in a cupboard wondering why no one could stand to touch me." He flinched slightly when the large long fingered hand settled on his shoulder slowly sliding around the back of his neck and pressing down with light pressure. Harry clenched his jaw and knelt his pride stinging now that he was no longer under the crippling force of his veela lust. Slowly the man circled him noting the hesitance and the tenseness in his shoulders.

"Pain." The man said simply. "I know that you do not fear it but in fact welcome it just like your submission to me." Fingers toyed lightly with his hair in a calming motion. "But you do not trust me." He said softly. "And with good reason." He said tugging on his hair lightly. "As the dark lord I am prone to twisting people and their desires to suit my own needs- you, as my Dark Prince are not exempt from this." Harry flinched feeling the sting of it before dropping his head in resignation. The hand slipped down as the man stood in front of him and cradled his jaw bringing his head up. "However, being my chosen lover is an entirely different matter." He said softly the admonition soothing the insecurity he felt. "Come, the water is getting cold." He said brushing his knuckles against Harry's cheek. Harry bit his lip and nodded following the man into the pool sized bath tub and picking up a wash cloth glad to have something to do with his hands. "Tell me what you know about submission Harry." Harry flinched and frowned.

"Please call me Ares." He pleaded softly. Red eyes met his over his shoulder.

"We will discuss that at a later date, answer my question." The man said leaning his head forward as Harry pushed his silken hair over his shoulders for better access. And earthy male scent filled the room as he poured soap onto the cloth and began rubbing circles into the muscular back.

"I have…witnessed it before." He said with finality his body becoming tense red eyes watched him lazily and the man nodded in recognition of his hesitation.

"And what did you see?" The man prodded quietly his tone light. Harry clenched his teeth.

"Avery." He said hoarsely a shiver skittering down his spine at the memory. "He- destroyed them, destroyed their will and broke their minds." His hand was shaking his breathing coming out in short panicked spurts. "Y-You don't intend to do that do me do you?" He begged the thought of becoming like one of those wretched empty eyed creatures terrifying. A hand wrapped around his wrist while the other slid around his waist.

"No my dear Prince, while I am quite capable of doing so I admire your will I would not break it." He whispered nuzzling his cheek. Calming waves of magic caressed his slightly erratic breathing as it rolled over him in soothing waves. Harry pressed himself closer to the offered comfort pressing his lowered forehead to the man's chest as he began to relax.

"You-you've had pets like that before?" He asked a spike of jealousy mixing with his growing fears. Strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"I've broken men like that yes, but never because I simply wanted sex, my motive was always punishment, torture. I have never taken on a lover without having a motive." Harry frowned accepting the words for what they were- a warning.

"Are you punishing me too then?" He asked shakily his hands forming fists. "For being Harry Potter?" He croaked.

"No." The man said briskly, solidly. "Once again you underestimate your value in my eyes Ares, you assume to know everything about me but when it comes to the nature of our relationship you are almost completely lost aren't you?" Voldemort said quietly. Harry clenched his jaw and nodded.

"I-I'm used to being betrayed, I've come to expect it, come to understand that the closeness that others enjoy so freely is a closeness that I will never achieve." A strong hand pulled the wash cloth from his lax fingers and set it to the side while the other hand began to slowly unwind the now soaking bandages.

"Why do you think that Ares?" The man asked softly. Harry frowned confused.

"What do you mean? I mean you've seen it yourself my own father can't even bring himself to talk to me." He said bitterly. "I'm just a freak." He said the simplicity easy to understand in his mind. Voldemort paused his eyes blank for a moment.

"I think I understand. But you are wrong." He said piling the bandages onto the edge of the tub before returning to examine the red line of torn flesh. It was about the length of Voldemorts hand if he measured his pinky to his index finger and didn't look too gruesome compared to the long slowly healing gash on his shoulder. Harry frowned in confusion.

"I'm wrong?" He asked quietly. Voldemort nodded before lifting the rag and slowly washing around the injured flesh.

"I do not expect you to understand right away, after all this knowledge has always been a certainty to you, a fact that you understand with the same sureness that you understand that the sky is blue. I can only guess that in your life you have never had anyone try to dissuade you of the notion." Harry frowned.

"Lucius did though." He said at last, "And I almost believed him." he said in annoyance. How could he have let himself trust the man so easily. Voldemort frowned deeply.

"Lucius." He said sharply. "Has been pacing in front of my quarters for the better part of the two weeks that you were in a coma." He said simply shocking Harry to his core. Voldemort nodded and turned him around gently. "The link you have with Lucius is deep Ares; I believe…I believe that by accepting me as your master without consulting him first that you hurt him. You understand that you are part veela, so is Lucius, you have instincts that cannot be ignored and so does he." Harry glared at the rippling water in confusion and despair.

"I don't get it." He said his voice edging on hysteria.

"When you came to him you were already practically speaking, an adult. An adult that had suffered a terrible child hood one that Lucius was unable to prevent, you held him at arms length and he knew it and his human side accepted that- his veela side however was hurt by it. Just as you believed that he could not truly love you and that you could not place your trust in him, his veela side began to fill him with doubts. Doubts that were deeply ingrained in him by his own father, ones that he believed he had overcome as Draco reached his majority a relatively happy child." Harry frowned.

"But that's irrational! He had no hand in my childhood!" He defended suddenly worried for Lucius' sake. Voldemort nodded slowly.

"Ares, tell me- when has your veela side ever seemed rational to you?" He countered handing Harry the warm wash rag. Harry frowned as the fact hit home.

"But there's more to it isn't there?" He asked quietly the sizable wound Lucius had left in him healing slightly though the edges were still tender. Slowly he began to wash the man's front.

"Lucius swore himself to me because I filled the position of father that his own father betrayed. I was the one he looked to for guidance. He believed that he had failed you already, when you swore yourself to me that day he must have believed that you felt the same way. He remembers the bitterness he felt when swearing himself to me, the disgust and anger he held for his father." Harry gasped in sudden painful understanding.

"He thought I hated him for what happened to me, that's why he didn't reach out to me! H-He didn't want to burden me with his presence any longer when it was clear to him that he had failed and had become just like the man he hated in his own father." Tears began to slip down his cheeks and the veela inside of him ached. He let out a low keening noise and dropped the wash cloth in the water moving to get out of the pool only to have a hand wrap around his wrist with an iron grip the sensation stilling him completely. He couldn't disobey but- he needed to see his father, his father was hurting! The hand on his wrist tugged him back and an arm wrapped around his midsection careful to avoid the wound on his stomach.

"Do you plan on greeting your father with my cum still dripping from your face pet?" Voldemort said amused. Harry blinked as the veela's grip on his mind loosened. The hand holding his wrist let go and the man turned him slowly. He blushed vibrantly and Voldemort chuckled before grabbing the wash rag and lifting it to his face wiping with slow appreciative strokes. "You understand now why Lucius reacted the way he did?" The man asked softly. Harry nodded and leaned into the strong body feeling worn and tired.

"Yes." He said softly. Voldemort smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Then can you perhaps keep an open mind about what Lucius had tried to tell you? That you are not the freak you've always believed yourself to be?" Harry frowned thoughtfully. "Talk to me my Ares." The man commanded quietly. Harry bit his lip.

"I- I've always been freak though- or boy, it was my name for Merlins' sake!" Voldemort shook his head.

"No it is not my dear, you are Ares Darcy Malfoy." He said with finality. Harry was struck with the notion. It was true after all. Hadn't he become Ares? He was different from that weak boy trapped in the cupboard, he'd made himself different.

"I-My name is Ares Darcy Malfoy." He said softly, resolutely. Voldemort smiled and poured some shampoo into his hair.

"Not freak?" The man questioned gently. Harry clenched his fists and squared his jaw.

"No." He said with determination. "Not a freak, never again a freak!" Voldemort smiled and pulled him into a slow kiss guiding him with gentle ministrations until he was left slightly breathless.

"Exactly my pet, never a freak and so you shall never again be treated as a freak. Do you understand?" Harry nodded his head slowly as his mind attempted to wrap around the notion. Voldemort gave him another slow searing kiss and he felt himself melt into it his tongue responding hesitantly to the ministrations which were answered with a welcoming glide of the man's tongue which stroked his with the same assurance that his words had offered. Finally Voldemort pulled away his arms fully supporting him. "You are precious Ares, I know you don't believe me yet but it is the truth. I will not treat you as Avery treats his pets or as I punished others. You are not only my Dark Prince, a position you have earned, but you are also the first person who I willingly call friend." Harry digested the words carefully.

"But you said you've never taken a lover without a motive." Harry said in acceptance of the man's reasoning. "I can accept that, but I would like to know what that motive is." He chose his words carefully. Voldemort nodded and released him before reaching up and scrubbing the shampoo into his hair causing Harry to shudder at the feeling his scalp sensitive and his nerves already sensitized from their earlier activities. He blushed lightly as he remembered them and Voldemort smirked before pouring a pitcher of water over his head rinsing the soap away.

"My motive." The man said pouring conditioner into his hand once his hair was free of suds and beginning to rub it in to his scalp. "Is quite simple really." He said smiling thinly. "You are immortal and so am I." He said taking his time as he worked the cream into his hair. "Before I met you I was content in my solitude, political games and wars were all I needed. Then, after meeting you I felt a kinship in you an understanding that is a rare thing for me to find, you are just as jaded and mistrustful as I am- your past just as violent and lonely. I felt your vengeance and hatred when I watched the memory of you killing Bella and at first I only wanted you for your potential." He smiled wryly and began to rinse the conditioner from his hair. "Of course I always admired your beauty, and respected you for your survival. I could feel your magical prowess too, and I was satisfied when I learned that your veela was so susceptible to my own magic." He handed Harry the bottle of shampoo with a pointed look and Harry blushed, after all he _had _offered to bathe the man.

"Why did you overwhelm me that day, when you gave me Bella's position?" He asked as he reverently began to work the shampoo into the man's hair appreciating the texture and color.

"I saw that you could be a great asset or a potential threat, not to me of course but I understood that you could cause severe damage if you set your mind to it." Voldemort said easily. "But you exceeded my expectations by holding your own against me, you inspired something possessive inside of me that made me want to keep you close and yet you beat your wings at me like a bird in a gilded cage." He said with a smirk. "You knew that I could subdue you but you held your own in spite of it determined not to go down with a fight, it is a quality you share with Harry Potter and a quality I always admired in you as my enemy then as my favored in the inner circle." Harry nodded slowly and rinsed the man's hair carefully enjoying the weight of it in his hands almost as much as he'd enjoyed the weight of the man's arousal in them. The thought made him flushed.

"And your motive in taking me on as your lover?" He asked trying to sound casual. "After all the diadem ensures that you will find a mate." He said blankly forcing his voice to remain steady as he slowly began to work the conditioner into the man's hair.

"A woman." Voldemort said with a sneer. "Women are for the most part weak and vain creatures; I have never held any sort of attraction towards them." Harry paused.

"Perhaps she will be different, after all she is meant to be your mate." Voldemort sneered.

"I doubt that." He said with disgust. "Besides she will never give me the sexual satisfaction that a male lover offers, I would keep her to bear my children nothing more." Harry refused to let that make him feel smug, especially when that implied that he was being kept as a way for the man to satisfy his sexual needs. Voldemort seemed to sense the direction of his thoughts and turned to him with a frown Harry realized that he had stopped working the conditioner into the man's hair and that he had a decidedly wretched expression on his face. He turned away but before he could hide the expression strong fingers were guiding his chin. He clenched his jaw tightly.

"Rather than assume once more that my value in your eyes is little more than a catamite I beg you to explain, unless of course that is in fact the case." He bit out refusing to look the man in the eye as the agony of the idea threatened to make hot tears pour from his eyes.

"You are far more than a simple body to warm my bed Ares, if I wanted that I could get it easily." The man sneered. "You are my lover, you will be my pet. You are to be my companion through the years, the only one I trust, your value extends outside of the bedroom. You are my Dark Prince, the one I have chosen to rule beside me and you are Ares the boy I respect and admire as a person, do you understand? My motive is to keep you by my side and ensure that you remain mine for eternity!" He said growling heatedly. Harry worried his lip.

"You- You know that I would gladly stay with you even if you didn't take me as yours and –I could never sleep with another- it makes no sense!" He gasped in confusion. "Why do you want me in your bed? Is this only until something better catches your eye?" He shook his head as the tears gave way.

"You are confusing yourself with a whore Ares." Voldemort said coldly. "There will _never_ be a person that could replace you." He said with such finality that it made Harry jerk his head up and gaze wide eyed at the man. "You serve me because you want to not because I've manipulated you into doing so, if you didn't want to then you could have disappeared and become someone else just like Harry Potter did. You gave me your loyalty and proved it when you took that blade in my stead knowing that it could kill you whereas I would have been able to resurrect myself. You became my friend knowing that by doing so you were accepting the risk of my betrayal and trusted that I wouldn't when you couldn't even trust your father with the same assurance. Even now you stand here willing to debase yourself and become a whore in your own mind for my sake. No one can compare to you, no one. I have never before trusted a human being as much as I trust you; I have never respected a human being as much as I respect you. You fail to see Ares- that I am your lover just as much as you are mine." Harry could not believe it- oh he certainly wanted to, but the odds were too great. He did know however, that he could trust Voldemort enough to risk becoming like Avery's pets. He trusted that his value however misplaced or distorted in the man's eyes, could keep Voldemort from breaking him.

"I don't understand." He admitted softly. "But I do trust you. I will become your pet, I already decided that much. Someday hopefully I will understand." He said quietly before gently turning the man around so that he could work the conditioner into the rest of his hair. Voldemort let out a sigh.

"You have made progress today Ares, in time I hope you will understand, but I am proud of you for pushing yourself as far as you have today." Harry paused his cheeks heating at the praise a warm happy feeling filling his chest. He continued working bowing his head as he did so allowing himself to bask in the small joy.

"Thank you _Heruamin_." He said quietly as he rinsed the man's hair. "For everything you do for me, for everything you promise me- for trying to explain this to me. Thank you." He whispered running his fingers through the thick chestnut curls.

"It is my place as your master to guide you Ares, I know you do not understand it yet, I will introduce you to a few proper masters and their pets. I will teach you that this is not something that you should fear." Harry worried his lip but nodded trusting the man to guide him. Slowly he climbed out of the bath and held out a towel for the man patting him dry before turning to his own body.

"Do you have more bandages?" He asked noting the faint pink stain on the towel; his wounds were bleeding slightly most likely from all the physical exertion. Voldemort stepped forwards eyeing the wounds clinically before snapping his fingers.

"Master!" A small elf squeaked appearing with a soft crack.

"Bandages Mipsey." He commanded. "Bring us some clothing too and some fruit for Ares." He said eying Harry's still admittedly thin form. Harry smiled slightly at that and received a raised eyebrow. "Sit on the toilet so that I can bandage you." He said sliding his finger down the gash on his shoulder causing Harry to gasp and redden as he watched the man flick his tongue out and taste the blood. "Exquisite." He said smirking. Harry shivered at the promise written in the dark tones and settled himself on the edge of the toilet just as a tray of medical supplies appeared. Voldemort held a vial to his lips. "Drink." He said simply. Harry swallowed the potion obediently and cringed as another was placed at his lips and then another before the man finally handed him a glass of juice to wash away the taste.

"I hate potions." Harry sneered downing the juice easily and wincing when a sharp painful tugging sensation filled his stomach. Voldemort snorted and placed a bit of gauze onto his shoulder letting the blood keep it still as he moved to the wound on his stomach.

"That poison almost killed you." Voldemort said his voice dark. "Severus was able to counter it but you will have to remain on a strict regimen of potions for another week or so and your healing will be slow. The poison prevented the normal methods of healing." He said as he slowly wrapped Harry's stomach before expertly winding the cloth over his shoulder a few times as well. Harry winced at the news.

"I'll need someone to train the first tiers for a while then, I can't leave Rebastian to do it for too much longer or he'll think I'm shirking my duties." Harry said with a sigh. The dark lord snorted.

"Ares you do remember how you came to be like this…?" The man drawled with a smirk. Harry smirked.

"I remember there was a lot of kissing…I might have cum a few times but that part is a bit hazy." He said grinning at the man's annoyed look.

"I was talking about your wounds, however if you've forgotten the other so quickly then I'll simply have to leave my cum on your face next time so that you'll remember." Harry shuddered at the dark promise before the man's words finally made sense to him.

"France." He said blankly. Voldemort nodded.

"Our dance started a chain of events leading to a world war. There weren't many countries that were willing to side with France after seeing what you did to them- for the second time, however it seems the Vampires took personal offense to the general belief that it was them that started the war- that and one of the Vampires you killed was actually a Prince in the Vampire court. Believe me when I say that you're being wounded in my stead _and_ leaving your mark in France through the bloody massacre proves your worth at my side to any who might have doubted it." Harry listened wide eyed. Bloody hell he'd started a war! He let out a sudden laugh then causing Voldemort to raise an eyebrow at him.

"You know my sword?" He said tilting his head to the side. Voldemort nodded and set aside his scissors having finished bandaging his wounds. "It gave me a name when I held it for the first time." Voldemort nodded his head.

"Yes, I seem to remember it labeled you as the devils advocate." He said smirking. Harry grinned.

"Severus said it meant I would raise hell." Voldemort snorted.

"Hell Indeed, I never knew Severus to be prophetic, perhaps I aught to re-think his uses." He quipped as Harry dressed him. "Tell me Ares, does that make me the devil?" he asked with a raised brow. Harry snorted.

"Considering your taste in music I have to wonder." He said smoothing the mans' robes. Voldemort smirked and captured his wrists his gaze softening slightly.

"Dress pet, we must speak with your father." He said pressing a kiss to his forehead. Harry bit his lip in worry.

"Yes sir." He said quietly only to gasp when the man traced the side of his neck the bruised spot tender and purpling. A dark heady look filled the man's gaze.

"Dress quickly." He said roughly. Harry nodded his mind dizzy. The man smirked and slipped out of the bathroom. Harry sighed and glanced up at himself in the mirror his eyes glittering as they took in the sight of the vicious mark on is neck. He should probably hide that. He thought with dismay before grinning. After all it wouldn't do at all for Lucius to see it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok so today is my birthday so yay me I'm old! (not really) anyway,I had some things that were brought to my attention so I thought I would address them. Firstly, the characters will begin to show their complexities and you may see sides of them that you did not expect. Secondly, the story did not begin with me intending to make it a Dom/Sub relationship so I apologize to those who dislike the idea but are hooked on the plot and unable to leave it be. My advice to you is to just skip the intense parts which I warn you now will be explicit from here on out though I tried to keep a plot rather than make it all about sex. For any one who does not know what a DOM/Sub relationship is all I can ask is that you keep an open mind and understand that everyone has their chosen walk of life, some people choose this one and are quite happy with it. Anyway, enough ranting on my part I'm going to go eat my birthday cake and contemplate my next story! Hope you like it!**

** Mistress Slytherin**

**Ps. if you have questions feel free to send me a message I will answer them to the best of my ability, and if you want to review but are to shy because of the nature of my story send me a private message and I will appreciate it! Love you all!  
><strong>

**NOT FOR THE EYES OF CHILDREN**

**MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS**

**Dom/sub relationship  
><strong>

**TORTURE**

**NOT MY CHARACTERS**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

-18-

Harry bit his lip as he stood in front of the doors and glanced back at Voldemort who was casually drinking his tea and looking over several reports. The man's eyes flickered up catching Harry's and a quick smile reassured him enough to open the door. He felt the wards shimmer as steel-gray eyes met his desperately the soft unnatural glow telling him that Lucius had very little if any control over his veela at the moment. Lucius emitted a low keening sound in the back of his throat before throwing himself at Harry his arms wrapping around him tightly. Harry for his part found himself reluctantly lifting his arms his fear warring with his need to be with his father. Lucius gasped suddenly into his shoulder and Harry was startled to feel warm wetness soaking into the shirt.

"I'm so sorry." Lucius said his voice thick with emotion. Gone was the ice cold politician- gone was the dignified man who with a few words could bring a man to his knees. Instead, Harry acknowledged- there was a father. He tightened his grip and buried his face into the man's neck allowing himself the small comfort.

"Me too." He said quietly. For some time they just stood there like that soaking in each other's presence.

"I've already spoken to Lucius." Voldemort said from behind them causing Lucius to jump away apparently not having noticed the man's presence. Harry smiled thinly and pulled Lucius into the room sitting him down. Voldemort rose an eyebrow but refrained from commenting further. Harry took a good look at his father noting the dark circles under his eyes and the scruffy appearance.

"I thought you didn't want me anymore." He admitted taking a sip of his own tea. He smiled slightly as Voldemort placed a plate of fruit in front of him a subtle warning in his eyes that this was indeed an order. Lucius shook his head depreciatively.

"And I thought you didn't want _me_." The man admitted taking a sip of his tea. Harry glanced up at the dark lord silently asking for permission. The man smirked and crooked a finger at him. Harry rose catching Lucius' gaze as he made his way around the table gasping when the man grasped his wrist and pulled him down to sit at his feet.

"Eat pet." The man said pointedly. Harry sighed and leaned into the man's leg deciding to let him deal with what he couldn't understand himself just yet.

"My lord?" Lucius asked looking stunned. The dark lord settled his papers out of the way of the food and leaned back.

"I have decided to take Ares as my lover Lucius." He said bluntly causing Harry to blush and look down as he nibbled on a piece of pineapple. "My relationship with him while private is also something I want to be sure of that you as his father are aware of. I am not threatening your relationship with your son in any way you see. The relationship Ares and I share is completely different from the relationship you and I have come to share over the years. You are and always will be the person who he views as a father, do you understand?" Lucius stared at him for a moment with wide shocked eyes before slowly the gears began to click into place and he nodded before looking at Harry who was glancing up at the man through a curtain of hair.

"If you feel at all in any way that this relationship is dangerous Ares I want you to come to me. I may serve him, but you are my son." He said clearly. Harry smiled softly at the man and Voldemort snorted slightly.

"Don't worry Lucius I know for a fact that if Ares wants to disappear, he can and will no matter what I may say about it, I can only hope that he'll listen to what I have to say before making that decision." He said looking at Harry pointedly. Harry met the man's gaze a spark of challenge in his own eyes before he smiled.

"I will." He said softly. Lucius eyed the connection before nodding slowly to himself.

"Severus warned me this would happen." He said with a smirk. Harry scowled.

"Yes well he shouldn't listen in on ones conversations with ones self." He sniffed sipping his tea. Voldemort chuckled.

"Oh do tell." He said teasingly. Harry blushed and looked away.

"I might have been a bit more forlorn about you leaving then I let on." Harry said cradling his cup to his chest. Lucius chuckled.

"Whatever it was it had him muttering about you for a good three days though most of it was in elvish." He said in amusement. Harry huffed.

"Bastard." He said softly. Voldemort snorted and whacked him on the side of his head.

"Be nice." He quipped before looking up at Lucius. "Do you understand then, that my place in Ares' affections is quite different from the place of father?" Harry nodded his head in agreement. Lucius sighed and buried his face into his hands an uncharacteristic move.

"I was a fool." He said bitterly. Harry moved to stand.

"Stay seated pet." Voldemort said quietly. Harry turned back to glare at the man. "You're well being is my responsibility now Ares, I know that you want to comfort him but he hurt you." He said sternly. Harry clenched his jaw and looked back to find Lucius gazing at them with empty eyes, nodding his head vacantly.

"He's right Ares, I knew how you would react but I let my own insecurities come before your needs." Lucius said tiredly. Harry frowned and leaned into Voldemort's leg for comfort. He didn't know what to do. He found himself once more relying on Voldemort.

"Ares will forgive you if he hasn't already forgiven you Lucius, but I won't forget do you understand? Should you hurt him like this again it will be _my_ forgiveness you must gain should you ever wish to see Ares again." Voldemort said quietly. Harry sighed completely overwhelmed and pressed his face into the crook of the dark lord's knee.

"Should I ever hurt him again I would not be able to forgive myself." Lucius admitted quietly. "Thank you for giving me this chance." He added after a moment. Voldemort nodded his head and carded his fingers through Harry's still damp curls. Harry sat quietly mulling over their agreement, a steady fury began to boil in him, a resentment as once more he was referred to as if he wasn't there, as if he didn't matter, he was just a pawn. He clenched his teeth together and pulled away from Voldemort. Was he being childish? He didn't feel that way, was it not right that he have a say in his own life? In his relationships with others? Voldemort had said that he would be there as a guide- the idea had appealed to him but all ready the man was abusing his power over Harry. He curled into himself lost in his thoughts completely missing the shared look as he quite literally curled into a ball, expression lax eyes empty.

"Leave." Voldemort said quietly. Lucius hesitated but nodded striding out of the room with his own worries and thoughts to carry him. Harry shied away when the man tugged at him and defiantly pushed at the man when hands captured his wrists and held them behind his back. "Ares talk to me, tell me what's wrong." The man said his voice tight but patient. Harry snorted.

"Now, you want my opinion." He said with a sneer. "Tell me, does being your pet mean I no longer have any say in my life? Are you going to do what you like with me and then fill me up with tea and empty platitudes? Because if that's the case I can assure you I've had enough lemon drops to last me a life time!" He snapped his eyes burning with hurt and fear. Voldemort's expression cooled and Harry knew immediately that he'd gone too far in comparing the man to Dumbledore, but damn it all it _hurt_! A sudden crippling pain roared through him as an open palm collided with his cheek in a resounding crack bringing him to the present with a dull throb. He fell to the ground his hands still held in a firm grasp raised above his head now and let out a dry sob.

"Next time you have a problem I suggest that you approach me with respect." The man snapped. Harry shook in a maelstrom of confusion and pain.

"I'm scared _Heruamin_." He admitted quietly. "I may submit to you but I am not a piece of furniture!" He said tearfully. "I refuse to become a weapon, a pawn, not when in the same breath you whisper promises of something deeper! If I am to be your sword then let me be your sword and do not confuse my heart!" He pleaded weakly. Merlin! When had he grown so soft! When had he become so susceptible to these bouts of hysteria! _When you began to love him_. His mind whispered the thought sobering and crippling. Oh no what had he done? The one thing he'd sworn he would avoid. The man in question sighed and leaned forward scooping him up as if he weighed little more than a blanket and carrying him to the bed.

"Today was too much for you wasn't it pet?" The man said softly his arms already wrapping around Harry's boneless form. "Hush now." He whispered when Harry whimpered. "Let me explain to you what I believe you are feeling and you can tell me if I am right." He reassured. "You are exhausted for one thing; you have only just woken up from a coma after all and then interrogated knowing that I could and thinking that I would in fact kill you. You are overwhelmed, today you experienced sex that was both mutually gratifying and that pushed your boundaries and then discussed a few heavy topics that drained you emotionally and left you more confused than when you started. And then met with your father in a rush to placate him without realizing that you were not emotionally ready to talk to him yet. Am I right so far?" He said rubbing slow soothing circles into his back. Harry clenched his jaw and thought carefully realizing that the man was correct on all counts. He smiled wryly at that, yes the man had always had a gift for seeing strait through all the muddled thoughts and emotions to the very core of the issue it was a blessing as much as it was a curse.

"Yes." He admitted quietly before pressing closer to the man. Voldemort tightened his grip briefly and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"You as Ares are overwhelmed, for a moment you returned to being Harry Potter, the boy who was never asked for his opinion, the boy who even in the eyes of those who claimed to love him was used like a sharpened tool. Ares wanted to submit because Ares as my lover has already given himself over to me trusting me to help him in matters that he doesn't understand or holds misconceptions about. Do you understand?" Harry bit his lip and mulled the words over thinking about them carefully the feeling of being in control returning to him.

"You knew that I was struggling." He said softly his hand clutching at the fabric of the man's shirt.

"Yes, I could see it." Voldemort said softly. Harry frowned.

"You took the choices away from me because you realized that Lucius was important to me and you knew that I was incapable of handling my emotions with him in my current state of mind." He said realization dawning on him, suddenly he remembered that he had been the one to seek the man out looking up at him from his place on the floor lost and confused.

"Very good." Voldemort said trailing his lips across Harry's cheeks. Harry blushed suddenly ashamed.

"No, I was terrible- attacking you like that, comparing you to-to _him_, oh _Heruamin _I'm so sorry!" He said shaking his head in mortification. Voldemort had always been frank with him in his manipulations allowing Harry to decide weather or not to be manipulated and yet Harry had feared the sudden and open manipulation. Hadn't the man said quite clearly only moments before that Harry only submitted because he chose to?

"You understand your mistakes?" Voldemort said quietly a note of warmth in his voice. Harry nodded his head unable to meet the man's gaze. He felt himself shrinking again felt unworthy and foolish. "No, no pet, none of that." Voldemort said quietly. "I need you to listen to me alright?" Harry bit his lip and nodded.

"Tomorrow when you wake up you will stand before me and tell me what you did wrong and why, I won't punish you any further because I know that you are still unsure of your status as my pet and lover. Once I feel that you understand what you have done you will apologize for each transgression and ask my forgiveness. If I believe your apology sincere I will accept it and the matter will be forgotten as if it never happened do you understand?" Harry thought carefully before nodding.

"Yes _Heruamin_ thank you for allowing me to apologize properly." He said lowering his gaze. Voldemort sighed softly and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"You are so natural in your submission Ares, it is a gift I will treasure always, now rest you are safe here." The man said pulling the covers around them. Harry despite his whirring mind and rapidly changing emotional state couldn't help but obey the order his eyes slipping shut his mind falling into an exhausted slumber.

#########

Harry tried not to shrink back against the hand that rested on his lower back as he was led through the ally. The heavy weight of the gaunt ring on his index finger comforting in the reminder of what it meant- firstly and fore mostly, that Voldemort had trusted him enough to allow him to wear not just one but _two _of his precious horcruxes, and secondly that the ring symbolized the man's ownership over him. Of course the assortment of bites that littered his neck and trailed down his chest dipping past the collar of his shirt were just as visibly claiming. Voldemort had made it a point to mark him in every way possible before taking him out tonight- though the man had refused to go farther sexually than the love bites and splitting of his swollen lower lips with demanding kisses that kept him on the edge of over whelming lust without letting him fall. Over all he had thought the actions cruel and unfair. The man hadn't even given in when he'd _begged_ for it. "Ready pet?" Voldemort whispered sensually making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he tried not to shiver. Harry bit his lip.

"I feel naked without my sword." He admitted softly. "But I trust you." He said leaning into the man. Voldemort hissed in pleasure and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Thank you pet." He whispered. "Remember to do only what feels most natural to you and follow my orders, if you feel uncomfortable about one of my orders follow through with it and we will discuss it later." He said before reaching out and stroking his fingers across the brick wall of what appeared to be an abandoned apartment. Harry watched as the large wooden door appeared. Voldemort whispered something under his breath and the door swung open. Voldemort entered first his head held high and Harry followed startled by the feel of water pouring over his shoulders only to realize that they were the wards as slow music filled his ears and shifting lights filled his vision. He kept his chin tucked into his chest as he followed Voldemort not risking looking around for fear that he might simply turn around and run away. He could feel eyes on him heavy lustful eyes that made him move closer to the dark lord.

"My lord! Someone greeted sounding both nervous and excited. Harry chanced a look and caught yellowed eyes causing the man to suck in a breath before returning to Voldemort's patient gaze. "Forgive me my lord right this way." He said gesturing for Voldemort to lead. Red eyes glanced back at him and he nearly melted under the heated gaze as a strong hand settled on his shoulder pulling him forward.

"Walk proudly Ares, you are my Prince." He muttered the words a smooth caress against his frayed nerves. Harry felt himself unwind his shoulders straitening his chin lifting causing the man to smile predatorily. "Good pet." He whispered nipping his ear gently before guiding them to a booth. Voldemort slipped easily into the velvet seats and Harry slid gracefully onto the pillow that appeared at the man's side his head resting against the toned thigh.

"A drink sir?" The man from before asked talking directly to the dark lord. Harry felt himself ease into his position knowing that Voldemort would take care of him. Slowly he began to take a cursory look around the room. He subtly gazed at some of the pets noting that their eyes were filled with emotion and awareness as they sat quietly or attended to their master's needs. He frowned slightly in concentration as he noted the looks of ease on their faces, a sort of peace and willingness that made him curious.

"A new pet my lord?" Came a familiar voice dragging his attention from the puzzling pets and their emotions. Slowly he looked up at the man noting with a smirk the way he gasped. "T-The Prince!" he said in shock. Harry tilted his head to the side recognizing the man as one of the third tier members a promising man according to Severus. Leisurely he moved his gaze to the dark lord wondering if he aught to greet the man.

"You may speak." Voldemort said his eyes gleaming.

"Thank you master." Harry said before sliding his gaze towards the astonished man.

"Gregory Filixes am I correct?" He drawled greeting the man with a slight tilt of his head. Voldemort smirked behind him at the man's confused look. Normally a pet would never address another master with such casualty but Harry was as always a unique case.

"My pet serves me alone." He drawled reaching down to slide his fingers through Harry's thick curls in a pleased gesture. "Any one else is fair game." He said a strange glint in his eyes. Harry leaned into the touch and pressed a kiss to the palm when it presented its self. The man nodded his head in acceptance quick to school his features and offer Harry a small bow.

"My apologies then Prince Malfoy." He said. Harry smirked and looked up at Voldemort who chuckled.

"No harm done, this is after all the first time I am exposing the more _personal_ aspect of our relations, now tell me what is a master like yourself doing alone tonight?" He said tilting his head to the side. Harry let his mind drift content to sit quietly as Voldemort played politics. A movement to his left caught his eye. He forced his features to remain neutral as he watched a girl with dark hair that had been braided down her back straddle one of the men. Harry was drawn to the master's reaction only to frown. There was something familiar about that man; he couldn't put his finger on it. Had he met the man before? He dragged his gaze away from the two deciding to refrain from becoming a voyager to their games and instead continued his earlier investigation of the room. Masters chatted with each other while pets sat quietly or attended to their masters with satisfied looks on their faces. He frowned again as he caught sight of another familiar face though this one he could place as Terry Boot's father having met him once on Platform nine and three quarters in his third year. Something prickled at his mind and cautiously he gave in to his instincts and continued to survey the crowd feeling more and more hesitant with each familiar face. Suddenly, the girl who he'd watched before turned her head brown eyes glimmering with intelligence. Hermione. He kept his gaze cool and lowered his eyes blushing faintly as if he were embarrassed for having been caught watching. Slowly he leaned up attracting Voldemort's attention.

"Master it is not safe here." He said breathlessly as a hand wrapped around his neck squeezing tightly enough to draw a gasp from him, Red eyes narrowed and he was drawn up further as a hand yanked back his head and teeth bit viciously into his neck causing him to cry out softly his hands shaking as he clutched Voldemort's sleeve.

"Explain yourself." He whispered dangerously once Felixis had looked away politely a blush coloring his cheeks. Harry fought against the rush of pleasure as lips descended on his.

"Some of the masters here." He said against the smooth lips. "I recognize them." He hissed nearly melting as a tongue dipped past his lips. "Students from Hogwarts." He mumbled his concentration slipping. "Muggle borns…Hermione is here." He managed to get out before submitting to the sweet fiery kiss his earlier teasing making the temptation all the more sweeter.

"Good pet." Voldemort said pulling away slowly before standing and gripping his hair lifting him painfully. "Felixis." He said nodding at the man before twisting his arm painfully behind his back and pushing forwards. Harry moved without protest feeling more and more uneasy as he watched the people shift eyes watching them cautiously. Suddenly the building rocked and Harry felt himself thrown to the side, torn away from Voldemort as the ceiling above began to collapse. His ears rang as he tried to sit up and his vision swam. He panted and touched the side of his head where the pain was the worst wincing when his fingers came away bloody. A blurry shadow of a person grew visible in the smoky air and he felt himself cough weakly his head spinning unable to concentrate on anything save breathing which was an arduous task in its self. Slowly the world began to spin out of focus and he felt himself sway dangerously before at last his vision clouded over and he knew no more.

Let me know what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright here is the next chapter hope you all like it!**

** Mistress Slytherin**

**NOT FOR THE EYES OF CHILDREN**

**MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS**

**Dom/sub relationship  
><strong>

**TORTURE**

**NOT MY CHARACTERS**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

-19-

Waking up was slow and painful; Harry was struck immediately with the fact that he wasn't with Voldemort. The strong arms and teasing lips were no where to be found and warmth was but a dream wherever he was. Carpet, he realized was pressing against his cheek leaving him with a burning sensation as a must dank smell filled his nostrils. He gasped suddenly as a shock of icy cold water was dumped on him and blinked blearily up noting the blood that had begun to pool under him as it mixed with the water. Clarity slowly made its way through his sluggish thoughts and almost immediately he tensed only to regret it when sharp pain rippled through him. His stomach wound must have re-opened, and his shoulder wound too. Slowly he blinked back the haziness in is mind and found himself on the floor tied by thick scratchy ropes with none other than Hermione Granger staring down at him. Her face was thinner now and circles sat under her cold eyes. A pulse of warm magic slid through him like a caress as the locket made its presence known an answering pulse on his numb finger calmed him.

"Ares Malfoy." She greeted with cold narrowed eyes. Harry felt himself smile despite the pain.

"Hermione Granger." He greeted ignoring the sour taste in his mouth and the nausea that threatened to overwhelm him. Her eyes widened before narrowing.

"I see the dark lord does share his secrets with you after all." Harry lost his smile. Was the man alright? They could always bring him back to life if he wasn't but still the process would be long and painful for the man, he didn't want to have to watch the man suffer. He gazed at the cold woman before him and felt sadness roll through him as he realized she would die when Voldemort found her. He sighed heavily not bothering to hide it and made a decision.

"Voldemort only tells what he wants to tell, Harry Potter on the other hand has no choice." He said at last watching as her eyes widened and her face screwed up in pain. Suddenly she was striding forward gripping the front of his robes and yanking him upright.

"What did you just say?" She seethed dangerously. Harry found himself chuckling at her fury. Really, she had nothing on Voldemort when it came to danger.

"Do you think Voldemort would simply kill his own horcrux?" he said quietly a cold brittle smile crossing his lips. Hermione's eyes widened and she released him with a sharp jerk.

"He must trust you greatly considering he's told you about them and he's placed two of them on your person." She baited quietly. She was fishing for answers. He snorted.

"That isn't what you really want to know about is it?" He baited back with a raised eyebrow. She clenched her jaw and he knew he had her; it was almost painful to see the loyalty she still showed him even after nearly three years of assuming he was dead.

"If he isn't dead then where is he?" She challenged tightly. "I've done everything to find him _everything_." She said her voice heated with desperation. Harry tilted his head to the side and tried to move to relieve some of the pressure on his stomach.

"Dabbling in the dark arts Mione'?" He teased purposefully using the fond term to rile her up. She snarled at him and strode forward lifting him by the front of his robes.

"Tell me what you know or I'll tear the answers out of you." She threatened. It was only then that he noticed the table strewn with metal objects- ones he recognized intimately. One couldn't spend as much time as he did with the dark lord without becoming intimate with them after all. He smiled wryly, it was a good thing he'd come to enjoy a bit of pain. He laughed harshly.

"Look at me Granger! Take a good look!" He said grinning. "You can do your worst and I assure you he can do better!" He spat not even flinching as she pressed her blade to his neck. She frowned then as if only then noticing the deep brutal bites marking his neck, chest and shoulders. Harry hissed at the loud sound of fabric tearing as she divested him of his shirt with expert swiftness her eyes lighting on the deep wound in his gut and shoulder. Then on the marks crisscrossing his arms from where Voldemort had tied cutting ropes into his arms and legs before tormenting him to the brink of madness and leaving him to suffer in arousal. He smiled grimly at her as she tossed her blade away and took a shaky step back a look of horror on her face before it slipped away leaving her cold and dangerous.

"Tell me where Harry Potter is." She demanded her voice calm as she moved over to the tray and lifted a long, thin piece of metal which was sharp on both ends.

"Do you mean his body…or his soul?" Harry said grinning as she approached him and cut the ropes not chancing an escape as she spelled his one hand behind his back and brought the other forward stiff enough that he couldn't move it and yet he could feel the pain as she slowly slid the needle into his palm and out the back of his hand. Her eyes glittered as she realized what he was saying.

"Both." She hissed sliding another long needle through the side of his hand and out the other causing him to clench his teeth. Oh gods that hurt. He was reminded belatedly that hands and feet were known to have more nerves. He let out a chuckle. For once he wasn't feeling the pleasure that accompanied the pain but the pain it's self.

"Body has been changed into something unrecognizable." He hissed as two more needles made their way into his palm and out the other side angled so that any movement of his hand would cause excruciating pain. He could handle it though. This level of pain was _nothing_ compared to what he knew could be done. Blood dripped and pooled around the gaunt ring and Harry nearly let out a moan as the pain became suddenly comforting.

"Explain." She ordered causing him to smirk.

"No." He said simply his eyes flashing with dark humor. She narrowed her eyes and roughly shoved another pin into his hand. The ring pulsed and it was all he could do not to arch into the pain, instead he gasped. He couldn't get hard from this, mainly because Voldemort wasn't here. But the pain was strangely arousing and familiar; he felt dizzy with it. Hermione hissed in annoyance and began tugging on the needles in his hand causing ripples of strange agony to slide through him. She growled and moved back to the table leaving him crouched over with pins through his hand making him look like he'd had a bad run in with a robotic porcupine. When she returned he hissed at the sight of the pliers.

"Tell me." She said in warning as she took his wrist and turned his hand around placing the pliers at the tip of his finger gripping the nail. He clenched his jaw.

"I can't." He said narrowing his eyes at her. She frowned before sneering and slowly putting pressure on the pliers. He clenched his jaw and felt a heavy fog come over his mind as the pain became nothing more than a dream. He slipped away watching as she slowly pulled and pulled until at last with a painful crack his nail came away.

"Tell me where he is damn it!" She hissed as blood oozed out from the wound. Harry was faintly disgusted by the entire thing and felt satisfied when she seemed to realize that he was no longer present in his mind. She seemed to gasp at the sight of his empty hollow gaze and stumbled back the bloody pliers slipping from her hands to fall to the ground with a clatter. He watched as she looked at her own blood covered hands in horror and decided to return feeling the tug on his magic. He followed it lost in darkness for a brief moment before feeling his lips turn to a slow brittle smile.

"You know…you're just like they are." He said softly, quietly his voice ragged and laced with irony. "Just like the very same people you're trying to defeat." He said shaking his head. He ignored the way his hand throbbed painfully his finger stinging terribly and watched as her face slipped into an expression of self loathing and disgust. He gasped as she punched him and knew that he would have a black eye as the stars glittered in his vision. He laughed. "Though you'll never be as good as he is! His slap landed me on the floor!" He grinned knowing that he appeared mad but knowing that it was driving her spare. She slapped him hard and pulled him up by the hair her composure lost.

"Tell me where he is!" She demanded. Harry smiled prettily.

"Who Mione'? I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." He said nonchalantly feigning polite interest. She let out a frustrated sound and yanked his other hand from behind his back dragging his body painfully across the floor. With one swipe of her arm she scooted the other objects off of the table and placed his hand on it splaying the fingers out.

"Tell me!" She screamed grabbing hold of a large wrench and swinging it down. Harry couldn't help the gasp he let out that time as the metal hit his hand with a sickening crunch. He growled.

"No!" He spat back only to watch her face cloud over with fury as she raised the wrench and brought it down again.

"Tell me!"

THWACK!

"_No_."

THWACK!

"TELL ME!" She shrieked.

THWACK!

"No!" he gasped.

THWACK!

"God damn it TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"

THWACK!

Harry watched her as she gazed down at his mangled hand his control slipping. "He's going to kill you when he sees this." He said quietly as he panted against the pain. His stomach was starting to bleed and the wound on his shoulder had split open a long time ago leaving his arm and chest blood streaked. He gazed at her square in the eye. "He will find me and he will be furious." He rasped his head pounding. "Because only he is allowed to hurt me." He whispered a thin smile appearing across his split lip. "Run Hermione. I doubt you'll get far but at least you'll have tried. Harry Potter would have wanted you to survive." He said before slipping gently into unconsciousness. He sighed as the pain became nothing more than white noise in the back of his mind. He hoped that Voldemort was alright and he hoped that the man would find him quickly- mainly because he didn't like how weak he felt bound and alone even his magic finding it hard to concentrate on anything other than the pain. Now that he was safely in his own mind though he realized something terribly important and in his mind slightly degrading- he missed the dark lord…

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Harry woke slowly feeling hot and feverish, his hands were numb as if he'd blocked out all pain from the wrist down which, upon glancing at the mangled flesh was probably a good thing. Hunger twisted in his belly along with nausea and pain, a glance at his wound showed it to be swollen and crusted over with blood and amber puss. He realized belatedly that he was no longer ingesting the potions Severus had been making for him and wondered how long it would be before the infection became unbearable and the effects of the poison threatening. He swallowed thickly and turned his head only to wish he hadn't as bile rose in his throat and he was forced to either spit it out or choke on it. Coughing, he slowly and rather painfully tried to sit up and take in his surroundings. He had been so preoccupied with talking to Hermione before that he hadn't been able to take in anything more than the carpet and the table. He grimaced heaving breaths that should have been easy as he looked around the dingy apartment. It was small and smelled like cat piss but it had a bathroom and kitchenette area as well as a bedroom which he could just see off the side. Slowly and with great care he began to stand using the small leather couch as a crutch and then the table, wincing at the blood spatter on the wall and the bloodied wrench. His eyes darted to the sink and his tongue flickered across his dry lips as a drop fell seemingly loudly into the sink.

_Survive_

The word resounded in his ear making it possible for him to move despite the pain and dizziness using the yellowed tile on the counter as a guide. The water spilled out of the tap with a splash sounding to him more like a choir of angels than a cheap sputtering faucet as he carefully cupped his hands under the water and brought it to his lips drinking deeply. His hand shook as it reached out to the cabinet beside the sink and opened the door and he nearly cried out for joy at the sight of the single dusty cereal bowl.

_Survive_

He drank until he made himself sick knowing from experience that he could fool his stomach with the weight of the water for at least three days though in his condition he doubted that hunger was the worst of his worries. The bowl teetered precariously on his wrists as he lifted it pouring water over his head which cooled him slightly and made him a bit more aware as the rust colored water began to swirl down the drain. He breathed deeply before deciding to investigate the rooms more closely. Slowly he hobbled to the bathroom. The mirrored cabinet revealed a few bottles of anti-depressants, some toothpaste, a tube of foot cream a few prescription bottles with names that he didn't recognize (though thankfully one of them was an anti inflammatory) and a bottle of cough syrup. The drawers yielded some dental floss, a toothbrush (which was still in its wrapping so he quickly used it) a hair brush, a pair of scissors, and a box of tampons. Slowly he toed open the cabinet doors and grinned at the sight of a large first aid kit.

"Turn around slowly or I'll kill you where you stand." Hermione's cold dark voice filled the small room and echoed off the shower walls.

_Damn_

Sighing he pushed the door closed with his knee and turned around raising an eyebrow at the muggle hand gun. "I see you didn't pay my warning any attention." He said shaking his head slowly. "He said you were the smart one too." Her jaw visibly tensed.

"Come out of there, I need to have another _talk_ with you." She said coldly a vindictive smirk crossing her lips. Harry rolled his eyes at her drama and slowly hobbled out noting for the first time that his left ankle hurt a bit. She nudged him with the gun. "On your knees." She ordered causing him to snarl.

"Never." He hissed. She sneered unimpressed and lifted her boot delivering a swift kick in his lower back before he could dodge it. He cursed as his body fell and just managed to land on his uninjured side letting out a pained grunt as his hands were jarred.

"Tell me something about Harry." She said conversationally. He rose an eyebrow and gritted his teeth. Ah, so she finally realized how irrational she'd become?

"What do you want to know?" He asked just as easily as he slowly sat up leaning his back up against the side of the couch. She frowned at the movement but dismissed it easily.

"Something that only he and I would know, something that isn't common knowledge." He chuckled.

"Good girl, positively Slytherin of you to doubt me." He praised hissing when she delivered a heavy kick to his side as punishment undoubtedly bruising several ribs.

"Talk." She said shortly. He rolled his eyes.

"My, aren't we testy today." He retorted earning himself another swift kick to his other side this one bearing enough force that he could feel one of his ribs crack. He glared at her.

"Talk." She repeated. "Or I'll decide that you really are useless and I'll kill you." She said dismissively. He smirked easily reading between the lines- she didn't have much time, Voldemort was awake and the hunt was on.

"I seem to remember a story about a time-turner." He said briskly as if they were enjoying tea together. "A mad dash to save a hippogriffs life…and the life of Harry's godfather." He watched her face go white and smiled. "I believe there was a werewolf involved as well- tell me, whatever happened to Remus?" he asked tilting his head to the side in genuine curiosity. Hermione bristled pursing her lips. He rolled his eyes.

"Tell me something else." She said almost desperately. He chortled.

"What do you want to know, his shoe size?" He quipped earning himself a sharp slap across his already swollen cheek. He sneered. "Has any one ever told you that you're rather violent for a woman? No wonder you're not married." He sneered. She let out a hiss and gripped his hair violently yanking his head back with painful force.

"At least I'm not the dark lords' whore." She sneered her face so close he could feel her spittle as she spoke. He snorted.

"Really that's the best you can come up with? How about this, I may be his lover but from the looks of things you're just about _everyone's _whore." He said eyeing her with disgust. She flinched as if she'd been slapped.

"You know nothing." She seethed. "Do you even know what your master did when he took over?" Harry frowned understanding suddenly. It was a badly hidden rumor that the death eaters took pleasure in destroying muggle born witches and wizards during the war.

"Did they rape you then?" He asked all teasing gone his eyes sad. Even if he could no longer be her friend, even if they had been through their share of drifting apart- no one deserved to be shamed like that. Her eyes told him everything. Seconds later they were brimming with fury and brittle control. She was going mad he realized slowly.

"Perhaps its time for a bit of payback?" He hissed her eyes trailing down his torso slowly. Fear rang through him and the ring burned on his finger. Immediately he tried to escape futile as it was wriggling away from her despite the pain only to cry out when she pressed her boot into the wound on his stomach.

"Let go damn you!" He hissed. She ignored him and brought out her wand flicking it at him. He cried out as his arms were jerked above his head trapped in the air. Terror rippled through him as she reached down unbuttoning the first button to his trousers and his magic weak as it was struck out at her sending her flying across the room and hitting the wall with a loud grunt. Shocked brown eyes rose to meet his.

"How did you- this place is warded! It isn't possible!" She gasped. Harry growled and felt a hot jolt of familiar energy fill him, his veela. She narrowed her eyes as the shock dissipated and moved towards him determination in her eyes. He tried to lash out with his magic as she grew closer but only got a head ache for his trouble. She smirked seeming to understand his predicament and slowly with practiced ease straddled his legs crouching down.

"Don't touch me you whore of a woman! The only hands that may touch me belong to _Heruamin__!" _He snarled twisting violently until his stomach wound was bleeding freely. But he couldn't stop the hand that cupped him and began massaging him through his trousers. "Damn it, get off!" He shouted twisting his legs violently. Hermione frowned when she garnered no reaction and instead focused on unzipping his pants. He growled in fury the locket and ring growing hot and painful.

"Tell me where Harry is!" She demanded her hand wrapping around is limp flesh making him feel nauseous and dirty.

"Fine just get the hell away from me you disgusting bint!" He snarled his eyes flashing. Her face twisted and she pulled away. He panted furiously and eyed her for a moment before stilling as a soft breeze filled the room.

_Lye tuluva a' lle_…

_We are coming for you…_

Severus' soft whispers calmed him if only a little bit. "_Asca!_" _Hurry!_ He whispered wary of Hermione who frowned. The breeze brushed his cheek comfortingly before slipping out the window.

"What did you just do?" She demanded her voice a low dangerous curl of words. He sneered.

"I cursed you." He spat. "Want to hear another? _Feuya ten' edan!_" _Disgusting human!_ He snapped. Hermione sneered before smirking and bending forward grasping his chin in her hand holding him still when he tried to turn away.

"Sexy." She hissed before pressing her lips forcibly to his. He let out a shout jerking his head to and fro until with a chuckle she pulled away. He gagged turning his head to the side and spitting.

"Ugh!" He cried out trying to rid himself of the sensation. She hummed a bit tracing her lips in satisfaction as he spat again.

"So how was it pretty boy?" She drawled. He sneered.

"Wet." He snapped not catching the light in her eyes as she gazed down at him her mind suddenly flickering with intelligence. "And disgusting!" He shivered. "I told you I belong to _Heruamin__ touch me again and I swear-!"_

_ "_Calm yourself." Harry's heart stopped as the voice melted over him. Hermione too froze her body rigid with terror as she slowly turned around. Harry felt himself go lax at the sight of the man. Fatigue weighted him down and his fever made its self known to him in the increased throbbing in his head.

_ "Heruamin__." _He felt himself whimper. Harry watched blearily as red eyes stared coolly at Hermione face frozen in fury.

_ "Go to him." _Voldemort hissed his words causing the temperature in the room to drop several degrees. Harry sighed in relief as a hooded figure rushed forward a bag clinking with potions.

"Drink Prince Malfoy." A man muttered lifting a vial to his lips. Harry grimaced as he swallowed the potion noting that almost immediately the fever seemed to flow away. Hermione finally seemed to find her voice.

"Where's Harry!" She demanded her eyes glittering. Red eyes widened before glancing at Harry who smirked weakly before swallowing another potion.

"Malfoy what is she talking about?" The man demanded shortly. Harry kept his face blank as shock raced through him. Voldemort never called him Malfoy. Suspicion began to creep into his mind growing when he realized that it wasn't Severus feeding him the potions.

"Nothing sir, she's mad, I told you she was in love with me, she seems to think I'm a replacement for her friend." He tested his voice casual as he smirked at the man. Voldemort nodded his head easily.

"Ah, yes I had forgotten." Harry felt unease increase.

"Get these pins out of my hand." He ordered turning to the man administering his potions. The man nodded and flicked his wand at his wrists letting his arms fall. He clenched his jaw and let out a gasp that had nothing to do with the pain in his hands and everything to do with the fact that it wasn't magic that the man was using but something different. He glanced up to find wide eyes riveted on his bloodied hands gleaming abnormally. Vampires. Shaking hands gripped the first pin and with a sharp yank pulled it out. Harry watched as several of the cloaked figures leaned forward slightly as blood dripped to the floor. Brown eyes met his in sudden understanding as she too noted the way their conversation had stopped completely.

"So beautiful when you bleed." She hissed softly. "The red against your pale skin…" She took a step forward and flew through the air hitting the wall with a dull thunk.

"Quickly Xavier we haven't the time for this." The man said. Harry widened his eyes.

"Forgive me Prince Malfoy." The vampire said before pulling three of the pins out at once forcing a cry from his lips. The Vampire gritted his teeth before pulling the last few out and Harry bit back a growl at the resulting pain before standing suddenly and moving backwards stumbling against the wall as dizziness returned full force.

"Who are you!" He demanded breathing heavily. The vampire pretending to be Voldemort cursed his body rippling and morphing into a slightly thinner man with brilliant blue eyes.

"Come with us Prince Malfoy, we only want to speak with you." The man urged his deep voice compelling. Harry shook his head his body swaying in weakness forcing him to lean against the wall his bloody hand supporting him while his useless one hung limply at his side. Belatedly he realized that at least one of the potions he'd taken had included a sleeping draft. He hissed as his mind grew hazy and his legs gave way.

"_Heruamin_." He whispered weakly as the edges of his vision grew darker and his hope of seeing the man any time soon grew fainter. Finally he sighed giving in as his mind dropped into a cool state of unconsciousness.


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright here is the next chapter hope you all like it!**

** Mistress Slytherin**

**NOT FOR THE EYES OF CHILDREN**

**MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS**

**Dom/sub relationship  
><strong>

**TORTURE**

**NOT MY CHARACTERS**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

-20-

Severus' face paled as he entered the grimy room, it smelled like blood and vomit- Ares. Voldemort slipped past him with cool sure strides his face growing colder and more dangerous by the moment. Judging by the magical discharge he could feel they must have just missed whoever was here besides Ares. Severus gasped as his eyes caught sight of the blood spattered wall and he had to swallow back the internal agony and the overwhelming fury at the small blood covered pile of long thin needles. "They- tortured him my lord." He rasped. Magic, more furious and deadly than anything he'd ever witnessed filled the room before dissipating suddenly into a deceptively cool wave as the man strode forward suddenly. Severus watched as the man lifted a small vial of silvery liquid that he hadn't noticed before.

"Bring me a pensive." He ordered quietly. One of the men behind Severus was quick to apparate. Red eyes rose meeting his and Severus, for all his years dealing with the man, had to shiver in fear at the empty cold eyes. Someone was going to die, and it wasn't going to be pretty…

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Harry woke suddenly this time, his eyes wide as he stared up at the rich swaths of cloth canopied above him. Slowly he began taking stalk of his injuries. Both hands were bandaged though the one that Hermione had crushed looked more like a human hand beneath the bandages and his other hand hardly hurt at all as the Gaunt ring continued to pulse. His shoulder ached a bit but it along with the wound on his stomach was wrapped neatly in the thick bandages. He breathed slowly glad to notice that the bruising he could see vividly across his ribs was more visual than painful.

"Ah so you are awake." A voice drawled causing him to tense. Dark hair caught his eye, a screen of it that dripped from where the top of it was drawn back in an elaborate hair piece and cascaded downwards stopping at the man's upper back. Green eyes met his framed in sweeping dark lashes and he clenched his jaw at the unnatural light in them as the lithe vampire uncrossed his arms and with all the grace and ease of a panther approached him.

"Who are you?" He demanded watching the vampires' movements. A slow sensual smile curved across his lips as he slid onto the bed leaning forward. Harry growled lowly and turned his head to the side ensuring that the kiss landed on his cheek. A slow vibrating laugh filled his ears as the lips slid downwards towards his neck.

"Never offer a vampire your neck Ares." The vampire hissed before giving it a long slow lick. Harry's eyes widened and magic surged up inside of him lashing out at the vampire throwing him off. The vampire gave a graceful twist of his body before landing in a crouch hissing in annoyance.

"You would do well to refrain from touching what belongs to someone else vampire." Harry seethed.

"Marcus how dare you!" A furious voice rang out as a man, the one who had impersonated Voldemort earlier, strode into the room a tray in his hands. Harry's stomach ached as the smell of food wafted through the room. The dark haired vampire stood fluidly.

"I was only teasing him." He said lazily. Harry sneered.

"Yes well lets' see how the dark lord responds to your teasing shall we? If of course you survive his initial wrath at kidnapping me and impersonating him that is." Harry bit out his eyes flashing in annoyance, really far too many people where invading his space these days. The vampires face fell slightly but recovered quickly as he strode to the other man who was still glaring at him.

"Don't be angry Gregory." He said quietly, sensually his eyes narrowed into heated slits. The vampire ignored Marcus and moved forward setting Harry's tray on his lap. Harry's eyes widened when an arm wrapped around the vampire's waist spinning him forcefully around. Lips came crashing down and Harry could only watch stunned at the beauty of the movement as the vampire- Gregory he'd been called whimpered and leaned into the other's hold as a hand wrapped around his neck fingers digging into his flesh. Images of Voldemort flashed though his mind and he looked away. More than ever he wanted to see the man. He wanted to be in the dark lord's chambers accepting the comfort offered; a comfort he knew the man would never share with anyone else. A soft moan made him flinch and when he looked up it was to find two pairs of eyes watching him one glazed and lazy the other heated and strangely protective. The one, Gregory cleared his throat blinking away the haze his cheeks slightly flushed.

"Forgive us Prince Malfoy, my mate and I did not mean to offend you." He said sending the other a baleful glare. Harry's head jerked up. Mate?

"I'm not offended, though I warn you," He said looking pointedly at the vampire Marcus. "I submit to only one and _you_ are not that one." The man smirked.

"And yet your 'one' seeks a bride." He drawled. Harry felt his chest constrict and his face fell becoming blank and emotionless.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said coolly though the smirk that drifted across the green eyed vampires lips told him he'd lied badly.

"Ares, we have been alive for centuries, we are some of the oldest of our kind, we were there when the high elves went into hiding, we know them, we know _you_." Gregory said smiling slightly. Harry felt himself tense the prospect of learning more. Suddenly he could see these two as something more than mere captives.

"I'm listening." He said cautiously. Marcus smiled a thin teasing smile.

"Good."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Severus stumbled back as magic swept through the room dark and tantalizing speaking volumes of the dark lord's wrath as he slowly lifted his head from the pensive red eyes gleaming with possessive fury. "She touched him." He said quietly as if tasting the words on his lips. "She _dared_ touch him." he said again his voice a low growl. Severus wisely kept quiet. Voldemort spun his eyes flashing brilliantly. "Hermione Granger." He said cuttingly. "Bring her to me alive and I will give you rewards beyond your comprehension, spread the word." He said in clipped tones before shifting his gaze towards Severus.

"My lord?" Severus asked cautiously.

"He's with the Vampires." He said shortly his jaw tense. Severus paled. He'd heard stories about what happened to prisoners of war if the Vampires got a hold of them, it struck fear into the very core of his soul. Red eyes caught his thoughts.

"He'll be fine Severus, they seemed to be showing him- respect almost." Severus frowned in confusion.

"Pardon?" He said the sound whispering past his lips like a plea. Voldemort nodded his head.

"We must find him Severus." He said stiffly his body tense. Severus eyed the man carefully. Was that…longing? Lucius had of course informed him of the apparent relationship between Ares and the dark lord but…He glanced at the man. He'd worked under the dark lords' rule for years, the man didn't take lovers, as Albus had put it, he didn't love period. Yet…perhaps it wasn't love? But an agreement of sorts? That would make sense; it would explain the possessive gleam in the man's eyes at least. The dark lord kept what he deemed important close to him.

"Yes of course my lord."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Hands were gliding across his skin, warm against his shivering flesh while lips followed in their wake hot, scalding. He moaned the sound muffled by the black scarf in his mouth. He couldn't see past the silken fur wrapped around his eyes but he knew without a doubt just who it was that was owning him. He arched his back when thumbs spread his sore globes stroking the raised welts tenderly. He let out a startled scream as a tongue dove in suddenly and without warning the incredible sensations leaving his mind empty to everything else. A deep lust filled moan vibrated against the sensitive skin making him whimper and arch his back hopelessly.

"You taste good pet." The man whispered his voice deep and raw with lust. He shivered as a curious thumb wriggled its way in and pushed back when lips glided teasingly over the heated flesh teeth nibbling on the red lashes. "So good marked by me, mine pet, mine." Harry moaned as the hands slipped away ever teasing ever maddening in their deliberate motions as they slowly slid up his likewise welted back tracking the crisscrossing lines with a possessive gaze. Soon the man was draped over him his warm flesh turning the sweet throb into a fiery seducing heat of agony. Gentle fingers tugged at the strips of silk freeing his mouth. His jaw ached and he had to swallow though it was nearly pointless when saliva was dripping from the side of his mouth down a slow path to his throat.

"Master." He sighed leaning into the man. "Miss you." He admitted quietly his voice rough. The man's hand slid around his neck possessively as he dropped a kiss to his shoulder.

"Soon pet, we'll be there soon." He promised. Harry nodded in relief and gasped when teeth bit down roughly on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. "Beautiful pet, rest Master is coming for you." Harry nodded trusting the man's words. Slowly and unhappily the dream began to fade away and reality set in. Harry blinked slowly feeling forlorn and admittedly aroused.

"Good dream?" The voice made him jerk curling up his knees to hide his arousal. Green eyes glittered as the man slid closer placing a tray on the side table. Harry glared.

"He's coming." He said quietly. Marcus frowned but nodded.

"Mental connection already? That's odd since you haven't mated yet." He said distracted. Harry blushed.

"What makes you think we haven't?" He asked raising his chin. Marcus snorted.

"If you had mated you would have come to your full inheritance I would be able to _see_ it on you, besides you blush far too easily." He said with a dismissive gesture. Harry tried not to appear petulant as he glared at the man.

"What is it you want with me anyway?" He asked taking the tray and placing it across his now calm lap. Marcus smirked.

"Mainly to tease your master, but also to ensure that the man appreciates you." Harry gave him a sidelong glance. "Vampires and high elves have always kept a cordial relationship no matter what human wars threatened to interfere. The bond was solidified when one of them realized a mate in one of our ancients, when high elves began to die out many of our kind went with the remaining high elves into hiding. We feel protective over your race even now because of the magic your ancestors shared with us. After man betrayed the high elves we vampires swore neutrality to mankind's wars, which for several thousand years now we have upheld." Harry nodded slowly.

"But the vampires attacked us that night." He said slowly. Marcus nodded.

"Novices, they were relatively untrained save for the young prince who really should have known better, we would have killed them upon their return anyway or offered them to man as a peace offering though I must say your dance macabre was rather stunning." The man said giving him a rakish grin. Harry who had been slowly making his way through the thick stew set his spoon down and sneered.

"Are all vampires this flirtatious or is it just you that acts the part of a randy youth?" He drawled breaking off a piece of thick bread. Marcus laughed at his expression.

"Our kind is drawn to you, your magic is soothing." Harry tilted his head to the side.

"So you're not after my blood then?" He asked watching the vampires eyes glaze over.

"Your blood…I can only imagine how euphoric it would taste, the blood of a high elf has always been exquisite many would trade their fortunes for a bottle of it." Harry snorted.

"Yes well it belongs to the dark lord just like the rest of me though I'll make sure to let him know in case he ever needs to bribe you." He said winking. Marcus sucked in a breath and smiled faintly.

"You test my control elf." He said almost fondly. Harry snorted and pushed the empty bowl away.

"You know, for creatures who for the most part have a blood-only diet you have some excellent cooking skills." He said nibbling on the remainder of the bread. Marcus grinned and gave him a sweeping bow.

"Why thank you Prince Malfoy, I've had a couple thousand years to perfect the recipe, it's good to know that someone around here appreciates it." Harry rose his eyebrows his lips twitching.

"_You_ made this? Hmmm, I wonder if it's safe to eat after all…" He muttered causing the vampire to scowl.

"Cheeky brat." He sneered. Harry chuckled as the doors opened and Gregory entered smiling faintly at the annoyed look his lover was wearing.

"Insult his cooking did you?" He said knowingly causing Harry to snort. Marcus huffed and crossed his arms as Gregory pulled out a pouch handing Harry several vials. Harry accepted them with a wince.

"I hate potions." He muttered in annoyance before downing them as quickly as he could. Marcus smirked in a self satisfied way and Gregory rolled his eyes.

"Honestly." He said shaking his head in dismay. Harry startled as the doors thundered open and a terrified looking vampire rushed in. "Diego! Goodness what is it?" Gregory said making to stand.

"The dark lord is here!" He said his eyes wide. Harry felt it then, a sudden rush of enticing magic, he felt himself relax and his mind went hazy. With fluid movements despite his injuries he slipped from the bed.

"Prince Malfoy! No! Stay in bed you'll hurt yourself!" Gregory worried taking a step forward to stop him, he let out a feral sound some part of him tired and desperate for his mate and master, tired of being delayed. A warning pulse of angry magic knocked Gregory into his mates' arms and without a second thought Harry was moving, striding forward in his night clothes and robe until he was slipping out into the hallway. A scream filled the air and his magic hummed as he turned. With the dark lord one needed only follow the screams.

The floor was cold against his bare feet and his hands ached when the blood began to circulate through them now that they were no longer elevated but his mind, his mind was singular in its goal. He quickened his pace desperately nearly stumbling on the downed vampire who landed on the ground just as he was about to turn into the hall. He panted letting out a low keen as he came around the corner and caught sight of the robed men attacking the vampires. All at once the noise stopped and Harry watched for a moment as Voldemort violently tore into a vampires' stomach before tensing and slowly looking up. Harry sighed in relief as red eyes zeroed in on him. His body teetered as the stress of his jaunt through the hallways while he still wasn't well made its self known.

"_Heruamin__." _He breathed stumbling over to a wall dizzily. He panted as he watched the man drop the vampire his was holding and stride over to him. There was a flicker of something in the man's eyes that he couldn't understand. The man smiled that rare half smile and opened his arms wide. Harry let out a grateful sigh and rushed into the man's chest his own body trembling with exhaustion and need.

"Ares my wayward prince what am I to do with you?" The man muttered stroking a hand down his back soothingly as the hold around him tightened slightly encompassing him.

"Ah, Lord Voldemort!" Marcus greeted jovially as if the blood of his coven wasn't smeared across his hall. Gregory strode in after him a thin grim frown on his face as he surveyed the damage.

"Really, you couldn't have just invited yourself over for tea?" He said shaking his head in exasperation. Harry chuckled weakly at that causing Voldemort to look down at him with a raised eyebrow. Harry smiled and pulled away slightly to move his hands from the man's chest only to have an iron grip wrap around his wrist red eyes narrowing.

"I'm going to pierce that wenches' entire body and dip her in a vat of vinegar when I catch her, and then I'm going to crush her to a bloody pulp one bone at a time." He said his magic swirling protectively in the air several death eaters shivered at the image and Marcus smiled a great malicious smile.

"Great can I join you?" He asked tilting his head to the side. Harry pushed away the sudden thundering rush of blood that was throbbing behind his ears and glared at the man causing him to put up his hands mock defensively. "What? It sounds like fun!" Harry snorted. Voldemort sighed heavily.

"Ares?" The man inquired looking annoyed and impatient. Harry swallowed and leaned into the man.

"They knew my ancestors _Heruamin_ vampires and high elves have been allies for thousands of years." Voldemort nodded his eyes widening slightly in realization.

"That would explain your sudden change of heart in regards to your neutrality." He said tilting his head at them, Harry frowned and Marcus grinned.

"We wanted you in exchange for our help in the war- the dark lord refused." Harry's eyes widened and he glanced up at the man only to find red eyes gazing coolly back. He had underestimated his worth in the man's eyes- again.

"_Heruamin_, he said warily, I've done it again haven't I?" He asked wryly. Voldemort chuckled.

"Indeed brat." He said finally releasing his wrists tugging him close to his side. Gregory looked hesitant but stepped forward.

"We would like to renegotiate at a later date Lord Voldemort, though we will only work through Prince Malfoy you understand." Harry's gaze widened before turning to Voldemort who was frowning deeply his eyes gleaming with possibilities.

"Very well." He said at length before turning to look down at Harry. "At a later date." He agreed. "Right now however, Prince Ares needs rest." He said before leaning down and sweeping Harry's tired body into his arms. Harry let out an embarrassed grunt.

"My lord!" He cried only to find himself firmly tucked into the man's chest.

"You've raised hell once more my advocate, accept your fate and be done with it." He said his eyes glinting with amusement. "I fear if I let you out of my sight for more than a second you might do worse than cause a few wars and charm a vampire coven." Harry snorted.

"Hey you helped start that war!" He said leaning into the man's hold despite his embarrassment. Voldemort smirked.

"As I recall…I was playing the violin at the time of that particular incident, therefore I bear none of the blame." He said smugly. "Back to England my faithful." He added dismissively over his shoulder. Harry huffed once more before simply resting his head against the man's chest as he listened to the others disappear. Contentment filled him as he met red eyes and the world spun away. He was with his master, all was well.


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright here is the next chapter hope you all like it! This one will be vivid and I apologize for the late update school and work are wearing me down!  
><strong>

** Mistress Slytherin**

**NOT FOR THE EYES OF CHILDREN**

**MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS**

**Dom/sub relationship  
><strong>

**TORTURE**

**NOT MY CHARACTERS**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

_-21-_

He woke slowly to the feel of hands sliding across his body and tensed. "Don't move my Ares." He sighed and relaxed into the touch shivering as hands slid over his body expertly, fingers prodding lightly here and there, testing. "Severus was able to fashion you a glove for the hand that was crushed and the other is all but repaired now it simply needs to soak in the potions so we shall have to keep it wrapped for now." Harry blinked down still groggy and turned his head seeing his one hand wrapped in thick white bandages. Sighing slightly at this he turned to the other which seemed to be wearing a simple leather glove though he was certain that in this case looks were deceiving.

"Did he have to re-grow the bones?" He asked curiously. Voldemort looked up stilling his motions to quirk an eyebrow at him. He smiled thinly. "Master." He said quietly feeling a shudder go through him. Voldemort smirked knowingly and bent down pressing a kiss to his belly button before sliding up his body the warmth of his bare skin startling Harry causing him to gasp lightly. Oh how he had missed the man! Gentle hands lifted his wrists and he allowed them to be placed above his head. Voldemort whispered a soft spell and Harry felt as if a blanket had been placed over his hands.

"The Vampires already administered that potion, they kept you unconscious for the duration which was most likely for the best- that spell will keep you from hurting yourself by the way, you can move your arms but your hands will stay there." Harry's eyes glittered and his cheeks felt flushed.

"May I ask why you placed them above my head sir?" He asked softly. Red eyes bore into his.

"Because I want them there." The man said simply. Harry let out a gasp as one of the large hands slid from his side up his chest and around his neck. "That wench touched what is mine." He said his voice low with fury. Suddenly Harry was filled with shame but red eyes were preoccupied and scalding lips were descending onto his chest. He shivered as heat enveloped one nipple teeth nibbling softly and then biting down hard enough to draw blood driving whatever thoughts Harry might have had out of his mind as the enrapturing pleasure sang in his every nerve.

"Oh gods Master!" He gasped as a tongue laved over the small tooth-shaped cuts and the mouth returned sucking and nipping on the abused flesh leaving it red and swollen. "Ah! Ah! Please! Master anything please!" he whimpered the hand holding his hip still his only anchor as he lost himself in the sensations. A low chuckle vibrated across the sensitive skin erotically and he gasped letting out a keening noise spreading himself as the free hand slid between his thighs.

"Yes pet…that's it…open yourself to me…let me in I'm going to take you tonight, make you mine." Harry cried out at the low heated voice as teasing fingers rubbed slow tantalizing circles on his inner thighs knuckles brushing his balls seemingly by accident.

"Yessss please, please master!" Harry begged shamelessly his pride unneeded with this man- his mate- his one. Lips, hot, claiming, owning lips found his in an open mouthed kiss as the hand holding his hip wrapped around his waist tugging him up slightly so that their bodies were pressed completely together. His arms stretched and ached above him but he was lost in the skilled tongue and teeth that nibbled on his lips and mapped his mouth with practiced ease and casual possessive fire.

"Who do you belong to my Ares?" The man whispered against his ear before delicately tracing the shell of it with the point of his tongue. Harry arched and cried out.

"You! You! Only you!" He gasped desperately. A low rumbling sound erupted from the man's chest as he growled softly his hands winding into his hair and yanking his head back roughly.

"Who is the only one that arouses you pet?" He demanded attacking his neck with almost punishing lips and teeth. Harry had to swallow several times around broken whimpers before he could speak.

"Y-you m-master!" He hissed arching into the heat of the man's body his arousal obvious and needy as their magic a heady thrum made them both gasp and moan against each other as it spiked pleasantly. Voldemort hissed and began to make a trail down his chest with teeth and tongue his hand still gripping his Harry's scalp painfully as he almost violently marked him.

"You waken something primal in me Ares." The man admitted with a growl. Harry gasped to see slitted pupils inside of red lenses.

"Yours master." He said quietly his voice trembling with the surety of it. It didn't matter what the man did to him, he would never be with another, he couldn't bear it and he knew it, he would rather die than let another man near him like this. Voldemort seemed to sense this because suddenly his motions gentled and the fingers wrapped in his hair loosened.

"I'm going to take you Ares." The man said his voice low and sensual. Harry nearly came right there causing the man to smirk knowingly. "But first…" He said crawling up off of Harry causing him to mewl in want; red eyes simply gazed at him with heated surety. Slowly he moved to the bedside lifting something from the bedside table that made him groan aloud in want. The thin metallic band bore his name across the front in scrawling filigree letters.

"Yesss." He hissed at the sight of the elegant collar. Voldemort smirked.

"Goblin made my pet, once I place it on you I will be the only one able to take it off." Harry hissed in pleasure at the sight of it but Voldemort shook his head. "You will not be receiving it tonight Ares, you are not ready." Harry whimpered in distress as he watched the man set it down and pick up a soft leather collar instead. Harry could feel the tears building up behind his eyes. He was right then, the man didn't want him! His one didn't want him! "Hush pet." Voldemort soothed gently as he wrapped the leather collar around his neck.

"Want it." Harry admitted begging with his eyes. Voldemort simply kissed him and traced the leather collar with an absent finger.

"Someday pet but for now this will do." No. Harry thought. It wouldn't. He felt the need to have proof that be belonged to the man but knew it was futile to argue. Frantically he scrambled for something, something that would lessen the terrible ache of being unwanted that had settled in his chest. His eyes were drawn to the man's arousal and suddenly he knew what he wanted.

"Master!" He gasped looking up at the man with pleading eyes. "Want you, want you in my mouth! Want to taste your cum- be covered in it! Please, please master!" He begged arching up in want as he watched red eyes turn an even darker shade of red.

"Yesss my Ares, Yesss." The man said before climbing back onto the bed and gently lifting his prone body into a kneeling position re-adjusting his hands so that they were situated behind his back. Voldemort sat at the edge of the bed and caressed Harry's curls absently for a moment before guiding his head down so that he was nearly bent in half. Harry gazed at the swollen flesh for a moment memorizing its smell and texture before greedily bending over further and giving it one teasing lick.

"Want you in my throat." He said nuzzling the heated flesh. Voldemort groaned.

"Yesss take me in all the way Ares, that beautiful dirty mouth of yours yesss." Harry shivered at the words before calming his breathing and taking the flesh into his mouth relaxing his throat with minimal trouble so that he could take it all the way in his lips brushing against the coarse hair. He swallowed around it loving the feeling of fingers tightening pulling his hair painfully, sweetly. Slowly he slid back up and sucked at the tip as hard as he could causing Voldemort to hiss and tense his control slipping. Harry released the heat and panted lightly.

"Fuck my mouth master, please! Need it, need you!" He begged the words slipping from his lips before he could stop to process them. Red eyes grew fiery and Harry took the head back into his mouth unsurprised when the hand pushed down and the hips jerked up the entirety of the cock sliding back into him. Yes…this, this was what he needed. To be taken, to be acknowledged as belonging to the man in a way that no other could possibly fathom. He keened as the flesh was ripped away from him and groaned aloud as thick pearly liquid splashed across his face and into his mouth until he was left to greedily lap up what was left on the deflating cock shivering and needy. He nearly purred as he was lifted and laid flat again his arousal straining and just as needy as he was causing Voldemort to chuckle leisurely before leaning in close to Harry's ear.

"My dirty pet, my beautiful dirty pet, do you remember your dream?" The man cooed his hands sliding over Harry's exposed flesh lazily. Harry moaned in remembrance.

"Yes!" He gasped causing the man to chuckle. Harry gasped as one hand reached out beside the bed and a long thin piece of wood appeared in his hand.

"Do you know what this is Ares?" The man said gently. Harry felt his heart rate increase.

"Cane." He breathed. "You're going to cane me." He said reverently. Voldemort smiled thinly a familiar glint in his eyes. Blood lust. The man wanted to hurt him, for pleasure, for pain, as a give and take of just how much Harry had come to trust him not to do irreparable damage.

"Turn over pet." The order was heated and Harry couldn't dream of disobeying. "Do you remember your safety word?" Harry nodded.

"Yes, Hogwarts." He said his voice strangled as the telltale feel of silk and fur slid up his calves and back before whispering across his cheek.

"I'm going to blindfold you now." The man said softly his voice filled with heat. Harry shivered.

"Yes sir." He whispered. Soft fur pressed against his skin and the silk rested comfortably over his eyes. He could only rely on his other senses now. He felt as his wrists were moved to settle above him the soft undersides of the wrist resting against each other. A warm mouth settled on his shoulder bone laving it gently before disappearing.

"I'll not hold back pet do you understand?" The man said his voice becoming rough. Harry keened knowing that it was him laid out bare and unresisting that had caused the change of voice.

"Yes master." He croaked. A hand caressed the swell of his bottom gently.

"You will use your word if you need to, understood?" The man said forcefully. Harry nodded.

"Yes master." He replied his voice wavering. Could he do this? Accept pure unadulterated pain for Voldemort? A sensuous thrill raced through him. Oooh yes he could, nothing would please him more.

"Count them for me pet." Was all the warning he got before something whistled through the air and a fiery burn was branded across his bottom.

"O-one!" Harry cried out just before another blow fell. "Two!" He hissed arching and wriggling against the vicious sensation of pleasure and pain. "Three!" he gasped accepting the fiery ache as the other spots began to throb comfortingly. "Four- f-five!" harry shivered and let out a soft sob as the sensations threatened to overwhelm him. "S-six, seven, e-ight, nine! Oh god!" He cried out as the blows rained down. "T-ten, eleve- twelve, th-th-thirteen!" He was gasping the fire creeping through his veins relentless. The blows were scattering up his back now in a lattice work pattern that only Voldemort could understand. "Fourteen, fifteen, sixteen!" He grit his teeth bearing down on the pain as the incessant sound of the cane soaring through the air and the resulting thwack-ing sound it made as it hit his flesh sounded a counter melody to the blood rushing in his ears. "Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty, twenty o-one!" He bit his lip at a particularly painful crack and was startled when hands that had before seemed hot slid across the inflamed skin like embers so hot that it was almost painfully cold. Eh groaned at the confusing sensations.

"Oh my beautiful Ares, you did so well." Voldemort's rough voice filled his every nerve and he whimpered as a hand cradled his cheek and a finger pressed against his lips. He opened his mouth to it reminded suddenly that he still had the man's cum all over his face as he tongued the finger open mouthed worshiping it feeling vulnerable somehow in the wake of such pain. He had never before wanted pain, yet it was the most intimate act he could ever remember participating with the man. To let the man lose himself to let himself loose all restraint, pliable to the man's will... Gently the man lifted him to his knees and cupped his jaw pressing a kiss to his lips, surprising him with the cool rush of water that soothed his parched throat.

"Master…" He whispered nuzzling the hand that continued to cup his jaw as he accepted the sips of water.

"Let me show you something I didn't show you in your dream Ares." The man whispered quietly. Harry quite literally screamed as ice cold water poured over his heated back leaving him shivering and feverish at the same time until the heat returned full force leaving him gasping for air.

"Master!" He pleaded unsure of what he wanted simply knowing that the man would take care of him.

"Hush now pet, ease back…good, concentrate on the sound of my voice…yes that's it." Harry felt himself relax allowing the man to guide him until he was aware of his body, aware of the water caressing his still firm arousal in little teasing rivulets of now warm water. He gasped as hot lips traced his stinging flesh caressing each line with one long, torturous stroke of that skilled tongue.

"Ahhh! Master! Oh Merlin…Master-master-master-master!" He cried out as thumbs parted his heated cheeks just as they had done in his dream and a tongue thrust deep inside of him wriggling around until he was a mess of nerves and sensations crying out blindly. Lips closed over his opening sucking and nipping on the puckered flesh leaving him to cry out in ecstasy. "In me! Please master I'll do anything please!" He ached with want with need, he wanted the man deep inside of him, buried and claiming. He cried out gratefully as a slicked finger slipped in teasing him mercilessly for a moment.

"How do you want me pet?" Voldemort purred. "You've begged so prettily tell me how you want me." Harry shivered, nearly coming as a second finger entered him just as devious as the last.

"Want you! Want all of you- until it burns and I'm screaming it, claim me! Please Master claim me!" Voldemort let out a barely restrained growl and shoved another finger in with the rest no longer teasing. Harry shifted against the resulting burn, the tightness and need. "Yes! Yes! Rough like that! Need you like that!" Harry sobbed nearly incoherent. Voldemort let out a hiss and the fingers were removed from him making him moan piteously until at last Voldemort slid behind him and clutched his hips moving forward in a slick, burning, breaking glide that stole his breath and made him scream almost in the same instant. Something, he wasn't sure what, but something shifted inside of him, magic swirled around him and pain and then pain and pleasure were all he was aware of. Teeth bit into his shoulder breaking skin before moving sensuously a hot tongue lapping up the resulting blood as nails scraped across his sides and front leaving long vivid lines that stung as sweat beaded on his skin.

"Mine." Voldemort growled his voice no longer human as he tugged back the enormous heat leaving him empty in its wake before it returned to him with an earth shattering quake.

"_Lle a'maelamin!_" Harry gasped out almost too lost in his pleasure to understand what he'd said. Voldemort shivered behind him and rocked his hips wildly brushing against something inside of him that made Harry cry out as stars flashed behind his eyes.

"More, speak to me Ares!" Voldemort hissed the order tight. Harry could tell that the man was close just as he knew that his next words would damn him yet nothing could have stopped them from spilling from his lips. Not the shame, not the knowledge that he would never be the only one for Voldemort, not the understanding that he was setting himself up for immeasurable pain.

_"__Amin mela lle tura!_" He sobbed his tears clinging to the fur of the blindfold as he held on to the barest shreds of his control waiting for the man knowing there would be hell to pay if he came without permission.

"_Cum for me my pet, come now!_" Harry let out a hoarse scream as he came the Parseltongue slipping across his skin like a belated caress. For a moment he was lost, lost in sensation and bliss as heat filled him his master buried deep inside of him as he pulsed making him shiver in primal delight despite the mindlessness of orgasmic bliss. Owned. Filled. Claimed. He was panting as he came down from his high and his entire body ached in both pleasant and unpleasant ways though even the unpleasant held some appeal to him. He gasped as the man slipped from him and warmth seeped out in a gentle messy pulse, satisfying in a way he would never understand.

"Thank you." He whispered with raspy undertones. Voldemort hummed and dragged his body close pressing his face to his chest.

"Mine." The man said simply before nuzzling his hair. Harry smiled thinly as reality hit him in a bitter-sweet way.

_Lle __a'maelamin…_

_Yours my beloved._

_His eyes drifted shut behind the blindfold and a small frown tugged on his lips._

_Amin mela lle tura…_

_I love you master._

He was doomed. A tear slipped out from under the blindfold. He knew how it would end. He knew he would admit to it soon even if his mind rebelled against the devastating thought. He was in love with Voldemort. His mate- his one, yet never would the man be truly 'his' he relaxed as he listened to the man's slow deep breathing. There was nothing he could do about it now. It was too late. He was, as Severus had put it- a fool. A bloody, idiotic, moronic, fool…


	22. Chapter 22

**We are nearing the end of our tale just a few more chapters I hope you all enjoy it!  
><strong>

** Mistress Slytherin**

**NOT FOR THE EYES OF CHILDREN**

**MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS**

**Dom/sub relationship  
><strong>

**TORTURE**

**NOT MY CHARACTERS**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

-22-

Harry woke slowly his body aching pleasantly, he cracked his eyes open and met curious, glittering red eyes. "Your ears are pointed." The man said quietly, knowingly. Harry was suddenly _very _awake. Red eyes drifted towards his and fingers traced the pointed tip of one ear making him shudder despite his rapidly going fear. "You were fading in my absence…I don't see how I couldn't have made the connection between your sudden return of health and _my _horcrux." Harry let his eyes fall shut. "Why didn't you tell me?" Voldemort said toying with the chain carrying the locket. Harry stubbornly kept quiet and the fingers paused in the silence before sliding up and deftly unhooking the chain pulling the pendant away. Harry's eyes shot open and he let out a keening sound in desperation only to be met with narrowed red eyes. He found that he couldn't look at the man, the loss of the locket had done something- taken something from him, already he could feel its absence.

"I didn't know." He admitted his voice rough. "And when I found out…I was scared, I didn't want to give you that power when I knew that it was one sided. You have the power to demand anything of me- and I don't have the choice to deny it, this makes me weak." He said looking down. "You are my 'one' I fought against it in the beginning but it was so hard to fight it when you started making sense, when you became everything my mind knew or could contemplate. I am forever bound to you but you can leave me the moment you tire of me- it is terrifying." A long silence followed until much to his dismay a hand captured his and removed the ring as well before the man slipped off the bed.

"There will be a ball this evening, you will attend." Voldemort said quietly. "I will be away today use this time to rest and recover, I will see you tonight." Harry shook at the cool tone and the loss of Voldemort's horcrux. He watched unable to do a thing as the man dressed and slipped out of the room leaving him empty and feeling as though a part of him was tearing to shreds. He lay in bed for the rest of the day as ordered and as promised Voldemort did not return though a house elf popped in at some point to lay out his robes and tell him to bathe before taking a set of Voldemorts' robes and disappearing. Harry moved mechanically then and bathed quickly ignoring the flat hollow look in his eyes and the constant trembling that took him at times. He stared at his reflection for a while after he was ready, at the graceful curve of the pointed ears and the added length to his hair. He continued to wear the leather collar under the high neck of his robes unable to bear the thought of losing that too. A house elf appeared telling him that his father and Severus were waiting for him in the hall before leading him through the extensive halls to meet them. Severus stiffened upon seeing him his eyes widening.

"So that's why…Oh Ares!" He hissed rushing forwards to wrap him in an embrace. The closeness helped if only a little bit with the endless abyss that seemed to be slowly eating him whole from the inside out.

"Severus? Ares?" Lucius asked completely lost. Severus was the one to speak and Ares was content just to cling to him.

"The dark lord is Ares' one Lucius." He said quietly before turning to Harry and gently lifting his chin. "He didn't know did he?" Harry shook his head and reached up to the empty space where he'd become accustomed to Voldemort's horcrux resting, comforting, and living. Severus eyed the motion before nodding. "He wasn't happy about it then?" He said with a sigh. Harry shook his head his entire body shaking and Lucius let out a cry wrapping his arms around him while Severus cradled the two of them to his chest. A clock rang through the hall and Harry flinched at the sound of it.

"H-he wants us at the ball." He said shakily his hands pushing at the two men reluctantly. Lucius and Severus shared a look before carefully guiding him to the floo. Harry took a deep breath pasting an expression of casual confidence and supreme superiority on his face despite how much the opposite his was faring. With a reassuring look from Severus and Lucius he dropped the powder and hissed out the words. Once again the terrible feeling of floo travel assaulted him and it took all his concentration to stride out and not tumble out. Music enveloped him as he stepped away from the floo and idle lighthearted chatter filled the air. He glanced behind him as Severus and then his father dusted themselves off. Severus gave him a brief look of understanding and he had to wonder how it was the man had survived for so long without Lucius.

"We are right here Ares." Severus said softly a thin brittle smile on his face. Harry swallowed thickly and nodded.

"Thank you." He said just as an attendee rushed towards them.

"Prince Malfoy, Lord Malfoy, Lord Snape." He said bowing shortly. "I am to announce your presence tonight sirs." He said placing a white gloved hand over his heart and bowing lowly. Harry felt his breath catch in his throat; he had almost forgotten his position as Dark Prince.

"Very well." He said schooling his features before following the man to the doors. Silence rippled through the hall as he stepped in gazing at the assembled with cool indifference while his mind sought out the dark lord.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The Dark Prince!" The man said loudly and importantly. Harry's eyes caught red ones briefly before the man looked away ignoring him. If it weren't for years of hiding himself he would have let out the distressed keen that was bubbling up inside his throat. Instead he clenched his jaw and made his way down the steps as the man introduced his father and Severus. All eyes were on him, some tried to hide it, others simply looked on greed, lust, fear or respect in their eyes as the slow hum of whispers and gossip driven mumbling filled the room.

"Good to be home eh Ares?" Severus said tightly. Harry let out a tight smirk and Lucius sneered at those he could see.

"Like ravaging dogs desperate for your attention." He muttered flicking his hair over his shoulder elegantly. Harry managed a wry smile and Severus sighed.

"Let's get a drink Ares." He said quietly before signaling the server with a pointed look. Harry clenched his jaw and tried not to let his eyes wander over to where Voldemort stood.

"How did you stand it for so long?" Harry asked quietly. Severus looked at him a hollow empty look in his eyes.

"I didn't." He said shortly his voice rough. "Not really." He said as Lucius turned to a man begging for his attention. "It is a blow to one's pride to beg for the smallest of caresses, no amount of potions could cure it, but I fear that for you the damage will be far worse- you're blood is undiluted by muggle blood. For me, I spent a good eighteen years of my life tasting only ashes, seeing only in black and white, knowing no joy, only sorrow, distress and anger." Harry had to bite back the sob that threatened to shatter him.

"He has absolute control over me." He breathed in understanding. "I fear I will do much worse then begging Severus." The man gave him a long look before nodding his face softening slightly. A sudden hush drew their gazes towards the door and Harry frowned his hand moving to his sword automatically.

"Their majesties the Prince and Princess of France! Thomas and Colette De Blanc!" Harry eyed the two as did the rest of the crowd until a voice rang out startling them all.

"Ah! So glad you could make it madam, Masseur!" Harry's eyes tracked the dark lord as he approached the two but he made no move, in truth he doubted he _could_ move, because suddenly he understood. A peace treaty- a peace offering- the princess' hand in marriage. His grip tightened as he suddenly became aware of how beautifully her golden ringlets framed her face and how nicely her dress fit over the contours of her body. He realized after a moment that he had stopped breathing and watched as Voldemort _his_ mate leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her brow- where he would no doubt place the diadem. Severus placed a hand on his arm and he noticed finally that people were edging away from him as his magic began to swirl inside of him. Breathing sharply he gathered his control and moved his gaze away from Voldemort and the princess catching the glittering hazel eyes of the prince who was smiling thinly.

"You must be the Dark Prince." He said his voice ringing out loudly as he bypassed Voldemort and made his way towards him. Severus' hand jerked towards his wand and Harry held up a hand stilling him forcing a tight smile across his face.

"That I am sir." He said tilting his head slightly. The man leaned to the side slightly a casual gesture that allowed for Severus to relax slightly.

"I have so wanted to meet you." The man said tilting his head his bronze hair falling to one side with easy grace. "You are indeed as beautiful as I am told." Harry felt something freeze in him at the bold announcement and his eyes flickered towards Voldemort only to flicker back upon realizing the man had ignored the comment all together and was now speaking softly with the princess. He let out a breath as the ache became a hollow spot.

"You flatter me sir, I'm afraid I've only heard praises about your grace with the sword." He said his voice smooth and without emotion. Hazel eyes narrowed and the sound in the room began to return to a normal sound.

"Ah my son, there you are." Lucius' voice broke in. The prince frowned and Harry smile more easily at the sight of the man. "Forgive me for interrupting but I believe you promised me the first dance and the music is about to start." He said smiling easily despite the tension. Harry allowed a small almost smile at his father's manipulation and nodded shortly.

"Yes of course father." Harry said taking the man's hand obligingly. The prince smirked.

"Yes, I do recall hearing that you were an excellent dancer." He said his eyes slightly heated. Harry frowned slightly and glanced towards Voldemort clenching his jaw at the sight of the man's closeness to her.

"I suppose it depends on who's playing the music, and who is asking me to dance." He said softly before turning to Lucius and guiding the man onto the dance floor.

"Do not pay attention to them Ares." Lucius said quietly. "Concentrate on me and the dance." Harry nodded shortly.

"Thank you father." He said taking hold of the man's waist causing the man to tilt his head back and laugh despite the tense situation. Lucius obligingly took hold of his hand and placed his other hand on his shoulder just as the first notes began to play. Harry smirked lightly and easily guided the man through the steps the combined grace of their creatures making their movements urethral as they glided across the floor causing many to simply stop and watch.

"It has been a while since I've danced." Lucius said with a grin. Harry couldn't help the smile growing across his own lips at the joy he could feel thrumming from his father, he nearly gasped as he felt his veela side begin to rise pushing aside the hollow emptiness. Lucius smiled knowingly.

"The veela." Harry said blinking as warmth cascaded over him. Lucius nodded his head.

"Never forget that you have my blood too my son, even if you aren't a blonde." Harry could feel the man's mirth and a thrill of pure giddy excitement made its way through him. Without realizing it he let out a low satisfied chuckle that range loudly through the room which was silent as they watched. Lucius tilted his head back and gave of a ringing laugh of his own as the music ended before leaning into him melding his body against his. "Let's see him ignore _that_." He said before pecking him on the cheek and drifting away looking the part of a satisfied cat as Harry gathered his bearings and returned to Severus who was smirking lazily at the two of them.

"Excellent show." He drawled silkily. Lucius grinned.

"Enough to get you to dance with me?" He nearly purred his veela close to the surface. Harry watched in mild fascination as Severus' eyes glazed over slightly and the hand cradling whatever drink he'd been enjoying shot out handing Harry the glass. Harry snorted and shook his head before taking the glass noting the rather inhuman growl Severus let out before taking Lucius' hand and guiding him away. A server rushed over to him apologetically and Harry placed the glass on the tray in amusement his spirits lifted as his mind drifted pleasantly. His magic reached out around him probing gently at people until it reached the most powerful in the room reeling back when it felt as if it had been snapped at. He frowned his giddy high fading slightly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate popping it in his mouth the flavor enough to distract him from the sadness creeping in on him.

"That was divine Dark Prince, just as I had believed that it would be." A voice purred from beside him. Harry couldn't muster the annoyance at seeing the prince and merely nodded.

"Thank you." He said politely. The young man frowned slightly.

"Call me Thomas." He said after a moment. "It would after all get confusing for two princes in the room to turn their heads every time someone wanted to address them." Harry huffed doubting that that was the man's reasoning before nodding. After all if this was what Voldemort wanted…

"Then I insist you call me Ares" he said forcing his thoughts away from the man. The prince- or rather, Thomas beamed at him before frowning slightly.

"You know Ares, up until tonight I'd believed you to be the Dark Lord's guard dog." Harry smiled bitterly and let out a short laugh before reaching up and tugging at his robes' collar slightly just enough to show the Prince his collar.

"You would have been correct." Thomas frowned, his eyes hardening at the sight of the collar.

"And now?" He demanded. Harry tilted his head slightly drawing the prince's gaze to where Voldemort stood beside the princess.

"Like all dogs when their master finds a mistress- outside to the dog house." He said his voice slightly bitter and sad. "It will not affect my political standing, he has made certain of that and I will still guard him with my life as well as his children and any extended family." He said gazing at Thomas knowingly. "You have nothing to fear of me Thomas, the moment my master names her my mistress I will protect her with the same ferocity that I would protect him." Thomas looked him over carefully for a long while.

"You have thought this through." He said quietly his expression serious now. Harry smiled thinly.

"I knew this day would come." He said quietly. "I've prepared myself for it. I will protect your sister Thomas- I have sworn myself to my lord knowing that someday he would choose a mate." Hazel eyes watched him for a moment longer before he nodded sharply.

"Thank you." He said quietly. "She and I were never close, in fact I could claim to hate her even, but I would not want her to suffer even if it is for her own greed." Harry smiled thinly.

"Do you say the same of every woman you know?" He asked curiously his eyes following Severus and his father as they glided across the floor closely entwined eyes locked on each other. Thomas snorted.

"Are you flirting Ares?" He purred a hopeful note in his voice. Harry blinked in shock and snorted.

"He would kill you and I both in an instant if he thought so." He said shaking his head only to tighten his jaw as he watched Voldemort guide Colette onto the dance floor. "On second thought…I have been known to raise hell…." He said smirking. Thomas tilted his head back and laughed before reaching out and grasping his arm.

"Then let us dance beautiful Ares!" He cried out loudly. Harry was too stunned to do anything but follow.

"Are you mad!" He said suddenly fearful as they arrived on the dance floor. Thomas shook his head gleefully.

"Dance Prince Ares!" He demanded slipping his hand into Harry's and his arm around his waist tugging him close. Harry tried to jerk free only to wince as fingers slipped into his bad hand the stiff leather medical glove making the man frown before his eyes alighted in realization and his grip softened. "Put your hand on my shoulder I will endeavor to keep from hurting your wounds." Thomas said. Harry winced as he settled his other hand on the man's shoulder before he realized that he was doing it. Music began to play and Harry was startled into a dance as he was tugged relentlessly forward.

"You are going to get us both killed." Harry said with a scowl. Thomas grinned.

"He would not kill you, you are far too valuable and I am the Prince of France he would not want to risk angering my country when he's in the process of creating a peace treaty with them." Harry frowned in annoyance at the logic before reluctantly meeting the man's steps.

"Haven't I told you that my status has changed?" He said avoiding the red eyes he could feel on his back. At least the man was looking at him now.

"Haven't you told me that it does not extend to your political standing?" Thomas returned with ease. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"He is going to be furious." He said trying weakly to pull away only to have the arm tug him closer a slow smirk spreading across Thomas' lips.

"He already is." He said leaning closer. Harry felt the man's magic as it swept over him and his eyes widened. Mate. His mate, his mate, mate, mate, _mate_! He pulled away roughly ignoring the pain in his hand as an entirely different pain welled up inside of him. His mate was angry! He gasped leaning forward as the pain ripped through him and he retched blood slipping past his lips.

"Ares!" Severus cried out rushing towards him as he coughed. "_Mani naa ta? Mani marte?_" _What is it? What's happened?_ Harry grasped his robes.

"_Kwentra heruamin amin hiraetha!_" _It hurts! Tell my lord I am sorry!_ He cringed. A look of understanding flitted across his features before they hardened and slowly he turned his head towards the dark lord who was standing behind him.

"He's pulled one of his wounds open while dancing, I'll take him home- he begs your forgiveness and regrets any anger the inconvenience might have caused you." He said quietly before catching Lucius' gaze. Harry found that he couldn't even look the man in the eyes as he slowly stood and reached to his side untying his sword and holding it out to Severus.

"_Seldarine_ _heruamin,_ _amin nauva auta yeste' _" _Protect my lord, I will go first._" He said quietly. Severus stared at the sword for a while before nodding and taking hold of it. "Father." Harry said then in English. Lucius stepped forward and spelled the mess away with casual grace.

"Come Ares I'll call the doctor." He said absently hiding the worry behind a cool mask. Harry nodded his head and side stepped him gazing at Voldemort's shoulder.

"_Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au' _" He said tightly before turning away and following Lucius to the foyer. Lucius glanced at him and nodded his head at Harry's determined look. Harry smiled thinly- he knew he couldn't continue like this. The loss of the two horcruxes was far more devastating than he had thought. All day he'd been feeling it slowly attacking his health. He was reverting back to the way he'd been before he'd found the locket, finding out that Voldemort had chosen a bride had only sped the process. He was fading fast.

_Survive_

He nearly smiled at the whispered word that filtered through his mind, after all it was that word that had gotten him here wasn't it? He stepped into the floo and whispered his destination just as Voldemort's tall furious form slipped around the corner. Harry smiled sadly as he spun away. Pain flowed though him like an iron brand and he couldn't stop himself from stumbling forward once he was ejected from the floo into the Malfoy summer manor. Lucius caught him as he coughed blood dripping from his lips and onto the pristine floors.

"Tibby!" Lucius called out sharply as he rubbed soothing circles into his back. Slowly the coughing subsided and Harry took the offered glass of water as the elf shifted nervously wringing its fingers.

"Thank you." Harry said softly. Lucius nodded and guided him to a standing position leading him into the sitting room.

"I can't take you back there Ares." Lucius said at last as Harry relaxed wearily into the seat. "I know what's going to happen if I do." Harry looked at the man as he struggled to control his breathing.

"What are you-" Lucius held up a hand.

"You don't think me dense enough as not to realize that your 'illness' wasn't you fading did you?" He asked quirking an eyebrow. Harry smirked weakly.

"We didn't want to worry you." He said his voice rough. Lucius snorted and a house elf appeared carrying a tray with a single potion sitting atop it. Harry gazed at it warily for a moment.

"From time to time the Malfoy family decides to…_enhance_ the Malfoy in a family member." He said as an explanation. Harry frowned and Lucius flicked his wand.

"Father!' Harry hissed as straps wound around his arms and torso. Panic began to flow through him. Lucius' face twisted the mask gone as a tear dripped from his eye. He took hold of the potion and moved towards Harry his expresion set in a painful twist of sorrow, guilt and determination. Harry clenched his mouth shut ready to fight it but Lucius cast another spell slackening his jaw. Harry glanced towards the door as a crash sounded and Lucius cursed softly before forcing his fingers into Harry's mouth and pouring the potion down his throat casting another spell which forced him to swallow just as Voldemort rounded the corner his eyes blazing in fury. Harry gasped a tear slipping from his eye as he felt a familiar pain rush through him.

"I can't watch you die Ares." Lucius said with a note of finality as he stepped back. Voldemort gazed at the straps around his wrist for a moment before slowly looking at Lucius.

"What is this?" He demanded quietly. Lucius held his stance as Harry hissed in pain.

"You were killing him Lord Voldemort. I don't know what you did but all night he's smelt of pain, deep physical and emotional pain. He could barely hold it together when you ignored him and now he's spitting up blood?" Lucius shook his head. "I'll not watch him die because you can't handle being his mate." Voldemort's face paled in fury.

"Crucio." He hissed. At first Harry watched in horror as Lucius fell to his knees trembling but silent. Then the sound, a slow pained keen followed shortly by a scream Harry would have done anything to get the sounds of Lucius agony out of his head, to erase the images of Lucius writhing around on the carpet.

"RELEASE HIM!" He cried out his whole body trembling. "Or I'll disappear I swear it!" He added when the wand didn't waver. Still the man continued and Harry sobbed tears slipping down his cheeks. "Damn you." He cursed sobbing as his magic welled up inside of him. "DAMN YOU!" He shouted struggling against the bonds.

"_Patrificus totalus_." Severus' voice rang out. Harry gasped as he watched Voldemort fall forward his spell breaking leaving Lucius panting and sobbing on the floor. Severus quickly kicked Voldemort's wand away from him sending it rolling towards Harry landing at his feet. Harry stared at it for a moment before returning his gaze to Severus who was helping Lucius stand.

"Do you have a way to disappear?" he asked softly. Severus nodded slowly. Harry swallowed. "Then take father and disappear." He whispered. Severus frowned looking pained before glancing at Voldemort.

"And you?" He asked softly. Harry shook his head.

"I'll handle this." He said smiling thinly. "Now go." He said smiling wanly. "_Aa' i'sul nora lanne'lle._" _May the wind fill your sails._ Severus nodded and flicked his wand releasing Harry from the chair before handing him his sword.

"_Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta._" _May your ways be green and golden._ Harry accepted the sword and frowned as Voldemort twitched.

"Go." He whispered urgently. Severus frowned and nodded before guiding Lucius to the floo. Harry watched in quiet sadness before grasping Voldemort's wand.

"_Incarcerous._" He whispered the magic flowing easily from his wand to Voldemort's fallen form the ropes winding around the man who stiffened.

"Going to kill me Potter?" Voldemort said harshly. Harry bit his lip and levitated the man sitting him in the chair across from him before standing and moving towards him, pain cascaded through him as he shuffled forward until he was in front of the man.

"I love you." He said softly a wry smile twisting across his lips. "I swore myself to you, even after Lucius' potion runs its course and the elf in me is dominated by the veela I will still love you and serve you." He said slipping into the man's lap resting his head on the firm chest.

"Why then pet, am I tied up?" Voldemort asked his voice low and dangerous. Harry sighed.

"Because Lucius risked his life to save mine." He said simply. "I don't expect you to understand what that means to me so I won't try to explain it." He said shuddering as pain wracked through him.

"He crossed several lines my Ares." Voldemort said calmly, deceptively so. Harry frowned and hissed as the pain started in his feet.

"So did you master. He warned you what would happen." He tensed his fingers digging into the fabric of the man's robes as a low whimper fell from his lips.

"Release me pet." Voldemort said tightly. Harry let out a sob and shook his head.

"Forgive me but this is beyond the bedroom and this is part of me as your Prince, I cannot." He said his voice wavering. Voldemort huffed the hot breath whispering across his ear causing him to shiver for entirely different reasons despite the pain.

"You are hurting." Voldemort said softly. Harry smiled grimly as a dizzy spell hit him.

"Yes." He rasped blood pulsing in his ears.

"Let me free." Voldemort whispered. Harry shook his head.

"Mmmnnno." He mumbled curling into the man. "You'll-mph- hurt me…" He mumbled quietly as tremors slid up his spine. "You always hurt me." He muttered on the edge of unconsciousness. "Love you." He said quietly before letting unconsciousness take over.

Juuuust so no one freaks out the phrase Harry said in elvish before leaving the ball was a farewell in elvish. I won't tell you what it means yet but I believe I explained it in the next chapter, if I didn't I will remedy it. Anyway i hope you enjoyed please review!


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok so I'm posting this a bit early by the request of one of my faithful readers who is going on vacation (have fun!) This chapter is vivid just like the others so I really don't think there is any need to warn you at this point, if you've made it this far then you already know what to expect. Ummm let's see...oh, i know a few of you get shy whenever sex scenes become involved its really kind of funny to see it from my point of view because about half the people who were loyally leaving reviews suddenly stop. Don't worry about it! If I have the bloody courage to post the damn thing than please at least send me a review of 'nice' to show me that you're still with me and that I haven't completely destroyed your liking of my story? It isn't like I know who you all are anyway! Anyway, I'm off, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, this one in particular gave me a hard time in writing it, anyway bye!  
><strong>

** Mistress Slytherin**

**NOT FOR THE EYES OF CHILDREN**

**MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS**

**Dom/sub relationship  
><strong>

**TORTURE**

**NOT MY CHARACTERS**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

-23-

He wasn't surprised to find himself in the dungeons upon awakening- not really anyway, in fact he would have been more worried had he been put somewhere else. "So you're awake." His head jerked up involuntarily and his eyes met brown gazed over eyes.

"Hermione." He said with a note of finality in his voice. She was in the cell next to him one eye swollen shut her body emancipated and covered in infected lacerations as she hung limply from the cold manacles. "He hasn't killed you yet?" He asked his voice raspy and dry. The girl frowned her eyes muddled with mixed emotions.

"He told me…" She wheezed pausing for a moment. "He told me that _you_ are Harry." Her voice was soft and disbelieving but Harry nodded anyway.

"I am." He said looking away to examine his own lose restraints. She let out a broken sob.

"Oh gods Harry I-I'm so sorry!" He looked at her carefully. A part of him that still remembered Harry Potter flinched at the sound. But that numbness that threatened to overcome him made him shy away from the emotion.

"Harry Potter is dead Hermione." He said solidly. "His soul resides in me yes but it is twisted, broken." He said tugging slightly at the chains. She let out a shuddering breath and he laughed bitterly. "_I_ am twisted and broken." He said more to himself this time.

"What happened Harry? What made you this way?" She begged trying even now to seek logic. Harry let his eyes fall shut. Could he even explain it?

"I was changing even when I was at Hogwarts." He said softly. "The Dursleys were killing me and no one seemed to care. I realized that you and Ron would never see or understand what was happening, that I was growing up faster than the two of you. But I still clung to the idea of just being a normal little boy- even if it was completely false." He paused wondering if he should even bother telling her these things when she hardly even mattered to him any longer.

"And?" She said her voice quiet, lost. He smiled bitterly.

"After Sirius died my dream world was shattered." He said quietly. "I understood then that I was a fool for thinking I could have a family. He was home to me, the home I never knew yet I'd hoped for so desperately." Hermione let out a sob.

"That's when you began to pull away from us I remember." Harry nodded though he wasn't sure if she could see him. "And _this_?" She asked more firmly. "How did you become Ares Malfoy? We were told that you had died in the muggle massacre." Muggle massacre? Is that what they called it then? His mind flashed back to that day and his breath hitched.

"My wand was upstairs where I'd hidden it at the beginning of the year- They'd locked me in the cupboard when the sweeps started, they couldn't save Dudley though, they found him hiding in the shed." He shivered as he remembered Dudley's screams as they pried him away from his family. "It was quiet after that, they listened to the radio from time to time but other than that it was just…quiet. There were no cars, no morning post men, no nosy neighbors- just quiet. Uncle Vernon wanted to go, he tried to get Aunt Petunia to leave but she wouldn't go because she thought that they would bring back Dudley."

"They exterminated the muggle born children." Hermione said thickly. Harry nodded his head.

"I heard later. They were experimenting on them." Hermione let out a sob.

"How could you Harry?" She gasped. "How could you join them knowing what they were doing?" Harry sighed.

"I had to survive." He said quietly. "I didn't seek them out you know, at first I wanted nothing to do with Voldemort's new reign. I knew that our side had lost and that it was up to the future to decide what would happen. I was powerless and I knew it." He tilted his head back. "Did you see the streets of London Hermione?" He asked quietly. "Before we destroyed them?"

"Yes." She said hoarsely. Harry nodded his head.

"Smelled like ashes. They burned thousands of dead bodies there." Hermione choked slightly and he was unsurprised when he looked up to see her face tear stained. "I was a boy Hermione, a boy set out to defeat something powerful and driven when all I wanted to do was fade into the masses." He chuckled dryly. "I knew I had to survive, I knew that in all likelihood you were dead and that Ron's family would suffer losses as well."

"Ron's not the same any more." Hermione said quietly. "His family survived but just barely and only because they swore themselves to the new regime." Harry nodded his head.

"It was the smart thing to do, if they hadn't they would have ended up in the breeding rooms or as sex slaves." Hermione huffed.

"A sex slave like you?" She said making him flinch slightly. He sighed and noticed for the first time that the overwhelming sense of loss he'd felt after the locket and ring had been removed was gone.

"I swore my allegiance to him willingly Hermione, just as I went to bed with him willingly." He said calmly causing her to gasp.

"WHY? WHY GODDAMN IT?" She shouted at him panting harshly against her chains. Harry tilted his head back and leaned it against the rough stone. Why? Why had he submitted to the man? Why had he given in so easily when he'd sworn never to do so? A sudden memory of the man on the Quidditch pitch relaxed calm; beautiful in his lazy power came to mind. It hadn't always been about power and beauty though had it? No…it was beyond that. They had always shared a connection, one that had nothing to do with the horcrux he had become and everything to do with the innate ability to understand each other beyond the twisted tangle of politics, wars and mates.

"He is my friend." He said at last the realization dawning on him. "He is so much more than that though…" he said a warm feeling that he could hardly grasp filling him. "He's always been there even when every one else was gone, even when I didn't want him to be there he was there. I trust him to make decisions for the both of us even when I don't agree with them." A short bewildered laugh slipped from his lips. "I love him Hermione." He whispered quietly.

"And look where it's gotten you." She said her voice dripping with venom. "Look at the world and what it's become and look at what you have become!" She growled. "You are a whore Harry Potter. Did you think he could ever love you? Are you mad enough to believe that as well?" Harry tilted his head back a wry smile on his face.

"Do you think I am stupid Hermione? I'll admit I may be a bit cracked in the head but I'm no fool, I wouldn't have survived this long if I were a fool. Our…relationship was unexpected, but I know he cares about me. That is all I need to know really, because I gave him the right to kill me a long time ago and he hasn't killed me yet, even though I've crossed the line several times in my disrespect. I love him Hermione; he is my friend, my confidant and my master. I go willingly to serve him with my sword, and in bed." He said feeling peaceful despite the circumstances.

"Even knowing that he's bedding the French princess?" Harry felt that bit of peace shatter. He knew it would happen that he would choose some one to bear his children.

"Yes." He said solidly.

"Even though you know he's probably got other whores filling your spot at the moment? Muggle sex slaves that he's raping, death eaters that he's garnering sexual favors from? He could be fucking Draco right now for all you know-" Harry closed his mind to the images and the resulting jealousy they brought about.

"If he did that he knows I would leave him." He said softly. "He knows that I would end things between us, it is a relationship Hermione, one that I entered into willingly." He wasn't about to explain the fact that the man was his mate. A loud sound made them both flinch as light spilled into the dim room. Harry sighed as he felt the man's aura.

"Ares." He looked up slowly and found red eyes boring into his an impassive expression carefully masking the man's thoughts and emotions. Harry moved carefully until he was kneeling.

"My lord." He could have said it in elvish, the words still hovered in his mind despite the changes he could feel in his body.

"You're blonde pet." The man said his voice almost tracing amusement. Harry blinked up at the man and caught sight of pale blond wisps curling about his face. It reminded him of his father, how the man was always complaining about his hair not being the traditional Malfoy blonde.

"And so I am my lord." He said his own amusement showing as he twirled a lock between his fingers his chains clinking as he did so. There was a loud scraping sound as the bars to his cell were opened and he relaxed as he felt familiar fingers slid into his hair and tug his head back.

"You danced with that French prick." The man said sneering down at him eyes raking possessively over him. Harry nodded.

"I did my lord." He said regretfully.

"I am your mate, your one, your master, your lover- I am _everything_ to you." The man hissed his expression shifting into cold fury and confusion. Harry would have nodded if he could have instead he licked his lips and spoke.

"Yes- yes you are." He said softly. Suddenly the hand in his hair tightened painfully and twisted as the man tossed him to the side using his hair as a grip hold.

"You kept information from me, danced with your father and that bloody French man and then allowed Severus and Lucius to escape _and_ tied me to a fucking chair." He said his voice low and dangerous. Harry had never heard the man curse before and suddenly he wished never to hear it again. "Explain pet." The man hissed his magic crackling around him. Harry drew a shuddering breath.

"I didn't know that you were my one, I should have but I didn't. I thought that I couldn't have a one, but when I realized it I-I was afraid." He admitted. "And then you walked away when you found out and I didn't know what was happening so I went to the ball just like you wanted me to." He swallowed and looked away. "You had chosen your mate and I was to be cast away-" Voldemort's eyes narrowed at this and Harry ducked his head. "I understood this but without the locket or the ring Lucius and Severus were the only ones keeping me from killing her or simply falling there and begging you to take me back. Lucius danced with me and called the veela side out in order to dampen my elf." He shook his head and shivered. "I think I was going mad. Without the horcruxes to stabilize me I was fading fast I could feel it eating away at me." A firm hand gripped his chin and tilted it up forcing him to look into red eyes.

"Why didn't you come to me pet?" he demanded. Harry began to shake remembering the pain he felt as the man ignored him.

"Because you no longer wanted me, I did not want to burden you when you had finally chosen a mate and…" He trailed off no longer able to hold the man's gaze.

"Look at me pet and tell me what you are thinking." Harry swallowed and forced himself to meet the man's eyes.

"I thought it would be better for me to die, then to be cast aside." He said hoarsely. Red eyes widened and the hand on his chin fell away.

"Why?" It was Voldemort whose voice was rough this time. Harry looked away.

"Because I realized that you wouldn't kill me, even knowing who I was you wouldn't kill me like you promised you would, but I couldn't bring myself to cause my own death either. I would have protected you and your mate and children for what remained of my life and then I would have simply faded away one day glad to have had the chance to be with the one I love even if it was only for a short while." He admitted cursing himself for the tears that fell down his face even as he reached up to brush them away. He gasped shocked to the core when arms wrapped around him tightly.

"Oh Ares, you've done it again." Voldemort sighed sounding weary. Harry shivered and hesitantly pressed closer to the warmth the man was providing.

"I've done what sir?" He asked feeling overwhelmed. Voldemort chuckled softly and with a wave of his free hand uncuffed his wrists and ankles before pulling back slightly so that he could look into Harry's eyes. Harry clenched his jaw as he looked at the red orbs and for the first time he noticed the dark circles that rimmed them and the rather thin way his skin stretched across his cheekbones.

"You've under estimated your worth in my eyes again." He said his lips failing to twist into a smile though they twitched slightly. Harry frowned and the man sighed before standing and making his way to the door. "Follow me Ares; I fear I'll need the help of my Dark Prince in order to smooth things over with France. It appears that the diadem did not accept the princess after all- rather it killed her on the spot." Harry gasped confusion warring in his mind with elation and possessive pride. Hurriedly he scrambled up and followed the man pausing when he reached the door to find a rather familiar hallway staring back at him.

"You have a dungeon in your home?" He asked curiously. Voldemort turned slightly and smirked.

"_We_ have a dungeon Ares." He said before gliding down the hall. Harry shook his head absently and followed the man to the bedroom they usually shared. He hesitated before entering. "Come Ares you need a bath." Voldemort said his voice drifting through the room from where he stood in the doorway of the bathroom. Harry stepped in and noticed for the first time that everything was as it had been before the ball. The collar sat gracefully on the tray along with the ring and locket. He lowered his eyes and made his way to the bathroom still lost and confused but knowing better than to push the man. Red eyes caught his as he entered the bathroom hovering by the door averting his eyes from Voldemort's tall rather nude form. The man snorted at him before climbing into the bath. Harry stripped out of his filthy dress robes and climbed carefully into the bath gasping when an arm wound around his waist tugging him forward while a hand cradled his jaw finger nails digging into the soft flesh. He breathed tightly and relaxed himself.

"Master." He said softly the word an offering. Red eyes narrowed and the man clenched his teeth before suddenly the arms relaxed and the man pushed him away to retrieve soap and a wash cloth.

"_I_ control when you die if you should die is that understood?" The man said his voice booking no argument. Harry opened his mouth to agree but found he couldn't, not so simply.

"If my master's life is in danger and my sacrificing my life-" he gasped as pain blossomed across his cheek his head snapping to the side as Voldemort glared down at him furiously hand becoming pink from the blow.

"Foolish Ares, you are my horcrux! Do you understand what that means? That means that should there be the need to _you_ could bring me back! You will _not_ sacrifice your life for me!" He nearly shouted his voice echoing against the walls. Harry gasped suddenly. He had…he had nearly killed a piece of Voldemort in his sorrow. Had he faded he would have- no…no he wouldn't have.

"My body would be a husk if I had faded and your soul could have inhabited it." He said aloud though it was more to himself. Red eyes were narrowed and magic crackled around them. Harry shrank back.

"I'm sorry- I-" He hugged his arms to his chest suddenly, everything was so unsure, nothing made sense! A hand reached out and gripped his chin forcing him to look up.

"_I_ control when you die if you should die." The man said firmly. Harry felt himself nodding.

"Yes master." He gasped out leaning gratefully into the arms that came to surround him.

"You will tell me if your life is in danger." The man said softly. Harry nodded into the man's chest taking deep steadying breaths.

"Yes master." He said quietly. Voldemort seemed to sigh a deep heavy sigh before lifting the wash cloth and methodically washing him.

"Even if I find a mate that the diadem will accept Ares, you will always belong to me in a way that she never will, do you understand that?" The man said after a moment. Harry bit his lip. Red eyes turned up gazing at him for a long time. "Why do you think that I will want her more than you?" The man asked quietly, curiously. Harry frowned. Why? Why did he think that? He could see it, even as he looked down at the man he could see him surrounded by beautiful children and a charming wife- a family. A family he could never offer. Red eyes widened and he cursed silently looking away. Voldemort had read his thoughts as clear as day. "Ahhh" The man said in realization.

"I'm sorry." Harry found himself saying though for what he wasn't sure. Sorry for being weak? For clinging to sentimental rubbish when it could and probably would kill him in the end? Hands caressed his cheeks gently and tilted his face forward.

"Did it ever occur to you Ares that you would be a very large part of that family?" Voldemort said his eyes looking away as he spoke a wistful expression in them that he had once seen what seemed like so long ago in Hogwarts. Harry bit his lip a sudden rush of fear filling him as a rush of familiar images came to mind. He had always been the outsider looking in, always watching as others received a love and attention he was unworthy of. Harry gasped when soft lips brushed his- the electricity just as strong as ever as pleasure rocketed through him. Voldemort was looking into his eyes again. "I would never do that to you pet." The man whispered the words coming out an oath. "Trust your master to never do such a thing." Harry found himself shaking, shaking with fear and anxiety and the notion that yes- he did trust the man despite his fear he trusted Voldemort.

"Yes master." He whispered tightening his hold around the man needing touch not shy in wanting it this time. If Voldemort was willing to take care of him then he could only let the man. He had nothing left to keep from the man. A strong hand slid soothingly across his spine.

"You would be the godfather to my children." Voldemort continued quietly as he rubbed soothing circles into his back. "_You_ would be the one that would help me raise them Ares." He whispered quietly brushing his lips across the cool spot at the crook of his neck while his hands roamed gently a finger delving between his cheeks making him moan loudly as it brushed his entrance. Harry let out a small keen and leaned into the man.

"Master!" Harry gasped his fears being soothed away as a finger delved deeper still the steady burn of it driving him mad with want. A dark chuckle vibrated across his skin as the finger began to pump steadily.

"So beautiful my Ares- say that you are mine?" The man whispered the delicious burn spreading as the finger went deeper still agonizingly slowly. Harry arched into the man's hold gripping strong shoulders with trembling fingers.

"Yours master!" He gasped, another finger slipped in the burn more obvious this time.

"Mine?" The man whispered teasingly. Harry shivered as the fingers stilled.

"Only yours master!" He hissed rocking his hips. The fingers withdrew from him completely and teeth met the tender skin of his neck biting until they drew blood and Harry saw stars. "MASTER!" He cried out hoarsely as the teeth slowly moved away and a tongue lapped at the blood.

"Mine. Mine to kill, mine to let live, mine to devour and disassemble, mine to please and mine to find pleasure in is that understood Ares?" The man whispered heatedly dangerously in his ear. Harry nodded helplessly.

"Yes Master." He whispered panting his body thrumming with pleasure. "Yours in every way." He agreed leaning his forehead against the man's chest. Voldemort let out a contented hum resting his chin on his head.

"Dance with anyone other than myself ever again and you will find your dance partner dead." The man swore his hand cupping the swell of Harry's bottom squeezing it possessively. Harry let out a gasp and nodded.

"Yes master." He said shivering slightly his body still reacting to the gentle soothing touches the man was offering him making him sensitive to the slightest glide of skin. He realized belatedly that the fingers were slipping down his back unhindered by the bumps that had once been his ragged scars. He gasped slightly at the realization and looked up at Voldemort his eyes lost as emotions welled up uncontrollably. Red eyes softened and the hand trailed up the smooth skin again as proof.

"The potion Lucius gave you rid you of your scars." He said softly. Harry let out a whimper. No! He couldn't…they-! It was as if he'd lost a part of himself. As if the suffering he'd been put through was gone, the pain a little boy had once endured- gone and forgotten. Hands wrapped around his wrists holding them firmly.

"Master…" he whimpered his entire body shaking.

"Hush pet I will not forget and neither will you, your pain, your memories they are still ours we will not forget them even if the scars are gone. My strong beautiful Harry surviving where others fell to the wayside. Did you forget pet? That I was watching, that I was there beside you in the dark as you laid with the spiders and contemplated your worth? I am always here Harry- Ares, I will not forget." Harry let out a sob winding his arms around the mans' back as emotions rose and fell like waves of cruel sickly darkness.

"Hurt me master!" He begged suddenly his eyes wide and tearful. "Mark me, remind me!" He begged his hands forming fists as they beat against the man's chest frantically. Only Master could give him that pain and remind him only master could take him to that place! He felt himself being lifted cradled to a strong body carried out of the warm room and into the cooler bedroom. He heard the man whisper several quick spells and felt as he was settled onto the bed.

"Pet look at me." Voldemort said his tone soft. Harry gazed at the man his eyes wide and frightened. "Are you able to understand me or do you need a calming potion?" He asked softly. Harry trembled terribly but shook his head no. "Say it then pet; say that you don't need it." Harry swallowed thickly at the order.

"I d-don't need it master, I-I can understand you." He managed though his mind teetered on the edge of emptiness.

"I need you to focus Ares, focus on me and understand that your pain is given by me." Harry nodded slowly his body relaxing at the knowledge that his master would remind him. His pain belonged to the man before him now. "Yesss Ares your pain is mine now, that little boy is gone but not forgotten, every time I strike you I want you to remember that little boy and every time my whip meets your back I want you to remember that you do this willingly, that you begged for this and that you want this. Do you want this Ares? My Harry?" Harry shivered violently and let out a sob as he nodded.

"Yes master please!" He begged. Voldemort pressed a gentle deliberate kiss to his forehead before lifting his hand and dragging him until he was standing lifting first one hand and then the other into the soft leather cuffs that hung from the ceiling. The warm hands left him for a moment and he whimpered as he watched the man kneel beside the bed and pull out a long vicious looking whip. His breath caught in his throat as he watched elegant fingers wrap around the elaborate handle.

"Your uncle used a belt did he not?" Voldemort asked quietly his eyes hard. Harry's breath hitched and he nodded as the man strode towards him purposefully and caressed the braided leather across his skin. "Speak Ares." He ordered softly. Harry inhaled sharply as the cool metal of the silver handle brushed his nipple.

"Yes master, he used a belt." He said tightly his body tense from remembered fear. Voldemort hissed in displeasure and Harry jerked wondering if he had done something wrong.

"That man was filth." Voldemort said with a sneer before caressing his thighs gently with feather light touches from the whip. "You deserve far better than a muggle belt." Harry frowned in confusion not noticing that his body was relaxing due to the man's menstruations.

"Master?" He questioned softly. Voldemort pressed his lips to his shoulder his tongue darting out to lap at the earlier wound before retreating while hands continued to wander.

"Take a look at our whip Ares." The man said presenting it to him. Harry gazed at it noting the high quality of the leather and weave before catching sight of the handle which glittered with diamonds. If anything, the Malfoys knew quality. "Beautiful isn't it?" Voldemort said fondly as he trailed his fingers across the handle.

"Yes master." Harry whispered unsure of where this was going. Red eyes met his filled with lust and a dark thrill he'd come to know from the man.

"It is the only one of its kind, it is precious and cost a fortune, but its worth is nothing when compared to the body it will be caressing soon. Your blood is the only blood it will ever partake of and your screams are the only it will ever answer to. Do you understand Ares? Do you understand that your blood is more exquisite and precious than anything in the world when given freely?" Harry was lost in the man's words confused by their hidden meanings, he was certain that there was more to what the man was saying but he couldn't grasp it- it was just beyond his reach. Slowly he shook his head terrified and saddened at the thought of disappointing the man.

"No." He gasped a tear slipping free. "I don't understand master." He said apologetically. Voldemort moved forward and brushed the tear away.

"Hush now pet it's alright that you didn't understand." The man soothed. "What I am trying to say is that your uncle hurt you. He hurt you terribly and carelessly. He was as unworthy of your spilt blood and shed tears as the belt he used to draw them with. Here in this room, your blood will never be drawn without your consent, your master will never harm you carelessly and any instruments used will be chosen carefully and deliberately. I will only use things that are made from the highest quality on you do you understand now?" Harry nodded slowly. "Explain it to me then." Voldemort said quietly as he began to circle him his red eyes tracing his body slowly.

"Y-You are different from uncle Vernon- you hurt me and you like it but only when I like it." He said wrapping his mind around the idea. "When you hurt me you will do it as carefully as you chose that whip and-" His voice choked unsure about this part. Voldemort came around him smiling thinly as he reached up and caressed his cheek.

"Go on pet, your doing well." The man urged. Harry took a deep steadying breath.

"Because I give you my pain willingly it is, my blood is- _I_ am more precious to you than the diamonds embedded into the handle." He finished hesitantly. Voldemort smiled a real smile the one he reserved seemingly for Harry only.

"Yes." The man hissed before leaning forward and capturing his lips in a long languid kiss. Harry gasped into the kiss as scalding lips coaxed his and a sly tongue entered his mouth claiming it with gentle careful strokes as if to prove his point. Slowly the kiss ended and the mouth retreated though not before dropping one last chaste kiss to his lips. Suddenly the earlier terror he'd had was dissipating Harry could feel the agony of it drifting away and for a moment he wondered why, but then as he met red eyes he understood. It was because he trusted the man to do as he said he would- to hurt him, but to keep every bit of pain close to him as something precious- to take care of him.

"Thank you master." He whispered. Voldemort seemed to sigh gratefully at this a small light in his eyes that Harry couldn't intemperate.

"We are making progress Harry- my Ares. Though there have been several set backs which we _will_ be addressing." He said his eyes forceful and knowing. Harry pursed his lips.

"I don't know where they are." He said coolly. Voldemort snorted.

"I'm sure you probably made sure that you wouldn't just as I'm sure you have some way of figuring it out which infuriates me and fills me with smug pride at the same time. After all I wouldn't have chosen a Dark Prince who I didn't think wouldn't be able to out manipulate me, I wouldn't have appreciated you otherwise." Harry felt himself blush lightly at the indirect compliment and Voldemort smirked his fingers sliding across the leather slowly and sensually. "However _that _is a conversation for later." Harry watched as the man's mind shifted visibly his shoulders drawing back minutely and his eyes glittering with strange affection. "You come here willingly?" He drawled easily and Harry felt a spark of arousal fill him. The man was forcing him to acknowledge his part in this- and effectively was offering him a way out when he knew he could simply take what he wanted and Harry would let him. The subtle mercy was not lost on him and it made breathing easier. He looked the man in the eyes to show that understanding.

"Yes master, I come willingly." He agreed feeling as if some part of him was preparing for something. Red eyes glittered fiercely as eyelids drooped sensually. The man's voice was lower when he spoke next.

"You requested for me to hurt you correct pet?" He asked slowly circling him, close, but not touching. Harry bit back a groan as anticipation reared its insatiable head.

"Yes master I requested that you hurt me." He said feeling the words slip from him naturally, as if he belonged here, at this man's mercy. Voldemort stepped in front of him his gaze serious.

"I will not tell you how many strokes this time pet, do you trust me to stop only when I feel you've had enough?" Harry's breath caught in his throat as he realized fully that he would be trusting the man with more than he had words to describe. Yet there was no hesitance in the choice. Red eyes seemed to understand. "Say it pet." The powerful voice offered. Harry swallowed.

"Yes, I trust you master." He whispered his heart racing as his mind warred against his instincts. Voldemort lifted the whip and held it close enough to his face an offering and agreement.

"Kiss it pet." The man whispered his eyes nearly glowing with a mixture of lust and pride and fondness. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he tilted his head and pressed his lips to the cool leather. He heard Voldemort's breath catch in his throat this time and met red eyes fleetingly in wonder. For a moment the man held his gaze before allowing the slow twist to cross his lips. Blood lust, hot and heady. It made his eyes look more like mulled wine from a particularly rare vintage and sent shivers down his spine as anticipation became palatable. "Your word for tonight is 'Survive' pet, should this become too much for you I want you to say it." Harry blinked at the man suddenly confused and a satisfied look that told him if the man _could_ purr he would crossed the aristocratic features.

"Master?" He questioned quietly, Voldemort shook his head lightly the smile still present.

"You have given me something beautiful in your submission something that I will treasure- but I would be remiss if I didn't cater to not only your wants but your _needs _as well. At the moment, though you have gladly given me permission, there is a part of you that is still skeptical of me." Harry wanted to protest; instead he bit his lip as the man gazed at him knowingly. "It is a part that has been built up over the years as people who are supposed to take care of you and love you have betrayed you time and time again. Tell me pet, why do you think I chose the word 'Survive' as your safe word for the evening?" Voldemort asked silkily. Harry struggled to think. Why? That was a good question. Survive was that still whispering thing inside of him that called out to him even when he wished to die- but then that was the answer wasn't it?

"Survive has always been a word that has anchored me." He said with realization. "No matter what the situation or how close to insanity I get it has been what keeps me safe in the end." Voldemort nodded and brushed his cheek with a warm hand.

"Some day pet I would have you replace that word with 'master' I would have you associate that which keeps you alive, that thing which you need, upon which you rely when all else fails- I would have it be me." He said with a sort of possessive longing that Harry felt he could never hope to understand. Instead he pressed his lips to the palm cupping his cheek. Voldemort smiled slowly. "But for now your word is 'Survive' baby steps my Harry." He said taking as step back from him. "Lose yourself to it pet, I will not make you count, I want you to immerse yourself in the feeling and trust that when it is over _I_ will bring you out." Voldemort said trailing his fingers across the braided leather. "Are you ready pet?" He asked one last time giving him one last out. Harry flicked his tongue across his suddenly dry lips and nodded his head slowly.

"Yes master." He whispered sealing his fate even as he watched with morbid satisfaction as the smug smile flitted across the man's lips.

"Thank you my Ares." He said quietly as he let the tail of the whip slither out of his hand and onto the floor. Harry felt his breath catch but it wasn't out of fear the way it always had been in the past. Even as the first stinging biting enflaming stroke was laid across his chest it felt more like a lovers caress than the torture device it was made out to be. He gasped at the pain as the leather slithered ruthlessly across his damp skin of his stomach as it fell the second time wrapping around his waist before releasing him. An inferno of pain roared through him in steady relentless waves as the whistle before the break of sweet leather against his skin grew to have a tempo of its own. A fast paced song that made his mind slip and slide through a whirl wind of remembered torment and the contrasting harmony of the nearly _loving_ strokes he was receiving now.

The first scream that fell from his lips was also the most freeing thing he'd ever felt simply because he was _free_ to scream here.

He would not be mocked for it, belittled by it, but _appreciated_ for it.

And _that_, he decided as he tossed his head back and the scent of copper drove yet another shriek from him, was the most liberating feeling he'd ever known.

The sweet seduction of it all though was nearly too much for him to handle.

The little boy who had suffered so quivered under the intensity and his world almost, _nearly_ slipped from his lips as three more kisses from the whip flayed his back in quick succession.

Yet before he could get the thought to form into a word it was over.

He was on the thresh hold of something he didn't understand and his fingertips were brushing an unknown epoch with frustrating contentment, yet he was reeled back in.

Reality, red eyes, blurred together and he felt as if despite the pain of it all, the little boy in his mind had been gently, snugly wrapped into a soft blue blanket.

Green eyes were gaping up at him in his mind stunned at the sudden inexplicable kindness, but it wasn't his kindness and he knew it.

Slowly, reverently he met red eyes.

The man had stopped before he had used his word.

Steady tears dripped down his cheeks in time with the tears the green eyed boy let fall because they both understood it now.

Voldemort would never forget the little green eyed boy.

Perhaps…Perhaps he would take care of them as he'd promised?

It was small, like a newly grown leaf, vibrant and fragile.

Dare he think it?

Hope?

The red lines that branched across his skin,

The sticky slick blood that slid in rivulets down his skin,

They looked like the fragile veins of a new leaf.

The marks were fresh yet they would fade into scars.

The scars that fresh soil had when something new began to take root.

He watched entranced as the man approached him his eyes drooping shut when knowing lips found his and his body willingly shivered closer.

First fruit.

He smiled into the kiss and felt laughter, free, unhindered laughter erupt from a deep well in his mind. Voldemort was smiling at him tugging him free from the restraints with gentle efficiency before lifting his limp lifeless body and carrying him to the bed soothing him with slow caresses.

"Alright Ares come back to me now." Voldemort urged quietly his lips upturned in a sated smile. Harry very nearly _purred_ as he blinked slowly his drifting wild thoughts slowly evaporating into a lazy contented hum of white noise. Heat radiated and throbbed through him in a slow ache but it was welcome and Voldemort seemed to understand. Harry, for a moment, was lost in how easily and constantly the man seemed to understand him.

"Thank you master." Harry managed to slur feeling almost drunk on the sensation. Voldemort let out a rich dark chuckle that seemed to pour over his sensitized nerves like a wave of pure lust making him flush suddenly. Lips met his languidly a shared moment of rapture as the heat flared into an entirely different flavor of wine- one which was best served warm. It appeared as the long muscular body slowly draped over him like silk. Belatedly Harry realized that the entire session had been made with the both of them nude, as if their bodies had needed to be as bare as their emotions with each other. He was lost in the euphoria of sensations his doubts slipped away like sand he never quite grasped before it fell through his fingers as lips claimed his and electricity crackled along his skin. Fingers skimmed his heated skin lingering on welts tracing broken flesh slick with blood and the sting of sweat. Harry groaned into the kiss pleading the man and slowly, carefully almost the swollen lips parted from his.

"What do you want my Ares?" The man whispered reverently. Harry wondered briefly just how much the man would have been willing to give him at that moment. But red eyes caught the fleeting thought before it was even fully formed and fingers pressed against his lips in retaliation a smirk on the man's lips a gleam in his eye. Harry sucked the fingers in teasing them as mercilessly as he could knowing by the growing hardness that was pressing incessantly against him exactly what the small slurping noises were doing to the man. Amusement oozed from the man as he slipped his fingers away dragging them teasingly down his torso before stopping just above his navel and drumming slowly causing him to groan. "Tell me what you want pet." Voldemort said his voice heavy with dark lust. Their actions tonight, emotion riddled as they were had not left them unaffected sexually. He let out a needy keen and arched into the man's touch receiving only a dark chuckle in response. Yet he didn't want to break the silence. He bit his lip and the man rose an eyebrow. It seemed petty for him to want to disobey now though. Harry sighed and poured his lust into his voice knowing that as a veela he could wreak havoc on a body with just his voice. He arched languidly as he spoke.

"_Need_ you master." He drawled or rather- nearly moaned causing the man to develop a tic in his jaw as he visibly tried to restrain himself. Harry shivered as he felt the man's magic respond washing over him with dangerous promise. Lips twisted and he could feel the bit of thread that separated them from simply attacking each other in lust straining against the weight of their arousal.

"Oh?" The man drawled his voice dangerously clipped as a finger dipped lower tracing his slit with slow deliberate circles. Damn, the man's self control would be the death of him. He shivered.

"Oh gods master _please_!" He very nearly begged only to watch as Voldemort pressed a blunt finger nail to his slit and slid it torturously.

"Please _what_ Ares? Not that your little _display_ isn't amusing…but I'll not give in until you say it." The man drawled his voice causing him to shiver and moan wantonly. Heated lips pressed against the shell of his ear. "Tell me what you want Ares." He whispered. Harry felt the exact moment those words snapped the thread, he very nearly came in that moment and it was only the sudden grip at the base of his erection that stalled it. But he knew it was no use at this point, the words were spilling from his lips before he could grasp the lust riddled litany.

"Fuck me master, long and hard, own me, come inside of me, oh gods please, _please!_" He was writhing helplessly now and the satisfaction he could see in the man's dilated gaze nearly made up for his now seemingly silly attempts at seduction but the idea was fleeting and lost the instant two fingers thrust inside him careful in their intrusion yet forceful in their intention.

Harry screamed.

And then Voldemort was there swallowing the sound with a kiss and a low guttural moan as he twisted his fingers and picked up where he had left off in the bath earlier. "Yessss" Harry hissed pushing down wanting, needing the man- his mate. The fingers slid out and he keened at the loss only to cry out again when the fingers returned this time covered in slippery cool liquid that set his insides on fire with need as another finger joined them.

"So good on my bed Ares…" Voldemort hissed as he trailed hot mouthing kisses along his already battered skin stopping briefly to nibble on a patch above his ribs that made him gasp in pained pleasure as the man's tongue lapped up the blood. Harry twisted writhing in absolute pleasure as the free hand brushed hair away from his face and the warm body slid upwards so that the man could capture his lips.

"_Please_" He gasped desperately pushing back on the fingers wanting to feel the man inside of him claiming him, owning him again. Voldemort gave a low contented growl before removing his fingers and catching his eyes as he maneuvered his legs pulling them around his waist possessively.

"Want you to scream my name Ares, cry out for your master…" He whispered before slowly, slickly he pushed in the pulsing heat nearly more than Harry could take. His eyes widened at the overwhelming sensation, the burn, the pleasure the sheer agonizing slowness of it all.

"Master." He breathed his eyelashes fluttering as a shiver raced through him and magic pulsed around them. _Yes_. He thought as the man pulled back and entered him again. He met red eyes as a cry left his lips and knew that the man understood. _This is where I belong_.

"Say it pet." The man ground out lowly as he claimed his lips swallowing him in a messy triumphant kiss as he moved his face flushed in pleasure his eyes glazed.

"I belong here!" Harry whined as the pleasure built. Voldemort captured his wrists and brought them over his head still wary of his injuries.

"Mine." The man hissed speeding his strokes pressing against that spot inside of him with ease and precision making him cry out in pleasured agony with each thrust.

"Yours!" He sobbed his body wound tightly ready to spring. "Master!" He panted begging with his eyes.

"Beg for it pet." The man ordered trailing tapered fingers down his torn torso gently his eyes heated mulled wine in their passion. Harry gasped and writhed tightening his self restraint, praying that he could get the words out before being driven into madness.

"_Please_ master…let me come!" He whimpered, his arms tense as he struggled.

"Call out to me like you used to, in your language Ares." The man said his voice like molten lava against his skin. Harry's lips trembled.

"_H-Heruamin!_" He sobbed brokenly. Voldemort hissed in pleasure before leaning down next to his ear.

"Cum. Cum now pet." He whispered, the words like velvet against his frayed nerves pushing him, sending him soaring in pleasure into an abyss his vision blurring his mind incapable of thought. His body shuddered in aftershocks as heat filled him and the man groaned lowly in his ear. "Mine." The man whispered faintly as his body relaxed slowly a heavy warm blanket that he knew would protect him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Well...I'm a bit amused right now actually. I suppose I should be rather pissed off but it doesn't seem to want to happen. You see I received a few emails regarding my atrocious grammar in the last chapter and at first I have to admit my ego took a beating. However, my mistakes while apparently frustrating to the reader were actually hilarious in retrospect- urethra instead of ethereal for example had me rolling in laughter. Add to that the fact that the person who so violently tore my ego to shreds had the audacity to use nazi in their user name? Well suffice to say I couldn't possibly be offended by someone jokingly (or perhaps not) using a title reserved for a group of people who brutally murdered more than six million people...and proceeded to force an already struggling nation into a debt that they are still this many years later struggling to pay off. No, I couldn't be indignant! *does anyone else here the sarcasm here?* So forgive my apparent inability to write with proper grammar please! Goodness, its moments like these that keep me from wanting to publish anything I write! Anyway, I've posted the next chapter here and _no_ I did not edit it because I really don't have the time. I have yet to find a beta so as I have already asked you several times before please forgive my grammar. Oh and one last thing, sometimes my spell check will change a word without my knowledge so forgive old software too...and while we are at it forgive Obama, nazis and garden gnomes.  
><strong>

** Mistress Slytherin**

**NOT FOR THE EYES OF CHILDREN**

**MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS**

**Dom/sub relationship  
><strong>

**TORTURE**

**NOT MY CHARACTERS**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

-24-

He smiled faintly in contentment and flushed when a purr rose up inside of him causing Voldemort to chuckle quietly. Leisurely the man rolled to the side sliding his fingers across the raised welts and split skin. Harry eyed them a slow smile crossing his lips.

"You marked me." He said lazily. Voldemort snorted and traced a particularly nasty welt absently.

"You were mine long before I marked you Ares." The man drawled confidently. Harry huffed.

"I finally managed to get rid of that bloody scar on my forehead and I end up letting you scar me elsewhere any way." He said amused. Voldemort smirked and pressed a kiss to the mark he was toying with laving it with his tongue. Harry hissed at the resulting pain and squirmed. Red eyes watched him.

"That is because you always belonged to me, you just didn't know it." He gloated. Harry chuckled slightly and sighed as his body thrummed with a feverish pulse.

"Master is conceited." He muttered causing the man to snort.

"Pet is an insolent brat who can't stay away from danger and dances with everyone but his master." He retorted. Harry smirked.

"But I make life interesting for you." He said his voice a low sensual purr as his veela made its-self known. Voldemort's eyes darkened and he slid up lazily before toying with his hair his lips a hairs breadth away from his.

"That you do Ares, that you do." He whispered before capturing his lips in a slow sated kiss. Harry sighed into it feeling at ease as heated lips devoured him with patience and persistence drawing short gasps from him until at last Voldemort pulled away blinking slowly his expression satisfied. "Now Ares, we have dawdled long enough here, it is time to emerge; if we are going to save face we must address this problem with France." Harry groaned softly.

"No fair! No politics in bed!" He said cursing as the smirking man sent him a heated look.

"Ah Ares, I could never stay mad at you for too long, your insolence is far too amusing at times." Harry gave the man a suspicious look before twitching.

"I know that look." He said narrowing his eyes, Voldemort grinned slowly. "That's the look you gave me after that thing with the werewolves happened…" Voldemort slid carefully out of bed and moved to the night stand sliding open one of the drawers.

"Sit up Ares, I mist bind your lashes." Harry moved slowly wincing slightly at the burning pain.

"What are you up to my lord?" He asked suspiciously as the man began to spread a salve over his wounds filling the air with a cool soothing scent. Voldemort's face became thoughtful for a moment and Harry let him think in silence as he worked the paste into his skin.

"I have decided that since my choosing a mate seems to be of such great importance to you, I am going to leave the task to you." He said frowning slightly. Harry felt a shiver raced down his spine and pain shot through him that had nothing to do with his lashes.

"Is this your punishment then?" He said numbly. "For me to choose the one who will replace-" Voldemort reached up and gripped his chin forcing him to meet the man's eyes.

"Don't even go there Ares." He said stiffly his nostrils flaring a bit. "I already swore to you that I would not replace you with anyone." Harry nodded his head slowly.

"Yes…but." He clenched his jaw unable to put into words what he was feeling. Voldemort sighed and released his hold.

"I know my Ares, I know." He said returning to his task moving to the lashes on his back. "But I want you to do this, because I trust you to choose someone worthy of bearing our children." Harry's heart stuttered in his chest at those words. All along he'd been focused on himself and on _him_ learning to trust the dark lord, yet now the man was giving him his trust- no, the man had been giving him his trust all along hadn't he? He sighed feeling oddly reassured by the gesture.

"Very well master, if that is your wish." He said softly. Voldemort smiled thinly and nodded before unwinding some bandages.

"Am I to assume that the diadem will do what it did to the French princess again?" He asked sounding slightly amused, Harry smirked.

"Probably- though I'll have to get that memory for someone, tell me, was it terrifically bloody?" he asked grinning widely. Voldemort snorted.

"Jealous?" He sneered. Harry huffed.

"You're one to talk." Voldemort hissed and leaned forward biting down on Harry's neck his hand wrapping around and tilting his head to the side for better access as he laved the vivid spot. Curious fingers toyed with the soft leather that was still wrapped around his neck.

"You are mine. You will not dance with or flirt with any other besides me." He growled. Harry sighed leaning into the man.

"Yes master." He said quietly. Voldemort pressed a gentle his to the spot before returning to his bandages.

"You kept the collar on?" The man asked curiously. Harry's smile dampened.

"It kept me sane enough to go to the ball." He said softly. Voldemort's hands stilled.

"The loss of my horcruxes, why did they do that to you?" The man asked as he clipped the last of the bandages into place. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know." He said numbly before looking away. "I just know that it hurt- like a part of _me_ was being torn away." Voldemort slipped off the bed with a frown and wiped his hands idly on a towel as he thought his gaze distant. Slowly Harry stood stumbling slightly only to have a firm arm wrap around him pressing him close. Magic swirled inside of him reaching out to the man and he sighed the hollowness that he'd felt before easing slightly.

"How do you feel now?" The man asked wrapping his other arm around him. Harry leaned into the touch.

"Better." He said soaking in the man's warmth.

"But?" the man inquired seeing through his answer.

"The hollowness is still there." He said burrowing his face into the man's chest and inhaling his scent.

"Hollowness?" The man pressed his voice edging on impatience. Harry knew better than to continue fighting the man. Voldemort would take care of him.

"When I started to fade the first time was when I first felt it, an ache, a need, nothing could fill it. It was only with the horcruxes that I felt whole, though when I'm with you it does get a little better." He said relaxing into the man completely. Voldemort settled his chin on his head and hummed thoughtfully.

"When did you first feel it?" He asked his voice vibrating soothingly through Harry's body. Harry nuzzled closer.

"Just before the battle in France my food had started tasting like ashes, that is the first sign, but the hallow feeling was there before that- when you left, I could feel it. I thought it was depression and threw myself into my studies trying to distract myself- I don't remember much of that time. It felt like I was wandering, I did things automatically, said things that were appropriate and made plans, but I did not feel…not really." Voldemort ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"I will need to think on these things Ares, I will find some solution but for now-" He pushed Harry away gently and reached over to the bedside table. Harry gasped as the locket pressed against his chest a welcoming warmth and made him stumble as Voldemort hooked it into place stroking it lightly. "-how do you feel?" he asked cupping Harry's face concernedly. Harry sighed in relief and nodded slowly.

"Better." He breathed. Voldemort nodded and reached over to the tray before grasping his hand and slipping on the gaunt ring. Harry's legs _did _give out from under him this time as sensation was restored to him and the hollowness receded.

"You need them then…" Voldemort said thoughtfully as he guided Harry up his strength returning slowly. Harry shook his head smiling and pressed his cheek to the man's chest.

"No master, I need _you_."

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Prince Thomas stared at him gravely for a moment before a small smirk quivered at the edges of his lips. "You are blonde." He said simply causing Harry to roll his eyes as a few hesitant sniggers filled the room. Voldemort settled a hand on his shoulder his eyes dark and sparking at the familiarity between them. Harry sighed and tilted his head in understanding.

"I cannot tell you _why_ the diadem killed your sister but I can assure you that it was unforeseen and an unfortunate accident." He said clearly many of the men sneered in disbelief and he sighed heavily. "Thomas, it was not on purpose, my lord was truly looking forward to wedding your sister." He said speaking directly to the prince who was watching him with a calculating glint.

"And it was not your fault then?" He said tilting his head to the side causing Harry to frown. "Did the dark lord's dog decide to bite the hand that feeds it?" He accused subtly his eyes narrowed. Harry's jaw clenched and his magic wrapped around him.

"Are you insinuating that I would betray my master? Think wisely on your answer Thomas or I _will_ challenge you to a duel for attacking my honor." He seethed causing the lights in the room to flicker. Thomas' nostrils flared and his face paled.

"No." he said his voice tight. "You are loyal to him- this much I am sure of. Forgive me, I spoke out of grief." He said honestly. Harry stared at the man for a long moment before nodding sharply his magic snapping back to him and the temperature in the air returning to a comfortable level.

"Is it possible to ask the earth what her requirements for the diadem are?" Voldemort asked easing the tension. Harry glanced at the man and his body relaxed.

"No _Heruamin__." _He said softly. "I have tried but she seems only amused by our plight." He said shaking her head. Thomas narrowed his eyes.

"You speak to the earth?" He asked as the others mumbled to each other. Harry glanced at Voldemort who took a step forward and set his glass on the table.

"Ares is part High Elf." He said solidly causing many to gasp.

"But that is-"

"I can't believe it-"

"A fairy tale!"

"You jest!"

"Enough." Thomas said his eyes narrowed, intelligence shined in them as a slow smile spread across his face. "Oh that is useful information dear Ares." The man said leaning back casually. Harry tensed and Voldemort stepped in front of him.

"My Dark Prince will not be toyed with by you little boy." He seethed his voice dangerously low. Thomas paled but a thin smile remained.

"I did not mean to toy with anyone Lord Voldemort." Harry relaxed in his chair letting Voldemort take control of the situation. He saw the man move back slightly and felt his magic swirl dangerously. "Especially not when I know that your Dark Prince is taken and has found the one who can satisfy him." He said cryptically causing Harry to tense while the others looked at each other in confusion. Voldemort glanced at him from over his shoulder and he could see the man's eyes glitter in thought and malicious intent. He sighed and shook his head.

"I suppose I do owe you for dancing with him…" he said dismissively. Voldemort smirked and raised his hand. Suddenly the room was filled with Thomas' shrill screams and shrieks of agony. Harry watched in mild disgust and wrinkled his nose as the scent of urine filled the room.

_"__Dirty little French ingrate, you dare touch what is mine? You dare speak to __**my**__ Dark Prince in such a casual manor?__" _Harry sighed feeling oddly content as the furious hissing continued and the man's jealousy was unleashed.

_"__Tom? What has you so agitated?__" _Harry watched absently as Nagini slipped into the room and Voldemort's shoulders slumped slightly his face turning towards her in distraction. The long green body wound slowly around him until she was sitting leisurely on his shoulders butting her head against his cheek. Harry felt comforting waves pour from the creature and sighed happily.

_"__Nothing my pet, someone has dared to approach what is mine is all.__" _Voldemort hissed petting her absently as he moved away from Thomas' twitching body.

_"__Ah, your human then?__" _Nagini said looking curiously at Harry who nodded back. Nagini tilted her head to the side and gave off a soft hissing laughter.

_"__He speaks the tongue.__"_ Voldemort said absently as she slid away to approach Harry who reached out a hand to caress her fearlessly.

_"__He is in heat.__"_ Nagini said butting his hand. Harry blinked in confusion and looked at Voldemort who was eying her curiously. Harry's eyes caught a glint of light, a flicker that no one else would have been able to see and suddenly he was behind Voldemort his sword cutting Thomas' wrist cleanly and dethatching it the dagger he'd been holding clattering to the floor loudly. An inhuman snarl fell from Harry's lips as he gripped the front of the stunned and horrified prince raising him high into the air before tossing him across the room like a rag doll his body making a horrible crunching sound as it met the pillar. Harry growled lowly as he prowled over to the body his steps inhuman in their grace his eyes glinting as magic picked up around him. He held out his hand.

_"__Tanka harwar_." He said his magic whirring to do his bidding. Thomas arched painfully and his body jerked as his bones snapped back into place and his scull returned to its normal shape where it had been crushed. Hazel eyes stared up at him in horror as blood dribbled from the man's lips. "I can tear you to pieces just as easily as I can put you back together you foolish boy." He warned his voice stony. "And I can do it again and again if I need to. Your worth to the dark lord is the only thing that keeps me from doing so." He threatened before turning slowly and striding over to Voldemort his eyes scanning the man to ensure that he was uninjured. Red met his heated and possessive of him. He nearly purred as he moved closer than was necessary.

"_He is strong Tom._" Nagini hissed contentedly as she wound up Harry's leg and settled around his shoulders flicking her tongue out at him. Harry smiled and pet her gently.

"Return to your seat Ares." Voldemort said with a smirk. Harry nodded his head and slipped his blade back into its sheath.

"Yes _Heruamin__." _He said coolly before seating himself and throwing a casual glance towards the assembled men who were watching them with wide eyes. Voldemort tisked.

"Ares I asked you to help me smooth things over with them, not to scare them." Voldemort scolded lightly. Harry snorted.

"And you cursing Thomas to hell and back wasn't frightening, I hate to sound childish but- you started it." He said amusedly. Voldemort snorted and waved his hand absently.

"Yes well, your father is usually the one that handles these things." He said absently. Harry snorted.

"I can see why." He said shaking his head before addressing the others who were watching them in abstract horror. "Here's how it's going to work." He said capturing their attention. "The incident which caused the unfortunate death of the princess was an accident." He glared at all of them. "However the incident with your prince trying to assassinate the Dark Lord was not an accident." The men grew pale and exchanged frightened looks. A slow smile curved across his lips. "In order to avoid a war I say we call it even and continue the process of a peace treaty." He said tilting his head to the side with false brightness. No one moved and Harry sighed reaching towards his sword and flicking it partially out with a metallic hiss. Suddenly all present were nodding their heads.

"Excellent idea!"

"A misunderstanding to be sure!"

"A tragedy!"

Harry smirked up at Voldemort who snorted and shook his head in mild amusement. "As amusing as ever Ares." He muttered absently. Harry grinned.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$_

Later that evening Voldemort stopped him as they entered the main foyer of his mansion. "Pet." He said quietly his voice grave. Harry was immediately on edge. The man's red eyes searched his for a moment. "I'm going to kill that girl tonight." He said quietly. Harry's breath seemed to still in his chest. Hermione. He looked away clenching his teeth. How long had he forced himself not to think of her? And yet the very man that had been his reason for forgetting her was reminding him of her.

"W-Why are you telling me this?" He asked trying unsuccessfully to let the numbness that had always helped him before accept his emotions. He felt thin like he was being stretched too much and at any moment could snap. Voldemort had a look of concentration on his face as he spoke.

"She was Harry Potter's friend." He said slowly. "I don't know much about having friends, but I know that no matter how far two friends drift apart in life, they are always oddly enough- attached some how." He said confused. Harry frowned.

"I don't understand." He said shaking his head. Voldemort sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Neither do I, but as your master I feel like you- you need this pet." He said frowning. "So often I see you push your own emotions to the side and while that is an admirable trait- it is also a destructive one if not handled correctly." Harry felt his chest tighten.

"And you think that talking to her will help?" He said biting his lip. Voldemort nodded his head.

"When you are here- when we are master and pet all politics aside, your welfare is my main concern. I will not use your tears or pain against you here, to do so would be to disrespect everything that our relationship implies. As the dark lord, and as your master, I must kill her, but even so- she was a vital part of your life." Harry frowned.

"She was a vital part of Harry Potter's life, not Ares Malfoy's life." He insisted. Voldemort sighed and leaned closer pressing his forehead to Harry's in an oddly intimate gesture.

"I will not forget the little boy under the stairs; I will not forget Harry, even if circumstances have changed him." The man said quietly. "Even, if you refuse to acknowledge him." He said pointedly. Harry shifted under his gaze and realized belatedly that he was trembling. His mind was confused, muddled and that numb spot inside of him that he had always relied on was overflowing. Desperately he keened and reached out for Voldemort for his master, pleading for the man to help him.

"Please." He gasped out. He didn't know what he wanted, he felt as if he was slipping, being shred into too many pieces. When he had his elf there was always a sort of apathetic place that he could slip into, but as a veela it was as if his emotions were amplified. He shivered and pressed closer to the man.

"Identify what you are feeling pet." The man said his voice keeping Harry from slipping into an abyss of madness. He struggled his eyes flickering back and forth. What was he feeling? He- what was it? His chest was tight and he couldn't stop shivering. He had an overwhelming urge to run even though he wasn't in any real danger…

"Fear!" He gasped out burrowing himself closer to the man who soothed him with calm motions. "I'm scared." He said suddenly feeling in more control. Voldemort tightened his hold around Harry.

"Why Ares?" He whispered softly cajoling. Harry took a deep shaky breath. Why? Why was he frightened? He wasn't in danger, his master was with him holding him, he should be calm! Why was he afraid? Besides the maelstrom of emot- His eyes widened as the pieces fell into place. From the beginning he had kept to himself, convinced that no one cared about him and thinking his emotions just as insignificant as he was. A spider swept into the corner, meant to be stomped on and forgotten. As he grew older he thought nothing of pushing those feelings away. He pushed away his doubts about the sincerity of Ron's friendship as time and time again the boy turned his back on him. He pushed his doubts away about Hermione's friendship that grew more and more strained with each vision he had each haunted gaze he inadvertently gave her. Even in his love and hope for Sirius he had pushed away the little nagging doubt in his mind every time the man mistakenly called him James. "Talk to me pet." Voldemort said firmly. Harry shook.

"I'm scared to feel." He said his voice small. "I'm scared master." He said his voice raspy. He was so frightened. He didn't want to remember the confusion of feelings that he had once lived by. He didn't want to remember his disappointment and sorrow as he watched Sirius fall through the veil, didn't want to understand the thoughts that had followed shortly after. The realization that everything he had been as Harry Potter was false. It wasn't real. Harry Potter and the boy under the stairs were one in the same, Harry Potter the boy-who-lived did not exist. That boy was created by what was expected of him by his own delusions of 'if only I looked happier they would love me' or 'if only I tried harder.' Or even, 'if only I was more like James Potter then Sirius would like me and not the memory of what he once had.

"Hush pet take it slowly, you're overwhelming yourself. Pick an event, concentrate on that. We'll get through this my Ares." The man whispered softly. It was only then that Harry realized that he had dragged them to the floor and that Voldemort's hand was cradling his face gently staring into his eyes catching his thoughts and memories as they flickered through his minds eye. But Harry couldn't concentrate.

"Please." He begged clutching the man's robes with his nearly healed hand. "Choose for me- I can't, I can't!" Voldemort lifted him easily and carried him into the lounge settling them easily onto the couch Harry's head in his lap. Voldemort stroked his hair for a moment before speaking.

"What is the strongest?" He asked softly. "The one that hurts the most." He asked gently, so gently that Harry thought for a moment that he might shatter. His mind flickered and he shook his head unable to think through the muddled thoughts and emotions that he was just barely keeping at bay.

"I don't know!" he cried out desperately, hot tears spilling from his eyes. Voldemort sighed.

"What is your earliest memory?" He said quietly, "Focus on that." Harry blinked rapidly as he struggled. His earliest memory? The haunting echo of his mothers scream filled his ears- her begging- her death. Voldemort sighed above him reading the memory easily. "What did you feel when you remembered it for the first time?" He said quietly unrepentant. Harry struggled to breathe as a sob escaped yet he concentrated anyway.

"Sorry." He gasped focusing on his younger years. "I didn't know who she was but I always woke up feeling scared and sad for her." He said closing his eyes tightly as he blinked the tears away.

"No little Ares, let yourself cry. Talk- tell me why you felt that way." The man said his voice becoming the center of Harry's focus the words oddly comforting. He was choking, drowning but Voldemort wouldn't let him sink. Just like earlier when the man had whipped him, he hadn't let him fall away, he would keep Harry safe. He concentrated on the memory.

"She- I was sad, because she was sad." He said shaking a bit. Voldemort nodded his head.

"And when you found out that she was your mother? That she had been murdered? What then Ares?" He asked his voice soothing. It was odd, Harry thought, that the very man who had killed her was sitting here with him today.

"I felt like I should feel something for her, like I owed her something even if she was a complete stranger to me." Voldemort nodded.

"But you didn't?" Voldemort asked threading his fingers through his hair. Harry shook his head.

"No, I felt- detached, like I had just heard that a distant relative had died but I didn't know them well enough to really feel anything." He said shaking his head.

"And towards me? The murderer? What did you feel?" Harry furrowed his brow in concentration.

"Fear- but not of you really, but of what people expected of me because of you." He said feeling calmer now. Voldemort hummed.

"You didn't hate me?" He said curiously. Harry smiled wryly and shook his head.

"Never." He said rubbing his damp eyes. "You were…a mystery. Someone who I was inexplicably linked to, I feared for myself because of you, I wanted to hate you but I kept wondering if there wasn't more to you." He said tracing the man's fingers with his own.

"More?" The man asked lazily his body relaxing now that the first emotional breakdown was over. Harry nodded.

"It all came back to you, in first year you tempted me with a dream I had become bitter about. I had stared at that mirror for hours lost in a vision of what could have been. But years of looking out the window at what could have been had taught me the cold bitter truth- that it wasn't. I was afraid of you then because you seemed to know me to my core, I didn't want to die, not when I had just been offered the chance at a better life. Heck, I didn't even want my parents back any more." He said shaking his head.

"What did you want?" Voldemort asked tilting his head to the side. Harry frowned.

"I don't know- I think," He paused trying to string his thoughts together. "I think I just wanted to be left alone, I wanted the past to go away and you were a part of that past." Voldemort nodded.

"And then? After you managed to make me 'go away.'" He said absently though Harry could tell by the slight tightening of muscles that the man was concentrating on him rather than the rage he undoubtedly felt.

"I was relieved, I could go back to being Harry the first year and enjoy having friends for the first time in my life- at least until summer came and I had to go back to the Dursleys." He said with a frown. Voldemort tensed slightly.

"The Dursleys." The man said quietly the strain visible in the lines on his face. "How did you feel about them Harry?" He asked softly. Harry winced and looked away.

"Fear, longing, frustration, sadness, hate, anger I felt many things towards them." He said his voice rough. "When I was young, too small to understand, I used to believe that if I was better then they would love me. If I was a good boy then they would reach out to me." He admitted his hand tightening around the man's stronger hand. "I used to watch from my cupboard as they laughed and loved each other wondering why I couldn't be there wondering what I had done wrong." Voldemort nodded.

"When did you realize?" The man said causing Harry to flinch.

"It wasn't the beatings, they were normal, I had convinced myself that I deserved them, or rather, they convinced me that I deserved them. It was…a drawing." He said in remembrance. "I drew a picture of the Dursleys holding hands with me because our teacher told us to draw family portraits. Dudley's didn't have me in it; Aunt Petunia praised his and tore mine up. To me the message was loud and clear." He said softly.

"The message?" Voldemort prodded easily without disturbing the peace.

"That they would never let me be a part of their family- that I was doomed to be unloved for the rest of my life because I would never be good enough." Harry said hollowly. Voldemort's hand stilled in his hair.

"Lucius loves you." He said softly. "Severus too." He added. Harry looked away.

"I know." He said his voice troubled.

"You know…but you don't believe it?" Voldemort amended. Harry nodded his head.

"How could they love me? How could anyone love me?" He said curiously. "Dumbledore used to go on and on about my capacity to love." He said softly. "But he forgot that my love has always been one sided, and one sided love is useless." He said smiling a thin weak smile. Voldemort remained silent.

"Did you love your friends?" The man asked.

"Yes." Harry said numbly. Voldemort nodded his head.

"But you said you were drifting away from them?" He asked. Harry nodded.

"I was too different from them…Ron, could only see a few feet from his face, to him everything was black and white, good and bad. He wanted to prove himself and sometimes I wondered if he didn't stay around me because he thought it would make him stand out more." Voldemort stilled.

"What made you think that?" He asked cautiously. Harry frowned.

"Ron…he was there when we went on adventures and nearly got ourselves killed, but when the press hated me and our classmates thought I was doing something for attention he turned his back on me. When I needed him the most he was prone to going with the crowd." He said not realizing that he was gripping Voldemort's hand tightly.

"You were angry." Harry nodded. "You were sad." Harry nodded again. "But you had come to expect it." He said thickly. Harry nodded again a stray tear falling from his eye.

"I saw him at Hogwarts." He said his voice dry. "I realized it didn't really surprise me that he had gone with the crowd again." He sighed. "I was glad he survived, but something told me that he would, even when I was struggling to survive myself, I somehow knew that he would make it out alive. Hermione was the one I thought would die." Voldemort nodded absently.

"You said that she grew distant with you?" Harry nodded.

"She was the most perceptive of the three of us, but she also held this belief that any problem could be solved through a book. When she realized that she couldn't' solve me, or even begin to comprehend what was going on, she drifted. She feared me because I was unpredictable. She watched me and realized the similarities between you and I- similarities that I had seen but was unwilling to acknowledge." Voldemort tilted his head to the side.

"Similarities?" The man questioned innocently. Harry smiled wryly.

"You've seen them too, I know you have." He said nuzzling the man's large surprisingly warm hand. Voldemort smirked.

"But you couldn't acknowledge them?" The man directed. Harry nodded his smile slipping at the memory.

"Because I had met Sirius and Remus…I…they brought back a hope that I thought I had buried." Voldemort hummed softly. "Family." Harry said his chest tightening. "I was willing to give anything to achieve that dream; I ignored the way they only wanted to see James in me. I tried to hide myself because Sirius would look at me oddly, like he couldn't love me unless I was less like you and more like James. He didn't see the bruises or how thin I was. He once stared straight at the scars on my back and just pretended that they weren't there." Voldemort tightened his grip and sighed.

"When he passed through the veil?" He said quietly. Harry bit his lip.

"My own veil was lifted- the one I had made out of denial. I realized that I could never have that family; I accepted that you and I are alike in many ways and I saw for the first time that everything that I was- was nothing. I didn't know what I wanted, I knew that despite everyone expecting it of me, I could not hate you. I knew that Dumbledore was not omnipotent and was actually quite manipulative. I knew…that I didn't want to fight you." He said looking at Voldemort. "I was scared of what I might become." Red eyes gazed at him quietly and brushed his cheeks gently with the pads of his thumbs.

"It may not be the family you wanted back then, but you have a family now Ares and you will be a part of my…family." Harry watched the man taste the word his face screwed up in concentration. He looked away for a moment.

"Do you really want me to be part of your family though?" He said shaking his head. Voldemort captured his jaw with a strong hand and forced him to look at him.

"Yes Ares, and not as an outsider looking in." He said. Harry's eyes widened at the-the emotion? Was the man feeling? But that was impossible! He wasn't capable of it! Lips dropped into a frown. "Not capable Ares? Am I not capable of having dreams that aren't drenched in blood and soaked in fear? Do you still, after all this time, believe what Dumbledore told you about me?" He said his gaze saddened. Harry bit his lips feeling frantic once more.

"Because I could count on that!" He said shaking his head in confusion. Red eyes gazed at him.

"Count on what Ares?" He said quietly. Harry bit his lip.

"There were very few things that I could count on to remain the same even when I wasn't Harry Potter. I could count on you killing, I could count on you not caring about the thousands dying and I could count on you being, well, you! The man who murders and does not feel guilt, the man who sees horror and does not flinch away from it, how can you claim to feel!" He said shaking his head in wonder. Voldemort looked away.

"I feel hate, I feel desperation, I feel pain and sadness and loneliness, Ares just because I've never felt love doesn't mean I'm not capable of it." He said pursing his lips. "Just because I have never had a family of my own does not mean that I don't want one! I may have put my goals ahead of my dreams but I still dream!" He said looking at Harry his expression twisted his eyes pained. Harry realized quite suddenly that Voldemort, somehow, had managed to remain human. He was just a man. A man who had done great and terrible things- but a man never the less. He was brought back to the visit he made to Hogwarts; he was brought back to the wistful expression on the man's face. Voldemort was human. He looked away unable to hold the man's gaze. It was as if something he had always held true was shattering, and yet Voldemort was still Voldemort. That thought calmed him and filled him with determination, could he show the man love? Even if it meant that it manifested its self in his children, in a mate that was not him? He smiled sadly to himself. Yes. The answer was already there. He would do anything for Voldemort, anything.

"Then I will help you make your family." He said aloud turning almost shyly to look at the man. The beautiful impossible man that constantly confused him and insisted on taking care of him. "and…" He hesitated, he was pushing his boundaries with this and he knew it. "I will be there to sooth your loneliness if you would let me, any one who should seek to cause you pain would find themselves at the wrong end of my fury." He said smiling sheepishly. Voldemort frowned at the declaration and seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Just remember that you are a part of that family my Ares." He said quietly. Harry felt something weak flutter in his chest and a slow hesitant smile made its way across his lips. As long as Voldemort was happy…he could find happiness…couldn't he?


	25. Chapter 25

**I apologize for the lateness! My computer is officially dead, I blame the garden gnomes. Anyway I am posting this from a borrowed computer for now and I don't know exactly how often I will be able to use it so forgive me if the next chapter is somewhere towards the end of the week, I will try my best to get it out sooner but as I said dead computer. Just be glad I remembered to back my files up or we'd have a dead story instead and I would have to re-write the ending in some terribly cliche way. Anyway thank you all for your support these past few chapters and thank you to those who told friends who told friends etc that I needed a beta, I now have a couple offers that I'm looking at. The end of the story is nearing dears! Oh and don't worry Harry isn't really dead- well he is, but I won't let him stay dead and since I'm not particularly fond of necrophilia he won't be a zombie either for those who are worried. Sorry for the dreadful cliffhanger, my inner sadist seems to have been unleashed on this story...bye!  
><strong>

**Mistress Slytherin**

**NOT FOR THE EYES OF CHILDREN**

**MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS**

**Dom/sub relationship  
><strong>

**TORTURE**

**NOT MY CHARACTERS**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

_-25-_

Harry followed Voldemort to the dungeons his mind swirling with thoughts and emotions. He didn't want Voldemort to find a mate; he would be the first to admit that, he didn't want to have to watch as the man took another woman to bed with him. But Voldemort wanted a family, and that Harry could understand. It was a longing that never truly faded even when one accepted it as an impossibility. Harry wanted to make Voldemort happy; it was very nearly as simple as that. Red eyes turned to him. "Ready pet?" The man asked tilting his head to the side. Harry swallowed and nodded.

"Yes master." He said before following the man into the darkened room which was a stark contrast to the brightly lit hallways he'd become used to. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, when they did however, Hermione's eyes greeted them. The last time he had been in here he hadn't really looked at her; he hadn't really wanted to look at her. Now however, it was unavoidable. She looked like nothing more than a corpse. Her naked body showed her ribs and outlined her bones. Several gashes crisscrossed her body and her arms were bloody from where the cuffs had cut into her skin.

"Pet." Voldemort said his eyes unreadable. Harry made his way down the steps to where the man stood. "I want you to talk to her." Voldemort said softly. "She will die today; I want you to say whatever it is you think you need to say." He said quietly before lifting his hand and brushing Harry's cheek with his knuckles.

"Could you take her down?" Harry asked leaning into the touch seeking comfort as a trickle of fear filled him. Voldemort frowned but nodded.

"Is that Harry speaking? Or Ares?" He asked waving his hand casually towards the cell. Harry swallowed as Hermione fell to the ground in a painful mess of limbs.

"I don't know." He said shaking his head. Voldemort sighed but nodded.

"Very well." He said before leading them into the cell and transfiguring a large rock into a chair pulling Harry into his lap without a word. Harry leaned into the offered comfort and for a moment simply stared at Hermione who stared sadly back. Hermione was the one to speak first.

"He's killed millions Harry." She said softly. Harry lifted his head from the man's chest and nodded.

"So have I- probably." He said smiling faintly. Hermione nodded seeming to come to a conclusion about something.

"You, and Ron…you've both changed Harry." She said shaking her head. Harry nodded.

"So have you Hermione." He said leaning into Voldemort for comfort resting his cheek against the man's chest. Hermione winced and nodded.

"I suppose…" She said her voice raspy. "I suppose there is no right or wrong any more is there?" She said tiredly. Harry lowered his gaze.

"There was never right Hermione, there was never going to be right." He admitted. "Even if Dumbledore had won, people, are evil. Even those who we think are kind have the capability of being cruel." Hermione nodded slowly before looking at Voldemort who was idly stroking Harry's curls an expression of detachment on his face.

"You said that you love him." Hermione croaked looking back at Harry who nodded.

"Yes." He agreed smiling softly. "I love him." Hermione gazed at him for a moment.

"You know what he's like though…what if he betrays you?" She said worrying her lip which Harry noted had been bitten through at some point. Harry smiled thinly.

"Then I die." He said simply. Arms tightened around him and he leaned into the man's arms. "If not on the outside, then on the inside." He amended. Hermione frowned.

"You would become a mindless slave for him." She said knowingly. Harry nodded. "That's…sad." She said tilting her head to the side. Harry smiled.

"I know." He said accepting the truth. Hermione sighed.

"You are so damaged Harry Potter, so broken by the world and what it has done to you." She said softly before glancing at Voldemort. "But still…you hope to someday have that love you so desperately seek returned. That love that the rest of the world was too foolish to give you." She smiled bitterly and Harry returned the smile. The smile fell. "But there was at least once person I know who loved you very much Harry." She said quietly. "No matter what you may have thought." Harry frowned.

"What?" He asked his voice trembling slightly. Voldemort's arms tightened around him and a tear slipped down Hermione's cheek.

"I loved you Harry Potter." She sobbed dragging in great rattling gasps of air. Harry leaned further into Voldemort's arms who held him tightly his hands rubbing soothing circles into his back. "I loved you even when I understood that you weren't the Gryffindor golden boy that everyone expected you to be!" She shouted. "And when the world went to hell, I fucking searched for you!" She spat angry tears slipping down her cheeks as she struggled to control herself. Harry choked back a sob of his own and Voldemort sighed rocking him slightly. Hermione watched them for a moment helplessness in her eyes before nodding to herself. "Harry." She said softly forcing him to look at her. "I love you even now as we discuss my imminent death, I do not regret having met you and…" She glanced at Voldemort her eyes hardening. "If this is what you want, then for what it's worth, you have my blessings." She said quietly. Harry sat stunned for a moment his breath caught in his throat.

"Why?" It was Voldemort who spoke this time his voice curious. Hermione shrugged weakly.

"Because I love him." She said softly. "Just like he is unable to explain why he was willing to do what he has done, I am unable to explain why I can harbor not hatred towards him and the choices he made. I love him, even knowing that I will die for it. Harry brushed away the tears that were dripping down his cheeks.

"I loved you too." He said quietly. "I thought that you didn't love me though, I thought that in order to survive I had to rid myself of that love. It was weak after all, a love that could have been exploited and used against me had I allowed it to continue." Hermione nodded before turning to Voldemort.

"Please." She said softly her eyes pleading. "Don't betray him." She croaked her voice rough. Voldemort nodded sharply and tightened his hold on Harry.

"I would never Miss Granger." He said solidly. Harry felt numb as she smiled and Voldemort pushed him off his lap. "Are you ready?" He said quietly. Hermione swallowed thickly before nodding. Harry trembled from where he had landed on his knees. Tears poured from his eyes as he watched Voldemort pull out a blade and Hermione close her eyes.

"See you Harry." She said softly a small smile curving across her lips. Harry bit back a sob.

"Bye Mione." He rasped. A lone tear slid down her dirty cheek as Voldemort's blade slit her throat cleanly. She gargled, and blood slowly poured from the wound spurting a bit from the side. Harry watched with wide eyes as she teetered her body unable to bare the weight as blood dribbled from the side of her mouth. Slowly, as the blood dripping down her body reached her midsection she tipped to the side a small sigh escaping her lips. Harry trembled as Voldemort approached him and let out a low miserable sound as he looked up at the man who looked pained.

"Come pet." He said opening his arms. Harry flew into them, even knowing that Voldemort was the source of his pain, Voldemort was also the only one he could rely on to ease his pain. He didn't know how long he simply clung to the man weeping his body wracked with sobs. He didn't notice when the man lifted him into his arms and carried him back to their bedroom stripping him slowly and carefully before bathing him quietly and redressing his wounds. It was only as the man began to unwind the bandages on his hands that he was able to concentrate on anything else. His hands were nearly healed now. They were white and rather sensitive and the pink scars ached a bit, but they were otherwise unmarked. Soon the scars would fade and his skin would bear no mark that Hermione had ever hurt him.

"They'll be gone." He whispered somehow feeling more hurt than before. Voldemort glanced up at him and waited for him to elaborate. "The scars will be gone, erased, just like Hermione- just like all those people in London, gone, like they never existed." Voldemort's hands stilled.

"Gone, but not forgotten pet." He said quietly. Harry frowned.

"Is that why you fear death?" He said softly. Voldemort looked up at him in shock before frowning deeply.

"No." He said shortly. "Is that why you fear death?" He asked. Harry acknowledged the turn around.

"I don't." He said softly. "Not anymore." Voldemort glanced up at him.

"Not any more?" He prodded gently as he gently rubbed a salve into his skin.

"Because I have learned that in one thing, Dumbledore was right." Harry said looking away before he could catch the man's glare. "There are worse things than death." He said softly. Voldemort said nothing and continued to rub the salve in a deep frown on his face.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Ron sighed heavily as he entered his small flat and stumbled towards the lumpy couch falling into it like it was a bed of feathers. Work had been brutal. Even though his job was supposedly to make sure that the werewolves didn't attack anyone while at the ministry, it was usually the wizards that attacked the werewolves. He'd been hexed nearly sixteen times just today! He shook his head and let out a sigh. "I don't think he's noticed us yet Heruamin." A voice said amused. Ron shot up wand in hand- only to fall off the couch and hit his head on the coffee table. He howled and rubbed the back of his head before slowly looking up only to freeze. There, standing by his small dingy window in his small dingy apartment were the two most feared wizards in the world. He gazed at them for a moment before black spots glittered behind his eyes and he promptly passed out.

"Ennvetre." Ron groaned as he was forcibly awoken and met the stormy gray eyes of the Dark Prince. Yelping he scrambled back.

"M-M-My lords!" He said his face pale. Voldemort who was now lounging in the single chair he had in his kitchenette. Red eyes glanced at him disinterestedly before flickering back to the Dark Prince who was lifting a rather pricy looking vase- or rather, he realized his expression falling, an urn.

"Harry Potter was a worthy adversary to my lord." The Dark Prince said softly gathering Ron's attention to him. Ron frowned. Were those Harry's ashes? "Hermione Granger was a good friend to Harry Potter and despite her blood a very worthy witch." The dark prince continued quietly his eyes meeting Voldemorts as he lifted the urn. "It was decided that in light of these facts she at least deserved respect in her death." He said holding the urn out to Ron whose face had fallen. Slowly shaky hands rose and took hold of the urn. His lips trembled. He and Hermione had, had a major falling out the last time he'd seen her. She was convinced that Harry was alive and that she had to find him, to fight the changes even though the order its self had disbanded. He loved her though. He had always loved her.

"This is her then?" He said tears already dripping down his cheeks as he looked up at the dark prince who nodded slowly his grey eyes swirling curiously with emotion. Ron however, was too caught up in the wave of tormented grief that overcame him to do anything more than clutch the urn close to his chest and rock back and forth while he wept. Hermione was gone. Hermione Jane Granger, the love of his life was gone.

_Hermione._

_Hermione._

_Hermione._

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$_

_He was running, as fast as his feet could carry him, but they were there. Faceless, haunting, men and women he never knew chasing him. Blood splashed in the air where his feet hit the ground and clouds of ashes tried to blind him. Up ahead he could see his mother. Could she help him? He didn't know but he stretched out his arms and reached for her anyway. She shook her head and faded. He cursed inwardly and kept running shaking off the feeling of hands swiping his back as they grew too close. Suddenly his father appeared up ahead just as his mother had, beside him Remus and Sirius stood facing the opposite way glancing back at their friend. Harry cried out begging for his father to help him, for Remus to protect him, for Sirius to __look__ at him. But James shook his head, and just like Lily he turned around and walked away disappearing. The groans and screams of the people behind him grew to a feverish pitch and his legs felt like lead as he tried to run faster. He could see in the distance a vague shape, he nearly cried out in relief as he caught sight of Hermione holding her arms out to him. He ran faster, harder away from the people. And odd tune filled the air as he rushed towards Hermione's form and for a moment he didn't recognize it._

_London bridges falling down…falling down…falling down…_

_London bridges falling down, my fair lady…_

_And suddenly he was reaching for Hermione- only to watch as she crumbled before him falling apart. He stopped in breathless bewilderment and lifted his hand to catch a bit of the smoke that was filling the air where she had stood._

_Ashes._

_My, fair lady…_

_They were grabbing him, shaking him, pulling at him. They wanted to tear him apart!_

He woke screaming his entire body shivering and the scent of ashes lingering in his nose. Voldemort was staring at him with wide eyes his hand on Harry's arm. Harry whimpered and threw himself into the man's arms crying in fear and pain as the man rocked him gently unable to sooth him. Eventually he pulled away and shook his head at the man's tired look as he wiped away the tears cursing himself for the weakness.

"Do you ever…" His breath caught in his throat as if he were choking on it.

"What pet?" The man asked his eyes drooping already. Harry clenched his jaw before turning and forcing himself to look squarely into the depths of the exhausted red eyes.

"Do you ever regret doing what you've done?" He asked. He wasn't certain of what he was trying to achieve in asking the man, but whatever it was…It wasn't this. Red eyes became a void, nothingness, the kind that sent shivers down his spine. Slowly the man tilted his head to the side as if he were actually thinking about the question though the answer was already there in his eyes, in the blank mask on his face.

"No." He said his voice cold and empty before his eyes slipped closed and thin lips fell apart in sleep. "Go wash your face and come back to bed pet." He mumbled absently before the man's powerful body turned away from him. Harry's mouth felt dry and he couldn't help the way his legs and arms trembled as he stood and made his way to the bathroom closing the door so as not to bother the man. Hesitantly he looked up into the mirror and met his silver gray eyes. Was he so different now? From the boy in the cupboard? In appearances yes, though despite Severus' accusations about him being a tad bit narcissistic in truth he avoided looking into mirrors. Why? He smiled bitterly as he turned on the faucet and splashed his face. Why?

Well, because his eyes were no longer green.

He gasped at the fact and stared wide-eyed into the mirror. What? He blinked slowly at his reflection. Who…who was that? That man…was it really him? The man who killed so easily…the man who willingly fell into Voldemort's bed… Voldemort…the man who stared at him with that stare, who truly didn't regret the blood he'd stained the earth with. Did he…care about Harry? Was that real? Harry didn't understand how he could, even if the man swore that he did. Was Harry so hopelessly lost in him that he couldn't see the truth? A flicker, the barest hint of something dark ran through him and he was snapped out of his thoughts only to find himself staring into blue gray eyes that were too blue to be his. His lips parted in shock as thin lips stretched into a tired smile and a strong hand rose placing its self on the other side of the glass. Harrys' thinner narrower fingers shook as he raised his own hand and placed it against the glass.

"Sirius." He whimpered nearly silently. The man smiled painfully at him and a single silvery tear dripped down his cheek. Harry felt the same pulse from earlier and let out a dry sob as the man faded away leaving him alone. Sirius…He dropped his hand. Was he going mad? No…that was Sirius. He didn't know how or why but it was Sirius.

Sirius…

Oh…Merlin…

Horror raked through him painfully followed quickly by a wretched guilt and shame. Had the man seen what he had become? This- monster wrapped in finery? His breathing became labored coming in sharp painful gasps that had him grasping at his chest as he was overwhelmed by thoughts and emotions.

"Shit!" He heard the voice as if it were under a roaring waterfall and his dizzy star-speckled gaze landed on Voldemort as his body went numb and gave way beneath him.

_"__Heruamin__" _He breathed his eyelashes sweeping closed. The man would take care of him…

But then…

Why?

_"Harry Potter…"_

_"My precious horcrux."_

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$_

Harry entered the Ministry of Magic two steps behind Voldemort and immediately noted the silence. Voldemort frowned back at him and nodded gravely as if affirming his thoughts. "Without your father it has been utter chaos." He said sounding annoyed. Of course given the fact that Voldemort refused to admit to needing anyone Harry decided he could accept the man's annoyance.

"Swear on your magic that you will not harm either of them and I might be able to bring them back." He said absently. Voldemort twitched and stopped walking much to Harry's reckless amusement. Slowly the man turned to him his expression one of barely veiled fury.

"You have no idea how close you are to getting yourself killed my Ares." He said his voice tight. Harry's smile fell and his lips tightened. My precious horcrux… His jaw tightened. Ever since that night he'd been jumping at shadows, every reflective surface bore Sirius' tormented face and doubts crept in on him. Doubts about Voldemort, about himself, about everything.

"I am aware, I walk along a thin, sharp blade and with every step I take my feet bleed, but as long as you are the one holding that blade I can only walk towards you or away from you. You are the one that causes me to walk away." He said his eyes losing a bit of their light. Voldemort frowned and turned suddenly gripping his wrist and dragging Harry through the hall ignoring the scattered people until he came upon an empty office and pulled them both inside, locking the door as he did so. Harry stared at up at the man as he was pushed bodily against the door his hands held above his head.

"Why is it that you walk away?" The man demanded his teeth clenched his grip on Harry's wrists tightening. "At first it was because you couldn't trust me and I admit that had I known of your identity I would have killed you. But we moved past that damn it!" He said frustration clear in his eyes. "I made you my friend, my lover my pet what more do you want Ares? What more could I possibly offer you to make you give in?" Harry relaxed in the man's hold.

"I have given in master." He said sadly. "I hadn't wanted to you know, I had wanted to hate you even as the little green eyed boy in the cupboard under the stairs-" His breath caught in his throat. "-but even that boy had to give up at some point." He said tiredly. "Death surrounded me, encompassed me, I watched cities fall at your word and my own foolish belief that I could somehow atone for Remus Lupin's death. I watched hundreds- no thousands of children die at your command, always I was watching, always I was helpless to stop it. And now I find that all I am capable of doing is evil. I am the very monster I sought to destroy, and yet I am the happiest I have ever been. Explain this to me master, please explain this twisted phenomenon!" He begged his eyes wide. It had bothered him…the brief glimpses of Sirius in the mirror, or the enamel of a vase or a puddle in the rain. Sirius' appearance had lead him to a startling train of thought and more then once he'd woken up screaming in the middle of the night. That dream. Voldemort looked at him for a moment later before releasing him and pulling away. That was another thing- the man had been utterly dismissive about Harry's panic attack.

"You're still tired I see pet." How many times had the man said that to him this past week? The man hardly touched him, hardly spoke to him, damn near ignored him! He was tired? He clenched his jaw and looked away.

_"_Of course _Heruamin__,_ forgive me." He said his shoulders sagging. After all…he was nothing more than a kicked puppy wasn't he? Voldemort's 'Dark Prince' what a joke. He was nothing more than a pawn. Again. He was given that position to ensure that he stayed beside Voldemort, as his horcrux, as his enemy, lover, and so called friend. But most of all he was there, because he was the man's trophy.

"Come pet, our assistance has been requested in the hall of mirrors." Voldemort said brushing aside the whole scene. Harry straightened himself drawing back his shoulders, placing a blank expression on his face as he stepped aside opening the door for the man.

"Yes, _Heruamin__." _He said quietly. Voldemort didn't look at him as he slipped out of the room and Harry couldn't help but smile wryly at that before following behind. The man continued forward silently for a time as they strode down the hallways until they reached the elevators and stepped inside only speaking once the doors slid shut.

"Have you found me a bride yet Ares?" He asked calmly his voice deceptively smooth. Harry felt a shiver slither down his spine. When had things become this way between them? Or had it always been this way and Harry had been too blind to see it? He had always been hyperaware of the man- there wasn't a moment that the man didn't occupy his thoughts or dictate his actions. His heart felt tired, tired of feeling all these conflicting things for the man.

"I found three potential brides." He said his voice brisk and business like. "Their files are in my office and I have already arranged for them to be at the ministry gala I can show you at your convenience." He said just as the bell chimed and the doors slid open. Harry watched Voldemort's lips twist into a smirk his eye lids drooping as he stepped through the doorway. Harry followed smoothly after his breath catching slightly as the dim blue lighting was reflected in a million different directions by the various mirrors.

"Don't stare too long Ares, these mirrors are here for a reason- they're dangerous." Voldemort said glancing at them warily before stepping forward. Harry licked his lips and swallowed a foreboding feeling rising in his chest. There! That pulse…! The one he'd felt in the bathroom! He snapped his head to the side where a large full body mirror sat and met blue-grey eyes. Sirius…He forced himself to move his eyes dragging along the surfaces even as his mind rebelled.

"Why are we here?" He asked praying that his voice didn't waver as Sirius seemed to ripple and appear and several different surfaces.

"The Unspeakables requested that we take a look at the mirrors, several accidents have been happening and I for one would like to know why." Voldemort said his eyes narrowed. Harry pulled his eyes away from Sirius' shadowed form his breath catching in a soft gasp as they came upon a large circle.

"Ah! My lord!" Harry glanced at the tall muscular man and his eyes met blue ones, slowly Sirius raised his hand and pointed to the other side of the circle. Harry frowned thoughtfully and slowly turned his gaze in the direction that the man was pointing. His eyes nearly missed their intended target, but even in this form, after this long, it was impossible to miss it- the mirror of Erised. His heart beat loudly in his ears and his feet moved without his permission the sound of his heels hitting the cold stone floor loud, blocking out whatever Voldemort and the man were talking about. Sirius stood in the mirror beside it and nodded his head slowly when he glanced up suddenly frightened of what he might see. What was his heart's desire? Did he even have one? His skin felt clammy as he forced himself to look into its depths.

"Ares…Ares!" But he was frozen eyes wide staring forward into the mirror- staring into haunted green eyes. In the background he could see Voldemort, happy, carefree as he tended to his family. Full pink lips that no longer belonged to him twisted into an understanding smile as a whimper left his lips and his hand stretched out. He watched like a lost child as the reflection of Harry Potter pulled out a dangerous looking knife. His hand brushed the cool rippling surface and a loud ringing filled his ears as the knife slid purposefully across Harry Potter's frail neck, only, it wasn't Harry Potters' neck only, but his as well. The image in the mirror flickered and tears dripped down his cheeks as he watched his family reach out for him, he fell slowly, fluidly, graceful even in this moment. Vaguely he thought he could hear shouting and something warm and strong was embracing him.

_He was dying…_

_Tears slid down his cheeks as he slowly dazedly met wide red eyes._

_Survive._

_No._

_Master._

_"S-sorry." He mouthed tears slipping down his cheeks as the realization that he would not make it became clear in both their understanding. His eyelids felt heavy. He was so tired. So…tired…_

_Heruamin…_

_Forgive me._

_There was a sound, soft and soothing in the dark…bells…small tinkling bells._

_It was time to go._


	26. Chapter 26

**Here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy, my computer is still down so I don't know exactly when I'll be able to upload again, hopefully soon! Sorry for the technical difficulties!  
><strong>

**Mistress Slytherin**

**NOT FOR THE EYES OF CHILDREN**

**MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS**

**Dom/sub relationship  
><strong>

**TORTURE**

**NOT MY CHARACTERS**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

-26-

Harry woke slowly his eyelids fluttering as consciousness returned to him frowning at the slightly blurred vision. What the hell? He scowled and rose a hand to his face only to freeze at the sight of a smaller, tanner hand. Slowly he turned his hand and stared at the back of it in horrified awe.

I must not tell lies.

He swallowed in disbelief. "No…that can't be…" He said wincing at the deeper more rugged sound.

"Afraid that it is Harry." He shot up his eyes meeting amber ones.

"Remus." He gasped tears slipping down his cheeks. He reached out a shaky hand only to freeze when the man flinched his expression twisted.

"Don't you dare touch me." The man warned in a low growl. Harry's hand retreated and pain filled him followed shortly by numb understanding.

"I'm dead aren't I?" He asked unsure of how to take the news. He looked around him slowly and was surprised to find himself in a small comfortable room.

"Yes." Remus said shortly before moving away from the bed. Harry nodded and looked away. "I thought you were dead." Remus said after a moment. Harry winced. What was the point of denying it if he was dead?

"I was, in a way- a part of me died with the muggles, it was…" He paused shutting his eyes tightly against the vivid images. "It was as if breathing their ashes was killing me slowly. By the time I reached the wizarding world, the things I had done combined with the things I had seen done- made me numb." He said remembering the steady ball of emptiness that took over him. He chanced a look at Remus and found the man looking at him his jaw set.

"Do you know what they did to werewolves?" Harry felt a part of him darken.

"Do you know what they did to everyone?" He returned levelly. "Werewolves got off easy compared to what they did to the muggle children." He said softly. It was Remus' turn to look away. "I've seen some of the labs they used, the children that were unfit to survive were poisoned, the ones that did survive would only die a longer more painful death." He said looking away. Remus snarled.

"And you sleep with the man who did those things?" He shouted his amber eyes suddenly directly in front of Harrys. Harry refused to look away.

"Yes." He said softly. "And do you know, he's made me the happiest I've ever been in my life." He added smiling softly. It was true. For all the complexities in their relationship Voldemort had succeeded in giving Harry exactly what he needed. Voldemort knew him in a way that no one else would understand. Remus backed off seeming tired suddenly.

"He would have betrayed you." He said shaking his head. Harry smiled bitterly and nodded.

"Yes, he probably would have." He said before looking away. "But that's just it; he's nearly as predictable to me as I am to him." He said quietly. Remus sighed.

"And what do you predict he will do next?" Remus said leaning his head back against a wall. Harry's smile fell, what would Voldemort do?

"Throw himself into his studies; try to find a way to bring me back." Harry said knowingly. Remus glanced at him.

"You think he would do that for you? Honestly?" Remus demanded. Harry frowned but nodded.

"He is possessive and he believes himself above death, he would not like the idea that something took me away from him." He whispered. Had he been selfish in his death? Voldemort had promised him a place in his family, but- would Voldemort have kept his word? Harry in his own eyes had become a monster, but he knew better than most that Voldemort was a far worse monster than he could ever come to be. He jumped as the door was thrown open.

"Harry!" He couldn't react through the shock as a tall woman with familiar eyes rushed into the room wrapping her arms around him tightly. He felt his throat close up.

"Mother?" He said hating how small his voice was. Here she was- Lily, his mother, the one whom he had hated and loved with equal passion. Hated because he'd believed himself abandoned by her, and loved because she was in the end his mother. Tears slid down his cheeks freely as he clung to her and emotions welled within him as he sobbed into her shoulder a child clinging to his mother. She was soft and smelled familiar, a scent that could not be defined yet he knew it well.

"Harry." The male voice was solemn, sad. He swallowed past the hiccups as his mother pulled away slightly moving to sit beside him on the bed still cradling his head against her shoulder. James Potter. The man who left him with complex emotions that he couldn't even begin to describe.

"Ja-Father." He managed a fresh set of tears making their way down his cheeks as he obsessively gazed at the man's features only to find himself distracted by a mere shadow of a form. Sirius- he looked more like a ghost than any of the dead in the room.

"Harry." He said quietly. Harry suddenly was reminded of how he came to be here. His body shook in shame and he disentangled himself from Lily who eventually gave in and let her arms drop. She slipped off the bed biting her bottom lip in a way he was prone to do and moved towards James placing a calming hand on his arm. Harry found that he couldn't look at them. His hands tightened into fists.

"You should hate me." He said quietly.

"We should." Remus agreed with narrowed eyes. Harry met the mans' gaze before dropping it.

"I have no excuses to give to you." He said softly.

"There are no excuses for the things you have done." James said firmly. Harry nodded in acceptance and tilted his head back his eyes slipping shut.

"But we still love you." Harry gasped loudly and gazed at Sirius in bewilderment.

"W-What?" He asked his voice barely above a whisper. Sirius smiled thinly.

"We love you." Lily reaffirmed. Harry caught her eyes and something twisted inside him.

"Why?" He asked shaking his head in confusion. "I- blood stains my hands mother, I have enjoyed the screams of others-"

"No." She said cutting him off her expression cold. "Voldemort enjoys killing, it was his horcrux that changed you." Harry shook his head.

"That's-" His throat tightened. "-I…impossible." He stammered, but then again, it wasn't impossible was it?

"When you took that potion your body changed right down to your magical core, you almost died then. Your soul was in tatters; Voldemort's horcrux was too weak to possess you on its own, so it grew closer to your soul filling the small tears that had been created." James said softly.

"For a while you were almost stable, Voldemort's constant presence along with the natural healing abilities of the high elves was helping you, you could have recovered but Voldemort's soul was too stubborn to budge once it had its grip on you and your first murder made you susceptible to its growing influence on you." Lily continued a small sad smile on her lips. Harry frowned as the pieces fell into place.

"When Voldemort went away, I began to fade." He said in realization. James nodded.

"Your soul was weak and Voldemort's horcrux wriggled its way further into the growing cracks. Despair was driving what was left of your humanity into a small corner of your mind." Harry frowned shivering slightly at the memory.

"But then I found the locket." He said softly. Lily nodded her head.

"The horcrux inside of you realized that its vessel was in danger, it jumped at the chance when it felt the presence of another horcrux." She said leaning into James for support. "When you put the locket on you became a medium of sorts, the horcrux already bound in your soul was circling with the horcrux in the locket creating a circuit." Harry frowned.

"I felt so powerful right after that." He remembered before his expression fell. "But Voldemort…" He trailed off.

"The horcruxes called out for each other and called out for Voldemort, the one inside you effected the high elf blood making him your 'one' the feeling was only amplified by the horcruxes and the dependence you had on him." Harry frowned deeply. Had it all been a farce then? Was his love as false as he accused Voldemort's of being? Something heady welled up inside of him and he recognized it immediately.

"I love him." He said pained as he raised a shaky hand and placed it over his chest. He could feel the others exchange a look but he knew that in the end it wouldn't matter.

"As you should my dear boy." A soft voice said startling him. Harry's head jerked up his eyes catching blue eyes.

"You." He said, because really that was all that needed saying. This was the man he had both depended on and despised. Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"We've both done things that we regret I'm afraid, haven't we Harry?" He said looking down at him. Harry felt as if the air had been punched out of his lungs. Tears dripped from his eyes even as a smile made its way across his lips.

"Yeah, we have haven't we?" He said bitterly before looking down at the sheets he was fisting unable to meet knowing blue eyes.

"Yes." Dumbledore agreed heavily. "We have." He said sitting down slowly. Harry swallowed. "But loving, must never be one of them." The man said in understanding. Harry smiled.

"No, I will never regret it." He said his throat choked up.

"Even knowing that there might be a possibility that he will not return that love Harry?" Dumbledore asked softly. Harry gathered his courage and met blue eyes.

"Even knowing that." He agreed. Dumbledore sighed heavily and leaned back in his seat.

"I regretted it." He said quietly, meeting Harry's stunned gaze with a wise one of his own. "When I was forced to watch him rot in prison, when I was faced with his hatred towards me. He still sits there cursing me you know." He said slipping his eyes closed. "Gellert Grindelwald" He said causing gasps of shock to ring through the air. Harry stared at the man for a long time.

"You still love him, you always will. He beat you, degraded you and made you want to forget all the blood that he was spilling as long as he spilt yours too." He said his voice raw with emotion. Dumbledore gazed at him for a moment before nodding jerkily.

"And yet I love him still." He agreed. It was Harry's turn to sigh.

"Its over though, you aren't going back, and neither am I." He said smiling thinly feeling a sad peace settle over him. Dumbledore chuckled wryly causing his smile to disappear.

"Oh, I'm not going back Harry- but you are." He said shaking his head. Harry frowned panic running through him.

"But I'm dead!" He argued his hands gripping the sheets. Blue eyes cut into him.

"No Harry, you see that is what happens to souls like yours. Death will not take your soul- it's bound to the world." Harry trembled.

"Why?" He croaked. "WHY!" Dumbledore was unfazed by the outburst.

"When Tom removed the two Horcruxes from you he didn't realize how deeply entwined with his own horcruxes you had become, the locket and the ring became vessels for your soul." Harry felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Which means…" He whispered. Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"According to those three horcruxes you and Voldemort's soul are as one." Dumbledore said heavily. Harry eyed the man suspiciously once the shock wore off.

"You still want me to kill him." Harry said his face twisted. Dumbledore sighed heavily and much to Harry's amazement shook his head.

"You are going to truly hate me for this Harry." He said shaking his head. Harry narrowed his gaze.

"What is it?" He demanded. He was in no mood for riddles and games. Blue eyes drifted up to meet his.

"You were never the boy the prophesy spoke about." Dumbledore said quietly. Harry simply sat there for a moment, unable to comprehend what the man was telling him. The little boy under the cupboard…the beatings and starvation…never meeting his parents…losing his godfather…being targeted again and again…it was all for nothing. The boy-who-lived was not him. He gasped suddenly as pain wracked through him and the world around him faded in and out of existence.

"What-" Dumbledore smiled.

"Live Harry, and never regret your love." He said his voice echoing oddly. Again the pain rippled through him causing a shout to spill from his lips.

"No!" He gasped reaching out for his mother, for his father- his family, his heart's desire.

Pain.

They slipped away from him.

Darkness.

Numb.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Voldemort watched with cold eyes as the blood spilled across the pentagram staining it as the glowing lines shined through. In the center a raised alter table floated of its own accord the pale lithe body arching and writhing under the sheets laid over it. Quiet monotonous chanting filled the air as those chosen to perform the ritual diligently repeated their phrases. Beside him Lucius was leaning forward slightly his fists tightly clenched around the head of his cane while Severus looked as if he would set the place ablaze with the heat coming from his gaze. They had changed in the last three years since Ares had died- or rather since his body had become unfit for him and his soul had fled. Voldemort still refused to call it death. Both of them made immortal by their creature inheritance still looked older and more worn down somehow. Of course Voldemort couldn't claim to be faring much better, his wrath had been inconsolable after watching Ares die in his arms- suffice to say the department of mirrors had not survived the ordeal, nor did any one else who happened to cross his path that day- or for several weeks thereafter.

"His soul is accepting the modifications you made to his body my lord." Severus said beside him his expression stony though there was a curious sheen to his eyes. Voldemort returned his gaze to Ares. Upon realizing that Ares' soul had merged with the shards in the horcrux he had set out to ensure that Ares' body would never again be at risk. An image of gray eyes looking up at him, so sad, pleading…and yet he couldn't do a thing to help…He would make certain that such a thing never occurred again.

"Come on Ares." Lucius murmured as the spell reached its climax and the magic crackled through the air centering in a blinding light around Ares' body. Voldemort would be the last to admit to leaning forward just as far as Lucius was, but a moment later as the lunar eclipse reached its center point he realized that it just didn't matter. Nothing did, not without his Dark Prince beside him. When the magic died down and the chanting came to a close his breath caught in his throat as he watched the sheet slid away. Breathless gasps filled the room as Ares' lithe nude body was made visible. Voldemort felt his eyelids droop in pleasure at the sight of Ares, just as he'd remembered him from before Lucius had forced that potion down his throat. Pale flawless skin…dark waves of hair framing the effeminate face, pink lips that looked like they belonged to a doll- and silver gray eyes that had the power to freeze the soul and arouse the body in one breathtaking instant- eyes, which were looking directly at him.

"Say it Ares." He found himself whispering his voice rough as it rang through the empty silence. He needed to know- to hear his pet call out to him once more… Ares blinked slowly and flickered his tongue over his lips confusion in his eyes.

"Heruamin." He whispered his voice raspy. Voldemort felt the wave of tense anticipation roll away from him. Lucius whimpered beside him and if it weren't for Snape would have fallen to the ground. Slowly Ares sat up testing his body with a confused frown. Voldemort smiled thinly.

"Cover yourself pet." He said quietly. Ares blinked, startled for a moment before realizing that he was naked and snatching the sheet up from the ground covering himself. Voldemort felt himself smile indulgently, something he hadn't done since his Dark Prince had gone from him. Ares swayed as he struggled to stand and Voldemort swept forward without a thought. His prince! His Dark Prince was back!

Harry gasped slightly when Voldemort appeared directly in front of him eyes alight with a strange fire as arms wrapped around him. His thoughts were muddled and his body felt odd, but the moment he was encased safely in the man's arms he hadn't a care in the world. His lips met Voldemort's devouring ones of their own accord and pleasure washed over him in waves that threatened to overcome him. Finally the man tore away holding him tightly as if he would just slip away. "Ares, my Ares." The man whispered clutching him tightly. Harry felt his heart clutch as he leaned into the embrace.

Never regret your love.

And just like that his world was shattered and his doubts were returned to him, his shame, his love. They all ran as one in a vicious circle making him dizzy. Lips pressed against his neck and he gasped at the feeling of heated lips. The arms slowly loosed and a thumb caressed his bottom lip gently. Standing here now Harry couldn't help but feel conflicted. Voldemort…when the man looked at him like that…he could delude himself into believing that the man might actually love him. It was a dangerous and seductive thing and Harry understood that it could very well be the end of him.

"Ares!" Harry blinked up and his veela rose up inside him drawing a keen from his lips at the sight of Lucius and Severus. He turned his eyes back to Voldemort who was watching him impassively though there was a warning heat in the man's eyes.

"Please, let me go to him." He whispered his hands tightening where they were fisting Voldemort's cloak. A low rumbling growl slipped from the man's lips and a hand gripped his jaw tugging it forward forcefully.

"I haven't held you in my arms for three bloody years pet, if you think that I'm about to let you go any time soon you have another thing coming to you." He said his voice tight with anger and heat. Harry's eyes widened and instantly he regretted it as the dizzy feeling returned. Three years? Suddenly he noticed the faint shimmer of a glamour the man was holding up, and how thin he was beneath his robes. The magic surrounding him was more chaotic than usual- but really three years?

"It felt like only a few hours." He said raising a hand and pressing it to the side of his aching head. Voldemort let loose another growl and suddenly lips were pressing against his cruel, harsh and demanding. This time Harry could not forget their audience but he found he couldn't pull away either. This was Voldemort's choice, to make them public, to blur the lines between mate and man. He let out a quiet moan and relaxed into the kiss returning it with fervor. He shivered as the man's familiar magic teased his tugging at it before man and magic pulled away slightly neither willing to leave him completely.

"You are immortal now pet- nothing and no one can kill you save myself, not even your own will could bring you to an end." Voldemort whispered his voice rough. Harry stared up at the man with wide eyes. This couldn't be…but he could see it clearly. Emotion, raw, all encompassing emotion shined in the man's eyes. It was as if he were…human again. His eyes widened suddenly.

"Master what have you done?" He whispered leaning closer testing the man with his magic finding what he was searching for. Voldemort smiled thinly.

"No, I am not mortal." He said smirking at Harry's expression. "You see we have achieved immortality in each other, as long as there is you there is me and as long as there is me there is you." Harry's eyes slipped shut.

"You returned them to yourself and in doing so…" he shook his head a `nd Voldemort chuckled.

"When I used the locket I realized why it was it hurt you so to remove it." Voldemort said tracing Harry's features.

"You- my soul is entwined with yours now, isn't it?" He said wondering if he could dare believe it. Lucius gasped behind them and Voldemort shot them a hard look.

"Come, we speak too much here my Ares." Voldemort said gruffly. Harry nodded and leaned against the firm chest allowing the man to apparate them his head was pounding and his thoughts muddled. Harry sighed in relief when they landed in the main foyer of the manor followed swiftly by Lucius and Severus. Voldemort guided them to the parlor and sat down in one of the chairs promptly pulling Harry onto his lap refusing to relinquish his hold on him even for an instant.

"Master?" Harry said slightly worried as he watched red eyes settle on Lucius and Severus in an intense stare.

"They returned shortly after your departure." Voldemort began tightening his grip on Harry. "I very nearly killed them but I was too distracted, I was searching for a way to bring you back." Harry nodded and rested his head under the man's chin in what he hoped to be a comforting manner while at the same time soothing the ache that pulsed behind his eyes. The man seemed seriously distraught and Harry wondered if the shard of his soul that the man had taken into himself wasn't causing the man to feel so strongly.

"The dark lord became ill while attempting to find the answer." Severus said after a moment of silence. Voldemort's hold tightened on him as he gazed worriedly at the man checking for signs of ailment only to find none. Understanding flooded him though it was slow in coming.

"So you used the locket." Harry said softly. Voldemort nodded.

"One of the dangers of death magic is that it often ends in death, I delved deeply into it searching for the answer and found only pain and a deteriorating disease for my efforts. When I realized that my body was dying I had a new one made and switched bodies, I needed the locket to stabilize me. But when I made the switch something odd happened." He said toying with a dark curl absently.

"My soul." Harry said in understanding. Voldemort nodded.

"Do you know why it is that two people are capable of having brother wands?" he asked quietly. Harry frowned his aching head making it hard to think straight.

"The wand chooses the wizard." He said too distracted to see Severus tense his gaze dark and suspicious. Voldemort nodded.

"Yes, but there is more to it then that. In wandlore, the truly gifted are able to see the innate magic in everything around them. In our case, our magic was compatible." Harry smiled wryly.

"Found Olivander then did you?" He said shaking his head at the man's smirk.

"Yes I did. Especially after realizing that your soul had merged with mine, I wanted to know why, how." Harry nodded.

"Are you illuminati too then?" He said tilting his head to the side. He'd totally forgotten by this point that they were not alone, his mind was spinning with the mystery. Voldemort frowned but nodded.

"I don't particularly want that to be known though pet." He said causing Harry's eyes to widen. Lucius was staring at Voldemort his mouth open in shock, but Severus…Severus was staring at him expression intense. He leaned closer to Voldemort and caught the man's eyes. Red eyes glittered dangerously and Harry sucked in a breath. He didn't know exactly what the man was planning but he knew that it would be bad.

"Please don't." He begged softly. Red eyes glinted and flickered up to meet Severus' before flickering back to his own eyes.

"I should you know." He hissed his fury bubbling just under the surface. "You swore that your death belonged to me and yet you tried to give it to someone else, and Lucius and Severus…don't think I've forgotten what they did." Harry clutched the man's robes tightly his eyes widening.

"Don't hurt them, do whatever you like to me but don't hurt them." He begged quietly. Voldemort sneered slightly before tangling his fingers into Harry's curls and yanking his head back.

"Why did you go pet? What did you see in that mirror? And before that, for weeks something had been bothering you, tell me pet." He demanded his eyes narrowed dangerously while his magic crackled around him. Harry winced and looked away helplessly.

"I-I asked you, do you remember that night what I asked you?" he whispered. Voldemort searched him for answers.

"The night you had the panic attack?" Voldemort demanded. Harry nodded. "You asked if I regretted killing, I told you that I didn't." Harry nodded and looked away.

"I-" He swallowed thickly. "I was scared. Scared that everything was fake, that you only acted the way you did, that it wasn't real." He said looking away. "Your eyes that night…so empty it scared me, so hollow it was like I was seeing the real you for the first time and everything I had known before was a farce." Voldemort released his hold and looked away his eyes holding something that Harry had never expected to see- hurt.

"We've talked about this Ares." Voldemort said quietly. Harry nodded his head.

"I knew that, but it still made me doubt." He said unable to meet the man's gaze.

"I swore to Granger that I would never betray you, her blood sealed an oath." Voldemort hissed rage coming quickly to hide the pain. Harry couldn't help the tears that slid down his cheeks then.

"That night I saw Sirius in the mirror." He admitted. Red eyes narrowed and dark eyes widened.

"You didn't tell me this." He said lowly his voice rough. Harry shook his head.

"I thought I was going mad. He was looking at me and his eyes-" He broke off with a shudder.

"That's why you had a panic attack." Voldemort said frowning. Harry nodded his head.

"It was too much- I kept thinking about all the things I had done. Before that I could just shove it all into a corner and ignore it, it had to be done after all. There is no place for remorse in this world. But he kept appearing, again and again." Voldemort gripped his jaw firmly and forced him to look into red eyes.

"What did you see in the mirror of Erised?" He demanded. Harry felt a tear slide down his cheek.

"See for yourself." He whispered. Voldemort frowned but lifted his wand.

"Legilimens" He hissed. Harry sucked in a breath as he was taken back to that night, walking beside Voldemort trying to pry his eyes away from Sirius as they entered the hall of mirrors. He could feel himself lose touch with reality as Sirius pointed to the mirror, could feel himself walking to it, mesmerized. He could see himself looking into the mirror. A tear dripped down his cheek as he saw Voldemort happily living with his family as Harry Potter slit his throat killing him. Suddenly he was pulling away and they were sitting in the couch red eyes wide as they looked into his.

"Your hearts desire…" Voldemort whispered. Harry looked away and nodded. Arms surrounded him and Voldemort sighed heavily. Harry wondered briefly if the man would come to hate him now. "You fool." Voldemort whispered softly into his hair. "You should have told me." He sighed. Harry nodded.

"Yes, I should have." Harry said letting his eyes slip closed. "But it hurt, it festered inside of me and I was scared to tell you, scared that you would hate me or take Sirius away from me." He spilled his headache now a migraine causing bright glittering dots to appear behind his eyes. He groaned softly and clutched his head.

"Ares?" Voldemort said his tone concerned the sound grated on his nerves and he flinched.

"Hurts." He muttered leaning into the man.

"Your head?" He said his voice softer now. Harry nodded weakly only to moan as nausea welled up inside of him. Something cool was pressed against his lips and he swallowed the potion without a thought sighing as the pain receded slightly leaving him feeling tired and drained. His head lolled against Voldemort's chest lazily and words spilled from his lips before he could help them.

"I didn't want to leave you…I wasn't going to- I just want you to be happy. People like us, it's nearly impossible to find happiness." He whispered a tear slipping down his cheek as his eyes fluttered closed.


	27. Chapter 27

**THIS IS AT LAST THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY YAAAAAAY! And just so you know my computer is _still _down so I apologize for the wait and any unanswered messages hope you enjoy! Oh and I will be posting a peek into the story I am working on in this story as soon as I am able to, it might be a while yet so I apologize..again!  
><strong>

**Mistress Slytherin**

**NOT FOR THE EYES OF CHILDREN**

**MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS**

**Dom/sub relationship  
><strong>

**TORTURE**

**NOT MY CHARACTERS**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

-27-

Severus glared into the fireplace his mind running circles. Lucius had long since given up on his brooding silence and had gone to bed warning him that he would not be merciful when he woke up with a vicious hangover in the morning. But his mind wouldn't stop spinning. Damn that boy! He growled lowly the sound echoing through the empty room. It fit. All of it bloody well fit- and that thought made him sick. Everything, the timing the history, the dark lord's obsession, it all fit. Somehow the brat had managed to pull off a scheme so elaborate that even that dark lord no longer wished to kill him. How the bloody hell had he done it? And _why?_ Other than the obvious of course- but then he'd assumed that the brat didn't have a self-preserving bone in his body. Oh, had he been wrong! He let out a bitter disbelieving laugh. Half brother indeed! Lucius' lost son, bah! Did the boy even realize how much torment Lucius had gone through because of his schemes? How much torment they'd _both_ gone through worrying over him! He let out a roar and hurled his glass into the fireplace watching with mild satisfaction as the flames swelled and the alcohol hissed. Well done Potter. He decided a moment later. The best prank he'd ever witnessed in his life- and the most hurtful yet. Harry Potter had surpassed his father and godfather. The Dark Lord's Dark Prince- surely a joke between the two of them. It must be. He laughed bitterly as he stumbled back into a chair. But then, the brat had never made it easy for them had he?

%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Harry groaned softly as he woke pressing closer to the warm body beside him inhaling deeply. A hand slithered into his hair putting it gently before tugging on it. "Better?" The man said lowly his voice soft just in case, migraine potions didn't always work after all. Harry nodded slowly as awareness came back to him.

"Are you still mad at me?" Harry croaked only to wince when the hand in his hair tightened. "Master." He amended realizing that they were no longer in the sitting room but rather their quarters. A long silence followed as the fingers loosened only to stroke through the dark silken tresses slowly, contemplatively. Eventually the man sighed.

"The diadem killed the three woman you found." He said instead of answering his question, wisely Harry didn't push it.

"They would have been good mates for you, I'm sorry it didn't work." He said frowning slightly as he slowly blinked his eyes open content just to stay in the man's reassuring warmth. Voldemort snorted.

"Don't lie pet, I would have to be blind not to see that you wanted more than what I've offered you." Harry flushed and looked down moving his arm so that his hand settled on the man's chest.

"I love you Master." He said softly. "Is it so wrong for me to want all of you?" He whispered. A dull ache in his chest that had nothing to do with the elf inside of him and everything to do with his own sorrow throbbed painfully. Voldemort said nothing for a moment and Harry smiled wryly at that. "But I know that I can never have it, I will take what you are willing to give me. I'll not regret my love for you, never." He said his voice tight as tears welled up in his eyes he smiled bitterly at them. "Even if it means sharing you with some bint." He muttered startling a laugh out of the man. Arms surrounded him and the man slid on top of him smiling thinly his eyes glittering with unspoken emotion. Harry dared not believe it. It hurt too much, it frightened him. Voldemort seemed to understand and closed his eyes before leaning down and capturing his lips in a slow almost apologetic kiss.

"I have missed you my Ares, I have half a mind to chain you to my bed and never let you out of my sight again." He admitted between slow kisses. Harry shivered and relaxed into the man's slow caresses his mind a fog of pleasure and emotion.

"Please!" He gasped as gentle fingers traced the inside of his thighs sending fire through his already burning body. Voldemort let out a soft groan before slowly tracing a finger around the tight ring of muscle teasingly. He whispered a spell against Harry's lips and the familiar smell filled the air as an oil slicked finger slid past the barrier. He gasped and arched into the touch.

"Oh my pet, nothing could replace this." Voldemort whispered in his ear before nibbling down his jaw and biting down on his neck. Harry cried out at the sensations as one finger became two and nibbles and harsh bites slid across his collar bone and then his chest. Three fingers wriggled their way inside of him brushing against his prostate as he shuddered already close to coming from the ministrations. Voldemort chuckled warmly against his belly before laving it.

"Master…" He tried to warn his voice tight and rough. A hand wrapped around him tightly causing him to arch as a ruby encrusted ring was summoned and slipped over his aching erection. Voldemort pulled away suddenly and slid up beside him trailing his fingers over the reddened marks lazily as Harry pleaded with him silently his hands twisting the sheets.

"I want you to ride me pet." Voldemort whispered roughly. Harry let out a long keening sound before rising and crawling over the man reaching out with shaky hands to adjust the pillows. Wine red eyes stared at him beneath hooded lids as he shakily straddled the man. The man's lips twisted into a small frown. "Are you nervous?" He asked gently. Harry looked away, it was ridiculous, but the man had never requested anything like this before.

"Yes." He muttered quietly feeling himself shrink back slightly. Warm hands settled on his thighs.

"I'm here pet, I'll guide you through it. Do you remember your safe word?" He whispered rubbing soothing circles into his skin. Harry nodded slowly.

"Survive." He whispered quietly. Voldemort nearly flinched and Harry stared at him in shock.

"No." The man said his voice rough. "Use Hogwarts again." He said letting his eyes fall shut. Harry felt himself go lax. He had done this hadn't he? He'd brought pain to this man. He covered the hand on his thigh gently.

"I'm sorry." He whispered though he knew sorry wouldn't cut it. Suddenly Voldemort was gripping his arms and his back was against the bed a furious expression twisting across the elegant features.

"I could do _nothing_ Ares! I had to sit there and Watch. You. Die!" He shouted his eyes wild and his magic crackling around both of them. "I had to hold you in my arms as you bled out and there was nothing I could fucking do!" He panted his words ending in a broken sob as he suddenly gathered Harry into his arms and clutched him to his chest. Harry trembled as he felt hot, wet tears slide across his shoulder and neck where the man had buried his face.

_I feel hate, _

_I feel desperation, _

_I feel pain and sadness and loneliness, _

_Ares just because I've never felt love _

_Doesn't mean I'm not capable of it…_

Harry held the man to him tightly as shock filtered through him. He had pushed those words aside before because he couldn't handle them. But here, now, while the man was breaking in front of him…he couldn't ignore it. He had thought the man incapable of loving him, had thought anyone incapable of loving him- but the proof was written in the dark circles under the man's eyes and the tears that continued to slide across his skin. Something inside of him that he had been protecting unfurled, released, swept through him like a cloud of bitter sweet emotion. Voldemort…loved him?

"Please." He found himself whispering. "Please say it." He was shaking now as he clutched the man closer to him. "Say it and I swear I will never doubt you again." He whispered sounding broken in his own ears.

"Can you accept it?" Voldemort whispered his voice rough. "Can you believe it?" Harry caught sight of the man's tear stained face and nodded slowly.

"If it's you- I can accept it." He said softly before lifting a hand and brushing away wetness Voldemort's hand caught his and pressed a kiss to his palm.

"I am not a nice man Ares." He whispered quietly. Harry smiled thinly.

"I know." He agreed.

"I have killed thousands of people and I do not regret that." He said his eyes garnering that same strange hollowness that Harry had seen that night. Harry's smile slipped away. Even that look couldn't scare him away.

"I accept that." He said pressing his lips to the hand that was cradling his. Voldemort stared at him for a long moment before leaning closer and pulling Harry's body against him pressing their foreheads together as his thumb traced his bottom lip.

"I love you Harry Potter, I love you for all that you are and there is nothing that can change that." Harry felt as if his heart had stopped, stilled completely in his chest. It was all he'd ever wanted, and the person he'd deemed least likely to give it to him was the only one who had. Tears dripped down his cheeks as he made his decision. Never regret your love. He smiled feebly as he felt the man tremble slightly. He realized once more that Voldemort was a man, just like him, human capable of fear and desperation.

"I once submitted to you as your Dark Prince, the one you called friend. I submitted to you as your pet later I gave you my innocence and even gave you my heart." He whispered quietly. "Now I give you my all, my life, my death, my soul, my happiness everything that once was mine is now yours. You own me; I will never doubt you again." He whispered relaxing in the man's hold. Red eyes gazed at him a well of emotion, and love, a love that Harry could see now wasn't created falsely. The man loved him. He was loved.

"I will treasure your gift to me- though I can hardly believe that you won't go against my wishes again, that is what makes you different from every one else after all." Voldemort said at last his voice shaky. Harry smiled and nodded slowly.

"Probably." He whispered. A gentle smile slipped across Voldemort's lips as he caressed Harry's cheek.

"Damn you Harry Potter." The man whispered fondly. Harry nearly grinned.

"To sweet for your bitter tastes my lord?" He asked amused. Voldemort snorted before gently lifting his chin and pressing a slow kiss to his lips.

"You always did manage to throw me for a loop my Ares." He whispered quietly. Harry hummed.

"I love you master." He said gently. Voldemort huffed. And began trailing kisses across his chest nipping lightly.

"And I you my impossible brat." He said before biting down sharply on a pert nipple. Harry gasped and arched his back his hands once more clutching at the sheets as the hot mouth dragged a path down his chest. "Now- I believe you were about to ride me?" Voldemort said with a vindictive smirk. Harry shivered as the man rolled to the side allowing him to climb over the thick leaking prick.

"Master…" He whispered as hands carefully guided him down. Harry tossed his head back with a gasp as he was suddenly and smoothly impaled the new angle deeper and more promising. He felt ravenous in that moment and couldn't help the desperate cry that slipped from him.

"Lift your arms and put your hands behind your head pet…yesssss…now move." Harry bit his lips as he shakily lifted himself Voldemorts' strong hands helping him along as he slowly set a rhythm shuddering and arching helplessly with each stroke. He moaned when the hands pulled away from his gyrating hips to travel over his chest plucking at his nipples idly and tracing the dark red love bites possessively. Harry watched with heavy lidded eyes as Voldemort tossed his head back in a soft gasp his hair cascading down his shoulders and across the pillows like brassy springs.

"You…" He hissed sitting up suddenly to wind his arms around Harry and thrust up into him. "Oh Merlin...you Ares are the only one deserving to be my mate…" Harry gasped and shivered as the words spiked arousal in his already tightly strung body. "You are my true mate in my eyes Ares…not some woman!" Voldemort growled speeding his thrusts. Harry simply clung to the man his thoughts too cloudy to form coherently.

"Master!" He cried out in warning- he was close, he could feel it with every heated slick stroke against his prostate.

"Mine!" Voldemort cried out. Harry felt like lightning was pouring through him as a the hissed word released the ring and he crested. His beloved's thrusting kept him teetering on the edge of bliss and reality until with a hoarse cry the man pulsed inside of him scalding him in the most beautiful way. Harry came down slowly, lazily and was startled to find Voldemort's expression slightly twisted in pain. A trembling hand reached up and brushed smooth knuckles across his cheek bones.

"Ares." He whispered seeming some how fragile. Harry reached out and wound his arms around the man. "I have missed you so Ares." Voldemort admitted cradling his scull gently. "There were times when I would turn to ask you something, but you weren't there, not even your ghost. I couldn't sleep in this bed without you, couldn't eat without missing your company- don't leave me again!" Harry felt tears slip from his own eyes when the man began to weep in earnest. What had he done? What had he done?

"I won't, oh master forgive me! I'll never leave your side again unless you demand it! Please master, don't cry? Please!" Harry felt fear as he clutched Voldemort to him; he had never dreamed that he would see Voldemort as anything other than the cold hearted enemy that had killed his parents. Even whilst he grew to love the man he had seen him as emotionless but he had been wrong…so wrong. Merlin, what was he to do?

#########

Something changed between them after that. It was no longer common to see the dark lord and the dark prince separate, even for minor business deals. Their schedules were lined up so that they constantly knew exactly where to find each other at any given moment. Harry found himself slightly bewildered by this shift but agreed to it mildly worried. Voldemort seemed to have developed the habit of seeking him with his eyes even when he was two steps away, a sort of frantic look that could only be soothed if Harry settled a hand on the man's arm. "Ares…what are these?" Voldemort said as he placed a few files on the man's desk. Harry frowned at the stony expression the man was wearing.

"Candidates for the position of your mate." Harry said blinking at the suddenly blank look in the man's eyes. "You did ask me to look for one…" He trailed off unsure as the quill Voldemort was holding snapped. Voldemort looked away.

"You are my mate Ares." He said dismissively. Harry frowned. Voldemort had been saying that a lot lately, Harry would be a fool not to admit that his heart flipped every time the man said it but…Voldemort wanted a family. He wanted children, a family.

_ "__Heruamin.__" _He rasped his chest tight. Red eyes refused to meet his.

"I am immortal Ares, what do I need an heir for?" To love. Harry thought quietly. Was this his fault too? Was Voldemort giving up his dream of having a family for him? Why?

"That's not the real reason…is it?" Harry asked quietly his eyes trained on the carpet. He didn't need to look to see that the man had tensed.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Voldemort said looking away. Harry let out a choked sob. So it was his fault…everything was his fault because he was selfish and foolish and now the man he loved was hurting because of it. He let his eyes slip shut.

"Yes." He croaked selfishly. "But more than that, I want you to be happy." He whispered. "Seeing you with another woman- I will get jealous, but if you are happy, then I will be too." He said smiling thinly. "I will adore your children and raise them to be the best and happiest that they can be. I will protect them with every fiber of my being just as I would protect you. I will be happy Heruamin." He said softly before slowly raising his eyes to meet red ones. Magic reached out almost hesitantly and melded with his. Voldemort sighed heavily before reaching out and tracing the first manila folder reverently before snatching away.

"I will think on this Ares." He said with a frown. "Right now I want you to focus on your other duties." Harry nodded numbly. If Voldemort was happy…that was all he could possibly want. If he could see the man smiling the way he had in the mirror of Erised then it would be worth any pain he might go through. Slowly he returned to his desk and buried himself in his work.

########

Lucius stood stiffly in the doorway and looked down at his lover. Severus ignored him in favor of glowering at the fireplace. "What did you just say?" He asked bristling. Dark eyes moved towards him slowly a mad glint hidden in their depths- whatever love he'd held for Ares was gone, replaced by the anger and bitterness he'd thought had long since evaporated.

"Ares is not your son." He repeated slowly. Lucius' eyes became steely. "He took a rather rare dark potion to become Ares Malfoy, that's why he didn't register in Gringotts." Lucius nodded slowly his face impassive. Slowly he turned around facing away from Severus.

"Ares is worthy of the Malfoy name Severus. He has proven himself. He is my son. That is all I will say on the matter, if you cannot accept that then get out and don't come back." He said coolly. Severus couldn't see it from his position but tears were pouring down his cheeks and his eyes had slipped shut. Silence rang through the air behind him and he swiftly strode away from his lover feeling as if someone had just ripped him in half.

#########

Harry smiled appropriately as Voldemort played politics beside him his charisma sucking in the squat couple he was talking to. Fund raisers…he bloody hated the things. But Voldemort would not let him go farther than ten feet from him. He zoned out slightly as he idly gazed at the gathered crowd. He frowned as he caught sight of Severus standing alone a glint in his eye that spoke volumes about his mood. He was up to something…but what? And why? Where was Lucius? Quietly he took Voldemort's empty wine glass and decided to try to slip back to where Severus was. Red eyes bored into him for a split second before flickering away as Harry lifted the empty glass. Slowly he slipped through the crowd his gaze intent on Severus. Suddenly the lights went out and Harry felt a shiver of fear when a thick sweet smell filled the air making him suddenly sleepy…so sleepy…he didn't register his body crashing down to the ground as darkness enveloped him.

_Was he dying again?_

_Probably not…_

_But why…_

_He drifted slowly through muddled dreams where colors seemed to bleed into each other. He smiled faintly as a vision of Hogwarts came to mind, he was so young…he laughed delightedly as he watched himself and Ron and Hermione chasing each other pelting each other with snowballs. They were shrieking childishly and he could almost taste the cold. He jerked as a disgusting flavor rushed down his throat._

What…

Oh…

The find raiser with Voldemort…

VOLDEMORT!

His eyes shot open as fuzzy awareness clicked into place. A thin pale man stood in front of him sneering down at him madly but he didn't care, he tried to turn his head and groaned when it numbly lolled to the side. "Not so high and mighty now are you!" The man said before lashing out and slapping him squarely. Harry felt his head jerk to the side and caught his breath as furious red eyes met his. Chains with an eerie magical glow about them were wrapped around Voldemort's torso and limbs, two other men had their wand's trained on him. Rage filled Harry. How dare they.

_How_

_Dare_

_They!_

His magic lashed out around him throwing the man back like a rag doll as his head lolled forwards again. The man snarled delivered a heavy kick to his ribs only to pale in agony and let out a yowl. Harry didn't feel a thing. Voldemort had told him that his body was different now, nigh unbreakable even but he'd felt normal really. The only problems he could think of were the occasional bouts of nausea and fatigue but Voldemort had said that it was probably due to his body and soul merging. He blinked the thoughts away lazily- he felt woozy…Suddenly his body twisted forward and he vomited his gut twisting wretchedly.

"Disgusting." The man muttered taking a step away. One of the other men glared over at him.

"Just do it already!" He snapped in annoyance. The man in front of him gripped his hair and yanked his head back before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a photo.

"Do you see her?" He shouted. Harry looked dizzily at the brown haired girl in the photo. She was…huh? "That's right." The man seethed. "You chose her to be the dark lords' bride! My daughter! She was so brilliant! She could have gone anywhere she wanted to!" He hissed his spittle hitting Harry's cheek and nose. "But she's dead." He said his voice sounding tortured. Harry watched the man warily gasping when yet another man came forward handing him a small familiar pouch. The diadem! He hissed in fury at the theif and tried in vain to move his limbs which were completely unresponsive.

"You didn't care that it might kill our girls." On of the men spat his lips twisting into a mad smile. "But we'll make you pay; you'll suffer just like my Antoinette did! Harry glanced at Voldemort only to see the man pale his eyes staring avidly at the diadem. As the man approached him, his own eyes widened and his magic flared weakly before dampening as the man approached holding out the diadem with a sick grin. Harry swayed as the numbness began to fade from his finger tips but it was too slow…far too slow. He glanced fearfully at Voldemort and found the man's eyes were blazing his magic straining against the chains causing hairline fractures to appear. He swallowed thickly as he felt the diadem approaching its rampant magic crackling loudly.

"I love you." He whispered brokenly before letting his eyes fall shut as the cool metal settled against his forehead. He gasped as a feeling rushed through him swallowing him whole- the feeling of power and energy and strangely enough… protection? His eyes snapped open just in time to watch Voldemort's chains rip free. A blur of blue flashed past his vision and suddenly a lithe figure was cutting down the man who'd placed the diadem on his forehead. Harry watched the shower of blood dazedly as the magic settled to a dull thrum in his veins and the feeling returned slowly to his limbs. The figure- a woman; dropped her sword onto the ground with a clatter and reached up to lower a blue velvet hood. Harry's eyes widened as familiar white blonde hair fell loose and violet eyes met his.

"Hello Harry!" Luna said dreamily before holding her hand out to him. "I almost didn't make it you see, I had to get past the williwongs!" Harry took her hand without a thought and allowed her to help him stand.

"Luna you…how…" Luna giggled as he stood shakily and much to his surprise fell to one knee. Harry was so stunned he didn't even notice Voldemort approaching as she pressed her forehead to his hand.

"_Vedui' Heruamin_" She said calmly. Voldemort stilled behind her his face stiff.

"Ares…" He said questioningly. Harry looked up at the man still confused and swayed slightly before returning his gaze to Luna.

"I am not your lord…" He said frowning. Luna grinned.

"Oh but you are. My mother was an elf you see, no one knows that of course, but she told me of the prophesy." Voldemort narrowed his gaze.

"Prophesy?" He demanded. Luna tilted her head to the side.

"Harry is a direct descendant of the royal line, he was fated to be your mate from the start!" She smiled. Suddenly Harry remembered that he was wearing the diadem…and he wasn't dead.

"I'm his mate?" He said weakly his heart thudding with a fearful hope that he knew could be crushed. Luna turned back to look at him and tilted her head to the side.

"Harry, your pregnant _and_ a male didn't that clue you in? Only elves of the true royal lineage can get pregnant- and only by their true mates, their one." Harry's heart stopped and his mouth dropped open his eyes widening as what she'd just said sank in. He felt his knees weaken and if it hadn't been for Voldemort he would have hit the ground. The man's arms lifted him easily cradling him close to a firm chest and Harry felt himself relax as familiar magic swept across his skin. Dizzily he lifted his eyes and met wide, glittering, red ones. Glittering…with tears he realized as one fell from a smooth cheek and landed on his lips.

"He is…with child?" Voldemort' whispered a deep ache in his voice that made Harry lean closer to the man.

He was pregnant…

With Voldemorts' child…

His mate…

His one…

Shakily he lowered his gaze and settled a trembling hand onto his still flat stomach. Luna smiled dreamily. "Yes didn't you know? The centures have been talking about it for weeks now! This child signifies the dawning of a new era, the lines separating light and dark will fade from our memories and creature and human will learn to co-exist. The elves will soon come out of hiding to greet their prince and our noble race will return to its former glory." She said smiling widely. Harry felt tears dripping down his cheeks and without even thinking about it he leaned even closer to Voldemort a feeling of peace settling over him.

"A family master…we are going to be a family…" He croaked exhaustedly. Voldemort tightened his hold around Harry and red eyes held a spark of something Harry had never before witnessed in them- hope.

"Yes my Ares." Voldemort said quietly. "A family."

###########

Lucius Malfoy sat stiffly his eyes cold and hard as he watched Severus pause in the doorway eyes lighting on him for a brief instant face paling. "Come here Severus." Lucius said, voice a cold vast expanse of nothingness. Slowly, Severus made his way into the room his steps faltering slightly before reaching his preferred seat. After all the years that they had known each other Severus had created a niche here in Lucius' life that had become irreplaceable- and yet now…Lucius clenched his jaw and looked away. He had never been so furious with the man, had never wanted the man out of his life as much as he did now.

"Lucius?" Severus said uncertainly looking uncomfortable.

"My son, Ares and the dark lord were attacked today." He said numbly before slipping his hand into his pocket and pulling out a small vial with a yellowed label. Neat spidery handwriting caused Severus' breath to catch. Sliver eyes drifted towards him- empty…they were so empty. Severus shivered. "I have half a mind to tell our lord about this." Lucius said his voice low. Suddenly the man was standing and letting out a horrific animalistic roar as he threw the vial into the fireplace causing the flames to swell. Severus couldn't even move when the man strode towards him and bodily lifted him off the ground throwing him onto the settee. Severus, despite feeling utterly terrified and certain that he would die felt a flare of arousal as he watched he one rip his finely tailored clothes and fling them across the room.

"Lucius!" He croaked when the man straddled him bare chested wearing only a pair of gray trousers. Hands gripped the front of his robes and tore the fabric with inhuman strength nails cutting through the layers until they left long bloody lines down his chest.

"I should kill you myself!" Lucius said his voice dangerously close to a growl as he forcibly nuzzled Severus' neck grinding down as he did so. Severus gasped and arched up causing them both to groan. For a moment all was still and the only thing that could be heard were their harsh pants. Severus gasped suddenly as shudders began to slip through Lucius and hot wetness dripped onto his neck. Lucius let out a pained whimper followed by a body wracking sob. "But I can't!" Lucius said his voice thick with anguish. "I can't do anything but hurt!" He sobbed. "Hurt because I love you! Hurt because I love Ares no matter who he might have been! Severus! Fuck Severus can't you see that you're hurting us! Your hurting every one around you just because _you_ can't fucking just let go of the past! JAMES POTTER IS DEAD DAMN YOU!" He raged sitting up as he did so pounding his fists onto Severus's chest as angry tears slid down his cheeks Severus looked up at his lover, his one in horror. He'd never witnessed Lucius like this- and he never wanted to see it again. What had he been thinking? He shook in fear because he realized that Lucius very may well leave him because of this.

"I'm sorry!" He gasped suddenly. Merlin…Merlin he'd almost killed Ares! He lifted a shaky hand and covered his mouth with it in horror. "Oh god…god…Lucius I'm sorry!" He wept shutting his eyes tightly. He'd been a fool. Such a fool! He curled up into a ball when he felt Lucius' weight leave him.

"I know Severus." Lucius said looking away unable to look at Severus' broken form. "But I need some time to regain control over myself before I do something regrettable." Severus sobbed into his hands and wiped his tears roughly trying to stop them but failing terribly. "I want you to pack your things and leave; I need to think about whether having a relationship with you is wise after all." He said hollowly. He ignored Severus' sharp gasp and the way his head shot up. "You have until this evening to remove yourself from my home, I will be with Ares." He said not meeting the man's gaze as he strode out of the room.

##########

Voldemort watched Ares sleep his delicate features relaxed as the diadem rested snugly against his forehead. His mate. Voldemort had always been ambitious. Even as a child he had dreamed for better, had known that he _deserved _better than a loveless orphanage and a pathetic past. He'd striven to better himself, had embraced the pain and exhaustion reaching his dreams had cost him. _Years_ of planning. He would never have been satisfied with anything less than what his brilliant mind could conjure. He wanted it all, wanted the world, wanted it in the palm of his hands- and he got it. At first it had been a truly satisfying feeling, but once again Harry Potter, Ares had ruined it for him by dying and leaving him empty. As if hearing his thoughts Harry shifted slightly and pressed closer to him.

"Master…" he mumbled sleepily before drifting back into a deep slumber. When had the boy wormed his way into Voldemort's cold heart? From the start he had been intrigued by the beautiful mysterious boy and amused by the reaction he was able to cause just by touching him. A memory of cold gray-blue eyes piercing into Narcissas' as Bella died resurfaced in his mind. Bella had been one of his best, he had trained her personally and yet the boy had managed to kill her with ease. Had the boy even known that he was courting a very dangerous side of the dark lord he was desperately trying _not_ to be noticed by? He smiled wanly as Ares mumbled in his sleep and pressed his face against the hand that was carding through his hair lazily.

"My mate." Voldemort whispered breathily. It was hard to accept now that he was faced with it, like everything else with the boy their relationship was complex. Voldemort's intrigue had shifted into something deeper as he recognized the similarities in them. Respect had solidified the boy's place by his side, a hesitant respect that they both gave grudgingly- Ares when Voldemort had risked his life for him and Voldemort when he realized that were Ares to trust him he would do so wholly and without restraint. Voldemort couldn't help the attraction that had occurred then, to have that kind of submission willingly given… Not even Bella for all her fanatical ranting had given him such submission and Voldemort was nothing if not dominant. He thrived on the power he wielded over others and Ares…he simply knew that the boy would give him everything. Blue eyes blinked up at him slowly as he thought and a small smile formed on the dark lords' lips.

"Master?" The beautiful man asked curiously. Voldemorts' smile grew. _This._ Of all the thoughts and dreams and goals he'd created. Of all the plotting and planning and fighting he'd done. _This_. This was what he'd always wanted. Family. The one thing he'd been denied from the start and yet it was staring back at him in his arms. His smile widened and he pressed a hand to his pets' still flat stomach.

"Good morning my own." He whispered smiling a true genuine smile. Ares, Harry, his beloved blushed lightly and settled a hand over his.

"Good morning master." Harry whispered.

##########

Voldemort stood on the veranda smiling faintly as he watched Harry sit in the garden reading lazily. "Lucius." He said softly to the man standing beside him. The blonde stiffened.

"Yes my lord." He said easily. Voldemort however, had known the man for far too many years to miss the dark circles under grey eyes. Voldemort let out a huff.

"He would let me kill Severus you know." He said slightly annoyed. Lucius stilled and his eyes widened his body tensed visibly. "But that would hurt you and in turn would hurt Ares." Voldemort said shaking his head idly as he traced his bottom lip.

"M-My lord?" Lucius said his voice sounding weak and tired. Voldemort sighed heavily.

"I have known you for many years Lucius, you have longed for Severus since the day you met him, should I remind you of the time you came to me begging me for answers? Why should you be so infatuated with a scrawny little book worm? A half-blood and an ugly one at that, but you loved him from the start- no don't deny it Lucius I knew you even then." Voldemort said causing Lucius' jaw to snap shut. Voldemort smiled wanly and returned his gaze to Harry who was dozing lightly now the book having slipped from his fingers. Lucius clenched his jaw and looked away.

"I don't know what to do." He said weakly as he too gazed at Ares. Voldemort sighed softly, it had been a very long time since Lucius had used that voice with him, the one that pleaded for the answers he was never certain he could give. But he knew what his answer would be before he even thought it.

"Forgive him Lucius and take him back into your arms; that is the only thing you _can_ do. He has already made an unbreakable vow to me that he will never again seek revenge or seek to otherwise harm my family." Red eyes found silver and Voldemort managed an odd sort of smile. "Consider this my gratitude for protecting Ares and…my payment…for my request to take Ares as my own completely." Lucius' breath hitched audibly.

"Y-You…" Voldemort smiled thinly and nodded.

"I want him to be my consort; I want him and our child to take on my name." Voldemort whispered his gaze distant. Lucius in spite of the shocking news smiled faintly.

"You will take care of him in every way?" He demanded. Voldemort managed to look affronted.

"Of course." He said stiffly, formally. Lucius smiled and nodded.

"Then I grant you permission as the head of the Malfoy family and my blessings as Ares' father." Lucius was surprised to see the true smile slip onto Voldemort's lips.

"Thank you." Voldemort said quietly. "Now go find Severus before he does something foolish again, Merlin knows that man needs someone to keep him in line." He chided. Lucius snorted and shook his head.

"I wish you well my lord." he said bowing deeply before sweeping away. The smiled slipped away as the blonde man faded from sight and Voldemort sneered slightly in annoyance.

"You look troubled." A dreamy voice said from beside him. Voldemort nearly jumped at the sudden appearance but managed to maintain his dignity as Luna slid forward her gaze distant.

"I just realized something." He said shaking his head. Luna gazed at him.

"Hmmmm? What is it?" She asked lightly tilting her head to the side in curiosity. Voldemort shook his head.

"It's rather petty really." He said shaking his head. "It shouldn't bother me." Luna smirked knowingly.

"But it _is_ bothering you." She said pointedly. Voldemort scoffed slightly as he watched Harry sleep.

"He promised me a dance." He said sounding annoyed. "But we never danced, things kept getting in the way." He shook his head and looked up at the clear blue sky as if it had the answer he was seeking. Luna sniggered quietly.

"Lord Voldemort haven't you noticed?" She said with a grin. "You and Harry have been dancing since the very start!" She said before slipping away abruptly leaving him floundering with his thoughts. He mulled over her words for a moment before smiling slightly.

"I suppose we have haven't we?" He asked in amusement as he watched his mate sleep quietly their future aligned at last in a way that even death couldn't defeat. Yes, he supposed that they had been dancing; dancing around each other while skirting along the edges of life and death. "Tally." He said quietly causing a house elf to appear. "Bring me my violin." He said with a wicked smile.

Aaaaaand this is the song I chose for this part...

http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v= VshLGLVDPq4

Epilogue

Harry clenched his jaw as the cold slipped through his clothing chilling him to the bone and making it hard to breath. His foot steps echoed off the dank gray stone and his heart beat echoed in his mind.

Four years.

He'd been with Voldemort for four short, blissful years.

Tears threatened to fall stinging his eyes but he held them back. Merlin he loved the man, loved the life they'd created together, the small family they'd created. He pressed a hand to his still flat stomach. Dante. Their son, the child that Harry loved more than anything in this world, even Voldemort- and now a second child growing slowly in his stomach. It was everything he wanted. But it wasn't. His breath hitched at the memory of Dante's startling silver eyes pleading, for him to do something. Voldemort had crossed a line and Harry knew it. He'd taken their son, the child they both adored and forced him to watch his father murder someone. Harry shivered as he remembered the scene that he'd come across. Blood everywhere, red eyes blank with that void that often frightened him and Dante forced to watch it all with a tearful gaze. Harry set his jaw.

Unforgivable.

He took a deep steadying breath before allowing his magic to slice through the heavy wards crumbling them like sand in the midst of his desperation. A loud screech filled the air as the thick wooden door slipped open.

"Who?" A voice snapped, "Who, who, who!" Harry watched as the emancipated form slowly crept out of the cell. Cold hard shards of pale jade peered out at him from beneath scraggly greasy hair and a hooked nose rose into the air. "Who are you?" The man demanded. Harry lifted his face slowly and held out his hand offering the man the worn bag.

"A long time ago, just before the world ended someone gave a young man with no hope this bag. " He said softly. There was no backing out now. "The young man created a place for himself in the new world and achieved great things. Terrible, but great all the same. I am offering you the same chance. My only request is that you stay away from my children, you will know them by the sign on the palm of their hands." He said handing the man a piece of parchment. The man's hands shook slightly as he took hold of the parchment and gazed at the design. The man rose his eyes slowly. "Do we have an accord?" Harry demanded holding out a hand. The man nodded slowly and grasped his hand gasping as magic rose up within them as the pact was made.

"The bag?" The man said holding out his hand. Harry sighed in relief before handing the man the bag.

"Good bye." He said before turning slowly.

"Wait!" The man called out. "Who sent you?" Harry turned to him slowly.

"Someone who loved you to the end, even when he regretted it." Harry said smiling thinly. "Good bye Gellert Grindelwald." He said with a short nod before fading into the shadows.

SDFSDFSDFSDFSDFSD

Harry sighed contentedly as he brushed a stray lock of hair from his son's sleeping face. "SO you've made your decision?" Luna asked nearly startling him with her sudden appearance. Harry smiled at her weakly.

"Yes." He said tiredly. "I've decided to let things unfold the way you said they would." He said tiredly. Luna frowned slightly.

"Even if it means you might die?" Harry's breath hitched.

"It will be by my masters hand." He said with a sigh. "He determines when I die as he said he would." Luna nodded slowly and settled herself into a chair.

"In my vision..." She trailed off.

"Voldemort will fall I know, he will suffer the loss of the world he's grown bored of and in retaliation he will kill me. But I'd rather this, than watch our children suffer. I would rather they grow up happily than live forever with Voldemort." Luna nodded carefully.

"There was once when that was all you wanted- to serve Voldemort, to see him happy." Harry's face twisted and a few stray tears slipped free.

"I still want that Luna, Merlin you have no idea just how much I love him. But I can't watch my children suffer, I just can't!" Luna nodded her head.

"I understand Harry. I will take care of them when you are gone, you know I will." Harry nodded his head and wiped at his tears in annoyance.

"I have to go, he'll be annoyed if I'm late." He said taking a deep breath. He looked over at his son briefly and placed a gentle hand on the boy's forehead. "I suppose this is what they call a mother's love. The willingness to sacrifice everything to your very last breath just so that your child is happy. I understand it now." He smiled thinly before pulling away and slipping out of the room adjusting his dress robes as he moved.

"Bye Harry." Luna said quietly as he grabbed a hand full of floo powder. He smiled back at her.

"Bye Luna." He said before stepping through the floo. Luna's smile faded as Harry whirled away.

"I'm so sorry Harry." She said quietly to herself. "But I had to do it." She let her eyes slip shut. "I told you that he would betray you." She shook her head and turned around stepping closer to the bed where the small child was looking up at her with sad knowing eyes. She didn't know it, but those eyes saw the truth in her. Saw straight passed the body she wore and into the corrupted soul that she had become. Silver eyes cut into her knowingly seeing brown eyes and brown hair rather than violet eyes and white blonde hair. They saw the dark intelligence rather than light hearted dreaminess. They saw Hermione Grangers' soul trapping a medium to her body. Dante blinked slowly as Hermione slipped from the room.

"Someday," He said softly into the night. "I'm going to kill you."

-THE END-!

And what an ending it was ladies and gentlemen! Wheeew this story was rough! I'm rather proud of it though grammar mistakes and all, let me know what you think eh? Oh and don't worry this isn't the end I will be making a second part _eventually_...meaning when I have a computer that works and I am not being distracted by work school and life in general. Hope you liked it!

Mistress Slytherin


End file.
